


Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Let's Pirate! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ambiguous Slash, Blasphemy, Bromance, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Graphic Violence, Pirate Lestrade, Pirate Sherlock, Piratelock, Pirates, Priest Victor, Prostitution, Romance, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 119,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: John Watson, un medico reduce di guerra finito nelle Indie Occidentali, cerca di sopravvivere a una vita di solitudine e senza un briciolo di avventura. Un giorno, John fa però un incontro straordinario e del tutto inaspettato. Nella sua monotona esistenza, entrano così Sherlock Holmes, pirata della peggior specie, e la sua stramba ciurma.





	1. Prologo

 

 

 

 

Antigua, Mar dei Caraibi  
Anno del Signore 1655

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Antigua era di una bellezza selvaggia, aveva in sé un gusto indomito e salato che solleticava i sensi, stuzzicandone la curiosità. Era un fazzoletto di primitiva terra incastonato nel mar dei Caraibi, al pari di una pietra ancor troppo grezza sebbene di preziosa nascita. Antigua era vita, puttane e pirati, era rum stipato in botti gocciolanti. Era un mescolanza di sapori e odori tanto intensi che faceva ribrezzo in taluni angoli, ma era stupefacente le volte in cui la si riusciva a osservar con attenzione. Di certo era contraddittoria, così come la stragrande maggioranza di quegl’impervi territori lontani dalla nebbiosa Inghilterra. Eppure, John Watson la trovava affascinante così come, con altrettanta forza, ne era disgustato. Si sentiva quasi disturbato da quell’essere tutto e niente al tempo stesso. Alcune costruzioni che popolavano le Indie Occidentali erano, infatti, di gusto prevalentemente europeo, chiese spagnole ed edifici di architettura tipicamente inglese cozzavano drasticamente con le raffazzonate abitazioni locali assemblate con assi di legno e pagliume. Si trattava principalmente di casupole diroccate, fatiscenti che fungevano anche da botteghe per commercianti in quella stessa zona antistante la baia che John frequentava abitualmente ormai da mesi. La sola eccezione a quel catastrofico miscuglio di gusti era il fortino, dalla facciata priva di fronzoli e abbellimenti e sulla cui torre sventolava la bandiera inglese, che si erigeva in cima al collina più alta forse con l’intenzione di voler dominare il mondo intero. Sino a quel momento, si ripeteva John ogni mattina dopo essersi ritrovato a innalzare lo sguardo fin su nel cielo tinto d’un incredibile punta d’azzurro, quel forte controllava una piccola isola impervia e inospitale; uno sputo di giungla la cui più stupefacente unicità risiedeva principalmente in quei tratti di spiaggia baciati dall’ondeggiare delicato del mare e che facevano da cornice alla più fitta foresta. John adorava Antigua, nonostante fosse impraticabile in più di un punto l’amava in quei tramonti che avevano l’astuzia di saper mozzare il fiato quando il sole si fondeva col mare, creando dei giocar di colori degni di un pittore. L’amava persino la notte quando il mare era troppo nero per poterlo guardare senza cadere in un’altrettanto nera follia e la luna rischiarava qua e là punte d’orizzonte. Antigua puzzava di piscio e di rum, dopo il calar del sole si popolava di pirati e le donne della taverna mettevano in mostra la loro mercanzia. Non aveva idea del motivo per cui l’avesse scelta per viverci, ma l’adorava in una maniera straordinaria. C’era arrivato Dio solo sapeva come, a bordo di una nave di terza classe, un infimo vascello commerciale che trasportava stoffe e rifornimenti per l’esercito, ma da allora non si era mai più mosso. Ci viveva da circa sei mesi, non aveva famiglia e nemmeno desiderava crearsene una nuova. Quella da cui proveniva era rimasta in Inghilterra e non aveva più intenzione di averci a che fare. Dopo la sfortunata fine della sua carriera militare e la falsità dell’ambiente nel quale suo cognato lo aveva forzatamente introdotto dopo il congedo, John era fuggito. Aveva fatto fagotto ed era salito a bordo della prima nave in partenza da Londra. Senza più genitori a cui spezzare il cuore e con un’unica detestata sorella a riempirgli le giornate, non aveva visto ragione alcuna per restare in Europa. Senza preoccuparsi di voltare lo sguardo indietro sino a quella modestissima stanza a pensione a Ripper Street che gli aveva fatto da abitazione per meno di un anno, l’impavido Watson era salpato in cerca di avventure. Era capitato ad Antigua dopo aver girovagato per un pugno di atolli e isolette per un tempo che lui stesso aveva ritenuto infinitamente lungo, aveva finito con lo stabilirsi lì senza neanche avere una vaga idea del motivo. Sapeva soltanto che quel posto aveva un qualcosa di speciale e a lui tanto bastava. Era il clima a esser ottimo innanzitutto, caldo ma non in maniera eccessiva e con un vento leggero ma non troppo. Faceva lavori infimi e affatto degni dei suoi studi da medico, né del passato militare evidenziato da un’andatura claudicante, tuttavia non poteva lamentarsene. Col passare dei mesi gli abitanti avevano imparato che c’era da fidarsi di quel biondo uomo dalla pelle ormai abbronzata sempre disposto a curare qualcuno in cambio di cibo, e che zoppicava per le vie del centro abitato in cerca di un lavoretto. Sicuramente non faceva quel tipo di vita che suo padre e sua madre si erano augurati per lui quando avevano deciso di farlo studiare, ma proprio malgrado aveva imparato a convivere con se stesso e col suo esser perennemente insoddisfatto. Tutto sommato poteva considerarsi un uomo felice, anche se la solitudine era ogni giorno un po’ più fastidiosa e i pirati formicolavano ovunque. I pirati… giusto loro. John ne detestava la maggior parte e quelli che non odiava era perché non li aveva ancora incontrati. Ce n’erano sin troppi da quelle parti, nonostante l’esercito vigilasse costantemente le strade e tenesse d’occhio la baia notte e giorno, quei lestofanti riuscivano in qualche maniera a infilarsi nel letto di una prostituta o a ubriacarsi alla taverna, indisturbati. John li evitava allo stesso modo di come si evitano le brutte malattie, cielo, odiava il loro esser rozzi e puzzolenti, per non dire che l’ignoranza delle loro parole gli faceva venir voglia di ributtarli tutti quanti nell’oceano. Quando non erano intenti a menare le mani in qualche rissa, di sicuro provocata da uno di loro, li vedeva addormentarsi agli angoli delle strade completamente sbronzi. No, grazie. John Watson, ovvero quel bravo medico dal passato militare, fuggito nelle Indie in cerca di avventure, non avrebbe mai amato i pirati e sarebbe stato ridicolo il sol credere che la sua vita sarebbe cambiata proprio a causa di uno di loro.

 

   
 

oOoOo

 

   
John non era mai stato uomo da dire che aveva una storia da raccontare. Sebbene la sua vita non fosse poi così noiosa come andava dicendo agli stranieri che capitavano da quelle parti, e che guardavano con un qual certo sospetto quell’ometto claudicante che pareva essere un po’ troppo furbo per i loro gusti, aveva deciso tempo addietro che non avrebbe mai avuto nulla da dire riguardo al proprio passato. Aveva combattuto contro nella guerra civile, una pallottola gli si era conficcata in una spalla e questo era quanto. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di soffermarsi su tutti quei dettagli che lo facevano apparire ancor più patetico di quanto già non sembrasse. Era inutile sottolineare che aveva rischiato la vita sotto i ferri di un barbiere che non aveva mai ricucito niente di niente in vita propria, altrettanto inutile era il far presente d’esser stato liquidato dall’esercito e rispedito a casa con una medaglia al petto e una stretta di mano. A quanto pareva, un uomo non valeva nulla se non era in grado di imbracciare un fucile o di sollevare una spada sopra la testa senza gemere per il dolore. Per questo non svelava mai niente di sé tranne che lo stretto necessario, aveva sperimentato per molto tempo cosa volesse dire essere un reduce di guerra e poteva affermare con sicurezza che detestava lo sguardo contrito e pregno di pietà che spesso gli veniva rivolto da parte di coloro con i quali si era confessato. La sua era una patetica storia, narrata malamente da un altrettanto patetico omuncolo, di certo non era un qualcosa che potesse ritenersi degno di nota.

L’avventura più meravigliosa della sua vita, e la sola che avrebbe mai desiderato veramente di raccontare, ebbe inizio in un assolato giorno dei primi d’estate e cominciò proprio per colpa di uno di quei pirati che andava evitando ovunque. John sedeva scompostamente a terra sulla battigia, non molto distante da dove attraccavano le navi, ma relativamente al sicuro da esse. L’alba era sorta già da mezzo mattino e un cielo rannuvolato al nord minacciava una tempesta che sarebbe certamente stata prossima. Nel frattempo, però, si godeva il sole e quella salata brezza marina che gli spumeggiava addosso, bagnandogli le punte dei piedi nudi. Aveva scelto quella porzione di spiaggia perché era poco affollata, non disdegnava affatto la solitudine oltre che l’ascoltare il rumoreggiare delle onde che s’infrangevano sulla riva senza il fastidio di balbettanti idioti. Già che aveva da fare, si era ripetuto, tanto valeva godersi quella meraviglia. La notte l’aveva trascorsa a pesca a largo ed era andata piuttosto bene, tanto che aveva da mangiare per giorni. Non poteva ritenersi un pescatore esperto, ma aveva imparato una cosa o due, perlomeno quel che bastava a procurarsi del cibo. Purtroppo la rete si era squarciata e pertanto, ben armato di pazienza, stava malamente tentando di rammendarla. Era successo lì, mentre se ne stava chino su se stesso con lo sguardo attento e concentrato sul lavoro, che aveva sentito un vociare agitato provenire dalle strade più interne. Antigua non era silenziosa, non lo era mai per davvero e capitava molto di frequente che ci fosse del caos. Se non si trattava di una nave attraccata con nuova merce, era un qualche bottegaio intento a fare l’affare della sua vita o l’esercito che dava caccia a un criminale. Non poteva dire di essere stupito da quell’urlare improvviso, tuttavia fu lo stesso curioso e sollevato il viso di modo da portar lo sguardo fin sulla prima di quel dedalo di viuzze che, oltre la spiaggia, si snodavano come in un labirinto, John si ritrovò testimone di una stranissima gioia. C’era tutto un frenetico affrettarsi di donne e di uomini che correvano in direzione della piazza con un passo insolitamente svelto. Cosa poteva essere accaduto di tanto meraviglioso così all’improvviso? Decise in un attimo, optando per informarsi prima d’interrompere il proprio mestiere e sorrise non appena notò, in coda alla folla, un gruppetto di bambini che urlava festante roteando all’aria spadini in legno e inneggiando canzoni.  
«Timothy» gridò a quel punto, attirando l’attenzione del solo che era riuscito a riconoscere e che capeggiava la brigata. John lo conosceva, lo aveva già visto da quelle parti, era figlio di un irlandese giunto ad Antigua da qualche settimana. Tim, si chiamava e aveva una decina d’anni, folti capelli rossi, un sorriso sdentato e di tanto in tanto gli dava una mano come poteva. Quando sentì la sua voce, il ragazzo si fermò d’improvviso voltandosi in sua direzione prima di raggiungerlo a passo più controllato.  
«Signor Watson» disse con fare di saluto, sollevando il berretto di stoffa che gli copriva il capo e chinando appena un poco il viso.  
«Che succede? Cos’è tutto questo agitarsi?»  
«Un’impiccagione, signore» annuì il ragazzino «di un pirata.»  
«Un pirata?» ripeté John, ora vivamente attento. Ne capitavano ogni tanto da quelle parti di esecuzioni, anche se non spesso quanto il popolo avrebbe desiderato. La gente amava veder ammazzare i criminali pubblicamente, specie se a finire sulla forca era una canaglia dello stampo di un pirata. Adesso che ci rifletteva per bene, tutto quel festeggiare non lo sorprendeva per nulla.  
«Sai di chi si tratta?» aggiunse poi, lasciando cadere la rete a terra.  
«Holmes, signore. Sherlock Holmes.»  
«Lo hanno preso?» domandò, con una punta di stupore che non si preoccupò di celare.  
«Questa notte, signor Watson, su al forte. Stava cercando uccidere capitan Moriarty. Per fortuna che non c’è riuscito. Se posso permettermi, signor Watson, dovrebbe lasciare quelle reti, signore. Non succede tutti i giorni di veder impiccato Sherlock Holmes.» Dopodiché, il festante Timothy, piccolo e fiero ometto di sangue irlandese, corse via in un tumulto di giochi.

Sherlock Holmes, il pirata bianco, pensò lasciandosi cadere appena un poco indietro mentre si rabbuiava in maniera meditabonda. John lo conosceva di fama, come chiunque nelle Indie Occidentali, ma scommetteva che persino in Inghilterra non fosse affatto ignota la sua identità. C’erano manifesti appesi su tutte le case, inchiodati a ogni angolo di via, tappezzavano l’intera isola e tanto che più di una volta si era ritrovato a ripetersi che tutto quel clamore per un singolo uomo era a dir poco eccessivo. Anche se ci sarebbe stato da dire che dalla notorietà che era riuscito a costruirsi, Sherlock Holmes era un malfattore della peggior specie. Ormai non contava più le storie che aveva sentito su di lui. Per esempio, si vociferava che qualcuno lo avesse visto una volta vestito in un elegantissimo abito chiaro con ricami d’oro e di pietre preziose. Nonostante ciò, John era certo che fossero soltanto sciocche dicerie di gente ignorante; quando mai un pirata vestiva come un nobile? Ovviamente un lato di lui era ancora oggi curioso di sapere quanto di quello che aveva sentito corrispondesse alla realtà, ma per sua fortuna non lo aveva incontrato mai. Anche se… beh, tra le svariate sciocchezze che aveva sentito, si raccontava che ad Antigua ci venisse spesso. Qualcuno diceva perché c’erano le migliori puttane di tutte le Antille, ma non poteva dire di essere sicuro che il motivo fosse quello. Sherlock Holmes era notoriamente scaltro ed era certamente stupido ritenere che un uomo furbo e sfuggente come lui, rischiasse di farsi catturare per i favori di una donna (per quanto brava fosse). “Il bianco” lo chiamavano, ma John non aveva idea del motivo e nemmeno lo voleva sapere. Di sicuro di quel pirata, di quello Sherlock Holmes ne sapeva abbastanza, fin troppo. Chiunque da quelle parti avrebbe associato il suo nome a qualcosa, il numero di storie che giravano sul suo conto era considerevole. Non pensava affatto che tutte fossero vere, Dio del cielo, sperava fosse falsa quella in cui si diceva che aveva sedotto una trentina fra monache e novizie, su a Santo Domingo. Non poteva credere che esistesse canaglia peggiore di un uomo che viola la verginità di una santa monaca, ma neanche delle sue incertezze poteva dirsi certo. Ecco, sicuramente si trattava di un uomo spietato, che non disdegnava di uccidere a tradimento se l’occasione lo richiedeva. Si diceva che era taciturno e poco incline alle chiacchiere, che il suo umore variava a seconda delle maree e che sarebbe stato in grado di tener testa a un conte o a un nobile, in quanto a intelligenza o cultura. Sherlock Holmes, il pirata bianco, ripeté John come in un mantra. Era conosciuto come un qualcuno con la lingua decisamente più affilata della spada, ma sapeva usare entrambe in maniera sopraffina. Certo, quelle non erano che sciocchezze o pettegolezzi di uomini stolti, tuttavia doveva ammettere di conoscere a memoria il ritratto che stava sui manifesti. L’immagine di Sherlock Holmes mai gli sta era indifferente in quanto ad aspetto, sebbene quello non fosse che un ritratto, più di una volta si era ritrovato a fissare il suo disegno con particolare intensità. E se soltanto non fosse stato un pirata, oh!

John si riscosse a quel punto, non poteva assolutamente lasciarsi di nuovo andare a delle fantasie su quel dannato pirata bianco. Già gli aveva per troppe notti levato il sonno e popolato la mente di strane fascinose immagini, doveva smetterla e chissà che magari il vederlo impiccato gli avrebbe levato dalla testa simili stupidaggini. Fu con la prospettiva di saper che stava per morire che si sollevò da terra, anche se non senza fatica e una volta gettata la rete sopra la spalla, si ritrovò a incamminarsi lungo la strada che si sarebbe successivamente snodata lungo i vicoli della piccola Antigua. Quando ebbe raggiunto la piazza, però, Sherlock Holmes già pendeva dalla forca.  
 

 

  
   
**Continua**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La guerra civile inglese, che viene citata, è stata davvero combattuta, qui info: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_civile_inglese#La_seconda_fase:_1653-1658


	2. Il boia, il prete e l’impiccato

Tra le tante cose che nella sua vita ad Antigua faceva più o meno quotidianamente, John Watson adorava le lunghe passeggiate. Chiunque avrebbe definito quella sua passione priva di senso, oltre che malsana, considerata la zoppia che gli rallentava il passo in maniera evidente stancandolo più del necessario. Tuttavia, accadeva come per miracolo che si ritrovasse a pensare alla propria condizione soltanto una volta iniziati a percepire i primi dolori scaturiti dallo sforzo. Sapeva che sarebbe stato più saggio da parte sua il non allontanarsi eccessivamente dal villaggio, ma nonostante ciò capitava che in quei certi pomeriggi in cui non aveva lavoro da fare, che si perdesse qua e là per l’isola. La spiaggia era uno dei luoghi che preferiva e tanto che capitava di vederlo fermarsi, quasi non avesse bisogno d’altro che di ammirare le linee dell’orizzonte. In altre occasioni, invece, proseguiva oltre incurante del mondo e dei suoi insopportabili abitanti. Il fatto era che camminare gli era di utilità, non soltanto lo aiutava a tenere il fisico in una forma adeguata, ma immergersi nella natura selvaggia e perdere lo sguardo fin sulla linea che separava cielo e mare, era un valida maniera per distrarre la mente da quei tormentati pensieri che troppo spesso si ritrovava a formulare. Passeggiare permetteva alle idee di non vagare e al cuore di non pensare alle ombre di quel passato che avrebbe dovuto scacciar via, ma che tornava a far visita in sogni agitati. Far andare lo sguardo sin sull’azzurrastro delle basse acque della baia e poi farlo guizzare a un fondale marino di cui ne intravvedeva i giochi di colore, distraeva il suo cervello in burrasca rasserenandogli l’animo. In quei momenti poteva anche fingere che nulla di brutto fosse mai successo e per un singolo istante, uno soltanto, riusciva ad avere un’altra vita. Era sufficiente chiudere gli occhi e permettere all’immaginazione di condurlo lontano, altrove. In quelle fantasie non s’era isolato dal resto del mondo e il peso della propria condizione non era mai eccessivamente grave. La verità era che era fuggito da Londra perché non tollerava la pietà della gente e la falsità delle loro intenzioni, quel modo che avevano anche solo di guadarlo, come se gli fosse successa la peggiore delle disgrazie, era insopportabile. Aveva combattuto e per colpa di un dannatissimo miracolo era riuscito a sopravvivere. Davvero con comprendeva come potessero considerarlo tanto miseramente o biecamente allontanarlo dai loro preziosi circoli soltanto perché zoppicava o perché non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di essere un valido medico, almeno secondo il loro giudizio. Talune volte stentava a credere che ci fosse stato per davvero un tempo in cui aveva voluto far parte di quella società. Magari era lui a esser sbagliato, ma chi poteva dirlo? Chi sarebbe stato capace di dire con esattezza cosa fosse giusto e cosa sbagliato? Sì, se fosse stato più assennato avrebbe fatto scelte diverse e non si sarebbe cacciato in questo gigantesco guaio. Sarebbe rimasto in Inghilterra tanto per cominciare e avrebbe lavorato a fianco di suo cognato. Avrebbe frequentato spesso Harrieth, fingendo di aver definitivamente appianato ogni attrito e magari avrebbe persino deciso di corteggiare una donna. Quella Mary Morstan, per esempio, di cui sua sorella tanto parlava bene e che, a sua detta, era la donna perfetta per lui. A esser sinceri, l’idea di un tipo di vita simile, di uno studio da medico ben avviato, moglie e figli, di un gruppo di amici con cui trascorrere le serate o di gite in campagna la domenica, gli aveva a lungo riscaldato il cuore. Aveva alimentato il suo umore al punto che diverse di quelle notti, disteso in branda e col naso rivolto all’insù sino a studiare un soffitto lurido mentre tentava di far riposare il corpo dopo una giornata di guerreggiare, quel pensiero era stata la sua unica ragione di vita. La guerra, quella maledetta, lo aveva cambiato amareggiandogli il cuore in una maniera che riteneva irrimediabile. Aveva l’animo sporcato, John Watson e un umore duro e irritabile. Oggi, quando di tanto in tanto tornava su quell’idea di vita perfetta e mendacemente felice, John provava un vibrante orrore di sé. Davvero c’era stato un tempo in cui aveva desiderato sciocchezze del genere oppure la sofferenza lo aveva portato ad aggrapparsi a un ideale qualsiasi, anche falso, ma uno che prevedesse una sorta di stabilità? Doveva essere esattamente così, non era drasticamente cambiato, si era soltanto svegliato. Il John Watson imprigionato in quella gabbia dorata che era Antigua, adesso preferiva la solitudine a della pessima compagnia. Oggi non avrebbe tollerato di dover fingere di amare qualcuno che in realtà odiava, non avrebbe sopportato sguardi colmi di pena e compatimento. Anche se era rimasto senza nessuno e se non poteva legarsi a una qualsiasi persona, non rimpiangeva la scelta fatta. Per queste ragioni concedeva a se stesso il lusso di calarsi in panni non propri e di sognare un qualcosa che non fossero orrendi incubi, perché taluni pomeriggi era John Watson: medico rispettabile, ma altre volte era un pirata o, ancora, un soldato valoroso o un Re giusto e saggio. Certamente erano sciocchezze, ma perlomeno non si trattava di incubi. Di quelli, in effetti, ne faceva sin troppi. Venivano la notte, durante il sonno la vista gli si riempiva dei ricordi di battaglie andate, agguantandogli i sensi e stringendogli l’anima in una morsa implacabile. Sognava compagni distesi sulla terra bruna in un groviglio informe di corpi insanguinati e poi colpi di fucile, altri di cannone a fischiargli sin dentro le orecchie lasciandolo stordito e sconvolto. Quasi percepiva l’odore di polvere da sparo come se i vestiti stessi ne fossero impregnati, oppure sentiva sulle labbra il sapore acre del sangue o quello salato delle lacrime.

Sì, John Watson amava camminare e far perdere le proprie membra in luccicanti sogni dai contorni dorati; ciononostante, in quel mattino dei primi d’estate e con la brezza delicata che spirava da mare, il vociare festante degli abitanti del paese a inneggiare alla morte del pirata Sherlock Holmes, John non s’affrettò. Prese a incedere con fare lento, come se ben studiasse ogni singolo passo o, invece, non avesse poi tanta fretta di veder l’impiccato. A piedi ancora nudi e con una pesante rete gettata sopra la spalla sana, procedeva lento osservando con una sorta d’incredulità quella gioia che la gente mostrava tanto sfacciatamente. Come si poteva esser contenti per la morte di un uomo? Pensò a un certo punto, inorridendo pur senza proferire parola. Quell’Holmes era un pirata e non un santo, ma era pur sempre uomo e John di morti ne aveva visti abbastanza da sapere che nessuno meritava di finir a quel modo.

Una volta che ebbe finito di districarsi da quel dedalo di viuzze e vicoli, si trovò a fronteggiare il patibolo, il quale gli apparve in tutta una sorta di macabro teatro. Sopra a un parte rialzata di poco, a tutti gli effetti paragonabile a un palco ma con uno scenario ben più tragico, v’era capitan Moriarty. James Moriarty, per esser più precisi, sorridente e gaio, fieramente vestito in una scintillante divisa d’alta uniforme. Al suo fianco, il boia e fu proprio lui che John si ritrovò a studiare per svariati istanti durante i quali non fece che domandarsi quale espressione avesse in quel momento, quasi compatendolo. Che mestiere infausto aveva! Come si poteva vivere e prosperare, forse anche gradire della morte altrui? John rabbrividì non appena si ritrovò a pensarci, ma non indugiò oltre e, scrollate le spalle, passò ad altro. Poco più in là, infatti, un prete dal cappuccio rialzato che impediva di scorgerne le reali fattezze del viso, reggeva tra le dita una bibbia di piccole dimensioni mentre al collo si riusciva a intravvedere una piccola croce in metallo. Al centro di quel tragico dipinto, il corpo inerte di Sherlock Holmes pendeva dal cappio mentre, al di sotto, la folla inneggiava festante.  _Morte al pirata bianco_ , urlavano alcuni. _Morte a Sherlock Holmes_ , gridavano invece altri. Di fronte a quel tragico spettacolo, John rimase impietrito. Era il solo in quella piazza a non esser felice per la fine della sciagura Sherlock Holmes e nulla gl’importava di sentirsi diverso. Tutto ciò di cui i suoi sensi parevano attratti, riguardava la violenza di quel morire e che lo investì come in un’onda, sconquassandogli i sensi e riportandolo indietro a tempi lontani e che mai aveva realmente dimenticato. Per una manciata di infiniti attimi rimase a fissare il corpo penzolante del pirata quasi aspettandosi, o per meglio dire quasi sperando, di vederlo balzar giù e correre via. Non accadde; ma d’altronde, come avrebbe potuto?

John aveva visto da vicino la morte, tante e troppe volte. Lui stesso ne aveva carezzato le forme, lambendone i tratti al pari di un amante. Sebbene fosse ormai lontano da certe insidie, ne sentiva la costante presenza a fianco. Come se, paziente, ella lo stesse aspettando. La morte sarebbe venuta per John Watson così com’era, or della fine, tristemente arrivata per Sherlock Holmes, l’inafferrabile pirata. Meritava quel malfattore di morire? Si chiese, a un tratto mentre ancora fissava il delicato ondeggiare di quel corpo privo di vita. Un lato di John era sicuro del fatto che Sherlock Holmes fosse un bastardo assassino e i criminali dovevano ricevere una punizione per le colpe commesse. Eppure, non poteva negare di esserne sempre stato affascinato e che quella figura carica di mistero e dalle stupefacenti storie a precederlo, aveva catturato le sue fantasie in più di un’occasione. Come si poteva restare indifferenti di fronte all’idea di un pirata bianco e con una folta cascata di ricci capelli dai toni scuri che gli ricadevano sugli occhi? Sherlock Holmes, oh Dio del cielo, si disse John torcendo le labbra in una smorfia quasi addolorata, con tante leggende a circondarlo, non credeva che sarebbe finito a quel modo. Tanta decantata intelligenza e l’astuzia fenomenale, per farsi catturare nella più sciocca delle maniere? Se la morte era giunta anche per l’eleganza di un mito, che ne sarebbe stato di lui, piccolo e patetico zoppo? A quella domanda non rispose e con velata amarezza roteò su se stesso imboccando la strada di casa.

  
 

 

oOoOo

 

 

La tempesta non venne preannunciata da niente che avesse una consistenza materiale. Forse per l’ovvia ragione che non era la pioggia ciò da cui John avrebbe dovuto trovar riparo. Un uragano di quel tipo non avrebbe mai potuto venir introdotto da un qualcosa, non c’era aria di differenti note da annusare, né un cielo sporcato di nubi scure. Il vento non si era alzato, bensì l’aria era ferma e a tratti rarefatta. Come in una sorta d’inferno, Antigua pareva voler avere l’intenzione di bruciare i polmoni di chi s’azzardava anche soltanto a respirare, come se intimasse loro di fuggire e nascondersi prima che fosse troppo tardi. A un certo momento il caldo aumentò d’intensità mentre un’insolita tensione prese a caricare il corpo di John così come da anni non gli capitava di percepire. Purtroppo nessuna di quelle sensazioni era da addebitare a fenomeni della natura. Il guaio che stava per scatenarsi aveva radici ben diverse, intrise in quella stessa umana predisposizione alla violenza di cui John ben conosceva ogni risvolto. Ovviamente accadde d’improvviso e tanto rapidamente che forse in ben pochi ebbero coscienza di quanto era successo e di afferrare la giusta sequenza di fatti che portarono, per dirla in maniera netta, Sherlock Holmes a resuscitare. Si stava avviando verso casa, ben deciso a metter da parte i brutti pensieri che quel giorno parevano volerlo tener occupato più del solito, quando John sentì delle urla confuse a cui seguì un secco colpo di pistola. Dominato da una sferzata di vibrante paura, si ritrovò a serrare gli occhi, massaggiandosi quindi la radice del naso e sforzando se stesso a togliersi da mente e cuore l’immagine di un soldato francese, apparsogli davanti senza una precisa ragione. In un istante John si ritrovò gettato con brutale violenza nel campo di battaglia, in uno dei suoi incubi peggiori. Ciò che, però, più lo terrorizzava era quel sentimento strano che gli pervase le membra. Non era spaventato dal vociare agitato della gente, dai colpi di pistola o dallo sciabolare delle spade che sentiva in lontananza e che riverberavano come in un’eco, perché quella che lungo la schiena gli scendeva come in un brivido, non era paura. Era eccitazione. Pura e semplice eccitazione. Provarla fu bellissimo, quasi come il ritornare indietro. Aveva per anni negato ciò che era stato, per timore di chissà che cosa, ma di fatto era la sua vera essenza. Adorava il brivido e l’avventura, amava sentire il soffio della morte stuzzicargli la nuca e anche se aveva sofferto i campi di battaglia e i compagni morti, aveva patito di più l’inattività e l’esser imprigionato in un’isola deserta.

Il colpo giunse non previsto e lo fece finire a riverso a terra, di sicuro non era stato intenzionale perché neanche era certo di sapere chi fosse stato. Il primo pensiero che lo colse fu che avrebbe dovuto levarsi da lì o avrebbe rischiato di venir schiacciato dalla folla e fu proprio lo spirito del soldato, tornato a farsi vivo, a caricare i suoi istinti. Si tirò in piedi con un movimento fluido, dimentico della rete che lasciò là dov’era stata calciata, e solamente allora capì. Dopo che ebbe sollevato lo sguardo, John si rese conto che qualcosa di grave stava accadendo. La folla impazzita evacuava la piazza e spaventate le persone fuggivano in più direzioni, urla e grida rimbombavano mentre altri colpi di pistola venivano sparati in aria. Facendosi un poco più vicino, anche se con fatica e al punto da dover sgomitare per farsi largo tra la folla, John riuscì facilmente a individuare la fonte di ogni guaio. Lo spettacolo che gli prospettò fu sconvolgente e del tutto inaspettato. Dalle tasche della tunica del prete erano infatti spuntate un paio di pistole, che ora egli teneva puntate sul gruppetto di soldati che si erano radunati ai piedi del patibolo. La lama di un grosso coltello, retto dalle salde mani del boia (adesso a viso scoperto) era puntato alla gola di capitan Moriarty, serrato in un prepotente quanto imprigionante abbraccio. Ciò che, però, sorprese John più di tutto fu Sherlock Holmes. Il pirata non era più impiccato, al contrario se ne stava in piedi, fiero e nobile e soprattutto vivo. Teneva la spada rubata a capitan Moriarty stretta in una mano e la innalzava verso il cielo come se cercasse in quel gesto una sorta di divina approvazione. Sherlock Holmes, e proprio lui che fino a qualche momento prima era bello che morto, ora volgeva lo sguardo sino al proprio nemico, sorridendogli beffardo. Come aveva fatto a sfuggire al nodo del cappio? Si domandò John e come faceva a esser sopravvissuto? Certamente era stato aiutato dal prete e dal boia (ovviamente pirati sotto mentite spoglie), ma era impossibile non morire una volta impiccati. Come c’era riuscito? Che fossero vere quelle certe dicerie riguardanti il fatto che fosse un essere malefico e con poteri diabolici? John non aveva mai creduto a simili sciocchezze, ritenendole delle credenze per stolti ignoranti, eppure ora la realtà dei fatti era che un attimo prima il pirata bianco era morto mentre ora stava in piedi. Non capiva. Ma a onor del vero, anche se lo avesse personalmente domandato a quel pirata, John non sarebbe stato comunque in grado di comprendere alcunché. Sherlock Holmes, mormorò dicendo il suo nome in un basso sussurro mentre lo sguardo si posava sui suoi lineamenti, prendendo poi a fissarlo con particolare attenzione. Anche se lo avesse desiderato con tutte le forze non sarebbe stato in grado di distogliere i pensieri da quell’imponente figura ed era proprio quella a interessarlo, ad ammaliarlo per qualche strano motivo. Il pirata bianco era forse la più strana creatura su cui i suoi stanchi occhi si fossero posati. Non che avesse una qualche deformità fisica, anzi era proprio la sua perfezione ad attrarlo pericolosamente. La sua memoria, senz’altro sciocca, vagò coi ricordi sino a quel manifesto, quello che da mesi tappezzava ogni anfratto di Antigua e che conservava in un angolo ben nascosto della sua piccola casa. Conosceva con dovizia di particolari ogni linea e sfumatura di quel disegno, tanto che poteva dire con certezza quanto poco rendesse giustizia. Sherlock Holmes era bello, pensò stupidamente prima che un sorriso altrettanto idiota gli si dipingesse in viso. Anzitutto era alto, molto più di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato. Il fisico longilineo e snello ma al tempo stesso muscoloso e forte, il petto ampio che si intravvedeva dalla camicia tenuta slacciata e le spalle larghe erano il segno di un qualcuno abituato agli sforzi fisici. In testa portava una folta chioma di capelli scuri, i cui ricci più indomiti ricadevano fin sulla fronte pallida. Aveva pelle bianca come porcellana e due grandi occhi di un azzurro meraviglioso che mai John aveva visto, se non nelle più profonde acque dell’oceano. No, pensò restando fermo dove stava mentre il sorriso gli allargava e il sangue riprendeva a pompare con vivacità, quel ritratto appeso sui muri di Antigua non somigliava per niente al pirata Sherlock Holmes.

«Non una mossa» gridò a un certo momento uno dei briganti, facendo indietreggiare le guardie e distogliendo le attenzioni di John verso quello che di più pratico stava accadendo. Era stato talmente concentrato a fissare quegli occhi splendidi che non si era preoccupato di riflettere sul fatto che un capitano delle guardie dell’impero britannico e il suo pugno di uomini, erano tenuti sotto attacco da tre malfattori. In quel caso era stato il prete a parlare, con le pistole ancora puntate verso il gruppetto di guardie e uno strano ghigno tirato sul viso. Nonostante non riuscisse a vederlo per bene, aveva quasi la sensazione che quel monaco si stesse divertendo. Come se fosse spassosa l’idea di esser tenuti sotto tiro o di poter morire da un istante a quell’altro. John non seppe proprio dire quale fosse la ragione, ma si ritrovò a ridere e in una qualche maniera affascinato da quel sorriso sghembo.  
«Se fate un solo passo il vostro bel capitano muore» riprese il prete «dico bene, capitan Holmes?»  
«Muori, bastardo di un pirata» sputò una delle guardie, la quale azzardò coraggiosamente a un passo in avanti prima di venir malamente cacciata all’indietro dalla minaccia di una pallottola nel cranio.  
«Gettate le armi a terra e indietreggiate. Adesso» ordinò il boia con voce dura mentre serrava la presa sul coltello, premendo la punta con ancor più vigore contro la gola di Moriarty. Soltanto dopo di allora e una volta che il mucchio di soldati in divisa ebbe lasciato cadere fucili e spade e si fu allontanato di metri, Sherlock Holmes prese parola. Lo fece in un tumultuoso silenzio, in quella piazza ormai deserta e con le grida dei paesani lontane come echi.  
«La conosci la ragione per cui mi sono lasciato catturare?» esordì con voce bassa e arrochita, appena prima che sul viso gli si agitasse un lieve ghigno. Aveva un accento inglese molto forte e utilizzava belle parole, segno che doveva aver studiato. Forse un tempo era stato istruito, rifletté John. Chissà per quale motivo un uomo con una cultura si riduceva a fare il pirata… John non trovò motivazioni valide, né una qualche risposta e prima che potesse azzardare teorie, Holmes riprese il proprio discorso: «Dovevo dimostrarti un qualcosa che mi auguro ti servirà per il resto dei tuoi giorni. Potrai inseguirmi, scatenarmi contro tutte le ridicole tue armate, potrai minacciare me e i miei uomini o delle volte potrai persino prendermi, ma non avrai mai la mia testa. Mai il pirata bianco salirà al patibolo e lì vi morirà senza che l’abbia voluto o per reale mano tua. Mai sarò tuo, James Moriarty. Appendetelo» ordinò infine; dopo il silenzio ridiscese come una manna nella piazza.

Moriarty fu legato stretto da una pesante corda, dopodiché issato a testa in giù nell’esatto punto in cui prima era stato appeso Sherlock Holmes. E fu proprio lui che John si prese la briga di osservare. Avrebbe dovuto esser più interessato ad altro, ma c’era un qualcosa in quell’uomo che gli sfuggiva. La fredda serietà della piega delle sue labbra, della postura rigida e tesa e per certi versi anche dei suoi occhi, contrastava in maniera netta con un alone di divertimento piuttosto marcato. Era come una contraddizione continua, un pirata con una cultura, elegante nei modi e non rozzo e villano come quelli che quotidianamente incontrava. Un pirata che era una leggenda e che probabilmente se ne beava, un pirata che si faceva impiccare per burla e per dimostrare una qualche ridicolaggine. Come se la vita altro non fosse che un macabro gioco di cui lui tirava le fila. Chi era, questo Sherlock Holmes per elevarsi al di sopra della morte stessa? Quale presunzione aveva per giocare col capitano di un esercito e per deriderlo in quel modo? Sfrontato e intelligente, ecco chi era il pirata bianco. Ecco di chi John aveva bisogno.  

«Ti distruggerò, Sherlock» sussurrò capitan Moriarty affatto domo. «Ti brucerò. Ti catturerò e ti torturerò e, ah, ci divertiremo tanto!» proseguì con un tono giocoso che risultò falso e forzato, a cui seguì una risata che John giudicò inquietante. «Sarà bello uccidere uno a uno tutti i tuoi patetici amici e lo farò così bene che Dio stesso avrà gloria di me, James Moriarty. Dicono che tu abbia anche un bambino tra le tue fila. Oh già, sarà una goduria occuparmi di lui. Ma che cos’è quel faccino, Sherlock? Non dirmi che tieni al ragazzo? Che sia tuo figlio? No, no… scherzo naturalmente, tu non sai nemmeno com’è fatta una donna, dico bene? Sei così noioso, Sherly. Credevo avresti organizzato qualcosa di più divertente per la tua plateale morte e invece eccoti qui. Vivo. Dio mio, che noia. Adesso dovremo inseguirci, far finta che non ci piaccia tutto questo… Assurdo!»

John sapeva che quell’uomo, ora a testa in giù, era la legge. E la legge era sempre giusta, la legge era dalla parte dei buoni e dei saggi. John ne aveva conosciuti diversi di comandanti e ufficiali, lui stesso aveva raggiunto il grado di capitano prima del congedo forzato, ma mai nessuno di loro gli aveva provocato simili sensazioni. Per quanto assennato fosse il ritenere che l’esercito di Sua Maestà fosse in quell’esatto momento la migliore delle due parti, specialmente quando nelle file opposte c’era un pirata, rappresentate di una categoria di uomini notoriamente falsi e bugiardi, John arrivò a provare del disgusto per James Moriarty. Non aveva idea di che cosa fosse con precisione, ma si rese conto di aver paura di lui, lo considerò orribile per le frasi che aveva appena pronunciato. Quella era la prima volta che lo vedeva di persona, ma sul suo conto aveva sentito sempre belle parole. Si diceva che era giusto e saggio, che amava anche scherzare, ma che sapeva come diventar severo all’occorrenza. Che la gente non fosse mai riuscita a vedere il vero animo di James Moriarty o che fossero tanto nauseabondi i suoi reali pensieri? Era probabile, tuttavia, come poteva lui pensare di esser riuscito a comprendere l’animo di un uomo tanto sfuggente? John si sentì confuso e profondamente combattuto. Decise di non volerci pensare e, riportata l’attenzione su di loro, tornò ad ascoltare. Soltanto allora vide che il pirata bianco si era fatto più vicino a capitan Moriarty, aveva ridotto le distanze a meno di un respiro e lo fronteggiava con sfrontatezza.  
«Addio, Jim» sussurrò, lieve e leggero. Una volta detto questo, senza preoccuparsi di aggiungere dell’altro, Sherlock Holmes vorticò su se stesso e coi fidi uomini a fianco, prese a scappare.

 

  
 

oOoOo

 

  
Di pessime idee, John Watson ne aveva avute a sufficienza, ma poteva dire con assoluta convinzione quella che prese in quegli attimi fosse la peggiore di tutte. Accadde in un attimo e non ebbe il tempo di pensare troppo a quanto l’istinto gli suggeriva di fare, anzi, se ci avesse riflettuto probabilmente sarebbe tornato al lavoro. Tuttavia, in quel momento e dopo aver visto Sherlock Holmes scappare in compagnia del boia e del prete, John reagì e lo fece d’impulso. Quella fu senza ombra di dubbio la più orribile nella triste storia delle pessime idee. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto pensare alle possibili conseguenze delle proprie azioni, perché ce ne sarebbero state di gravi e lo sapeva. Non fece niente di tutto questo. Semplicemente seguì il proprio cuore, dandogli modo di battere con ancora più rapidità. Una volta preso coraggio, inseguì il pirata bianco. Corse, Watson il soldato, corse tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e con il cuore in gola che batteva a ritmo elevato. Corse come, probabilmente, mai aveva fatto. Corse, dimentico del proprio zoppicare, scordandosi che un pirata era l’ultima persona con cui avrebbe dovuto aver a che fare e per tutte quelle ovvie ragioni che troppo spesso ripeteva a se stesso. Corse, ridendo di un divertimento liberatorio e sincero mentre il vento gli solleticava i capelli. Corse con fretta e mettendo agilmente un piede avanti all’altro. Corse fino a che non vide i tre pirati svoltare in una viuzza laterale, nascosta dalla strada e fu allora che il suo cervello riprese a funzionare e che si rese conto che quello che stava facendo avrebbe potuto costargli la vita. Già era troppo tardi, rifletté poco prima che il prete e il boia lo circondassero, afferrandolo da dietro per le braccia e strattonandolo con violenza. Non badò a loro, non eccessivamente poiché di fronte a dove si trovava, saggiamente celato dalle ombre, Sherlock Holmes lo occhieggiava. Per quanto affascinate lo avesse sempre ritenuto, non poté negare che si sentì in lieve soggezione una volta al suo cospetto. Un briciolo di paura gli morse lo stomaco mentre l’eccitazione scemava e al suo posto tornò la ragione. Lo aveva inseguito per un motivo e non se lo sarebbe lasciato scappare, non dopo aver trovato forse l’unico pirata o, per meglio dire, l’unico uomo di cui poteva fidarsi. Certo era una pazzia e neanche aveva idea del perché riuscisse ad aver fiducia in un pirata, ma dentro di sé sentiva che era la cosa migliore da fare. Forse non la più giusta, ma non vedeva altra via di uscita. Se non avesse colto lì e ora quell’occasione, sarebbe rimasto bloccato ad Antigua per sempre. Fu per questo che non abbassò lo sguardo e che impavidamente sostenne le intenzioni del terribile pirata bianco, un uomo che era leggenda e mito, che era terrore e spavento. Un uomo scampato alla morte e che ora gli sorrideva, studiandolo con un fare bizzarramente incuriosito.  
«Ho mezzo esercito alle calcagna» esordì Sherlock Holmes con quella sua baritonale e ancestrale voce che ebbe il potere di sconquassare lo stomaco di John e di fargli tremare le ginocchia «dimmi chi sei e cosa vuoi.»  
«Io…» balbettò malamente mentre arrossiva appena. Avrebbe dovuto almeno provare a sentirsi meno idiota e formulare un discorso perlomeno vagamente sensato, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu di incepparsi. «Sei diverso dai manifesti» aggiunse, dandosi immediatamente dello stupido.  
«Capitano, questo idiota vuole farci catturare, è una trappola di Moriarty» intervenne il prete mentre a suo fianco, anche il boia annuiva. «Andiamocene prima che sia tardi.»  
«No» gridò invece John con tono di preghiera, implorando senza vergogna «non mi manda Moriarty, lo giuro e anzi se devo dire la verità quell’uomo mi fa ribrezzo. Sono qui perché…» si fermò, schiarendosi la voce mentre cercava le parole migliori da utilizzare. «Voglio aiutarti.»  
«Aiutare un pirata?» rise Sherlock Holmes, come se fosse sinceramente divertito «ridicolo e anche un po’ noioso. Cosa vuoi fare? Salvarmi? Rendermi ligio alle leggi di Sua Maestà? Vuoi salvare la mia anima? E perché dovrei permettere a un ex soldato fuggito da Londra e da una sorella che detesta, di prendersi cura della mia anima? Ho già un prete per questo… circa! E poi per quale ragione io dovrei farmi aiutare da te?» concluse evidentemente incuriosito. Gli si era avvicinato appena, non di molto quel tanto che fu sufficiente a John a capire che stava ridendo. Di lui? Della situazione? Non sapeva e soprattutto, più aveva a che fare con Sherlock Holmes e più si poneva delle domande.  
«Perché qualsiasi cosa tu faccia sei morto, pirata bianco» gli rispose, perfettamente a tono. «Siamo in pieno giorno, se esci in strada sei morto. Se ti fai vedere dalla popolazione di Antigua, loro staranno dalla sua parte. E tu sei morto. Se Maria o Dolores, le donne che vivono nella casa qui a sinistra si affacciano, gridano. E tu sei morto. Posso nasconderti a casa mia fino a sera e farvi uscire stanotte.»  
«E in cambio?»  
«Ho una cosa» annuì prontamente e con vibrante decisione «una cosa che… Il mio nome è John Watson, sono un medico e un reduce di guerra. Ho una ferita alla spalla e la solitudine nella quale sono costretto mi porta a zoppicare. Non ho famiglia o amici, né donne. Non sono nessuno, non sono di compagnia, né divertente e di certo neanche degno di fiducia, ma possiedo una cosa. Una cosa che potrebbe interessarti.»  
«E che cos’è» gli chiese il pirata bianco, ringhiando al pari di una belva selvaggia. Anche lui carico di eccitazione, anche lui vibrante e teso. Lui che gli soffiava a così poca distanza che John ne poteva persino sentire il fiato o il bruciante calore del corpo. Lui dagli occhi che luccicavano per il brivido della sfida e che fremeva per sapere che cos’era che quel mite londinese nascondeva.  
«La mappa di un tesoro.» E sì, così facendo attirò davvero le attenzioni di tutti. Fu così che cominciò la loro avventura e che John Watson, valoroso soldato e ottimo medico, si ritrovò a condurre sino alla propria misera abitazione della piccola Antigua un boia, un prete e un impiccato.  
 

 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una precisazione.  
> Voglio sottolineare una cosa che reputo importante e che mi pareva di aver chiarito nel prologo, ma evidentemente non è così e quindi lo ribadisco. Questa storia non trae ispirazione da nessun film, romanzo, serie tv o cartone animato nello specifico. Se così fosse stato lo avrei detto e infatti preciserò tutte le citazioni, quando ce ne saranno. Mi ispiro alla cinematografia di genere, ma a niente nello specifico.


	3. La ballata di Victor Trevor (Canzona d’un prete e d’un pirata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB. Mi sono resa conto di aver commesso un errore ovvero non ho corretto la data nel Prologo (il 1701, che avevo inserito in un primo momento come riferimento generico). Quella corretta è il 1655.

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Anticamente le persone, guardando la luna , erano suddivise in due gruppi:  
>  quello di chi pensava semplicemente "è la Luna"  
>  e quello di chi pensava: "la luna, ma che diavolo sarà?  
>  [Leiji Matsumoto]
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

  
La casa nella quale John Watson viveva non era di notevoli dimensioni, tuttavia si poteva facilmente affermare che era dignitosa, pulita e sufficientemente grande da poter soddisfare le poche necessità di un uomo senza famiglia. Anzitutto c’erano due stanze non troppo grandi, ma piuttosto comode. Una, dentro la quale dormiva e che era la più piccola, aveva un arredamento spartano ed essenziale; era stata sistemata una branda al centro mentre sotto la finestra c’era un piccolo scrittoio. L’altra fungeva da soggiorno ed era relativamente più spaziosa, ma John non poteva dire di trascorrerci molto tempo. A dire il vero non l’aveva mai nemmeno sentita come casa propria; era un luogo in cui viveva e dove trascorreva le notti, la utilizzava per prepararsi da mangiare e poco altro. La sua concezione di casa era ben diversa e non stava certamente in quelle due piccole stanze. In compenso, però, quel piccolo luogo aveva anche qualche pregio. Il panorama, per esempio, era ottimo. Spalancando la finestra che dalla camera da letto s’affacciava sul retro si poteva ammirare lo scintillio delle acque della baia e certi pomeriggi, verso il tramonto, John vi si accucciava a fianco. Lì, appollaiato su di una sedia e con il solo e fidato diario a fargli compagnia, ammirava l’oceano con una vena accennata di malinconia. Il memoriale che ogni giorno si rigirava pigramente tra le dita era quadernetto elegante e di buona fattura, ma che da decisamente troppi mesi guardava senza interesse e sul quale ancora non vi aveva scritto nulla di sostanzioso. Era uno dei pochi oggetti che s’era portato dall’Inghilterra, assieme a un anellino appartenuto a sua madre, che conservava assieme alle monete d’argento e a quella collanina che teneva al collo che sua sorella gli aveva donato prima di vederlo partire per le Indie. John amava quel diario e al tempo stesso lo detestava, di tanto in tanto scarabocchiava una qualche annotazione, ma aveva a stento riempito la prima pagina. A caratteri grandi aveva scritto in bella calligrafia: “Appartenente a John H. Watson” badando bene di omettere il suo detestabile secondo nome e facendo sì che quella scritta prendesse più di metà foglio. Non che non amasse lo scrivere, al contrario gli era sempre piaciuto e fin da ragazzo quando si divertiva a intessere dei racconti più o meno fantasiosi e che riversava su carta avanzata da suo padre. Oggi purtroppo non succedeva poi molto nella sua vita, non tanto da perdere nottate intere chinato su dei fogli intento a raccontare di com’era andata la giornata. Nulla accadeva e al di fuori di sogni a occhi aperti e passeggiate, di vaneggiamenti sul pirata bianco o di un qualche lavoro da medico praticato a un bisognoso, l’esistenza di John era magra e solitaria. E forse era ciò che si meritava, pensò anche in quel momento accantonando subito l’idea. Non aveva tempo per sciocchezze del genere.

Le camere in cui viveva le aveva acquistate per pochissimi soldi da una grassoccia donna spagnola di nome Luz, con la quale si era accordato per cure gratis e un fitto mensile decisamente troppo basso. Al centro della piccola stanza da giorno c’era un tavolo e qualche sedia, mentre sul lato sinistro e poggiata al muro una sorta di cassettiera nella quale aveva sistemato pochi effetti personali. Carta, calamaio e penna erano gettati non ordinatamente sul tavolo, sopra al quale stava una candela, ora spenta data la luce del giorno ancora viva. Aveva cominciato ad abbozzare una lettera per Harrieth, ricordò, alla quale aveva deciso di scrivere per la prima volta da quando era partito da Londra, oramai più di un anno addietro. Non lo aveva ancora fatto e probabilmente mai più ci avrebbe provato, a stento era riuscito a buttar giù le prime righe salvo poi abbandonare ogni intenzione. Neanche a quello, però, John volle pensare. La prima cosa che si preoccupò di fare una volta dentro fu di serrare porte e finestre, le fattezze dei tre pirati erano ben note a chiunque nei dintorni e se un qualche passante avesse anche solo intravisto la sagoma del capitano, per loro sarebbe stata la fine e John sarebbe finito sulla forca assieme a Sherlock Holmes.  
«C’è una botola nel pavimento» esordì, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente su una sedia. Soltanto a quel punto e mentre affondava il viso tra le mani, massaggiandosi la radice del naso, capì che quanto aveva appena fatto era reale e vero e che non si trattava di uno dei suoi sciocchi sogni. Allora, il peso dell’eccitazione provata durante la folle corsa, gli piombò addosso e parve volerlo schiacciare. Nell’esatto istante in cui aveva visto Sherlock Holmes fuggire, una qualche cosa nella sua mente era scattata. Aveva smesso di pensare e spinto dall’euforia e da quel brivido che soltanto da soldato aveva sentito, si era lanciato gettandosi nel buio più nero. Gli era piaciuto e tanto che si era sentito così vivo, come mai ci si era sentito da che viveva ad Antigua.  
«Sta nell’altra stanza» proseguì, indicando la camera da letto con un cenno del capo. «È comoda per un paio di persone, ne sono certo perché l’ho scavata io stesso. Mi auguro vivamente che non finirà col risultare necessaria, ma non si sa mai» concluse, in un sospiro che lasciava chiaramente trapelare il disagio che sentiva. Dopo che ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, sussurrate a mezza voce e con evidente impaccio, un imbarazzato silenzio scese tra loro. Un non parlare scomodo e teso che pareva riuscire persino a intaccare la dura scorza dei pirati. Il boia infatti camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro, tormentandosi come se fosse stato un prigioniero mentre il prete taceva immobile, ma i tratti del volto lo facevano apparire agitato. Il solo che pareva goderne era Sherlock Holmes, lui che dallo sguardo sornione e con un appena percettibile ghigno in viso, sembrava sereno. A dire il vero, John evitò di guardarlo e con abilità leggendaria, al punto di forzare se stesso nel non posare gli occhi su di lui, decise che prestare maggiori attenzioni al pavimento fosse un’idea migliore. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo, prima o poi e che quello era un comportamento a dir poco sciocco, ma il pirata bianco aveva il bizzarro dono di metterlo a disagio, anzi pareva che lo facesse apposta. Naturalmente anche questa era un’idiozia, Sherlock Holmes stava semplicemente tentando di carpire quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Per fortuna fu proprio uno di quei suoi nuovi amici pirati a interrompere quel pericoloso ondeggiare di pensieri, spezzando ansie e paranoie in maniera definitiva.  
«Cosa se ne fa un pescatore di una botola?» chiese il boia con un fare vivamente curioso, ma con ancora una punta sincera di diffidenza che era perfettamente evidente dal fare torvo. Oltre che dal modo che aveva di fissarlo, come se da un momento all’altro si aspettasse di veder la lama di un coltello o la canna di una pistola spuntare dalla casacca. Era perfettamente naturale che ancora non avessero rimesso su di lui ogni fiducia, erano pur sempre pirati e quella gente aveva imparato a guardarsi le spalle e a non affidare i propri averi, vita compresa, nelle mani di un qualcuno di appena conosciuto. Ben sapeva che quanto supposto proprio da uno di loro poco prima, nel vicolo (ovvero che fosse una trappola di Moriarty) potesse essere verosimile. John mai si sarebbe alleato con quel tale, ma comprendeva perfettamente la diffidenza e quel soppesare ogni gesto e parola con così tanta precisa attenzione. Buffo, sorrise a un certo momento, lui per tanti mesi si era comportato esattamente come loro con gli abitanti del villaggio, fidandosi a stento nel rivolgersi a loro. Com’era possibile sentire il proprio cuore tanto vicino a dei pirati? Erano malfattori e assassini, filibustieri della peggior specie ma quel non dar niente a nessuno, era esattamente la maniera in cui John aveva vissuto per gran parte della sua esistenza.

«Non sono un pescatore» precisò, tirandosi in piedi e senza preoccuparsi di nascondere d’essere offeso. «Pesco per procurarmi da mangiare poiché non tutti i giorni c’è qualcuno da curare su quest’isola e le persone a cui offro servizi medici non sempre mi pagano in denaro. Quindi no, non sono un pescatore.»  
«E allora chi sei, fratello caro?» domandò invece il prete lasciandosi cadere su una delle sedie, prima di posare le mani in grembo e allacciarle in un groviglio di dita, quasi avesse intenzione di pregare. Quel prete aveva un’espressione paciosa e un sorriso largo e sereno, uno di quelli che avrebbe facilmente ritrovato in un monaco o in un qualcuno che portava abiti sacri non per via di un astruso piano, ma per vocazione. Non poté nascondere a se stesso che fu sul punto di ridere, lo strano comportamento e le parole così insolite uscite dalla bocca di un volgare pirata, erano divertenti, anche se poco ortodosse per un filibustiere. Invece che lasciarsi andare, però, si ritrovò proprio malgrado a riflettere. I tratti erano angelici, infantili addirittura. Era privo di barba e con una folta chioma di capelli biondi che stavano un po’ ricci sopra la testa, aveva labbra sottili, un sorriso ampio e sincero e un bel portamento. Era indiscutibilmente attraente ed esteticamente piacevole, lo era in quel paio di occhi azzurri e in quel non ben definito “qualcosa” che lo rendeva affascinante. Le maniere che aveva di porsi e il linguaggio che utilizzava avrebbero indotto chiunque a ritenere che, proprio come Holmes, avesse una sorta di istruzione. Tuttavia non era certo di aver compreso poi tutto di lui, al contrario c’era sicuramente più di un dettaglio che gli sfuggiva. Era quasi certo che quella tunica fosse una maschera e niente di più, ma al tempo stesso non riusciva a veder niente se non un uomo di chiesa. Ora che se lo trovava di fronte e che lo appellava con parole come fratello, che teneva le mani giunte mentre la croce in ferro gli penzolava dal collo, John si domandò se non avesse per davvero preso i voti. In tal caso, come poteva esser arrivato a imbarcarsi su di una nave battente bandiera nera? Decisamente, non era quanto i monaci facevano di solito.  
«Tu sei per davvero un religioso?» domandò quasi senza pensare, lasciandosi andare all’insana curiosità che lo divorava.  
«Religiosissimo, fratello caro. Ho preso voti cattolici, ho la croce e tutta quella roba lì» rispose con un invitante sorriso, contagioso come la peste più nera. «Vuoi che benedica la tua accogliente dimora? Che ti confessi così che la tua anima sia libera da ogni brutto peccato?»  
«No, veramente io…» mormorò, tentando di ribattere mentre provava a capire se lo stava o meno prendendo in giro. Ne aveva la vaga impressione, ma di nuovo quel fondo di dubbio lo tormentava. Non riuscì a darsi una risposta e, sentendosi un idiota, riprese a fissarlo con la bocca spalancata e un fare confuso in viso.  
«Su, coraggio, John» riprese il prete, intrecciando le dita come se stesse per invocare un inno «dillo a padre Victor e senza vergognarti di nulla.»  
«Dire che cosa?»  
«Con quante donne hai giaciuto? Qualcuna di queste era sposata?»  
«Victor» mormorò il boia, con un basso ringhio di rimprovero e come se tentasse in qualche modo di zittirlo. Questi neanche diede segno di averlo sentito, quindi proseguì nello strambo sproloquio.  
«Ce n’erano di vergini? Erano più d’una, non è vero? Fratello John, per l’amor di Cristo, dimmi che hai avuto almeno una vergine, te ne prego.»  
«Non ho nessuna donna!» gridò, esasperato e talmente fuori di sé, da non badare alle guance ormai più rosse della porpora o al balbettare che lo aveva visto incepparsi più volte. Che razza di sconcezze erano mai quelle? No, quel Victor o come si chiamava non era affatto un religioso, né un santo. Tutte le impressioni avute erano decisamente sbagliate, aveva preso una cantonata ecco tutto. Quello che ancora non capiva era il motivo di un simile scherzo. Anche se… beh, erano pirati avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.  
«Ah, dunque preferisci gli uomini» proseguì il prete, o presunto tale, di nuovo senza mostrare vergogna.  
«Ma tu sei sicuro di essere un uomo di chiesa?» domandò, per una seconda volta e per nulla preoccupato di sembrare sconvolto. Era decisamente stupefatto da quei discorsi privi di senso o dalla scarsa morale che mostrava. Il pudore non pareva nemmeno sapere cosa fosse. Ovunque, in Inghilterra, il fare discorsi di quel genere e con una tale volgarità avrebbe potuto costargli la prigione. John non poteva dirsi un fervido frequentatore, aveva perso la fiducia nell’uomo e nei santi già da tempo ma doveva ammettere che sui campi di battaglia aveva pregato più volte Dio di salvargli la vita. Non aveva frequentato la messa la domenica con assiduità, fatta eccezione per il periodo di infanzia e giovinezza, tuttavia sapeva quali tipo di discorsi facevano i religiosi e mai, mai ne aveva visto uno parlare a quel modo. C’erano particolari che lo turbavano, di Victor e innanzitutto il sorriso sornione e lo sguardo lascivo e lussurioso, tutti particolari che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Fu quasi tentato di domandarlo direttamente a lui, ma inaspettatamente fu il pirata bianco a rompere gli indugi.

«Victor Trevor, questo è il suo nome» esordì, con voce bassa e fioca, spezzando quel chiacchierare confuso con la decisione di un qualcuno che non è abituato a perdersi in sciocchezze. Un qualcuno ben allenato al comando e della cui capacità decisionale aveva fatto vita e sopravvivenza. Sherlock Holmes non avrebbe concesso interruzioni, né ammesso repliche di alcun genere e sebbene lo avesse appena incontrato, John ne fu più che certo. Irrimediabilmente o senza sapere come, se ne ritrovò nuovamente attratto.  
«Inghilterra del sud e con contaminazioni francesi, come avrai notato dall’accento (perché tu fai caso a queste cose, giusto John?). Almeno, ci fai caso da quando sei qui nelle Indie... Mh, sarà interessante tornare in futuro su questo argomento, ora non è tempo di divertirsi. Dicevo, Victor è di ricca famiglia, come si intuisce. Ha ricevuto un’educazione mirata, è stato infatti destinato alla vita monastica sin dalla nascita da suo padre, uno stimato nobiluomo legato al cattolicesimo e in modo particolare ad Anna d’Asburgo, Regina di Francia all’epoca, amicizia che gli permise di venir introdotto già alla corte di Luigi XIII. * Comprenderai i doveri a cui è dovuto sottostare e specialmente se consideri che, per tradizione, in ogni generazione della famiglia Trevor un maschio deve prender i voti. Victor ha studiato le teologie e lingue latine e greche prima di venir ritirato in convento, ma non ne ha mai amato particolarmente certi aspetti.»  
«Sì» annuì questi con sufficienza, sottolineando il fastidio per quei ricordi passati con un gesto stizzito della mano che andò a roteare sopra la sua testa, come se si fosse annoiato a solo pensarci. «La castità è enormemente sopravvalutata oggigiorno» proseguì, ridendo sguaiatamente mentre si rilasciava all’indietro contro lo schienale della sedia. «Papà e le sue regole… Ah, quanto poco mi manca!»  
«Cosa gli è accaduto?» intervenne John, decisamente preso dal discorso. «Intendo, un uomo che prende i voti ed è di ricca famiglia di solito non finisce col fare il pirata.»  
«Ma bene, John Watson» annuì Sherlock abbozzando un timido sorriso di compiacimento che, purtroppo, fece sparire sin troppo velocemente. Al suo posto tornò quell’espressione seria e concentrata, quasi dura in certi tratti degli occhi e che aveva imparato a conoscere da quegli ormai noti manifesti. Sembrava così simile a quel disegno, in quel momento, eppure tanto diverso da apparire come un’altra persona. Questa immagine di Sherlock Holmes era così troppo difficile da decifrare, che per eterni istanti non fece altro che domandarsi se mai sarebbe riuscito ad acciuffare almeno uno dei pensieri che faceva. Che strano e insolito uomo era, rifletté, era sì serio e aveva certamente dei tratti duri, ma c’era anche una leggera nota di divertimento in lui e che sembrava non avesse intenzione di lasciar andare. Inconsciamente, John gli sorrise in rimando e se soltanto lo avesse osservato meglio, se avesse trovato anche solo un briciolo di coraggio in più per sollevare lo sguardo su di lui, avrebbe notato un accenno di rossore divampare su quella pelle troppo bianca. Non vide niente e quel poco di debolezza sfuggita a un ferreo controllo subito svanì, dopo, Sherlock (come già lo chiamava nell’intimità della propria mente) riprese il discorso: «Ci fu la contessa non so cosa…» balbettò.  
«La Contessa de Roux» annuì Victor, sorridendo di malizia. «Moglie di altrettanto conte e cornuto marito, aggiungerei perfino. Che Dio l’abbia in gloria.»  
«Contessa de Roux» gli fece eco Holmes, incurante di commenti fuori luogo. «Moglie di un nobile francese alla quale lui faceva da confessore o, meglio, a cui avrebbe dovuto far da confessore. I due sono stati scoperti a letto e non dormivano affatto. Evitando di esser rozzi e così che tu possa capire meglio, John, possiamo ritenere che il qui presente Victor Trevor ama interpretare i passi del vangelo a proprio vantaggio, nel caso della moglie del conte ha preso fin troppo alla lettera certi aspetti del prendersi cura del prossimo.»  
«Chiedete e vi sarà dato, dice il vangelo» aggiunse Victor, con fare di predica. «Ho applicato i dettami delle sacre scritture.»  
«Blasfemie» tuonò il boia, severo e implacabile. «Ti sei portato a letto una donna sposata e smettila di essere così sacrilego» lo rimproverò ancora, venendo però quasi del tutto ignorato. Almeno, finché non si fece il segno della croce, a quel punto il prete sussultò come se fosse stato punto da un insetto. «Che Dio abbia pietà di me» concluse questi, facendo roteare gli occhi.  
«Sei  _Grigio_  di nome e di fatto, Lestrade, dimmi ma ci sei nato noioso o lo sei diventato stando vicino a Sherlock il verginello? Cristo mio benedetto, giuro che è la volta buona che ti infilzo con la tua stessa spada» ribatté prima di sputare a terra in segno di disgusto.  
«Smettetela» tuonò il pirata bianco, mettendoli a tacere una volta per tutte e riuscendoci chissà come. Sembrava nutrissero una sorta di reverenziale timore nei confronti del loro capitano. Il prete e il boia avrebbero dovuto conoscere capitan Holmes meglio di chiunque, era naturale per loro l’esserne tanto spaventati? Già, perché quella era paura, John la riconobbe così come riuscì a carpire la rabbia di Sherlock. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma quella che vedeva era pura e semplice paura, che tingeva le espressioni del boia chiamato Lestrade e di un prete che aveva tutto tranne che del santo. John li vide irrigidirsi e zittirsi subito, chinarono quindi il capo e senza obiezioni.  
«Successivamente, Victor è dovuto fuggire dalla Francia poiché il suddetto conte pretendeva che venisse appeso per la sua virilità a una corda e quindi issato, poi ci avrebbe pensato lo stesso conte a evirarlo e ucciderlo.»  
«Fu detto:  _Occhio per occhio_  e  _dente per dente_ » profetizzò Victor, sollevando l’indice «ma io vi dico di non opporvi al malvagio; anzi, se uno ti dà uno schiaffo sulla guancia destra, tu porgigli anche l’altra e a chi vuole portarti in tribunale e toglierti la tunica, tu lascia anche il mantello. Dal vangelo secondo Matteo.»  
«A parole, Trevor caro, son capaci tutti» intervenne il boia, ghignando. «La verità è che sei fuggito a gambe levate e che di porgere l’altra guancia neanche avevi l’intenzione, se non fosse stato per me e per Sherlock tu saresti stato seppellito con i tuoi preziosi gingilli conficcati in bocca» sentenziò, incrociando le braccia e mettendo una volta per tutte fine a quello strambo discorso che si concluse allora, con la viva e sincera risata di John che, ancora incredulo e stordito, si lasciò andare a un divertimento vivace e contagioso. Soltanto a quel punto l’atmosfera si distese mentre le risa si allargavano, divenendo quindi più lievi e infine spegnendosi in un pericolosissimo guardarsi che coinvolgeva unicamente Sherlock e John. Non ne conosceva le ragioni, ma era come se non riuscisse a levare occhi e i pensieri dal pirata bianco. Per fortuna, l’indomito pirata vestito da prete si zittì e nel mentre, John racimolava quel poco di coraggio che possedeva. Quanto stava per arrivare avrebbe messo in pericolo la sua stessa vita.

  
 

 

oOoOo

 

 

L’aver messo a tacere Victor Trevor e i suoi strani discorsi sulle donne, sembrò rasserenare l’animo scombussolato di John Watson, eppure non sortì totalmente un effetto calmante. Per certi versi fu allora che si ricordò il motivo grazie al quale era riuscito a portarsi a casa quei pirati, attirandone l’attenzione e c’entrava con quell’ingombrante peso che si portava addosso da troppo tempo e che sapeva fosse giunto il momento di condividere. Non seppe dire come, e in futuro ebbe maniera di rendersi conto che con Sherlock Holmes mai avrebbe avuto modo di comprendere del tutto come facesse a leggergli la mente, ma il pirata bianco sembrò intuire dove i fili dei suoi ragionamenti lo stessero conducendo. Successe che i loro sguardi s’incrociarono, di nuovo e di nuovo senza che John lo volesse per davvero o che riuscisse a controllarsi. Accadde da un attimo a quell’altro e quando i suoi occhi intrecciarono lo sguardo acceso e vivace del capitano, un brivido gli percorse le membra scivolandogli giù lungo la schiena. Il pirata voleva vedere la mappa, voleva che gli dicesse la verità ma in effetti, chi poteva dire fin dove i desideri di Sherlock Holmes li stessero spingendo. Avrebbe preteso che lo seguisse a bordo della sua nave? John non ci aveva mai riflettuto se non in quelle sciocche sue fantasie solitarie, ma se glielo avesse ordinato o anche soltanto domandato, non se lo sarebbe lasciato ripetere due volte. Anche se odiava i pirati e se mai si sarebbe fidato di uno di loro, anche se non una volta avrebbe riposto un qualcosa nelle mani di Sherlock Holmes, lo desiderava. Con ogni più piccola fibra di se stesso voleva seguirlo e fuggire con lui verso l’isola del tesoro.

«Lasciateci soli.» Fu Sherlock a spezzare ogni indugio, rompendo il silenzio teso, sceso ancora una volta in quella piccola stanza. Ordine che non venne accolto con gioia e al quale Victor e quel Grigio si opposero. Saltarono entrambi in piedi con un balzo scattante e sguardo contrariato, dissero la propria ben decisi a non dare a John troppo credito.  
«No, capitano» sputò quel Lestrade, feroce.  
«Il noioso sant’uomo al mio fianco ha ragione, capitan Holmes, dovremmo lasciarti da solo con uno sconosciuto che sostiene di essere un medico e un soldato? È chiaro che mente.»  
«Dice la verità» sentenziò il pirata bianco, perentorio e senza mai levare gli occhi dalla figura di un John Watson che si stagliava dritta e rigida al centro della stanza. Pugni serrati, corpo fermo e solido e lo sguardo deciso di chi ha tutta l’intenzione di farsi credere o di non cedere a minacce più o meno velate. Era il soldato a prevalere in quel momento e la stessa stoica fermezza che gli aveva permesso di andare avanti a combattere, nonostante la pallottola conficcata nella spalla, anni addietro. Lo stesso modo di ragionare che non si era piegato di fronte a un cognato insopportabile e che lo aveva fatto fuggire lontano, a inseguire i propri sogni di avventure.  
«Che sia stato un soldato è fuori da ogni dubbio» proseguì il capitano, portamento diritto e teso, sguardo acuto a sondare le espressioni dello stesso John, quasi beandosi del suo sincero stupore. «E lo si intuisce chiaramente dalla postura, ancora impostata in quella maniera. Non è stato congedato per sua volontà, lo hanno forzato ad abbandonare l’esercito. Nessun militare in pensione che è soddisfatto della propria carriera verrebbe nelle Indie Occidentali, pertanto lo hanno cacciato. Direi che è stato ferito in battaglia e c’è una sola ragione per cui l’esercito di Sua Maestà manderebbe a casa un giovane uomo ancora in grado di combattere l’ennesima stupida guerra: se non è più in grado di brandire una spada o imbracciare un fucile, una persona non vale niente per l’esercito britannico. Tzé, e poi mi chiedete perché faccio il pirata…  Quindi sì, era un militare ma è anche un medico e lo intuisco dalle erbe che sono stipate accanto alle pentole: sono tutte piante conosciute per esser curative, ma l’indizio più importante è la borsa. Ha un valore economico molto elevato, è in pelle pregiata e c’è un intarsio: JW dice la scritta ovvero John Watson. Segno che è stata fatta appositamente per lui, magari è un regalo, magari di un padre. I genitori sono sicuramente morti entrambi, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto cuore di venire fin qui, lasciandoli a morire di preoccupazione ancora una volta. Però deve avere almeno un fratello o una sorella. Direi che è una sorella, considerato il pendaglio appeso al collo e che porta la scritta “Harrieth” incisa sopra. Potrebbe essere un amore passato, lei potrebbe esser morta e quello un caro ricordo, ma un militare che ha combattuto nella guerra civile non ha avuto tempo di farsi una moglie e se è un amore di gioventù che non è più corrisposto, di sicuro lei non gli avrebbe donato un simile e costoso gioiello. Quella è fattura recente, il pendaglio non è rovinato o consunto. Quindi è una parente ed è sposata, detesta suo marito allo stesso modo di come tu, John detesti entrambi. Odi lui perché è un idiota, come lo so? Per rimanere in Inghilterra al giorno d’oggi bisogna esser degli stupidi, guarda mio fratello! Così odi anche lei per la scelta matrimoniale fatta e per l’aver sposato un uomo che di certo non la ama e che preferisce farle dei regali, invece che passare del tempo con lei. E poi se l’amassi sinceramente avresti concluso la lettera che hai al contrario abbandonato sul tavolo e che è lì da giorni, come lo so? L’inchiostro ormai è secco, la cera della candela che è colata sopra è già rappresa e poi la lettera non è terminata. Il che significa che è un qualcosa che ti sei deciso a scrivere per dovere e non per il piacere di farlo, perché nonostante tutto tieni ai valori familiari. Sei un sentimentale… Quindi no, Victor, John Watson non mente.»

Il silenzio che ne scese dopo fu differente da quello che sino a poco prima aveva tenuto loro compagnia. Non c’era tensione o preoccupazioni, ma soltanto stupore. La fiumana di parole uscite dalla bocca del pirata Sherlock Holmes risuonarono per infiniti istanti nella mente di John, che si ritrovò a boccheggiare quasi fosse stato lui stesso a parlare senza respirare una volta. Poi, la sensatezza prese possesso dei suoi pensieri facendogli comprendere quanto Sherlock era stato in grado di capire. Erano tutti particolari riguardanti la sua vita passata, i suoi sentimenti ed erano tutti dannatamente corretti, non c’era un errore che uno in quel discorso e persino l’odio per sua sorella era reale. Come poteva quel pirata aver intuito di lui simili dettagli? Com’era riuscito a sapere del suo odio per Harrieth da una collana o che i suoi genitori erano morti? Ma soprattutto chi era il pirata bianco? Ed era vero che possedeva poteri magici? Non ci aveva mai creduto perché erano sciocchezze, ma cominciava a pensare che potesse esserci un fondo di realtà in certe dicerie. Avrebbe voluto saperne ancora o che Sherlock facesse di nuovo quella cosa, perché mai nessuno lo aveva capito così bene. Tuttavia preferì tacere e non dire nulla, vedere Victor Trevor e il boia trascinarsi sino alla camera da letto adiacente e chiudersi la porta alle spalle, fu sufficiente a farlo tornare alla realtà. Ora erano soli e tanto sembrava bastare al corpo per tendersi e allo stomaco di serrarsi. Aveva paura? No, non soltanto. Quella che provava era anche eccitazione, la stessa sentita prima in quella piazza. La medesima emozione alimentata dalla corsa e da quel modo di cercarsi con gli occhi.  
«E ora la mappa» disse a voce bassa e roca, carica di un fare mellifluo di cui John faticò a comprenderne la natura. Cercava forse di ammaliarlo? Dubitava, ma era emozionato e lo si vedeva perfettamente dagli occhi che scintillavano e dalla bocca incurvata in un timido sorriso, del tutto simile a quello che si era lasciato sfuggire prima. Questa volta, però, John riuscì a scorgerlo e infatti sorrise in rimando. Poi, però, le sue espressioni si fecero serie. Era giunto il momento.  
«Prima che te la mostri, sappi che a nessuno ho fatto vedere quello che sto per far vedere a te» esordì a voce ferma, anche se appena nervosa. «Esiste una ragione per cui questa mappa è in mio possesso, non l’ho voluta ma ora l’ho con me e non posso liberarmene. Voglio soltanto una cosa da te.»  
«Di che si tratta?»  
«Venire con voi» annuì, deciso. Non si preoccupò di chiedere a se stesso se lo volesse davvero o meno, aveva smesso di fingere che non volesse aver nulla a che fare col pirata bianco. «Un medico vi sarà utile, presumo. Non ho mai navigato ma posso imparare e so combattere, anche se la spalla mi rallenta di tanto in tanto. Posso occuparmi della cucina se necessario.»  
« _Dita di ferro_  non ti farà mai entrare nelle sue cucine, John e ti consiglio caldamente di star lontano da quell’uomo se non vuoi ritrovarti sgozzato e issato sul pennone. Sarebbe capace di uccidere per un piatto di zuppa venuto male. Tutti noi gli stiamo debitamente a distanza.»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo» disse, frettolosamente e con una punta in più di preoccupazione mista a divertimento «allora farò qualsiasi cosa, anche pulire il ponte o…»  
«John» lo tranquillizzò Sherlock, senza aggiungere altro, salvo riprendere dopo qualche attimo. «Avevo già intenzione di portarti con me. Non puoi più restare ad Antigua, quando Moriarty capirà che ci hai aiutati (e lo capirà), non avrà pietà di te e io non posso permettere che nessun altro muoia a causa mia. Dell’oro non mi importa, puoi anche tenertelo, ma pretendo d’essere io a condurre la scoperta e a decidere ogni particolare della missione. Naturalmente terrò da parte un compenso per la ciurma, direi quasi una metà, se per te va bene. Che ne dici? Come accordo mi sembra equo. Una volta trovato l’oro bruceremo la mappa e tu sarai libero.»  
«S-sì» balbettò, ancora più confuso «va benissimo.» Stava forse sognando? Un pirata, malvagio e cattivo, gli aveva appena detto che dell’oro non gliene importava? E che poteva tenerselo? I pirati non erano così, non si preoccupavano della ciurma al punto da mettere il loro compenso in un accordo come unico compromesso e non badavano alla vita degli altri (non se non avevano degli interessi o mire particolari). I pirati non cedevano un tesoro, non dicevano che non gli importava di pietre preziose e dobloni. I pirati non si scusavano e non parlavano di equità. Lo stava fregando in qualche modo? Magari circuendolo così che cadesse in una sorta di trappola? Era possibile, ma non vedeva niente di simile nei suoi occhi. Non c’era menzogna nel pirata bianco e non ce n’era nel suo sorriso o nello sguardo. Occhi che John vide allora e forse per la prima volta. Grandi, ampi, sinceri, già assurdamente diversi nei toni di colore, adesso ben più scuri e quasi di un blu profondo. Quello era lo sguardo di un uomo, non di un pirata, ma di un sincero, onesto e stupefacente uomo che gli chi implorava di fidarsi. Era uno sguardo che bramava un qualcosa di cui John aveva dimenticato forme e significato. Amicizia, Sherlock gli stava chiedendo di essergli amico e di salpare con lui per la prossima avventura.  
«D’accordo» annuì John, prendendo un profondo respiro che non placò il tremore delle mani o l’agitarsi del cuore nel petto, che danzava furioso. Ispirò una seconda volta, ma le dita nervose e instabili non la smettevano di farlo sembrare un imbranato. Iniziò con lo slacciarsi il panciotto che portava sempre sopra la sottile camicia di lino. Bottone dopo bottone, fino a che non fu levato, quindi sfilato e gettato malamente sul tavolo. Non si preoccupò di sollevare il viso fino a Sherlock, già sapeva del suo stupore e del suo non riuscire a capire. Percepiva l’incomprensione su di sé, intuendola da quel “John” sussurrato a mezza voce. Sì, si stava spogliando, tremava certo ed era visibilmente nervoso, impacciato al punto da far fatica ad allentare i lacci che tenevano ferma la blusa. Ma aveva un reale e fondato motivo per farlo e sapeva anche che non sarebbero servite parole. Sherlock gli stava di fronte, proteso e con occhi grandi e spalancati, aveva una punta di rossore sulle guance che era decisamente deliziosa e un imbarazzo sempre più evidente. Si spogliò e lo fece lentamente e soltanto allora, dopo che anche la camicia fu levata, finalmente la mappa del tesoro fece la propria comparsa. Se ne stava lì e lì era stata per tutto il tempo, non vista, celata agli sguardi indiscreti, disegnata con precisione sulla rosea pelle di John Watson, medico e militare. Appena diventato pirata e con la mappa di un tesoro incisa nella carne e stampata a fuoco nella sua mente.  
 

 

  
   
 **Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tutte le info su Luigi XIII e sua moglie le ho prese qui: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luigi_XIII_di_Francia 
> 
> Due parole su Victor Trevor. Per quanto riguarda la caratterizzazione è in parte ispirata al personaggio di Mick Angel di City Hunter, ma soltanto da un certo lato. Su di lui vi voglio comunque avvisare, se siete persone particolarmente religiose o sensibili, di ponderare bene se proseguire o meno. Victor Trevor è un prete molto sul generis: beve, impreca e va a donne. La sua caratterizzazione verrà ampliata nel corso dei vari capitoli e parte della sua storia spiegata, però questo non cambia le cose perché tale resterà fino alla fine.


	4. L’uomo che tradì il Corsaro Nero

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Era vestito completamente di nero e con un’eleganza  
>  che non era abituale fra i filibustieri del grande Golfo del Messico,  
>  uomini che si accontentavano di un paio di calzoni e d'una camicia,  
>   e che curavano più le loro armi che gli indumenti. […]  
>  La sua statura alta, slanciata, il suo portamento elegante,  
>   le sue mani aristocratiche, lo facevano conoscere, anche a prima vista,  
>  per un uomo d'alta condizione sociale  
>  e soprattutto per un uomo abituato al comando.  
>  [Emilio Salgari, Il Corsaro Nero]

 

 

 

 «Il suo nome era Joe.» Quelle prime parole gli erano uscite di bocca in un sussurro, flebile quasi quanto un mormorio e forse intrise della sincera intenzione che esse stesse avevano nel non farsi udire. Aveva parlottato a bassa voce, John Watson, ben deciso nel non lasciare che nessun altro che non fosse Sherlock Holmes, sapesse quanto aveva da dire. Di certo non lo voleva permettere ai due pirati acquattati nell’altra stanza con l’orecchio teso contro la porta. Non si sentiva a proprio agio all’idea di raccontare di sé e nonostante fosse trascorso del tempo, ancora non aveva trovato pace. Per mesi aveva elaborato quegli stessi avvenimenti, ripassandoli a mente e molte volte aveva tentato di comprendere in quale punto della faccenda aveva commesso l’errore più fatale, purtroppo mai era riuscito a darsi una risposta valida. C’erano stati giorni, quelli in cui la solitudine si faceva sentire a morsi nello stomaco, in cui si era ritrovato ad accarezzare la prospettiva di confessarsi. Nemmeno questo, però, John aveva osato fare poiché ad anima viva avrebbe permesso di venire a conoscenza di tutti quei vergognosi particolari che gelosamente custodiva, e che avrebbe dovuto avere la decenza di dimenticare. Quella, dunque, sarebbe stata la prima volta che raccontava del suo viaggio dall’Inghilterra e di come s’era ritrovato con una mappa disegnata sul petto. Se soltanto fosse riuscito a metter da parte quella sensazione strana e che anche in quegli istanti gli divorava le membra, annebbiandogli i sensi, avrebbe senz’altro tirato fuori una qualche frase di senso compiuto. Nei fatti si sentiva un idiota e neanche avrebbe potuto spiegarne reali le motivazioni. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a tutto quello, allo stesso modo di come aveva fatto dietro front tante volte quando, già sulla via della chiesa, aveva deciso di mettersi a nudo al prete del villaggio. D’altronde, si ripeté per un’ennesima volta, non era poi così necessario che il pirata bianco conoscesse tutti i dettagli. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo e fargli sapere che non erano fatti suoi, che doveva semplicemente fidarsi e, anzi, doveva farlo subito. Sì, senz’altro. Non c’era alcuna storia da raccontare, questo era quanto. Aveva una mappa sul petto, ma non era fondamentale che si sapesse come ci fosse finita. Perciò alzò il volto, sollevando il mento e a tratti induriti da una militaresca decisione d’intenti, con il corpo teso a fronteggiare un’ennesima battaglia, John si dichiarò pronto a dirgli quanto doveva.  
«Io» esordì con decisione e una punta di cattiveria che mai, mai gli era appartenuta e che vagamente gli ricordava i tempi in cui, amareggiato, girovagava per le vie di Londra in cerca di un qualcosa che lo distraesse da terribili ricordi. A differenza di allora, però, John si ritrovava ad avere Sherlock Holmes parato di fronte. Non riuscì a protestare e non un briciolo di quel ben determinato discorso, gli uscì di bocca. I tanto stoici intenti, la fermezza nel negare di raccontare la verità, tutto, persino le membra stesse del corpo gli si sciolsero come neve sotto al sole. John s’arrese al pirata bianco alla stessa identica maniera di come un esercito di vigliacchi alza bandiera bianca di fronte a un nemico troppo forte. Perché Sherlock aveva un tale effetto su di lui? Come faceva a fidarsi se a stento lo conosceva? Sembrava che il suo istinto già sapesse, che avesse compreso ogni logica del loro nuovo rapportarsi. Eppure erano soltanto sensazioni e, infatti, nemmeno allora seppe darsi una risposta. Tutto ciò di cui fu sicuro era che nell’intensità di quello sguardo avrebbe riposto la vita. La stessa preziosa esistenza che aveva giurato non avrebbe mai messo nelle mani di un qualsiasi corsaro. A render le armi si faceva tanto in fretta, che faticò a rendersene conto. Ma accade, e fu letale, e spaventoso, e magnifico al tempo stesso. Successe nell’esatto dannato istante in cui il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Sherlock. Occhi grandi e sinceri, di un indefinibile tono di azzurro che pareva magicamente variare a seconda dell’intensità della luce o della di lei chiarezza. Un pirata misterioso e leggendario, temuto e rispettato e che se ne stava furbescamente avvolto dalle ombre più nere della stanza, aiutato dal buio delle serrande chiuse da bene. C’era un fascio di raggio di sole che filtrava di poco dal legno degli infissi, uno piccolo e minuscolo che lambiva appena il pavimento e che a stento aiutava a metter in chiaro i contorni nello spartano mobilio di quella casa. Eppure era sufficiente e incredibilmente faceva sì che i contorni di Sherlock Holmes fossero più o meno intuibili, e che l’incredulità di John nell’essere affascinato, fosse palese. Già gli era già nudo e a stento lo comprendeva. Lui, il pirata bianco, con le dita giunte sotto al mento come in preghiera. Non sembrava volersi muovere e allo stesso tempo lo fissava con una forza tale nelle espressioni, che a John fece capire che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di negargli un qualcosa. Persino un racconto di cui si vergognava. Mai nessuno era stato degno della sua scomoda verità, perché un pirata da scorribande e ruberie lo era? Non ne aveva idea, eppure non ci pensò oltre e, preso un profondo respiro, riprese con il proprio discorso.  
  
«Non conosco dettagli della sua storia o quali Natali abbia avuto. Neanche so se “Joe” fosse il suo nome e onestamente ho dei seri dubbi a riguardo. Così come ne ho sul fatto che, per tutti i mesi in cui rimasi con lui, mi abbia almeno una volta detto la verità.»  
«Joe è morto» se ne uscì Sherlock a un certo momento, balzando fuori dall’ombroso silenzio che lo avvolgeva con una grazia tale che John sussultò per la sorpresa. Che lo avesse fatto per risparmiargli il dolore dell’ammetterlo o che si fosse limitato ad abbreviare certi dettagli di quella confessione, non lo seppe mai con certezza. Holmes ancora era indecifrabile. Con il tono di voce piatto e le espressioni sagacemente nascoste dal buio, permetteva a stento di venir guardato. John non perse tempo a trovare una risposta, né a giustificarsi in un qualche modo. Si limitò a un cenno di assenso, chinando poi mestamente il capo. Stranamente non si sentiva meglio adesso che qualcun altro sapeva.  
«Lo hai ucciso tu?» aggiunse Sherlock e senza preoccuparsi di aspettare una risposta. Come se fosse ovvio o scontato, quasi riuscisse già ad avere una ben precisa idea di quanto successo. Da dove arrivava tanta sicurezza? Era Holmes, il pirata ed era il medesimo uomo che si era fatto impiccare per il puro gusto di far capire a James Moriarty di essere in grado di sfuggirli. Holmes era quello stesso individuo che aveva fronteggiato un comandante dell’esercito inglese, parlandogli come se si sentisse suo pari o, perché no, persino un superiore. Quanto di reale c’era in simili atteggiamenti? Stava distante per il puro gusto di metterlo in difficoltà, per cattiveria oppure aveva una certa timidezza in sé che gli impediva di porsi sotto la luce? Era davvero il terribile pirata bianco o soltanto Sherlock, un ragazzo dai profondi occhi, azzurri come il mare e dal sorriso sghembo e divertito?  
«Sì, la responsabilità per la sua morte è mia» soffiò fuori, evitando di perdersi di nuovo nei propri pensieri e scrollando la testa con decisione. «Ma sarà meglio cominciare dal principio.»  
«Inizia da Joe» disse Sherlock, con tono di comando.  
«Joe» mormorò John, sorridendo al dolce ricordo. «Aveva quell’età in cui ti puoi permettere di non dire a nessuno quanti anni hai, perché la gente non ha bisogno di saperlo con esattezza. Avrebbe potuto sostenere di avere gli anni stessi della terra su cui camminiamo e chiunque gli avrebbe creduto, persino tu e io. Lo conobbi a Londra. In quel periodo mi occupavo di certi affari assieme a mio cognato, il detestabile Duca di Crockwell, Pari d’Inghilterra, già marito della mia cara sorella Harrieth ben prima del mio ritorno dalla guerra» * aggiunse, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il disgusto che provava, né di far notare una certa ironia nell’uso della parola “cara” dando per ovvio che, Harrieth, cara non lo fosse affatto. «Venne da me un mattino, dicendomi di avere la necessità di esser visitato perché si sentiva debole, non aveva nulla, ma gli raccomandai di mangiare di più perché era deperito. Fu un fatto curioso, il suo sapere chi fossi e ricordo che ci pensai a lungo sopra pur tuttavia senza trovarci mai una spiegazione. Vedi, io avevo studiato da medico e durante la campagna militare per la guerra civile avevo aiutato come potevo sul campo di battaglia, spesso anche quando non c’era poi molto da fare, se non alleviare le sofferenze dei miei compagni d’arme. Da quando ero tornato in Inghilterra non avevo più praticato, né qualcuno era venuto da me con il desiderio di venir curato. A onor del vero, ero convinto che il mondo si fosse dimenticato degli Watson e della nostra antica e nobile tradizione. Dagli accademici e luminari del paese ero ritenuto poco più che un barbiere che cuce ferite. Non seppi mai davvero chi gli disse dei miei studi e non posso affermarlo con certezza, ma sono quasi sicuro che mi abbia scelto. D’altronde, Joe era forse l’uomo più scaltro che io abbia mai incontrato, aveva compreso meglio di chiunque con quanta irrequietezza vivevo e soprattutto sapeva quanto idiota io fossi.»  
«Qualsiasi fosse il suo piano» ribatté Sherlock, con prontezza e una sagacia nel taglio della voce che arrivò diritta alle attenzioni dell’ancora confuso John, facendogli drizzare letteralmente le orecchie. «Questo tuo Joe ha agito con saggezza, ha scelto un uomo già avvezzo all’uso delle armi, con conoscenze di lotta e medicina, senza famiglia, sufficientemente istruito da non necessitare d’insegnamenti e abbastanza amareggiato dalla società inglese da poterlo seguire in capo al mondo. Astuto, non c’è che dire e decisamente ammirabile» annuì un’altra volta con una punta di sorriso divertito negli occhi «ma continua, te ne prego.»  
«È come hai detto tu» mormorò invece John con ritrovata consapevolezza, lasciandosi cadere su una delle sedie che ospitò membra che pareva avessero visto una lotta senza fine. Affondò il viso tra le mani, sfregando con vigore la radice del naso quasi a voler scacciare i brutti sentimenti, tornati da poco. Sospirò di nuovo e con ancora maggior pesantezza, prima di riprendere le fila di un discorso che non voleva fare ma al quale si era scoperto di non poter rinunciare. Se poco prima aveva indugiato, indeciso sul da farsi, adesso era come se non potesse fare a meno di raccontare la verità. Bramava e al contempo temeva il suo giudizio, come se fosse stato il parere stesso di Dio. Le poche e sagge parole che snocciolava di tanto in tanto, squarciando il silenzio erano una benedizione quando l’idea stessa che ci fosse un essere umano interessato alla sua storia. E per quanto tutto quello potesse essere strano, il suo era un banale desiderio di scaricarsi la coscienza. Di certo era così, che altro avrebbe potuto mai essere?  
«Per mesi mi sono rifiutato di ammetterlo, ma in quanto hai detto c’è della verità: Joe aveva scelto l’uomo più manipolabile e stupido fra tutti.»  
«Su questo dissento» ribatté invece il pirata bianco e con un evidente tono di rimprovero che andò ulteriormente a confonderlo «non ho detto stupido e mai ti riterrò tale. Sì, sei un idiota sentimentale, ma non uno stupido e se sei rimasto invischiato in una situazione del genere o se sei responsabile della morte di un uomo, allora vuol dire che sei come molti di noi. Ognuno ha i propri fantasmi, John, ombre a cui non vogliamo dare ascolto e che oscurano i nostri giorni di sole. È ciò che ci rende umani e pateticamente schiavi di un qualcosa, noi stessi, nel tuo caso.» Una nota di amarezza aveva offuscato i toni distaccati e freddi del pirata bianco, forse un tremolio aveva increspato la voce mentre un leggero timore aveva agitato le dita, strette ora in un unico pugno nascosto dietro la schiena. John notò a fatica il turbamento, a malapena intuì che un qualcosa che aveva a che vedere con il rimorso aveva fatto vacillare la serietà quasi divertita e a tratti gioviale, di quel misterioso uomo avvolto dalle ombre. In effetti non fece caso a niente. Impegnato com’era a tener a bada i propri, di spiriti malevoli, non sentì altro che il battito del proprio cuore e l’eco dei dubbi che ancora gli si agitavano in testa. Dubbi, che adesso avevano a che vedere con Holmes, il pirata bianco.  
  
Un ansito più tardi, un sospiro trattenuto dopo l’altro e il silenzio scese. Tenue. lieve. Una calma dolce e poco tesa, dominata da una sconosciuta sensazione di fratellanza. Era come se si trovasse di fronte a un vecchio amico con il quale aveva condiviso anni di avventure e lotte, un qualcuno che conosceva meglio delle proprie tasche e con il quale non aveva bisogno necessariamente di riempir gli spazi di parole. Il loro star zitti durò a un lungo, anche se non aveva possibilità di tener sotto controllo il tempo fu certo che molto ne trascorse da un frammento all’altro di discorso. Voleva proseguire perché ancora tanti segreti aveva da svelare, tuttavia restò silente. A occhi chiusi e respirando piano mentre acutizzava i sensi tentando di cogliere il profondo respirare di Sherlock. Rimasero a quel modo fino a che John non decise a racimolare i pochi ricordi che ancora aveva. Sul fatto che non volesse in alcun modo abbandonare tanta ritrovata tranquillità, preferì evitare di convincersi di un qualcosa. Desiderò sinceramente continuare e riprendere là dove aveva lasciato brandelli di conversazione, ma allo stesso tempo amava così tanto starsene a quel modo che stentava a credere di star condividendo un momento tanto intimo con un’altra persona. Forse trascorse un giro intero d’orologio o magari una manciata di istanti, ma a un certo punto, sussurrando così come aveva finito, John ricominciò a parlare. Accantonando immediatamente e relegando in un angolo della memoria, quanto bello fosse lo stargli accanto e il vivergli così vicino da intuire le rughe della fronte o l’agitarsi dei pensieri. Ma via, era meglio non indugiare su quei sentimenti.  
«Ci imbarcammo un mattino» riprese, ancora calmo e pacato «presto che non era sorto sole, prendemmo una nave che trasportava merci, pagando con pochi soldi degli alloggi di terza classe. Joe era un uomo ben strano, in effetti, ma tremendamente affascinante (alla sua maniera, s’intende). Sapeva tutto di navigazione e aveva una conoscenza della stessa struttura dei vascelli, oltre che del mare, molto approfondita. Un giorno mi capitò di vederlo a prua, guardava il cielo, annusava l’aria e sembrava preoccupato. Gli chiesi cos’avesse e lui mi rispose che il cielo minacciava tempesta, io gli diedi del matto perché era impossibile dato che lo vedevo sereno e limpido e che il sole splendeva alto, ma ovviamente l’idiota ero io perché quella stessa notte ci fu una tempesta terribile. Altre volte mi parlava degli astri, diceva che i marinai amavano la notte perché guardando in su sapevano dove si trovavano e quanto la terraferma fosse distante. Diceva che le stelle parlavano molto più chiaramente di bussole e sestanti, che sapevano di geografia decisamente più cose di quante ne avrebbe imparate uno studioso. Joe raccontava storie assurde, a dirla tutta molte erano senza senso, favole di venti che avevano voci e avventure di pirati e marinai, di tesori e corsari. Io lo stavo a sentire con lo stesso trasporto con cui si legge un libro, ne ero meravigliato e rapito. Anche se, a pesarci bene, è terrificante il fatto che all’epoca in cui vivevo in Inghilterra non dovette nemmeno insistere sul seguirlo, mi disse che cercava un uomo come lo ero io: forte e giovane, un qualcuno in grado di menare le mani se necessario e accettai senza pensare. Mi disse che aveva bisogno di me perché aveva la mappa di un tesoro. La ricordo come se ce l’avessi ora tra le mani, era un foglio di cartaccia usurato e puzzava di brandy e acqua di mare, Joe lo custodiva in un incavo che aveva ricavato dalla sua gamba di legno e diceva che io ero la prima persona a cui la faceva vedere.»  
«La mappa di Joe è la stessa che hai sul petto?» domandò Sherlock, indicando il disegno e aiutandolo a ricordarsi del fatto che avesse ancora il torace nudo. Cosa che gli provocò un certo imbarazzo, che faticò a sedare.  
«Sì, sono identiche o meglio lo erano. Ad ogni modo, c’è ancora una parte della storia. La nave che prendemmo andava verso le Indie Occidentali. Joe era uno di quegli uomini tanto minuti e indeboliti dalla vecchiaia che ti dici che sono da proteggere, perché un vecchio non potrebbe mai cavarsela in un’avventura di quella portata. Non da solo. Mi sentii responsabile per la sua vita fin da quando mi venne a cercare a Londra. Ero talmente convinto di star facendo un’opera di bene, che neanche pensai a mia sorella. “Ognuno per sé” mi disse Joe una volta e anche oggi credo avesse ragione.»  
«La mappa» mormorò Sherlock, meditabondo e di nuovo congiungendo le dita che portò, pensieroso, sotto al mento «chi l’ha disegnata sul tuo corpo?»  
«Indigeni» annuì John, con scarsa convinzione. Ne ricordava i volti e i segni sulla pelle, così come le casupole di paglia e terra, non sapeva assolutamente chi fossero o dove si trovassero. «Io ero offuscato da certi fumi che loro avevano bruciato e a dire il vero non ricordo come abbiano fatto, ma loro ne erano pieni su tutto il corpo. Come ci sia arrivato da quei selvaggi, beh, c’entra di nuovo con la mia idiozia. Viaggiavamo verso Santo Domingo come clandestini, a bordo di una caracca spagnola sulla quale ci avrebbero fucilato già solo per essere inglesi. ** A un certo punto del viaggio, Dio solo sapeva come facesse a saperlo, Joe mi disse che dovevamo scendere. Così, in mezzo al mare e con niente all’orizzonte. Mi svegliò in piena notte dicendomi di seguirlo e io lo feci, perché che altro potevo fare? Fu così che rubammo una scialuppa e che mi ritrovai remare sino a un’isola. Da allora ho pochi ricordi: mi disse che dovevamo andare a prendere il tesoro e che era lì che si trovava. Diceva che quei selvaggi ci avrebbero aiutati perché li conosceva e sapeva che erano innocui. Ci mettemmo a cerchio attorno a un fuoco e da allora tutto è diventato buio. Quando mi risvegliai, Joe era sparito e io ero da solo su un’isola senza civiltà e con una mappa disegnata addosso.»  
«Come fai a dire che è morto?»  
«I selvaggi» disse, questa volta con determinazione. Era una delle poche cose di cui era sicuro. «Non capivo niente di quello che dicevano, ma con dei gesti... Cadde giù da runa rupe, anche se non so come o per quale motivo si spinse fin lassù. Lo cercai per giorni, invano, il corpo dev’essere finito in mare e poi trasportato dalle correnti. Non c’è altra spiegazione dato che tutti i suoi effetti personali erano ancora lì con me, alcune cose le ho conservate. Come la sua bussola o il suo pugnale.»  
«E tu te ne senti responsabile» assentì subito Sherlock, occhieggiandolo con una certa consapevolezza. Aveva modi severi e controllati, ma al tempo stesso sembrava sul punto di voler danzare per l’eccitazione. Di certo fremeva e lo sguardo gli si agitava vagabondando sulla figura, ancora stupidamente attonita di John, il quale pareva in grado di fare niente se non starsene immobile a boccheggiare come uno stupido.  
«E di chi altri potrebbe essere la colpa della sua morte?» replicò ben deciso a non mollare la presa almeno su un punto. La verità era che per mesi si era accusato della triste fine di Joe e neanche per un secondo aveva ritenuto di essersi sbagliato o di non avere alcuna responsabilità. Tecnicamente era vero, non aveva ucciso Joe, ma ciò non toglieva che se fosse stato meno stupido o distratto, se non fosse stato tanto idiota da farsi fregare da degli indigeni, forse Joe si sarebbe potuto salvare. No, era decisamente sua la colpa. Sua e di nessun altro. E non avrebbe permesso a nessuno, tanto meno a Sherlock Holmes di dire il contrario.  
«Ci sono particolari di questa storia che non hanno il minimo senso» disse Sherlock, dopo qualche attimo. Era visibilmente più agitato e tanto che aveva abbandonato la propria immobilità a favore di un vibrare confuso ed eccitato. «Perché mai un uomo che possiede una mappa su carta, dovrebbe farne fare una copia uguale e identica sul torace di un altro uomo?»  
«Non ne ho la più pallida idea, tuttavia ho avuto del tempo per pensarci. Anche se non posso esserne sicuro, credo in qualche modo c’entri con lui. Sì, ecco, con il corsaro nero.» ***  
  
John Watson, medico e soldato, finito ad Antigua per vigliaccheria avrebbe ricordato quel momento a lungo. Rimase così impressa nella sua memoria quell’immagine, che in futuro ne scrisse perfino sul suo vuoto diario, raccontandone i particolari come avrebbe fatto un poeta. In quegli istanti, ovviamente, poco badò a ciò che sarebbe stato nei tempi a venire. I suoi sensi erano tutti per il pirata bianco. Per assurdo fu quasi semplice superare lo sconvolgimento iniziale, a cui seguì uno strano divertimento a cui mai avrebbe dovuto dare adito e che restò acquattato dietro un’espressione stupita. Mai si sarebbe aspettato da un uomo controllato e serio, un fuoco di quella portata. Eppure fu ciò che fece e non appena nominata la leggendaria e misteriosa figura del corsaro nero, il bianco pirata dai capelli scuri scattò in avanti senza alcun preavviso e con una ferocia che di rado aveva visto in un uomo, lo costrinse ad alzarsi da dove stava, schiacciandolo contro al tavolo. Nemmeno pareva lo stesso elegante signore di poco prima, questi aveva sguardo fiammeggiante e labbra ritorte in una smorfia indecifrabile. La maniera in cui gli aveva afferrato le braccia prima di stringerlo e strattonarlo, era rabbiosa e violenta, addirittura. C’era un ardore indomabile in quegli occhi e una passione bruciante e sincera, traboccante di emozioni. Essergli tanto vicino da poter sentire il profumo salato della pelle o quello ben più acre del sudore, poter percepire il fiato caldo sfiorargli le guance o il forsennato palpitare del cuore attraverso le carni, gli provocò un brivido che corse, selvaggio, lungo la schiena. Poteva un uomo provare tutto quello? O, meglio, perché John si ritrovava succube di Sherlock Holmes? Non lo avrebbe ritenuto capace di una così profonda e strabordante passione, eppure ora l’aveva lì e riusciva a scorgerla da ogni singolo poro della pelle oltre che dalla determinazione delle rughe del viso. Era ghiaccio e fuoco, Holmes il pirata. Una mescolanza di emozioni impossibili e di leggende strane e indecifrabili. Era un uomo incomprensibile, ma sincero nelle parole che diceva e palese nelle emozioni che provava appena si lasciava andare. Non c’era macchinoso pensiero che John non avrebbe voluto afferrare, né idea che non gli sarebbe piaciuto condividere. Cosa sapeva sul corsaro nero? Si erano mai incontrati? Era chiaro che Sherlock conosceva le gesta di Hanry Morgan, come chiunque d’altronde, però si chiese se la sua fosse più di una fanciullesca ammirazione o invece una sorta di riconoscenza. Ciononostante evitò di domandarglielo, non voleva sembrare ancora più sciocco di quanto, era sicuro, già appariva ai suoi occhi. Poco dopo, per fortuna, ogni suo sentimento e dubbio cadde, sfracellato da una rabbia viva e penetrante. Rabbia con la quale Sherlock Holmes mai più gli avrebbe parlato.  
  
«Ripeti» sussurrò, gridando con impeto. La voce era bassa, ma ricca di un vibrare che parve riuscire a entrargli nel cervello, confondendolo ulteriormente. «Ripeti quel nome, John» disse, ancora, questa volta scandendo per bene ogni respiro, mormorando con diabolica violenza ogni parola.  
«Il corsaro nero» annuì, adesso timoroso prima di proseguire e dirgli quanto, poco, sapeva di quella faccenda. «Joe mi aveva detto di esser stato a suo servizio quando già era un corsaro e che Morgan aveva faticato per poter avere quella mappa e che lui gliel’aveva rubata prima di scappare. Credo sia tornato in Inghilterra per questo, per sfuggirgli, ma non ne sono sicuro perché non mi disse mai i dettagli. So solo che nel sud di Londra c’era rimasto per molti anni. All’inizio ho creduto che volesse trovare il tesoro prima di morire, in fondo era molto anziano. Ma dopo che è finito giù dalla rupe e in quel modo, ho cominciato a collegare ogni pezzo. Credo che volesse riconsegnargli la mappa e farsi perdonare o che volesse averne una per sicurezza dove non poteva esser rubata.»  
«Per questo ha scelto te, John» intervenne Sherlock, meditabondo. Aveva lasciato la presa su di lui e si aggirava per la stanza al pari di una bestia nella gabbia. «Tu sei uomo giovane e forte, sai combattere. Per prenderti la mappa bisognerebbe ucciderti e levarti la pelle di dosso, e non penso sarebbe semplice. Sei stato membro dell’esercito e sei intelligente. Da quanti mesi sei ad Antigua?»  
«Sei o sette, non so con precisione.»  
«E per tutto questo tempo non ti sei intrattenuto neanche con le prostitute della taverna, cosa che sarebbe naturale per un giovane uomo come te. Questo perché sai che se una di loro parlasse, per te sarebbe finita. Se Morgan o Moriarty venissero a sapere della tua mappa, non esisterebbero un singolo istante a ucciderti per poterla avere e lo stesso vale per un qualsiasi pirata o corsaro che solca questi mari. Il tuo amico Joe era ben accorto e noi dobbiamo mantenere il segreto, nemmeno i miei uomini lo dovranno sapere e te lo dico, John, con un peso enorme perché mai ho avuto un segreto con loro. Diremo che hai una carta, una volta su la Norbury ne disegnerò io una, copiandola dall’originale. In questo modo potranno vedere un qualcosa di concreto e crederanno alle tue parole, ma è fondamentale che tu non lo dica a nessuno e che non ti faccia mai vedere senza la camicia. Troveremo un modo per cancellare quel disegno, è una promessa» concluse, pensieroso. Poi, del tutto inaspettatamente, scoppiò in una risata sonora lasciandosi andare a una gioia fanciullesca. Sherlock saltava e agitava in aria i pugni ed esultava felice. Erano ancora fuggitivi e non potevano farsi sentire, gli ricordò a un certo punto venendo bellamente ignorato.  
«Oh, questa storia, Watson… grazie, grazie davvero» gridò, ridendo ancora prima di roteare su se stesso gettandosi verso la porta della stanza da letto, che venne spalancata con un colpo secco. John riuscì a scorgere Victor Trevor steso sul letto, intento a fissare il soffitto mentre giocherellava distrattamente con la croce che aveva appesa al collo. La stanza era illuminata della luce di mezzogiorno, la quale entrava prepotente dalla piccola finestra affacciata sul mare e che non era stata serrata. Perciò non fu difficile notare il falso boia di nome Lestrade accovacciato sulla sedia accanto allo scrittoio, un Lestrade che ora occhieggiava con grandi e confusi occhi il proprio capitano impazzito di felicità. Il boia non sembrava sicuro di quel che stava succedendo, si alzò infatti da dove stava oltrepassando la porta e facendosi più vicino, ma mantenendo una certa distanza.  
  
«Yo-ho!» enunciò il pirata bianco, a voce ben alta. «Basta dormire e in piedi, miei prodi filibustieri. Abbiamo una rotta per l’isola del tesoro» disse ridendo, ancora più sguaiatamente. John era certo che se ne avesse avuto la possibilità avrebbe sparato per aria o gridato a gran voce. Non lo fece, per fortuna di tutti loro, ma di sicuro non rinunciò a un bel po’ di piratesca scena. «Ma giusto, giusto… prima le presentazioni. John Watson, conosci già Victor Trevor.» Il prete, ancora steso sul letto sollevo un due dita a mezz’aria con le quali fece il segno della croce, come a volerli benedire. Non disse niente e subito riprese a sonnecchiare. «Lui invece è George Lestrade.»  
«Greg» lo corresse questi, andando a stringere la mano di John con un’affabile confidenza che lo stupì, non si sarebbe aspettato tanta cordialità e un gran sorriso onesto. Non così immediatamente.  
«Gerald è il mio primo ufficiale, quando non ci sono la Norbury è in mano sua ed è lui prendere tutte le decisioni.»  
«Ma io mi chiamo Greg. Greg» disse di nuovo, questi, innervosito e con un fare lievemente lamentoso che scatenò in John del divertimento.  
«Lestrade, questo è John Watson e verrà con noi.»  
«Verrà con noi?» ripeté Victor, alzandosi dal letto con uno scatto e lasciando trasparire tutto il proprio disappunto.  
«Gli ordini non si discutono, prete» brontolò Lestrade incrociando le braccia al petto e fissando quasi Victor con severità. «Ma forse vuoi essere punito per la tua sfacciataggine? Sarà un vero piacere!»  
«Lo so, lo so» annuì Victor «e così come so che il signor Noia qui a fianco a me, non aspetta altro che prendermi a frustate, ma giuro, capitano, che se rispondi a questa domanda obbedirò a qualsiasi ordine mi darai. Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che ti fidi di lui, che ti fidi di John Watson?» Nel sentire quella domanda, John si tese. Quello era, dunque, il momento della verità? Aveva affidato a Sherlock Holmes se stesso, ciò che era stato e il peso opprimente che per mesi aveva portavo. Aveva concesso a quel pirata bianco di sapere tutto di lui, persino i suoi più segreti sentimenti. Ciononostante e per quanto sicuro fosse di aver intuito in lui eccitazione e buoni sentimenti, per quanto convinto fosse della volontà del capitano di salpare per l’isola del tesoro, di niente poteva esser certo. Il bianco era un uomo sfuggente e misterioso, un pirata a cui un misero reduce di guerra aveva dato tutto e senza neanche conoscerlo. No, per quanto gli piacesse, per quanto sentisse di potersi fidare, non poteva dirsi sicuro di una qualsiasi cosa riguardasse Sherlock Holmes.  
 

  
   
  
 **Continua**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pari d’Inghilterra, titolo nobiliare inglese, così chiamato prima del 1707. Corrisponde al moderno: “Pari del Regno Unito”. Info: http://georgianagarden.blogspot.it/2009/11/i-titoli-nobiliari-inglesi.html  
> **Il ‘600 fu condizionato da un numero esorbitante di guerre per l’Inghilterra, una di queste fu contro la Spagna per i territori delle Indie Occidentali. Molte isole, tra cui la Giamaica o la stessa Santo Domingo, passarono dalla dominazione spagnola a quella inglese. Ho ritenuto sensato il fatto che bastasse quindi essere inglesi (o spagnoli) per ritrovarsi fucilati senza processo.  
> ***Il corsaro nero è un personaggio realmente esistito, il suo nome era Hanry Morgan, ed è stato un pirata, un corsaro e un politico. Il suo esser stato nominato, più che essere un dettaglio importante ai fini della trama (perché potevo anche mettere un qualsiasi altro nome e non sarebbe cambiato nulla) è una citazione. Ogni riferimento riguardante Joe e la storia della mappa copiata sul corpo di John sono di MIA unica invenzione. Non traggo ispirazione da NESSUNA delle opere letterarie e cinematografiche inerenti al Corsaro Nero. Info: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Morgan


	5. Preparativi di una messinscena

Pazientemente, i pirati de la Norbury attesero il calare della sera. Nascosti nella piccola stanzetta laddove John Watson viveva, lì ad Antigua, si armarono di buon cuore e con accese speranze, aspettarono il risalire delle ombre. Il primo fu il tramonto, a venire: scese lieve nel suo stupefacente gioco di colori. A un certo momento il cielo divenne rosa, quindi arancio e infine il viola toccò punte di nuvole a destra e a sinistra, lasciando incantato il suo più devoto degli spettatori. John sospirò mentre contemplava con un accenno di malinconia, il sole scendere sul mare. Avrebbe visto quel tramonto per l’ultima volta e stentava a credere a quel che gli stava capitando, la sua vita era radicalmente cambiata in meno di un giorno e la prospettiva, per quanto allettante, rimaneva terrificante. Da un lato desiderava davvero imbarcarsi e fuggire alla ricerca di un’isola, voleva oro e pietre preziose e salpare all’avventura. Una parte di sé, però, probabilmente la più vigliaccamente sedentaria, avrebbe voluto rimanere lì per sempre, in pace. Non avrebbe mai potuto, e lo sapeva perché troppi erano i demoni che lo tormentavano e la speranza che quel viaggio verso l’ignoto non lo rendesse più schiavo di se stesso, gli riscaldava l’animo di buoni sentimenti. John era certo del fatto che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito da solo, era un sogno impossibile far sparire la mappa del tesoro e un opprimente senso di colpa. Per questo doveva assecondare il brivido che l’idea di quel viaggio gli faceva nascere, doveva alimentare il fuoco che il pirata bianco aveva riacceso in lui. Aveva sempre avuto un’inestinguibile sete di pericolo e per troppo tempo l’aveva tenuta sopita, ma era un qualcosa che amava proprio malgrado. Sensazioni di un tipo che non avrebbe potuto ripagare neanche con tutto l’oro del mondo. Magari gli sarebbe mancata, la sua piccola finestrella di Antigua affacciata sul mare cristallino delle Indie e dalla quale ogni sera ammirava il sole calare, ma altre meraviglie erano all’orizzonte, altri tramonti e una storia a cui, probabilmente, John non avrebbe mai potuto credere potesse capitargli. Fu proprio allora, mentre la misteriosa palla di fuoco veniva inghiottita dalle acque dal mare calmo della sera, che si ritrovò a sospirare e per un’ennesima volta a cedere a un’amarezza paradossalmente serena. Ancora preda di un’apatica malinconia che si rifiutava di lasciarlo andare, John sorrise. Era un patetico sciocco o, meglio, un idiota sentimentale come aveva detto Holmes ormai ore prima. Tuttavia, e per quanto stupido si sentisse, non ebbe modo di commiserare se stesso a lungo e fu proprio il pirata bianco a non dargliene il tempo. Lo stesso Sherlock che per tutto il giorno altro non aveva fatto che restar accucciato nella penombra e che mai gli aveva levato gli occhi di dosso. Anche adesso, egli lo spiava dalla stanza attigua osservando con precisa attenzione ogni ruga della fronte o espressione che compariva sul viso di John. Questa volta un tremito lo scosse, scivolandogli giù lungo la schiena mentre un lieve sorriso fuggiva al suo misero controllo, accendendolo di un sentimento dai tratti decisamente assurdi. Si sentiva stranamente bene, perfino con lo sguardo di Sherlock su di sé e anche se per tutto il pomeriggio non aveva fatto altro che domandarsi che cosa ci fosse in lui di così interessante, aveva preferito evitare di rivolgersi al diretto interessato. In effetti era stato occupato, anche se non così tanto da non trovare un attimo per chiedergli cos’avesse da guardare tanto. Aveva trascorso la giornata indaffarato a metter insieme le proprie cose, ma l’operazione si era rivelata decisamente complessa. Non era stato facile decidere che cosa potesse essere necessario a bordo di una nave pirata e che cosa invece no, specialmente quando tutti i suoi averi erano già ridotti allo stretto indispensabile. Scelse il pugnale e la bussola di Joe e non soltanto perché li considerava come un caro ricordo, ma perché sarebbero potuti tornare utili. Tutti i suoi abiti stavano in una bisaccia e non occupavano troppo spazio, avrebbe portato il diario (anche se dubitava ci avrebbe mai scritto qualcosa) e gli attrezzi da medico che comprendevano una valigetta di cianfrusaglie e barattoli di erbe medicinali, che aveva faticosamente raccolto dalla foresta e dai quali non aveva intenzione di separarsi. Proprio non sapeva come avrebbero fatto per trasportare tutta quella roba a bordo di una nave ormeggiata chissà dove e senza dare nell’occhio, ma forse Sherlock aveva un piano. Anche se non aveva avuto ancora il buon gusto di rivelarlo a nessuno, ma a quanto pareva per il leggendario pirata, informare i propri uomini di un qualcosa era una futile perdita di tempo. Sì, anche questo, John era stato sul punto di domandare, una volta o due, ma aveva sempre rinunciato ricacciandosi le parole in gola. Non voleva fare la figura dell’idiota e poi Lestrade e il prete non sembravano nervosi o preoccupati, avrebbe dovuto imparare a fidarsi tanto quanto facevano loro? Probabilmente sì, ma se anche quello fosse stato un imbroglio? D’altronde aveva finto la propria morte, non poteva non pensare che lo stessero mettendo alla prova. Doveva essere ciò che stava succedendo, una sorta di verifica con chissà quali scogli da superare. Se era così, stava vincendo o perdendo? Stava mostrando fiducia nei confronti di Sherlock o una ben più umana insicurezza? Certo, se gliel’avessero detto anche soltanto quello stesso mattino, John avrebbe riso e dato del matto a chiunque si fosse preso la briga di formulare quell’assurda teoria. Lui che aveva fede in un filibustiere? Ridicolo. Eppure era rimasto zitto, occhieggiando di tanto in tanto quegli ospiti che gli gironzolavano per casa mentre cercava di capire un qualcosa dal loro stato d’animo. Victor Trevor, dei tre, era decisamente il più irrequieto, difficilmente restava fermo in un punto per un lungo periodo di tempo, al contrario scalpitava e fremeva come se non desiderasse altro che partire al galoppo. Perlomeno e per fortuna di tutti, il prete aveva placato il fiume di domande che gli erano uscite dalla bocca una volta che Sherlock aveva ammesso di fidarsi e di farlo quel tanto, da portarlo addirittura a bordo della loro nave, esponendo il resto della ciurma al pericolo di un possibile traditore.

_«Ti fidi di John Watson?»_ aveva chiesto ormai molte ore prima. John ricordava di aver tremato perché avevano tutte le ragioni di dubitare di lui, qualunque uomo sano di mente, specie se pirata, avrebbe tentennato nel dargli incondizionato credito. Perché lui non era nessuno se non uno sconosciuto sbucato d’improvviso. Perciò aveva avuto paura ed era stato un timore sincero e profondo. Un’emozione violenta, stupendamente terribile. In quegli istanti, con lo sguardo fisso su Sherlock Holmes e sulle sue cupe espressioni, John aveva capito che altro non erano se non alla resa dei conti. Per assurdo, il pirata bianco aveva sputato fuori quella sentenza con una punta di disperazione e rabbia, con una fermezza quasi cattiva nella maniera di palare, che aveva fatto indietreggiare perfino lo spavaldo prete. Parole appena sussurrate, flebili e mormorate a meno di un pollice di distanza dalle labbra di Victor. Era incredibile a pensarci. Non gli era servito alzare la voce o sbraitare, era bastato l’atteggiamento e quella carica di potere e forza che, in maniera del tutto assurda, il corpo magro e diafano di Sherlock riusciva a emanare.  
 _«Sì, mi fido»_  aveva detto. Questo e nient’altro. Questo e senza aver avuto bisogno di aggiungere ulteriori spiegazioni, come se esse stesse avessero rovinato un concetto assolutamente definito. Sì, questo aveva mormorato Sherlock Holmes. Dopo, il bianco pirata si era ritirato in un religioso silenzio e i suoi compagni avevano fatto lo stesso.  
 

 

oOoOo

 

   
Quei filibustieri erano ben strani, pensò John in un non ben precisato momento quando, sul fare della sera, si stava dichiarando pronto a partire. Era stato allora che nel vagare errabondo dei pensieri, si era ritrovato a riflettere su quanto insoliti fossero Sherlock Holmes e i suoi pirati. Innanzitutto erano molto diversi da quello che di loro aveva sempre creduto e non soltanto nell’atteggiamento, ma anche e soprattutto per aspetto fisico. I bucanieri o i corsari che la notte frequentavano le taverne di isole come Antigua, erano assai differenti da quei tre giovani uomini che gli occupavano il soggiorno. Tutti, persino il prete, erano ben educati e parlavano se e quando necessario. Avevano aspetto curato, fisico prestante ed erano ben allenati, il che era evidente anche dalla postura severa e nobile. Non erano rozzi e ignoranti, ma colti e istruiti. E sebbene Victor Trevor non disdegnasse di lasciarsi andare a questo o a quel licenzioso racconto riguardante il proprio movimentato passato di amatore, nulla di osceno solitamente usciva mai dalle loro bocche. Non avevano chiesto da bere, nonostante di certo amassero farlo (aveva intuito che non disdegnassero del rum di tanto in tanto, come qualsiasi buon cristiano) e nemmeno da mangiare, sebbene dovessero esser a digiuni da ore. Su tutti, per eleganza e bellezza, spiccava senz’altro il pirata bianco. Aveva maniere gentili nel parlare e un linguaggio forbito che aveva già avuto modo di notare quel giorno stesso, al patibolo. Portava abiti sporchi e logori, ma stando alle leggende che su di lui circolavano e di cui aveva ottima memoria, era sicuro che vestisse ben più elegantemente di così. Le parole ammodo che gli rivolgeva erano intervallate da lunghi silenzi, durante i quali sembrava fosse profondamente addormentato. Non lo era, John lo aveva constatato e spesso, tra l’altro e quasi sempre dopo avergli concesso una buona dose di studio. Tante volte si era ritrovato a spiarlo, addirittura mentre era intento a far altro come affaccendarsi a radunare questo o quello. Era stato durante una di quelle minuziose opere di indagine che la verità lo aveva raggiunto, Sherlock non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. Mai. Lo guadava con così tanta insistenza che a una certa ora di quel pomeriggio, John iniziò a dare per scontata la vita vissuta a quel modo. Come aveva fatto sino ad allora senza quegli occhi addosso? A uno scricchiolio delle assi del pavimento, Holmes il pirata reagiva drizzandosi a sedere o inarcando un sopracciglio mentre talvolta, sebbene più raramente, voltando il viso di sbieco. Non si era lasciato andare a un qualche discorso, né perso in domande od offertosi di aiutarlo in qualcosa. Era semplicemente rimasto seduto nella penombra, come una belva acquattata e in attesa di poter scattare in un balzo. Raggomitolato su se stesso. Distratto all’apparenza, ma vigile e ben sveglio. Nonostante quel curioso modo di comportarsi, John dovette ammettere che fra tutti, Sherlock non fu di certo il più sorprendente. Quel primato spettava senz’altro al terzo della combriccola, il falso boia di nome Lestrade. Un uomo prestante, forte anche se non massiccio. Portava un velo di barba su tutto il viso, aveva corti capelli ingrigiti e un paio di occhi nocciola dal taglio infinitamente dolce. Il primo ufficiale si era mostrato come un qualcuno di affabile e generoso, un galantuomo insomma. Uno che era andato a finire, chissà perché, lontano da dove avrebbe potuto trovar qualcuno per cui valesse la pena di essere galante. Anzitutto era il più sinceramente interessato all’esistenza del povero Watson e a un punto così reale, che si offrì persino di aiutarlo. Accadde d’improvviso e senza che ci fossero delle evidenti ragioni dietro un gesto del genere.  
«Hai molto da portare con te?» gli chiese, allargando un sorriso gioviale che lasciò John onestamente inebetito mentre si azzardava ad aiutarlo a radunare barattoli d’erbe mediche. Aveva un che di affabile nelle maniere. A una superficiale conoscenza si poteva credere che tanta gentilezza risiedesse unicamente nello sguardo e che quindi fosse ingannevole apparenza, ma a osservarlo per bene ci si poteva render conto che c’era molto di più in quell’uomo di quanto un primo incontro non permettesse di vedere. Greg, come era quasi certo si chiamasse, aveva un’aria scanzonata e maliziosa, visibile in un velo leggero sulle labbra stirate a ghigno. Le volte in cui sorrideva, il viso tutto gli s’illuminava accendendosi di delicatezza. Gli occhi erano sereni, trasmettevano un’insana tranquillità e pace dei sensi, ma al tempo stesso aloni impalpabili di patimento e determinazione risiedevano in essi. Sentimenti che John si era probabilmente immaginato, ma sui quali rimuginò profondamente e che gli tennero impegnato gran parte del pomeriggio. Quel che era certo, si disse per concludere, era che non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di simile da un feroce pirata.  
«Di abiti ne ho pochi» rispose, spezzando gli imbarazzi con qualche colpo di tosse «dall’Inghilterra non ho portato molto, molto di quello che avevo è rimasto là. A ingombrare spazio sono le mie erbe.»  
«Non preoccuparti, il capitano ha un piano» annuì, ammiccando appena, ma senza malizia e con divertimento. «Per ovvie ragioni le nostre iniziali intenzioni erano altre, la tua presenza non era preventivata, ma credo che lui stia pensando a qualcosa. Anzi, ne sono più che sicuro.»  
«Oh, è per questo che è tanto silenzioso? Perché sta pensando?» si azzardò a domandare John e ben sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto osare troppo con certe questioni. Lasciare in pace il pirata bianco era certo la migliore delle idee che potessero venirgli, così come il non aizzare i suoi uomini. Al tempo stesso, però, tenere a freno la curiosità era assai difficile. Impossibile, quasi.  
«No, no! Quello è il suo atteggiamento naturale» rise Greg, e questa volta persino Trevor accennò di star seguendo il discorso. Proprio l’irrequieto Victor che di nuovo stava occupando il solo letto presente in tutta la casa. Giaceva su di esso a occhi chiusi e con un unico agitarsi di mani e piedi, a segno che fosse vivo. Le labbra, ora stirate in un ghigno divertito, e gli occhi appena un poco più aperti.  
«Credo abbia interagito con altri esseri umani anche troppo per oggi» proseguì Lestrade con tono tanto serio, che John credette veramente che non fosse uno scherzo. C’era stato un attimo in cui si era convinto che fosse un gioco o una presa in giro, perché chi poteva rifuggire l’umanità? E per propria volontà, per giunta. A quanto pareva, però, era la verità. Evidentemente, Sherlock non amava i contatti con le persone e se ne chiese le ragioni. Anche lui evitava la gente, ma per ben altre motivazioni.  
«Ti sarà difficile comprendere fino a che punto la sua natura lo spinga a star solo, ma ti posso assicurare che il capitano evita la compagnia di chiunque. Tutti noi sulla nave lo amiamo e rispettiamo, siamo la sua famiglia, ci saremo sempre per lui e lui ci sarà sempre per noi. È un giuramento che tutti quanti abbiamo fatto, proteggere Sherlock e la nave è la nostra vita e ce la siamo scelta, perché amiamo Sherlock più di chiunque. Tuttavia, ecco, è un uomo solitario. Accidenti, è tanto complicato fartelo capire…»  
«Se ne renderà conto da sé, Grigio» intervenne Victor, pacifico e con quel fare tipicamente saccente di chi è certo di saperla lunga.  
«Sì, ma almeno che sia preparato a ciò che troverà a bordo» ribatté prontamente Lestrade, portando quindi lo sguardo su John. «Considero Sherlock un amico, ma non posso dire di conoscerlo profondamente. Di noi, probabilmente solo Victor ha il privilegio di essergli intimo. Il mio consiglio è di non andarlo a cercare in cabina, a meno che non sia lui ad averti fatto chiamare. Potrebbe reagire malissimo a un tentativo di approccio, anche innocente come delle chiacchiere.»  
«Grazie e non tema, saprò stare al mio posto. D’altronde sono stato un soldato, ma apprezzo il suo aiuto, signor Lestrade» annuì John, con un sorriso mentre si dava da fare a far stare tutti i barattoli in una medesima borsa.  
«Sono Gregory, ma puoi chiamarmi Greg e ti prego niente formalismi. Quell’idiota di un prete mi chiama “il Grigio” ma tu non dargli retta. Solo Greg, va più che bene.»  
«Non temere, dolcezza, d’ora in avanti mi rivolgerò a te chiamandoti soltanto “signor Lestrade” invece che Grigio e che tu sia benedetto, John Watson, per aver ideato un nomignolo tanto bello a sentirsi.» A quello, però nessuno non rispose. Tutto ciò che si permise John fu di scoccare un’occhiata a Victor forse con l’intento di capire quale sentimento lo stesse divorando, il prete sorrideva ben più maliziosamente di prima e lo sguardo si era fatto vispo e allegro di scherzo. Tuttavia, e anche se avrebbe avuto tante altre domande da porre, John preferì tacere e tornare alle proprie faccende.  
 

 

  
 

oOoOo

 

   
La situazione parve smuoversi verso la mezzanotte quando già dormiva profondamente. Se lo avessero costretto a confessare avrebbe senz’altro ammesso d’essersi addormentato con la testa appoggiata alle proprie braccia incrociate, ma quasi finse di non esser stordito dal sonno o di non essersi spaventato nel sentire una mano sconosciuta tentare di svegliarlo. Si levò da dove stava con uno scatto e subito guardandosi attorno, confuso. Lestrade gli sorrideva bonario mentre a pochi passi una candela illuminava a stento i contorni dei mobili e i lineamenti dei loro volti. Era notte fonda, constatò notando la luce della luna entrare di prepotenza dalla finestra sul retro, ancora spalancata.  
«Siamo pronti» lo informò Greg. «È bene che tu sappia che viaggeremo separatamente. Tu e il capitano sarete i primi a uscire mentre io e Victor ci arrangeremo in altro modo.»  
«Coraggio, John, non abbiamo tutta la notte» gli disse un irriconoscibile Sherlock che, già sulla porta, lo attendeva con impazienza. Soltanto allora ebbe modo di notarlo. Lì dove stava, il chiarore della fiamma della candela arrivava a fatica, ma tanto bastava affinché se ne intuisse la postura ricurva e china, torta come quella d’un vecchio. A render ancora più strana quell’immagine c’era la gobba, evidentemente finta, che sulla schiena era stata coperta grazie a una mantella tirata su fin sopra la testa e che John riconobbe essere come propria. A fatica scorgeva i ricci dei capelli, appiattiti da un brandello di stoffa che celava la loro vera natura indomita. Doveva esser un mascheramento pensato appositamente per non farsi riconoscere? Che i soldati di Moriarty fossero ancora in giro a pattugliare Antigua? John a dire il vero non ci aveva nemmeno pensato, ma effettivamente c’era la possibilità d’incontrare un gruppo di uomini in divisa ancora intenti a cercare Holmes. Per fortuna dovevano aver considerato l’eventualità ed era corso ai ripari. A quel punto era chiaro che Sherlock per tutto il giorno non lo aveva soltanto guadato.  
«Come?» balbettò, stordito «ch-che cosa?»  
«Stai ben attento, John, perché te lo dirò una volta soltanto e bada che io non amo ripetermi. Nella gobba c’è la sacca con i tuoi abiti. In questo modo nessuno si accorgerà che stai portando via tutti i tuoi vestiti e io avrò un mascheramento efficiente. Tu porterai a mano la borsa medica e se qualcuno dovesse fermaci, dirai che ti devi occupare del vecchio molto malato (che poi sarei io). Raggiungeremo una barca che abbiamo ormeggiato preventivamente oltre gli scogli, fuori dalla vista di tutti e lo faremo a nuoto. Mi spiace, ma temo proprio che i tuoi abiti si bagneranno.»  
«N-non importa» rispose invece John, venendo tuttavia ignorato. Sherlock era già con la mano stretta attorno alla maniglia, ingobbito e pronto per uscire. Non lo fece e in uno scatto, si roteò su se stesso prendendo a fissare Victor e Lestrade con particolare severità. Di nuovo, quello era lo sguardo del capitano severo e implacabile. Occhi stretti in due fessure e labbra corrucciate in una piega di nervosa irritazione.  
«Vedete di non esser così idioti da farvi catturare e di non litigare per delle sciocchezze; per una volta da quando vi conoscete siete in grado di farlo? Victor, ricorda che è Lestrade in comando.» Al contrario di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato, il prete non rispose e mentre Greg sorrideva vittorioso, questi incrociò le braccia sbuffando sonoramente. «E tu, Lestrade, non istigarlo.»  
«Ah, io lo istigherei? Io? Questa è proprio bella, capitano, davvero davvero bella. Ah, guarda» aggiunse, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Andate che è meglio.» John fu quasi certo di aver scorto un sorriso sul volto del pirata bianco, ma a fatica riuscì a catturare la natura giocosa e divertita. Subito dopo, il suo falsamente zoppicante passo, già aveva oltrepassato la porta. Il gioco, a quanto pareva, aveva inizio.  
 

 

   
 **Continua**


	6. I pirati de la Norbury

Di persone meravigliosamente fuori dall’ordinario, John Watson ne aveva conosciute diverse. Uno di questi era senz’altro il maggiore Sholto, suo superiore ai tempi dell’esercito. Eccezionale combattente, militare dalla fine abilità tattica ma anche uomo buono e generoso, che credeva fortemente in ciò che faceva. Se gli avessero chiesto chi fosse la persona più sorprendente mai incontrata, John avrebbe senz’altro detto che il maggiore Sholto era quella persona. Anche se doveva ammettere che, specie di recente, in quell’elenco aveva iniziato ad annoverare ben altri individui. Come il vecchio Joe, per esempio, di cui avrebbe sempre serbato un caro ricordo. Soltanto dopo esser venuto a sapere dell’esistenza di quel certo Sherlock Holmes, di cui in molti parlavano, John aveva davvero cominciato a capire che cosa significasse esser straordinari. Tutto in quel pirata era eccentrico e particolare. Non si poteva negare che fosse attraente o che avesse un personale che catalizzava prepotentemente l’attenzione su di sé, ma aveva anche un qualcosa in più nello sguardo o magari nell’atteggiamento, non ne era sicuro, che pareva renderlo capace di affascinare chiunque. Quell’aura di mistero e potere per la quale John avrebbe pagato, e solamente per possederne un pizzico, era ciò che di lui lo aveva maggiormente colpito. Ma non era soltanto un individuo dal notevole aspetto o dallo straordinario carisma, spiccava anche e soprattutto per acume. Era estremamente intelligente: chissà come, era stato in grado carpire dettagli dell’intimità e del passato di John, ne aveva notati tanti che sembrava avesse letto un libro intitolato: “Di Watson e di come metterlo a nudo”. A stento conosceva il suo nome, eppure aveva capito tutto di sua sorella Harrieth, di ciò che lo aveva spinto ad Antigua e che lì ve lo bloccava. Sì, Sherlock era intelligente e senza ombra di dubbio le sue imprese erano leggendarie, ma John non avrebbe mai creduto di vederlo arrivare a tanto. Il piano per la fuga era stato pensato appositamente per evitare di diffondere sospetti tra gli abitanti, aiutati dal favore delle tenebre e dalla folla di gentaglia che popolava Antigua durante notte e che solitamente si disinteressava a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse una donna o una bottiglia di rum, sarebbero scivolati indisturbati lungo quel dedalo di strade intrecciate una all’altra. L’idea aveva in sé un qualcosa di eccezionale e tanto che, svariati minuti più tardi, il solo scorgere quel mascheramento lo lasciava incredulo e a bocca aperta.  
  
Fu proprio Sherlock il primo a oltrepassare la porta, lo fece già falsamente claudicante e con quella postura ricurva in avanti che avrebbe ingannato il più attento e osservatore tra gli uomini. Il ghigno, che fino a qualche istante prima gli aveva visto stirarsi di furbizia, si era forzatamente smorzato come se stesse attuando una sorta di controllo su di sé. A ben guardarlo, soltanto un velo di luccicare sagace negli occhi, resisteva e nemmeno sembrava aver perso d’intensità. Al contrario si aveva come l’impressione che si fosse accentuato, quasi si stesse in qualche modo divertendo. Il buon senso suggeriva a John che era impossibile; chi poteva nutrire sentimenti del genere, alimentando il piacere invece che smorzarlo? Non molti sulla terra erano dei folli insani di mente in perenne cerca di pericolo, non tutti in una situazione simile avrebbero sentito una stretta allo stomaco o una vaga eccitazione pompare il sangue. Un civile gentiluomo avrebbe avuto paura, ma non sarebbe stato emozionato. E lì e in quel momento, John non poteva proprio negare che l’idea di star rischiando la vita gli faceva tremare il cuore. Però era ben certo del fatto che nessun altro sarebbe stato tanto incosciente da divertirsi. Nemmeno un pirata. Eppure, quell’Holmes sorrideva e lo sguardo luccicava di gioia. Che in questo potessero somigliarsi? Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma per un’ennesima volta quel giorno dovette forzare se stesso a rimanere zitto. Aveva ben altro a cui badare in quel momento. Scacciare la tentazione di restare immobile sulla soglia di casa, fu decisamente complicato e catalizzò ogni sua attenzione. Dovette ringraziare lo spirito di avventura, ancora forte, che lo aiutò a metter piede al di fuori dalla sua piccola casa di Antigua. Valicò la porta senza neanche rendersi conto del fatto non sarebbe più tornato, probabilmente il John Watson di qualche tempo prima si sarebbe concesso qualche istante in più. Non lo fece. E non perché non desse importanza a quell’ultima volta, né perché non desiderasse dire addio a quella che era stata casa sua per un certo periodo di tempo. In verità non pensò a nulla, le sue attenzioni, i suoi sensi, il suo corpo era troppo impegnato a stringer le dita di entrambe mani attorno al manico della pesante borsa da medico che avrebbe dovuto portar con sé. Fu quel gesto, insignificante in apparenza, a tenerlo aggrappato alla realtà e ad aiutarlo a mettere un piedi avanti all’altro, dandogli modo di proseguire fin sulla strada. Senza pensare al suo star rischiando la vita per inseguire un pirata ricercato in tutte le isole caraibiche, John prese a camminare. A passo lento e studiato, cadenzato dal peso eccessivo di quella piccola valigia, seguì Sherlock Holmes e lo fece a pensieri svuotati. E sebbene fosse da incoscienti, si disse per un’ultima volta concedendosi qualche vaneggiamento in più, non si era mai sentito così vivo.  
   
Sgattaiolarono senza urgenza nei gesti e parole da spendere, inutili in quei frangenti, districandosi nel labirinto di strade e viottoli con quell’incedere tipico di chi non ha alcun desiderio di farsi notare. Già la mezzanotte era scoccata, realizzò in un frangente. Aveva riconosciuto il tocco della campana della piccola chiesa cattolica, risuonata in dodici battiti appena qualche minuto prima. Il silenzio a tratti fastidioso era fortunatamente interrotto dal confuso vociare che si alzava dal bordello, a cui erano da poco passati accanto e dal quale uscivano musica e grida divertite. Il buio, nero e intenso, era rotto da un qualche lume ancora acceso in una o due case, la cui luce filtrava attraverso le finestre non serrate e che rischiarava di poco il cammino. Certe vie avevano una sorta di illuminazione, sebbene non tutte e certamente non quelle che il pirata gli stava facendo percorrere onde evitare sguardi indiscreti. Pertanto si affidavano alla luna, grande quanto il cielo stesso e brillante dell’argento più vivo che ci fosse. Per loro fortuna non in molti erano soliti girare a quell’ora della notte, perlopiù avevano incontrato uomini, ma tutti troppo ubriachi anche solo per riuscire a riconoscersi di fronte a uno specchio. Oltre a loro, un qualche tale che si nascondeva in una qualche casa con la prostituta di turno. Non c’era traccia dei soldati, aveva notato a un certo punto prima di sollevare il mento e perdere lo sguardo fin sul fortino. In cima alla collina, la fortezza militare sembrava essere serena e tranquilla. Si riuscivano a vedere le luci mentre il portone era chiuso, pareva che nulla fosse successo quel giorno ed era strano perché avrebbe dovuto esserci ancora del fermento, probabilmente nessuno aveva intenzione di avventurarsi nella foresta per cercare un pirata a quell’ora della notte. Fu allora che John concesse a se stesso di osservare Sherlock e fu proprio su di lui che i suoi pensieri tornarono a posarsi, leggeri e curiosi al pari di quello stesso sguardo che con insistenza ne cercava la figura. Era dannatamente bravo a mentire, si disse. Così ridotto avrebbe ingannato la sua stessa madre! Di certo Moriarty non sarebbe riuscito a riconoscerlo, né un qualsiasi soldato avrebbe intuito l’identità di quel vecchio incappucciato. Come da programma, procedeva a passo lento trascinandosi in un finto zoppicare che sembrava decisamente reale, teneva la schiena molto incurvata in avanti e al punto che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di affermare quanto in realtà fosse alto. Le mani strette ai due lembi della mantella e che teneva uniti per nascondere gli abiti che ne avrebbero tradito la ben più giovane età, oltre che il ceto sociale elevato, tremavano vistosamente e con così tanta convinzione, che John stesso avrebbe detto fosse malato. Gli occhi di poco aperti e lo sguardo basso, rivolto a terra, quasi cercasse di celare quelle iridi meravigliose da attenzioni indiscrete. La bocca era invece serrata e dalle labbra premute una sull’altra usciva una cantilena appena percettibile, accennata a voce roca, bassa e sporcata di poco.  
« _His eyes was red and his nose was green and his cheeks was a prussian blue_ » mormorò, intonando quella che era una ballata ritmata e vivace. Una cantata che si affievolì fino a cessare del tutto nell’attimo stesso in cui il pirata prese a parlare: «Afferra il mio braccio, John» aggiunse con un severo fare di rimprovero che egli riusciva a mantener tale nonostante la condizione in cui si mostrava. Come poteva sembrare inquietante e ad apparire inflessibile, anche così ridotto? Non poteva dire di saperlo, ma più aveva a che fare con quell’Holmes e più si domandava che cosa di lui continuasse a sfuggirgli. A tratti pareva timido e imbarazzato, certe altre volte invece era distaccato e severo. I suoi occhi erano freddi e lapidaria l’intonazione della voce, eppure aveva notato quelle stesse iridi accendersi di passione e divertimento e il tono variare sino a un cantare delicato. Quante anime giacevano in Sherlock Holmes e come poteva tutto quello esser contenuto in un singolo essere umano?  
«Stringi il mio braccio come se volessi sorreggermi» riprese il pirata «e smettila di esser così rigido.»  
«Non sono rigido» si difese timidamente, pur tuttavia obbedendo a quell’ordine impartito con durezza. La verità, si disse mentre lo afferrava anche se con una certa titubanza, era che Sherlock aveva ragione. Era nevoso e se non avesse recitato con convinzione, qualcuno avrebbe anche potuto insospettirsi e pretendere che il vecchio (o presunto tale) mostrasse il viso, a quel punto sarebbe stato impossibile il non venir riconosciuto. Doveva farcela a tutti i costi, ne dipendeva la vita di tutti loro. Prese un profondo respiro, cercando di placarsi mentre trovava la maniera migliore per distendere i pensieri. Il fatto era che non era mai stato bravo con le bugie e neanche amava il doverle raccontare. Certe verità preferiva di gran lunga ometterle e in passato lo aveva anche fatto, con Harrieth e suo marito. Per mesi aveva evitato di esprimere i veri sentimenti che nutriva o i pensieri che faceva riguardo a quel matrimonio fasullo e senza amore. Aveva evitato di esprimere i propri dubbi con Harry solamente per spirito della pace. Fondamentalmente, però, John era un romantico e Sherlock lo aveva ben capito, appellandolo al pari dell’idiota che era. Per quanto quella società avallasse e tollerasse le unioni per convenienza, lui non riusciva ad accettare di doversi sposare per forza o di vivere l’intera sua esistenza a fianco di un qualcuno che non amava. Comprendeva Harrieth e le ragioni della sua scelta, perché un qualsiasi matrimonio con un ricco annoiato era sempre meglio di una vita in convento, ma era un compromesso che John non era certo di riuscire a tollerare. Pertanto era rimasto a tacere, per mesi aveva finto d’esser felice per lei e di star cercando una moglie adatta. Fino a che non era fuggito lontano e, beh, da allora aveva smesso di mentire. Ora come ora si ritrovava di nuovo in una situazione spinosa, scomoda per la sua dannata coscienza. Anche se, in effetti, ciò che stava facendo adesso non era minimamente paragonabile al dire bugie a Harry. Il pirata aveva ragione: si sentiva a disagio e teso, il che rendeva innaturale addirittura la postura del corpo e quasi sicuramente aveva scritto in faccia ciò che stava pensando.  
«Andrà bene» aggiunse, forse in un tentativo di correre in suo aiuto.  
«La fai facile tu, io non sono abituato a fare cose simili» sbottò John, tentando di mantenere la voce bassa e non urlare, accentuando al contempo la stretta sul braccio, che venne letteralmente strizzato. «Sembra che tu e i tuoi compari invece ve la caviate alla grande con queste messinscene. Beh, non mi stupisce dato che siete pirati senza scrupoli e morale.»  
«Oh, sì, siamo dei feroci pirati» sussurrò Sherlock, mellifluo e ridendo appena «eppure eccoti qua.»  
  
A quella provocazione John non rispose. Lo aveva fregato. Lui e la sua dialettica che non lasciava scampo, erano riusciti a imbrogliarlo e a lasciarlo a boccheggiare come un idiota. Di nuovo, sapeva che aveva ragione e che non c’era niente da aggiungere o un argomento con cui potesse ribattere. Avrebbe potuto vivere tutta la vita da solo o magari trovarsi una brava donna di cui avere fiducia, eppure non ci aveva mai neanche provato, anzi, alla prima occasione si era messo nelle mani di un filibustiere. Quindi si morse le labbra, smorzando una risata inopportuna e ricacciò giù in gola improperi che non era il caso di lanciargli contro. Avevano ancora un bel pezzo di strada da fare, prima di immergersi nelle acque scure della baia e raggiungere una barca a remi ormeggiata chissà dove; non era il caso di farsi scoprire per quella sciocchezza. Rimase silente, benedicendo la buona stella che lo aveva condotto sino a lì sano e salvo. Dei soldati ancora non se ne vedeva l’ombra.  
Raggiunsero il punto ideale in cui immergersi in una decina di minuti. Lì, in quella zona della spiaggia, al di là delle barcacce attraccate al molo, ben passato il borgo e i caseggiati, il buio era relativamente più intenso. La notte era poco stellata, ma il cielo terso faceva sì che la luna fosse sufficiente a rischiarare il profilo dei loro volti, oltre che i contorni delle increspature delle onde e degli scogli in lontananza. A esser sinceri non fece troppo caso al paesaggio o a quel che aveva da fare, in quegli istanti le sue attenzioni erano tutte per Sherlock. Al suo fianco, infatti, Holmes si preparava a raggiungere il largo a nuoto. Pochi semplici gesti, banali per dirla tutta, come arrotolarsi i calzoni sino al polpaccio o fare fagotto di abiti e mantella di modo che si bagnassero il meno possibile, non erano nulla di straordinario. Eppure ne era ugualmente rapito, profondamente incantato nel notare la cura con cui ripiegava gli abiti e gli spicci movimenti che si concedeva. L’esposizione alla luce lunare faceva sì che la pelle del viso sembrasse ancor più pallida, del colore stesso della porcellana, aveva constatato dopo una minuziosa osservazione. * I capelli, sciolti dal giogo della bandana, erano uno svolazzare di ricci indomiti e alcuni di loro concedevano la grazia di ricadere fin sulla fronte, distraendo lo sguardo di John Watson molto più del necessario. Se non fosse stato per le acque della baia che gli bagnavano le punte dei piedi, tenendolo aggrappato alla realtà, sarebbe rimasto ad ammirarlo per delle ore. Pareva sciocco, ma in quei frangenti, quella era la sola cosa su cui non aveva dubbi. Il che era decisamente sconveniente, perché invece che alimentare la sua infatuazione per una leggenda, avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi sulla mappa, sul come fare per cancellarla dal suo petto e sul recuperare o meno il tesoro di cui il vecchio Joe a lungo gli aveva raccontato.  
«Laggiù.» Fu ovviamente Sherlock a spezzare il fruire pazzo dei suoi pensieri mentre John tentava di mostrarsi interessato e attento, sforzandosi di tener d’occhio il punto che indicava. Sembrava volesse mostragli un gruppetto di rocce situate non molto lontane dalla riva, la cui altezza notevole impediva di vedere oltre.  
«William ci starà già aspettando» aggiunse mentre si immergeva. «Le acque non sono molto profonde per i primi metri, ma poi dovrai nuotare. Spero tu lo sappia fare.»  
«Sono capace» annuì, seguendolo e mettendo una volta per tutte a tacere la propria idiozia. Ciò detto, nessuno dei due più parlò, anche se aveva fin troppe domande per la testa, dubbi che vorticavano fastidiosamente e che non lo lasciavano quieto. Ora i suoi tormenti poco c’entravano con la bellezza sfacciata di un divino e giovane uomo, ma riguardavano il dove stessero andando o come avrebbero fatto a raggiungere una nave ancorata chissà dove. Ciononostante, non si preoccupò di chiedere chi fosse quel certo William a cui aveva accennato, né da quanto tempo li stesse aspettando. Certamente era uno della ciurma del pirata bianco, il che era ovvio, ma come si fossero accordati questo era impossibile da dire. Come poteva quel William sapere che Sherlock sarebbe scampato alla morte e che lui e i suoi due compari sarebbero riusciti in quella folle impresa? In nessuna maniera poteva sapere di John e dell’imprevisto in cui i tre erano incappati, quindi era impossibile che quel tale fosse certo che alla mezzanotte sarebbe stato raggiunto a nuoto dal suo capitano. Tante, troppe domande e nessuna risposta che fosse in grado di darsi e che giunsero, sebbene soltanto in parte, una volta che ebbero raggiunto gli scogli. Fu allora che capì almeno parte di quelle ragioni e del motivo per cui stessero nuotando. Non aveva idea come avesse fatto a sopravvivere all’impiccagione o se tutto quello facesse parte di un piano, anche se dubitava perché prevedere certe cose era impossibile. Ma non poteva negare che dietro gli scogli v’era una barca e che sopra di essa ci stava un uomo, con una lanterna a tenergli compagnia. Dovevano aver scelto con cura persino il punto esatto in cui incontrarsi, contando sul fatto che da quella posizione chiunque ne sarebbe stato nascosto, data l’altezza di quell’atollo roccioso. Anche in questo, dunque, Holmes era stato brillante. Diavolo di un brigante! La sua genialità iniziava a diventar fastidiosa, lo maledisse John, seppur con un sorriso stampato in volto.  
  
La scialuppa era di piccole dimensioni, comoda per un gruppo di poche persone. Aveva due remi, uno per lato e a bordo c’era un magrolino uomo biondiccio con un velo di barba in viso. Pareva giovane, più degli altri pirati che aveva incontrato e adesso fissava entrambi con grandi occhi sgranati. Il fisico scarno e minuto era rischiarato dalla luce della lampada, la quale faceva sì che le due lunghe gambe nodose sembrassero ancor più rannicchiate con forza sotto alla seduta. Lo stupore nelle sue espressioni appena vide il capitano arrivare senza Lestrade e Victor, e con uno sconosciuto a seguito, mutarono in un’evidente preoccupazione che ne deformò con prepotenza i tratti. Ciononostante non fece domande, forse non era abituato a porne o magari non ne aveva bisogno. Tacque e sebbene dal suo sguardo fosse ben chiaro che volesse saperne di più. Senza dir nulla, il giovane si limitò ad aiutare il capitano a salire a bordo, prima di fare la stessa cosa per John, il quale issò se stesso e la borsa, non senza difficoltà.  
«William, lui è John Watson. John, William Wiggins» disse indicando il giovane marinaio. «John sarà nostro gradito ospite.»  
«Sì, capitano» annuì questi, con più convinzione e forse anche rincuorato. «Chiamami Bill» aggiunse, concedendogli un sorriso generoso e una calorosa stretta di mano. Poi, ogni parola venne messa da parte e nell’attimo stesso in cui si ritrovò a distendere le membra e a serrare le palpebre, in un tentativo di riprender fiato, il silenzio scese.  
  
Occorse una buona mezzora prima che in lontananza riuscissero a scorgere le sagome del prete e di Lestrade, nuotare in loro direzione e altrettanto tempo servì loro per raggiungere la nave che Sherlock aveva ormeggiato tra degli scogli all’altro lato dell’isola. Nel frattempo, il giovane Bill era stato informato su quanto avvenuto al patibolo, seppur scarsamente e tanto che qualunque testimone avrebbe giudicato quel racconto impreciso e poco veritiero. Nonostante la fallacità delle informazioni concesse, pareva che il ragazzo non avesse bisogno che di una qualche parola di rassicurazione, era chiaro che si fidava ciecamente del proprio capitano e che avrebbe creduto a qualsiasi ciarla. John si domandò se anche sugli altri pirati che aveva a servizio, egli suscitava la medesima e prepotente fascinazione. Probabilmente era così perché sia Victor che Greg sembravano profondamente rispettosi della parola di capitan Holmes. Il loro era un timore misto a venerazione, un amore profondo mescolato a un pizzico di paura. Erano senz’altro sentimenti complessi, tanto che forse qualcuno sfuggiva all’attenta opera di osservazione e studio che stava portando avanti oramai da tutto il giorno. Quello di cui era certo era che la stima sincera per il pirata bianco era presente nello sguardo e nelle intenzioni di William Wiggins, con la stessa intensità con cui l’aveva vista quel pomeriggio in Victor Trevor. Era stupefacente come riuscisse a farsi amare e rispettare, a scatenare così profonde e vere emozioni in coloro che non avrebbero dovuto essere che dei meri prati. Ciò che John Watson non sapeva, era che lui stesso già era preda di quei sentimenti e che il mistero e il fascino che il pirata Sherlock Holmes scatenava in lui, mai più se ne sarebbero andati.  
  
Tempo più tardi, quella stessa notte, la piccola barca a remi sulla quale procedevano, raggiunse la grande nave. Stupefacente a vedersi, meravigliosa come un qualsiasi imponente veliero. Tuttavia quello che gli apparve davanti agli occhi aveva in sé molte caratteristiche che ne aumentavano la magnificenza, dando al tutto una qual certa imperiosità. John non aveva mai visto una nave dei pirati, ma buon cielo non se la immaginava che così. Non si poteva ritenere un esperto di marina, ma si trattava quasi certamente di un galeone spagnolo, giunto tra le mani di Sherlock Holmes chissà come o perché. Diversamente da quelli che aveva visto in passato, questo aveva inquietanti vele nere e una bandiera con un teschio e due spade incrociate che era stata issata sul pennone più alto. Infine v’era la polena, un affascinante volto di donna il cui corpo era del tutto simile a quello d’un pesce. Una meravigliosa sirena dallo sguardo intenso, stupenda nelle fattezze del viso e nei capelli che, morbidi, le ricadevano sul davanti. Al contempo, però, suscitava un certo timore che John scacciò subito.  
«Capitan Holmes!» gridò una voce lontana e proveniente dalla nave, prima che una campana venisse suonata e altri uomini raggiungessero il fianco sinistro prendendo a guardar di sotto.  
«Il capitano! Laggiù, dritto di prora.» Di nuovo quell’urlo, seguito da grida festanti e inni di gioia. John sollevò il viso, portando lo sguardo in cima. Erano tutti su, protesi in avanti e tenevano lo sguardo puntato su di loro. Li vide allora, e per la prima volta, i pirati di Sherlock Holmes se ne stavano uno a fianco all’altro, in fila a cantare e a urlare di felicità, grati del ritorno del pirata bianco. Tra di loro sembrava quasi di scorgere la sagoma di un bambino che agitava le braccia e rideva festante, o quella di un uomo pacioso e dall’aspetto sedentario. Volti che nessuno avrebbe annoverato alla stregua di filibustieri.  
«John Watson» se ne uscì Sherlock a un certo momento, già in piedi nella piccola barca. Aveva assunto una posa imperiosa e statuaria, che sembrava renderlo ancor più alto.  
«Questa è la mia nave: la Norbury ** e loro sono i suoi pirati.» Ciò detto, capitan Holmes sollevò un braccio in un gesto di vittoria. Poi si tuffò nelle acque nere del mar dei Caraibi. L’ultima cosa che John vide prima che un urlo di eccitazione gli uscisse dalla bocca, fu la sagoma di Sherlock che s’arrampicava a mani nude su per il fianco della nave. Era la leggenda dei sette mari, il terrore delle Antille, e Dio se gli piaceva.  
   
 

  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La porcellana arrivò in Europa nel XIII secolo, dall’oriente e specialmente dalla Cina.  
> **So che “Norbury” di recente ha un altro significato nel fandom, ma quello a cui mi riferisco io è invece un qualcosa di legato unicamente alla serie. I motivi per cui la nave ha questo nome verranno spiegati più avanti.
> 
> Il brano che canticchia Sherlock: His eyes was red and his nose was green and his cheeks was a prussian blue è da “The Good Ship Calabar”. Questa ed altre canzoni, citate nei capitoli a venire, saranno tutte raccolte in una playlist che ho appositamente aperto su Youtube.  
> Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D95NrlggKAM&list=PLXVfiYP3q6rLQpsO7hkt_8NwLpoKacjwW
> 
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che stanno seguendo la storia e han lasciato dei kudos.


	7. Pensa prima di parlare!

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dovunque vorremo andare andremo. Una nave è questo in realtà.  
>  Non è solo una chiglia, uno scafo con un ponte e le vele.  
>  Sì, la nave è fatta così.  
>  Ma ciò che una nave è, ciò che la Perla Nera è in realtà: è libertà.  
>  \- La maledizione della prima luna -

 

  
 

 

Tanto per cominciare, la Norbury era magnificente. Questa fu la prima impressione, alquanto banale, che ebbe una volta giunto a bordo. Era gigantesca, assurdamente precisa nelle decorazioni e negli intarsi del legno. Sopra le loro teste, tre alberi si stagliavano con imperiosità. Il più alto di essi, quello di trinchetto, ospitava vele quadre di un funereo colore nero, che si riuscivano comunque a scorgere nonostante fossero arrotolate su loro stesse. Sulla destra stava il cassero di poppa, lievemente rialzato rispetto alla superficie ponte, elegantemente ornato da fregi e intarsi e molto meglio illuminato rispetto alla prua. La ringhiera che separava la zona dedicata al comando e che era preclusa ai semplici marinai, aveva decorazioni degne di un qualche dipinto. Fregi che parevano essere ancor più ricchi ed elaborati, poiché sotto il giogo di una luce scarsa e i cui giochi d’ombra irretirono i sensi di John per svariati istanti. Sulla sinistra, al di là del bompresso si riusciva facilmente a scorgere la prua dal tipico fare appuntito e alla cui più lontana estremità, stava la bella polena che già prima lo aveva incantato. Quella sirena ammaliatrice, baciata dai raggi lunari, pareva ancor più splendida a vedersi ora. Ne era ancora affascinato, così come lo era da quella stessa nave che quei pirati chiamavano la Norbury e il cui nome tanto poco aveva a che fare con bastimenti spagnoli. Non poteva ritenersi un esperto di navigazione, al contrario ne sapeva ben poco, ma quel veliero sembrava molto più confortevole del vascello mercantile con cui aveva attraversato l’oceano. Probabilmente perché, stando alle parole del buon Lestrade, la Norbury era in realtà un galeone spagnolo di speciale nascita. Era il più veloce, il meglio armato e più riccamente decorato dell’intera flotta. Greg aveva sottolineato più volte il fatto che quella nave fosse stata scelta appositamente da capitan Holmes perché la preferita di Sua Maestà Filippo. * Anche se quest’ultima cosa gli era parsa un’invenzione bella e buona, i racconti dei pirati erano spesso e volentieri abbelliti o resi all’estremo da invenzioni ed esagerazioni. Spesso le leggende che li riguardavano nascevano dall’ignoranza o da una fervida immaginazione. Poteva quindi trattarsi di una diceria o di un tentativo da parte di Lestrade di far apparire il gesto di capitan Holmes come ancor più straordinario di quanto già non fosse. Seppur non potesse ritenersi poi tanto improbabile come atto piratesco. Sherlock era pur sempre stato tanto coraggioso da farsi impiccare per dimostrare d’essere in grado di sfuggire alla morte e sarebbe stata proprio da lui una ruberia del genere. Ovviamente non poteva esserne certo e lui detestava il non sapere, anche se a dire il vero lì su quella Norbury, o come si chiamava, c’erano fin troppe cose che faticava a comprendere. Ciò di cui, però, era fermamente sicuro era del fatto Holmes avesse scelto un bellissimo vascello. Che lo avesse fatto unicamente dispetto, questo, al momento aveva ben poca importanza.

Per quanto affascinato fosse, negli attimi successivi alla sua ascesa a bordo si ritrovò ad ammettere di non sentirsi esattamente a proprio agio, ed era proprio la ciurma a renderlo inquieto. Non che John avesse presente come dovesse comporsi una ciurma piratesca per poter essere considerata tale, ma non poteva negare che l’immagine che si era fatto nel corso del tempo era relativamente diversa da quella che ora si trovava ad aver di fronte. Se fino a quel momento ne aveva avuto soltanto un vago sentore, osservando Lestrade e Victor, adesso poteva dire d’esser certo incappato in qualcosa di unico. Si trattava di un centinaio di uomini, illuminati a stento da lampade a olio appese qua e là, evidentemente atte a rischiarare il ponte. La maggior parte di loro aveva un fisico forte e irrobustito grazie al lavoro pesante, non erano trasandati come quelli che ad Antigua o Barbuda frequentavano i bordelli. Di certo non avevano la raffinatezza di Sherlock Holmes, né la sua carnagione bianca e pallida, al contrario la pelle era bruciata dal sole e li faceva apparire più invecchiati di quanto in realtà non fossero. Alcuni erano inglesi, aveva constatato dopo averli sentiti parlottare. Diversi provenivano dal continente, Francia o Prussia mentre altri, dalla naturale colorazione nera, appartenevano senz’altro alle isole delle Indie Occidentali. Il più alto tra coloro che aveva di fronte era un corpulento uomo dall’accento del sud, i cui capelli grigi erano stati legati in un codino. Aveva il viso tatuato, la cui fattura era del tutto simile alla stessa che John aveva sul petto. Quello, però, non raffigurava alcuna mappa ma soltanto linee che tratteggiavano i contorni del volto in maniera più o meno precisa. Su entrambi i lobi aveva un orecchino mentre al collo una pesante catena d’argento spuntava di tanto in tanto dalle pieghe della camicia. Portava una vistosa benda nera a coprirgli un occhio e alla cintola, stretta in vita, s’intravvedeva distintamente una pistola e un grosso coltellaccio, il cui manico lavorato in oro era premuto contro il prominente stomaco. Quel tizio, pensò John immediatamente dopo averlo squadrato da capo a piedi, era senz’altro un pirata: aveva un aspetto minaccioso, sguardo torvo e inquietante e inoltre era sicuro di aver visto una grossa “P” impressa a fuoco su una delle mani. Era stato senz’altro accusato di pirateria. Tuttavia non fu quello a sorprenderlo, a esser ancor più incredibile era il fatto che stesse tenendo fra le braccia un bambino. Un ragazzino di forse dieci o undici anni con una chioma folta, le guance arrossate e lo sguardo curioso. Con occhi adoranti, quel piccolo uomo fissava Sherlock Holmes e con molta probabilità rimaneva in attesa che questi dicesse qualcosa. Sembrava proprio che non vedesse l’ora di salutare il capitano e infatti fu ciò che fece qualche attimo più tardi. Sgusciato via, egli corse ritrovandosi ad abbracciare una delle gambe di Sherlock che strinse con forza.  
«Sei tornato» esultò il bambino, con fanciullesca gioia prima di venir strappato da dove si trovava e far ritorno tra le braccia dell’uomo corpulento.  
«Angelo, perché Archie è ancora sveglio?» chiese il capitano, con severità, rivolgendosi al tale con la benda sull’occhio. Che strano nome aveva; che fosse spagnolo? Non ne aveva idea, ma dalla maniera che aveva di parlare poteva anche esserlo.  
«L’ho messo a letto ore fa, giuro! Ma non ci voleva stare. Voleva aspettarti e sapere se eri vivo oppure no. Tutti noi eravamo preoccupati perché quando al tramonto non vi abbiamo visti arrivare, credevamo che vi avessero presi di nuovo.»  
«C’è stato un imprevisto» annuì Lestrade, ma senza spiegare quanto successo e limitandosi a rasserenare gli animi già fin troppo concitati. Fu allora che capitan Holmes prese parola. Lo fece in maniera vistosa ed eccentrica, saltando con un balzo sulla ringhiera del cassero, sopra la quale si teneva miracolosamente in equilibrio. Come riusciva a stare lì sopra senza cascare? Si chiese John prima di portare lo sguardo sulla ciurma, radunatasi ora in un gruppo più consistente. Era incredibile quanto tenessero in considerazione le sue parole, ognuno di loro, nessuno escluso, aveva gli occhi fissi sul pirata bianco. Lo guardavano con reverenza e una punta di timore appena accennata e che di tanto in tanto gli si velava in viso, oscurandogli lo sguardo. In silenzio, i pirati de la Norbury attendevano che il proprio capitano prendesse parola. C’era un’eccitazione in loro, come se ciò che stava per pronunciare fosse la loro unica ragione di vita.

«Ascoltatemi» esordì Sherlock con voce imperiosa, pur senza gridare. C’era da dire, rifletté a un non ben precisato momento, che a vedersi così come stava, con i fasci di luce delle lanterne che talvolta ne lambivano i tratti e talvolta invece lo oscuravano, capitan Holmes appariva ancor più leggendario di quanto fosse. Di nuovo si domandò quante e quali di quelle storie che aveva sentito fossero vere, ma preferì non indugiare tra quei ricordi e, portato il naso all’insù, azzittì la propria mente fin troppo vivace.  
«Oggi sono stato impiccato e il marchio mi è stato impresso a fuoco sul petto. Per il rispettabile esercito di Sua Maestà, sembra che io sia un pirata» proseguì, scatenando l’ilarità dei marinai, che presero a ridere sguaiatamente. «Non vi mentirò: mi è stata offerta la grazia a patto che accettassi di diventare un corsaro. Pare che depredare navi spagnole o portoghesi per conto del nobile impero britannico, sia ben più virtuoso che farlo per se stessi. Ma io dico, non è ugualmente un reato? Una colpa è una colpa, se sei un Re e uccidi un uomo, sei lo stesso reo di un qualcosa. Il potere e il denaro non giustificano niente, nemmeno gli arrembaggi. Dite, mia valorosa ciurma: avrei forse dovuto accettare?» Un coro di ripetuti “no” si levò dalla folla adesso ancor più numerosa, che prese a sbraitare e a sbracciarsi in segno di protesta. A quel punto Sherlock estrasse un coltello dalla cintola dei pantaloni e, puntando la lama verso i propri uomini, prese a indicarli uno dopo l’altro, quasi sentisse il bisogno di metterli alla prova. Nessuno si tirò indietro e fu allora che capì in vero significato di quel gesto, stava soltanto ribadendo il concetto. Aiutandosi con un coltello, il che era… insolito? Sì, decisamente insolito e anche molto, ma molto affascinate e al punto che senza quasi rendersene conto, John si ritrovò a sorridere.  
«Sherlock Holmes non si mescola con la feccia» riprese subito il capitano. «Il pirata bianco non è di nessuno e non sarà mai di nessuno. La mia parola, la mia fede non verrà riposta in un inglese che sia Re o principe, conte o duca. L’onore di Sherlock Holmes vale molto di più dell’oro o di un incarico a corte. Questa nave e il suo equipaggio non saranno venduti, nemmeno per tutte le ricchezze del mondo. Mai cederò alla vigliaccheria o alla paura, neanche in punto di morte venderò me stesso per diventare un corsaro» concluse, calcando il tono di voce su quell’ultima parola, che sputò fuori con evidente disprezzo. «Perché Sherlock Holmes è un pirata e tale resterà.»  
«Lunga vita al capitano» urlò Angelo a squarciagola mentre cori di grida festose si levavano dal gruppo. Molti di loro ballavano, altri bevevano e brindavano alla salute del loro capitano. «Lunga vita al pirata bianco, il terrore dei sette mari. Lunga vita a capitan Holmes!» cantò nuovamente Angelo. Poi, inaspettatamente, una voce pacata interruppe le festa.

«Capitano, capitano» intervenne a quel punto una voce. Era quasi flebile e pacata, i modi non rozzi e l’accento non sporcato di straniero come quello di Angelo, ma al contrario inglese e ben istruito. John riconobbe le parole come gentili e dolci, il tale che le aveva pronunciate aveva un qualcosa di pacifico nella maniera di porsi, il che lo si evinceva dalla maniera in cui aveva domandato parola.  
«Chi è che osa rivolgesi a me?» chiese Sherlock con tono di scherno. Era chiaro che non facesse sul serio, ma che stesse in qualche modo giocando, forse perché ancora divertito dallo scampato pericolo di quello stesso mattino. Certo che era strano, sembrava tutt’altra persona rispetto all’uomo che aveva dimorato per tutto il giorno in casa sua, rintanato in un angolo buio del soggiorno senza quasi mai intervenire in qualche discussione. Era distante dal capitano dai modi fermi e severi o ancora da quello che, con modi beffardi, aveva osato sfidare l’esercito. Quante sfaccettature di carattere nascondeva dentro di sé? Che quella fosse la maniera con cui si rivolgeva alla ciurma? Che potesse essere un trucco per tenere alto il morale? Non lo sapeva, ma di nuovo i suoi ragionamenti vennero interrotti. Fu a quel punto infatti che un tale grassoccio si fece avanti. Era non molto alto e aveva un bel sorriso gioviale, occhi sereni ma allo stesso tempo acuti, erano nascosti dietro a un sottile paio di occhiali, forse con l’intenzione di mascherare la fine capacità d’osservatore.  
«Mastro Stamford, per servirla, capitano» disse, inchinandosi appena in un cenno di riverenza misto a divertimento. Sorrideva apertamente, e lo si intuiva dalle labbra stirate in un ghigno oltre che agli occhi allegri e sereni. Che inusuali costumi avevano, quei tizi. Stamford era di certo inglese, dedusse John nell’immediato. Portava una camiciola bianca e un panciotto, in abiti di ottima fattura e alla moda delle persone di alto rango. Aveva mani curate e capelli corti e ben pettinati, la sola cosa che stonava era l’abbronzatura forte che rendeva la sua pelle bronzea e non pallida. Ad ogni modo, quello non era il genere di abbigliamento di un pirata; che anch’egli fosse di nobile stirpe? Che avesse una storia simile a quella di Victor? Se così era, cosa ci faceva a bordo de la Norbury e quale colpa aveva commesso?  
«Ah, Mastro Stamford, quali dubbi ti fanno dolere?» chiese Sherlock con fare canzonatorio mentre una risata scoppiava anche nel resto dell’equipaggio.  
«Mi domandavo chi fosse l’individuo che avete portato con voi dall’isola. È nostro prigioniero?»  
«No» s’affrettò a rispondere, secco e più severo. Ora ogni traccia di spasso era del tutto scomparsa e il suo volto era nuovamente una maschera tirata di rigidità e freddezza. Che lo stesse facendo unicamente per imporre il proprio volere o per timore che uno di loro lo ritenesse un prigioniero, trattandolo come tale, questo non poteva saperlo. Nel dubbio, scelse per entrambe le ipotesi.  
«Egli sarà nostro gradito ospite» riprese il capitano. «Finché non deciderà lui stesso ciò che vuole fare. John Watson, questo è il suo nome» urlò, indicandolo con un cenno elegante della mano «è un medico, nel caso vi occorressero i suoi servigi ed è stato un soldato della guerra civile. Ho un accordo di affari con lui, non vi interesseranno i dettagli, ma una cosa la vorrete senz’altro sapere. John ha una mappa con sé e che mi ha gentilmente donato. Si tratta della mappa di un tesoro, per la precisione ed è stato tanto gentile da condividerla con noi. Signori, presto saremo ricchi.» Una volta detto questo, Sherlock scese giù dalla ringhiera con un balzo fluido, incamminandosi quindi verso gli alloggi mentre l’equipaggio si lasciava inebriare dai fumi della festa e da bottiglie di rum. Il capitano passò oltre, ignorandoli. Gli fu sufficiente un cenno per attirare a sé Mastro Stamford e Lestrade, il quale venne seguito da Victor. Un Victor che, con già troppa confidenza, prese il braccio di John, portandoselo dietro forse in un invito a partecipare o a non rimanere isolato. Non era più abituato a interagire con le persone per così tanto tempo e se ne rese conto nell’attimo in cui sentì come un peso alla sola idea di dover sottostare a regole sociali.  
«Stamford, salpiamo prima dell’alba» disse Sherlock con modi spicci. «Devo ancora capire dove diavolo si trova quell’isola.»  
«Per dove faccio rotta?» chiese questi, titubante.  
«Portaci ovunque tu voglia. Un luogo riparato, in cui possiamo nasconderci. Moriarty non ha dato segno di star cerando la Norbury, ma potrebbe volerci inseguire.»  
«Sì, signore. Ho già in mente il luogo ideale» rispose Stamford, prima di scattare verso il cassero con una leggiadria che nessuno avrebbe ritenuto possibile su di un uomo di una tale mole. Subito dopo, Sherlock si dedicò a Lestrade.  
«Che John abbia un alloggio separato dalla ciurma e che sia armato, dagli una pistola. Ah e occupati di Angelo! Fai in modo che non lo uccida subito e che gli dia da mangiare. Digli che… bah, digli che mi serve, il che è anche vero. Oppure digli che gli curerà quel dolore che ha alla schiena, se non si convince, non so inventa tu qualcosa.»  
«Sarà fatto, capitano.»  
«Ah e John» aggiunse capitan Holmes, appena dopo aver imboccato il corridoio che conduceva agli alloggi «domattina, appena ti sarà comodo, vieni nella mia cabina. Dobbiamo parlare.»  
«Certamente» annuì lui, forse in maniera eccessivamente timida. La sua risposta, però, cadde nel vuoto. Il pirata bianco già li aveva lasciati, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
 

 

oOoOo

 

 

 

John doveva ammettere con una certa vergogna di non aver riflettuto sulla prospettiva di dormire con altre persone. Aveva accettato (con incredibile facilità, tra l’altro) di partire alla volta dell’avventura, ma non aveva pensato al quotidiano, né a che tipo di vita avrebbe condotto a bordo. Sapeva quanto spartano fosse il trascorrere dei mesi in mare aperto e il dover rinunciare alle comodità della terraferma, ma se all’avere poco o niente era sufficientemente abituato, l’idea di doversi spogliare di fronte ad altre persone lo aveva reso irrequieto. Per sua fortuna, Sherlock Holmes usava il cervello e molto più di quanto John stesso non si fosse ritrovato a fare di recente. Tutto ciò a cui pareva essere in grado di pensare era a quanto spaesato fosse, a come fuori luogo lo facessero sentire gli sguardi di quei pirati. Era indubbiamente a disagio e soltanto la curiosità per il veliero e il suo equipaggio era stata in grado di smorzare la sensazione di imbarazzo. Sensazione che parve svanire dopo che ebbe lasciato il ponte e sulla quale la sua mente non tornò più. Fu uno stranamente insistente Victor ad accompagnarlo di persona al nuovo alloggio, qualche istante più tardi l’aver spedito Lestrade dall’uomo che chiamavano “dita di ferro”. Da quel che aveva capito si trattava del tale con la benda sull’occhio, lo straniero di nome Angelo, il cui ruolo a bordo era solo e soltanto quello di cucinare. A detta di Lestrade, questo dita di ferro preparava zuppe che avrebbero fatto resuscitare un morto, ma aveva un carattere irascibile e passionale che era meglio sedare preventivamente. John accettò caldamente il consiglio di stargli lontano e, dopo aver oltrepassato la porta, curioso e in silenzio, seguì il prete.

Ciò che più di tutto contraddistingueva padre Trevor, oltre all’aspetto appariscente, era indubbiamente la parlantina. Victor era uno di quegli uomini che amavano proferir parola soltanto per il gusto di ascoltare il suono della propria voce. A vedersi vestito in calzoni e maniche di camicia arrotolate su sino al gomito e con una sola croce appesa al collo, non lo si sarebbe mai ritenuto un uomo di chiesa o forse perché aveva quel sorriso sornione e malizioso che stava a metà tra il santo e il figlio di buona donna. Nel breve tragitto che li aveva condotti giù lungo il corridoio e poi alle cabine degli ufficiali, aveva sentito uscire dalla sua bocca molte più parole di quante John ne avesse udite in tutti quei mesi trascorsi ad Antigua. Almeno tutto quel blaterare era stato di una qualche utilità, si disse. Tanto per cominciare aveva saputo diverse cose, tra cui il fatto che solo i più alti in grado a bordo de la Norbury potevano accedere a quelle stanze e che ognuna di esse aveva una chiave così che si potesse godere della propria intimità. Lo stretto passaggio che dal cassero conduceva fin dentro la pancia del vascello, era seguito da due scalinate. Una delle quali conduceva alle cucine e alla zona dedicata all’equipaggio mentre l’altra, di pochi gradini, si snodava fino a raggiungere un atrio ottimamente illuminato e sul quale s’affacciavano una decina di porte in raffinato legno chiaro. La cabina più grande era ovviamente quella del capitano, descritta come caotica ma stupenda. A suo fianco c’erano quelle di Mastro Stamford, il cui nome era Mike e che a bordo era il timoniere, e di Lestrade, il primo ufficiale. Anche Archie, il ragazzino, aveva una stanza tutta per sé. Si trattava di una camera piccola nella quale il bambino veniva istruito, e che si trovava giusto a fianco dell’alloggio di Victor.  
«Il bambino è figlio di Sh… voglio dire, è figlio del capitano?» domandò John a un certo momento, riferendosi ad Archie e al contempo maledicendo se stesso per la propria distrazione. Non poteva permettersi di chiamare il pirata bianco per nome, non ad alta voce, lui era un signor nessuno a bordo ed era abbastanza sicuro di sapere che non avrebbero tollerato così tanta confidenza.  
«Figlio di chi? Di quel verginello? Sherlock non sa nemmeno com’è fatta una donna, figuriamoci se ha dei figli. Il giorno in cui gli sentirò dire che vuole copulare con un altro essere a questo mondo, riderò così forte che mi sentiranno su fino al paradiso e scommetto tutto quello che ho che Cristo stesso verrebbe giù a stringerli la mano e a dirgli che era ora che si decidesse a fornicare con qualcuno» disse, sinceramente divertito e prima di lasciarsi andare a una contagiosa risata sincera. «No, i genitori del bambino sono morti molto tempo fa. Non aveva nessuno e sarebbe morto di fame, dato che anima viva se ne sarebbe preso cura. Sua madre era una prostituta, Archie non l’ha mai neanche conosciuta. Lei non sapeva chi fosse il vero padre e così lo affidò al proprio fratello che non aveva moglie o figli, il quale qualche anno più tardi venne accusato di omicidio e condannato a morte. Non potendo far più nulla, Sherlock ha voluto prenderlo a bordo.»  
«Tutto questo è… amorale» sputò fuori John, indignato. Non aveva mai sentito di un qualcosa del genere e se fino a qualche attimo prima la presenza del bambino gli aveva smosso unicamente domande curiose, ora i suoi sentimenti in proposito erano ben diversi. «Voglio dire, vi sembra giusto che un ragazzino partecipi ad atti di pirateria?»  
«Archie non partecipa a un bel niente, caro il mio signor “medico che spunta dal nulla con una mappa del tesoro”» replicò il prete, con un fare mortalmente offeso che mise in chiaro fin da subito quanto delicata fosse la questione. Ecco un altro appunto mentale che doveva farsi: chiudere la bocca e parlare soltanto se necessario. Ormai era chiaro che di pirati non ne sapesse proprio un bel nulla e qualsiasi cosa pensasse, ora della fine si rivelava sbagliata. Tanto valeva star zitto, almeno avrebbe evitato di farne arrabbiare uno o due.  
«Non è neanche in grado d’impugnare una pistola» riprese Victor «e nessuno di noi gli permetterebbe di farlo. Gli insegneremo a combattere, in futuro, ma solo e soltanto dopo che gli sarà spuntata la barba. Dolcezza, fidati di padre Victor, sarà meglio se ti cuci le labbra o che da oggi in avanti eviti proprio di parlare. A meno che tu non voglia che dita di ferro ti tagli la gola, potrebbe uccidere per molto meno» concluse in un soffio e appena prima di fermarsi di fronte a una porta chiusa. Sebbene tutto quello agli occhi di John sembrasse decisamente esagerato, non c’era traccia di divertimento nella voce di Victor e grazie all’illuminazione data dalle lampade agganciate alle pareti, riusciva anche a scorgerne la serietà delle espressioni. Forse solamente allora riuscì a capire quanto stupido fosse stato e fino a che punto i discorsi che faceva o le cose che pensava riguardo a Sherlock, fossero solamente delle sciocchezze. Timoroso, ma deciso a comprender qualcosa in più, John sollevò il viso e per la prima volta da che lo aveva incontrato, guardò nelle profondità degli occhi di Victor Trevor. C’era un’ombra scura che traspariva dalle sue intenzioni, un qualcosa di indefinito e che somigliava alla preoccupazione o alla paura, il tutto mescolato a una rabbia non troppo velata. Per quanto coraggioso si ritenesse o sapesse di trovarsi sicuro come tra due guanciali, almeno finché era il solo possessore della mappa, John si rese conto di star tremando. No, non avrebbe indagato oltre.  
«Cosa fa il bambino a bordo? Presumo che si annoi!»  
«Certi giorni aiuta Angelo in cucina» annuì Victor, con un gran sorriso forzato che da un attimo all’altro aveva preso possesso di quel volto da falso sant’uomo «oppure sta con Mastro Stamford che gli parla del cielo e di come orientarsi senza la bussola, ma accade di rado. Per la maggior parte del tempo sono io a occuparmi personalmente di lui e della sua istruzione, teniamo molto a che Archie sappia leggere e scrivere, che abbia un po’ di cultura ecco. Sherlock dice sempre che la conoscenza è il solo modo per poter vivere da uomini liberi in questo mondo infame e io non potrei essere più d’accordo.»  
«Cultura, conoscenza… eppure fa il pirata. Anzi, fate tutti i pirati» osservò John, e questa volta non c’era traccia di malizia o cattiveria. Non riusciva a capire Sherlock Holmes, questa era la verità, né che cosa significasse per davvero tutto quel discorso. Come si poteva esser attratti dalla conoscenza, ma fare il pirata? Un amante della lettura o studioso che fosse lo si sarebbe trovato più facilmente in Inghilterra, circondato da carte e libri, ma non su di un gelone spagnolo battente bandiera nera.  
«E fare il pirata esclude che si possa saper leggere o apprezzare della buona musica? Che sia impossibile sapere un qualcosa di latino e greco? O di scienza? Sei sulla nave sbagliata, John “ho una mappa” Watson se credi che questa ciurma sia composta da stolti e ignoranti. Abbiamo più libri che oro, a bordo e non ci dispiace affatto. Certo, rubiamo e deprediamo mercantili, ci facciamo beffe di quegli idioti del reggimento, beviamo rum e, Cristo, se ci piace andare a donne! Ma ciò non toglie che alcuni di noi abbiano un’insana sete di conoscenza, come ti ho già detto io ho studiato approfonditamente lingue greche e latine, Mike sa tutto degli astri nel cielo, Sherlock suona il violino e se vorrai sopravvivere su questa nave sarà bene che tu non faccia più certi discorsi. Potresti far seriamente infuriare il capitano con la tua idiozia.»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo. Ho capito» si difese John, sollevando le mani in segno di resa, ridendo appena di un divertimento leggero. «Mi dispiace avervi sottovalutati, non era mia intenzione offendervi. Ma da quando sono qui nelle Indie ho incontrato parecchi pirati e nessuno aveva sete di conoscenza o amava i libri.»  
«Ed è per questo che noi siamo i migliori in circolazione, dolcezza» gli disse, strizzandogli l’occhio prima di spalancare la porta con un gesto della mano e aprire la vista su di una stanza incredibilmente bella. «Buona notte, dottore e che Dio vegli sulla tua lingua lunga.» Pochi istanti più tardi, John si chiuse l’uscio alle spalle e dopo aver fatto scattare la chiave si stese sul letto e sprofondò in un sonno profondo.

 

 

 

 

**Continua**  
 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Filippo IV Re di Spagna, discendente degli Asburgo e di Giovanna la Pazza, che regnò fino al 1665. Il fatto che avesse o meno una nave preferita è una mia invenzione.
> 
> Glossario:  
> -Cassero: è una parte rialzata della nave che può trovarsi a poppa, a prua (castello di prua) o nella parte centrale. La ringhiera fa da divisorio e delimita quella che è la zona di comando con il ponte. Si estende per l’intera larghezza della nave mentre lunghezza varia, ma solitamente arriva fino all’albero di mezzana. Nei galeoni spagnoli spesso il cassero era molto ornato.  
> -Albero di trinchetto e Bompresso: il trinchetto è l’albero più alto, è quello che sta al centro e che ospita le vele quadre più grandi mentre il Bompresso è più basso ed è posizionato a prua.  
> -Rispetto alle altre imbarcazioni in dotazione alla marina spagnola dell’epoca, come la caracca, il galeone era più grande e meglio armato e aveva costi di produzione più bassi. Per questo venne adottato dall’esercito e armato pesantemente con molti cannoni.  
> Tutte le info le ho prese qui: http://nautipedia.it/index.php/Galeone e qui: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bompresso


	8. L’amore di Victor Trevor

 

  
 

>  
> 
> Respingiamo l'abominevole esortazione a rinunciare all'amicizia e all'amore per evitare la sventura.  
>  Mescoliamo piuttosto le nostre anime come intrecciamo i nostri corpi.  
>  Nicolás Gómez Dávila 

 

  
   
 

La prima delle risposte alle tante domande che John si era posto riguardo Sherlock Holmes, giunse il giorno seguente all’arrivo su la Norbury e fu un’inaspettata sorpresa. Che potesse considerarsi una piacevole scoperta, questo, nemmeno col passare dei giorni sarebbe poi stato in grado di capirlo, poiché il mistero che circondava il pirata bianco diveniva sempre un po’ più difficile da spiegare. Di certo era impossibile riuscire a decifrare con correttezza tutte le sfaccettature di quel carattere particolare, così come l’acciuffare ogni profondo pensiero che si nascondeva dietro le espressioni perennemente serie e corrucciate. A dispetto di ciò furono diverse le cose che in quel primo giorno arrivò a comprendere e fin dal primo risveglio quando, stordito dal sonno, balzò a sedere spaventato. Stava ancora sognando? Che posto era mai quello? Non poteva di certo essere il suo letto di Antigua. Il materasso nel quale era piacevolmente sprofondato era troppo morbido per somigliare alla branda a cui era abituato ed era quasi sicuro di ricordare di non aver mai posseduto un guanciale così soffice. Di certo una donna caraibica che viveva del fitto di qualche stanza, non si poteva permettere nulla di tanto pregiato. Dunque non era a casa, si disse. Anche perché quelle che vedeva alle pareti non erano di certo finestre, ma vetri di un tondeggiante oblò dal quale si intuiva che no, non c’era davvero la baia di Antigua là al di fuori. Soltanto allora, e dopo aver aperto bene gli occhi, feriti dall’intensa luce, ricordò ogni cosa: un prete donnaiolo, il pirata bianco impiccato e una gigantesca nave battente bandiera nera. Era tutto vero, reale quanto l’ondeggiare dello scafo o come il movimento delle onde che stranamente non gli dava fastidio. Sebbene fosse per nulla abituato alla vita in mare aperto, non si sentiva nauseato. Era invece piuttosto affamato, ma probabilmente perché erano quasi due giorni che non mangiava e la fame era così intensa che si ritrovò morso dai dubbi, oltre che dai crampi. Incerto sul da farsi iniziò a rimuginare su come dovesse agire per guadagnare un tozzo di pane, anche secco. Andare verso cucine che neanche aveva idea di dove si trovassero, rischiando di far arrabbiare quel tale Angelo a cui avevano consigliato di stare alla larga o attendere che qualcuno si ricordasse di lui e della sua presenza? Magari quei pirati avevano degli orari per il vitto e lui aveva già perso la propria occasione, in quel caso era da escludere che qualcuno gli avesse tenuto da parte qualcosa. Dopo una seria riflessione, anche se a malincuore, decisa per la seconda delle opzioni. Per quanta fame potesse avere, aveva un appuntamento con il capitano al quale era di certo già in ritardo e poi non voleva guai al suo primo giorno. Si tirò in piedi con un movimento leggero e agile, come se avesse ritrovato la sua allegria di ragazzo. Una felicità perduta da tempo e che non era mai stato capace di ritrovare, neppure nelle bellissime albe che Antigua gli aveva regalato in tutti quei mesi. Che fosse merito del brivido dell’avventura o anche per l’interesse, del tutto privo di malizia questo era ovvio, che aveva maturato nei confronti di capitan Holmes, John saltò ugualmente giù dal letto con vigore e canticchiando appena un motivetto. Fu allora che la mano del Signore venne a posarsi sulla sua testa e che vide un qualcosa che proprio non avrebbe dovuto esserci; come aveva fatto a non notarli prima? Che razza di idiota! Se avesse aperto appena un po’ di più gli occhi si sarebbe reso conto, posato sullo scrittoio, c’era del cibo. Niente di ricco e abbondante, ma almeno avrebbe messo qualcosa nello stomaco e del pane nero e una ciotola di quello che sembrava porridge d’avena, era esattamente quanto gli ci voleva. Non propriamente vettovaglie da gran duca, ma meglio di ciò che era stato costretto a mangiare ad Antigua nell’ultimo periodo, pensò mentre ripuliva la ciotola il cui contenuto era fortunatamente ancora tiepido. Soltanto a pancia piena realizzò che qualcosa non andava. Com’erano finite quelle cose nella sua stanza? Lo ricordava bene, la sera precedente aveva chiuso a chiave la porta. O almeno credeva d’averlo fatto. Che si fosse sbagliato? Era possibile, considerata la stanchezza e il suo essersi gettato sul letto senza spogliarsi degli abiti. Oltretutto, chi a bordo di una nave pirata avrebbe potuto pensare di fargli avere del porridge? O una tinozza d’acqua fresca che vedeva posata a terra assieme a una pezza di stoffa bianca, linda e pulita? Non solo non ne aveva la minima idea, ma per più di un attimo la sua mente iniziò a fantasticare e John si ritrovò a chiedersi se non fosse proprio Sherlock il responsabile. Subito, però, accantonò la stupida ipotesi. Il capitano di un grande galeone e con chissà quanti e quali problemi per la testa, non aveva lui tra i primi pensieri appena sveglio. Di certo l’igiene personale o i bisogni dello stomaco di un signor nessuno al pari di John Watson, erano l’ultima cosa a cui un leggendario uomo di mondo avrebbe potuto pensare. Pertanto, recuperato il fagotto di abiti che era stato sistemato alla bell’è meglio e con poca cura in un angolo, decise di concentrarsi su questioni pratiche. Vestirsi pareva essere un buon modo per cominciare la giornata.  
  
Nonostante non avesse del tutto chiara la struttura del vascello su cui viaggiava, ricordava sufficientemente bene le spiegazioni di padre Trevor riguardo la posizione delle cabine appena sotto il cassero. Sapeva che appartenevano a coloro che Sherlock reputava di alto grado, i quali erano di numero grandemente inferiore rispetto ai marinai. Il timoniere e il primo ufficiale erano uomini di fiducia, persone con le quali non avrebbe corso il rischio di scontrarsi. Dubitava che tutti i pirati di quella nave fossero gentili e affabili come Lestrade o docili al pari di quel Mastro Stamford che, di terrificante, aveva ben poco. Quindi, pienamente sicuro di sé, procedette a passo deciso verso quella che gli era stata indicata come la cabina del capitano. Questa era situata sul fondo più estremo del corridoio, alla fine di un atrio illuminato a giorno da diversi oblò posti su entrambe le pareti. C’erano cinque finestrine per parte, tonde e di piccole dimensioni, ma abbastanza grandi da far filtrare la luce naturale proveniente dall’esterno. Osservando con maggior attenzione avrebbe potuto facilmente notare tante lampade a olio, ora spente, ma John non vi indugiò per un tempo eccesivo perché l’entrata alla camera di Sherlock Holmes gli si parò d’innanzi. Questa era riconoscibilissima anche e soprattutto per bellezza, aveva intarsi e lavorazioni che la rendevano differente rispetto alle altre, che erano relativamente più semplici. Ricavata da un legno molto scuro e anche piuttosto pregiata, il che lo si intuiva facilmente dalla maniglia fatta d’oro. Tuttavia non furono quei particolari a sorprenderlo o ad ammaliarlo in maniera particolare, quanto il fatto che la suddetta porta fosse socchiusa e non serrata a dovere. Dallo spiraglio lasciato aperto, una luce intensa filtrava con prepotenza accendendo un fascio di luce calda che andava a morire nelle penombre del corridoio. Dubitava che un uomo come capitan Holmes lasciasse aperto a quel modo, e volontariamente. Se lo immaginava riservato o un qualcuno che teneva alla propria intimità. Dopotutto era inglese, si disse facendosi vicino anche se evitando di palesare nell’immediato la propria presenza. Dopo che sentì delle voci provenire dall’interno, infatti, John fermò il passo, immobilizzandosi lì dove stava. Riconobbe Victor Trevor ancor prima che questi proferisse parola e nonostante non riuscisse a vederlo per bene, sapeva quasi figurarsene il sorriso furbo e lo sguardo smaliziato.  
  
«Oh, caro, guarda cosa ti hanno fatto.» Fu proprio la voce del prete a scuotere il torpore di John, facendolo sussultare appena. Solamente allora si rese conto di aver ancora la mano stretta in un pugno, ferma a mezz’aria. Era stato sul punto di bussare. Non lo aveva fatto e per una qualche assurda ragione neanche sembrava intenzionato a spostarsi di lì, né a far sapere di star assistendo a quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere uno scambio di effusioni. Era quello che stavano facendo? Non ci volle pensare e quando i due ripresero nel loro fitto dialogare, John, al contrario di quanto avrebbe dovuto, si lasciò cadere indietro addossandosi alla parete di modo da potersi nascondere con facilità. Gli angoli avvolti dalle ombre permettevano di celarsi dalla vista di chiunque mentre la vicinanza con la porta dischiusa, consentiva di sentire ciò che veniva detto. Sapeva quanto fosse sbagliato il suo comportamento e che non c’era una ragione valida nello spiare il capitano, d’altronde aveva giurato di fidarsi di lui. Ciononostante restò dove si trovava e una volta che ebbe chiuso gli occhi e sedato il respiro, prese ad ascoltare.  
  
A pensar bene a quanto aveva appena sentito, una parola aveva attirato le sue attenzioni molto più di altre. Victor si era rivolto a Sherlock chiamandolo “caro” ovvero con un vezzeggiativo tipico degli amanti o degli innamorati. Non si poteva negare che fosse un uomo espansivo, forse persino troppo per essere britannico. Le maniere inglesi, le stesse che regolavano buona parte dei comportamenti  e delle convezioni sociali, erano sempre più riservate e compite rispetto a quelle d’uso in altre corti europee. In questo, però, Victor doveva esser stato influenzato dall’esser cresciuto in Francia e da un’educazione meno rigida. Non di certo dalla vita monastica, dalla quale aveva assimilato ben poco. Delle volte era plateale nella gestualità delle mani, che agitava e muoveva come se fossero indipendenti dal resto del corpo. In molte occasioni aveva esibito un linguaggio sboccato e aperto all’uso di taluni termini, appellando sia John che Lestrade con nomignoli stravaganti. Eppure, da che lo conosceva, mai lo aveva sentito parlare così. C’era una dolcezza evidente nel tono della voce e quella parola, caro, era stata pronunciata col cuore e in un modo così tipico di un qualcuno di sinceramente invaghito. Sherlock e Victor erano amanti? Si ritrovò a chiederselo in quei frangenti pur senza trovare una risposta che lo soddisfacesse a dovere. Era decisamente strano, considerato che più volte il prete aveva sottolineato del disinteresse del capitano verso le faccende sentimentali, sbandierando della presunta verginità di Sherlock come se la questione lo riguardasse in prima persona. Poteva aver mentito per sedare sul nascere qualche sospetto riguardo a una segreta relazione? Oppure lo aveva fatto per spegnere un ipotetico interesse di John nei confronti di Sherlock? E se così era, che Victor fosse geloso? Dubitava davvero. Sì, il pirata bianco gli piaceva e diavolo se lo trovava interessante, oltre che attraente, ma il suo esser infatuato non era nulla di più se non il frutto di fantasie maturate dopo i tanti racconti ascoltati riguardo imprese ai limiti dell’impossibile. Poteva quel suo sentimento essersi palesato tanto nitidamente? A stento era in grado di capire cosa stava succedendo alla propria vita o di definire con perfezione quale sentimento provava per Sherlock, com’era riuscito Trevor a comprendere tanto di lui? Che avesse una qualche abilità segreta del tutto simile a quella del capitano? E che anche lui fosse in grado di scorgere pensieri o fatti riguardanti il passato, a cui nessuno avrebbe badato? Era piuttosto probabile, tuttavia neanche poteva dirsene certo. Decise di non pensarci in quel momento e zittì i propri pensieri per un’ennesima volta.  
  
«Oh, mio Dio, Sherly» riprese Victor qualche istante più tardi. Non aveva idea di che cosa stessero parlando, ma ipotizzò dovesse trattarsi di quel marchio a cui lo stesso Holmes aveva accennato, nel suo discorso all’equipaggio, la sera precedente. «Il tuo petto era la parte di te che preferivo, oltre al sedere s’intende e adesso la tua bella pelle bianca è rovinata da un marchio infame. Ti hanno trattato come una bestia, quei luridi vermi» tuonò, evidentemente arrabbiato «quando non avrebbero dovuto far altro che baciare la terra su cui cammini.»  
«Non importa» replicò Holmes, immediatamente dopo. Anche il tono di Sherlock era strano, pensò John. La voce era profonda quanto la ricordava, bassa e calda nelle intonazioni, eppure anche lui aveva un qualcosa di differente. Come una timidezza di fondo, una ritrosia forse caratteriale che mai fino ad allora aveva permesso di scorgere. Lo Sherlock Holmes con il quale aveva avuto a che fare il giorno precedente, era un pirata leggendario. Un uomo il cui nome era noto nei sette mari e spaventava donne e bambini. Era un pirata temuto, rispettato, freddo e distaccato, ma anche eccitato dalle azioni criminali commesse o dalla prospettiva di frodare l’esercito britannico. Lo aveva visto furbo e agile, svelto e veloce come un pesce guizzante. Intelligente nella maniera straordinaria e più sorprendente ci fosse. Era un acuto osservatore, al punto che chiunque avrebbe sospettato che utilizzasse una qualche stregoneria. Eppure nei modi di questo celebre pirata, quello che segretamente sussurrava all’orecchio di Victor Trevor nell’intimità di una cabina, ciò che aveva notato di lui sembrava non esistere nemmeno. La ritrosia e la timidezza, il pudore eccessivo sfociarono, poco più tardi, in brevi e sussurrate parole.  
«Tanto mai nessuno vedrà le mie nudità, a parte te ovviamente.»  
«Dolcezza» gli rispose, con fare di rimprovero «non fare così, sai? Non sottintendere che il resto del mondo sia responsabile della tua solitudine, come se la colpa della chiusura che hai nei confronti dei sentimenti e dell’amare fisicamente, fosse colpa degli uomini e delle donne che popolano questo mondo. Lo so che per te le persone sono tutte stupide e che nessuno è degno della tua intelligenza, che tutti son noiosi e banali, ma sei tu che non hai mai voluto legarti a qualcuno. Non devi biasimare la gente per quello che è, caro mio e anzi, sai che ti dico? Fa specie che l’unica persona a cui tu abbia donato te stesso e a cui ti sei mostrato per quello che sei, sia un prete.»  
«Victor, tu non sei un prete» ribatté Sherlock, prontamente e con una punta di divertimento. «Lo sei stato, ma da quello che ho potuto constatare (e tante volte, tra l’altro) non puoi più ritenerti un uomo di chiesa. I monaci sono puri e casti e tu non sei né l’uno, né tanto meno l’altro.»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo» ne rise Victor, in maniera sguaiata e scoppiando in un divertimento sincero. «Non sono un prete, ma prego Dio e lo faccio ogni giorno affinché il tuo miracoloso fondoschiena rimanga sano e salvo.»  
«Sei un idiota» replicò capitan Holmes, con sufficienza ma accennando a una risata leggera che si perse subito dopo, svanendo in un sospiro lieve.  
«No, sono serio, capitano dei miei calzari» sputò Victor, con rabbia e facendo mutare il tono della discussione su ben altri sentimenti. Sì, un qualcosa era cambiato e John lo percepì immediatamente. La tensione la si poteva quasi sentir correre sulla pelle, mentre l’attrito che ora c’era fra i due era tanto palpabile da essere vivo. L’allegro uomo di chiesa aveva radicalmente cambiato maniera di parlare. Quel risentimento da dove veniva? Si domandò John, confuso. La rabbia e poi quelle parole, sputate con un dolore vivo e reale, da che cosa scaturivano? La risposta non si fece attendere a lungo perché, ancora più furioso, Victor riprese: «Tu non sai che paura ho avuto a vederti penzolare dalla forca, razza di stupido perché se lo sapessi non rideresti di me e delle preghiere che ho rivolto a Dio mentre t'impiccavano. Sì, ho pregato e proprio io che non lo facevo neanche quando stavo in convento. Ma tu, oh grand’uomo, non sai cos’è stato alzare il viso e vedere il terrore negli occhi di Greg, il non aver idea di che cosa fare o il non sapere se fossi morto davvero oppure no. Non sai quel che è stato dubitare che il cappio non fosse stato fatto scivolare nel modo corretto * o temere che Moriarty decidesse di infilzarti con una spada per finire il lavoro. Hai capito, dannatissimo idiota che non sei altro? Hai capito fino a che punto mi fido della tua intelligenza e delle tue parole? Hai capito quanto ti amo e quanto temo che tu mi muoia tra le braccia, per colpa del tuo ottuso volerti spingerti sempre e comunque oltre il limite? E non venirmi a dire che sono un idiota, perché se ce n’è uno, qui sei solo tu. Io non ho di proposito sfidato l’esercito britannico per dimostrare a James Moriarty o al tuo dannatissimo fratello, che sono il migliore. E bada che se mai ti verrà un’altra idea malsana come questa in futuro, giuro che sarà la volta buona che capirai realmente cosa significa amare quel cretino totale di Sherlock “figlio di un cane” Holmes.»  
  
Aveva urlato, Victor Trevor. Aveva pianto di collera, gridato di dolore. Aveva sbattuto i piedi a terra con violenza e poi stretto con disperata forza i lembi della camicia di Sherlock, strattonati con malagrazia. Aveva inveito, riversandogli addosso quelli che parevano sentimenti repressi. Troppo a lungo doveva aver taciuto e adesso era esploso in un qualcosa di dirompente. Piangeva, Victor Trevor. Singhiozzava come un infante mentre ancora malediva il proprio capitano. Incessante, egli lo accusava d’essere uno stupido. Tuttavia, man a mano quell’ira latente andava svanendo, come e ne fosse un po’ meno convinto o avesse definitivamente perduto le forze. Sino a che punto il dolore trasfigurava le fattezze dell’uomo?John se lo domandò con tutta la sincerità di cui era capace mentre, rapito, osservava i contorni di quel volto, ora irriconoscibili. Dovette mandar giù a forza un groppo salitogli fin su nella gola che annodava le intenzioni di altrettante lacrime, quasi gli sembrava di star soffrendo con lui. Non avrebbe dovuto commuoversi, di pianti e drammi ne aveva visti fin troppi durante la guerra e a dire il vero neanche sarebbe dovuto saltar fuori dall’improvvisato nascondiglio che s’era trovato. Eppure lo aveva fatto e senza pensare affatto alle conseguenze del proprio gesto, era semplicemente uscito dall’ombra; forse perché dominato da quello stesso istinto che fin troppo stava imparando ad ascoltare. La porta si era aperta, non di molto, ma tanto bastava affinché venisse notato. Avrebbe dovuto preccuparsene, ma la verità era che voleva vedere e che sentiva di dover tastare con i propri occhi quel dolore lancinante, che anche adesso e dopo svariati istanti, deformava i tratti angelici di Victor Trevor. Ancora piangeva, constatò, anche se più sommessamente. Sherlock, al contrario, non aveva azzardato a nessuna parola. Anzi se ne stava impassibile e intanto si lasciava abbracciare e stringere con sempre meno forza e vigore. Pareva non avesse patito quello sfogo, che non si fosse offeso per i ripetuti insulti che gli erano stati lanciati e sembrava davvero che la violenza dei gesti di Victor non lo avesse riguardato in prima persona. Già e proprio Victor, che ancora sospirava. Victor che ancora lo stringeva e sebbene la rabbia ora la si vedesse soltanto pallidamente, avviluppata a quelle dita strette alla camicia, le lacrime erano ancora ben visibili poiché gli rigavano le guance.  
«Io… Senti, io ti…» Il pirata bianco cominciò a quel modo un discorso che mai ebbe modo di finire, non in quei frangenti. Non ricambiava la stretta, ma era rigido e fermo con le braccia lungo i fianchi. Sguardo basso e che mai aveva lasciato la chioma biondiccia di Victor e dita che, frenetiche, tamburellavano contro la coscia. Ecco forse era quello l’unico sintomo di un animo altrimenti scosso.  
Purtroppo per l’insana curiosità di John Watson, tutto quello finì subito. Successe, naturalmente, che venne visto. Holmes scattò indietro, allontanandosi di qualche passo mentre Trevor si sciacquò il viso con dell’acqua. John fu certo di aver notato un vago rossore colorare le guance del capitano e un sincero imbarazzo prender possesso dei suoi gesti, ma non volle indugiare nel pensiero. Occorreva una scusa a quell’affronto, parole che faticavano a uscirgli dalla bocca e che per qualche strana ragione andarono a morire di fronte a un ampio e felice sorriso, dipinto ora nelle intenzioni di Victor. Come poteva esser tanto sereno un uomo la cui disperazione era arrivata al punto di gridare per la rabbia? Il cambiamento era stato fin troppo radicale, che stesse forzando se stesso? Non sembrava affatto turbato o arrabbiato dal vederlo lì (così come Sherlock), bensì lo accolse con gioia.  
«Perdonatemi, non volevo interrompere il vostro... La porta era aperta e… Beh, torno più tardi se devo» balbettò malamente John, il quale si fece proprio malgrado trascinare fin dentro la stanza, da uno stranamente felice padre Trevor. Era contento di vederlo? O era così oppure era dannatamente bravo a mentire.  
«Non essere ridicolo, John, già sei in ritardo» notò Holmes, con fare di rimprovero e subito prima di indicargli con un cenno della mano, un sofà di gusto francese sul quale era stato invitato ad accomodarsi. Non lo guardava, notò John e al contrario aveva impettito la postura e anche gli occhi erano diversi, più freddi.  
«Lo so, domando perdono.»  
«Ah, non preoccuparti» intervenne invece Victor, levandolo dall’impaccio. «Spero tu abbia gradito il porridge. Non è stato facile strapparne una ciotola ad Angelo, ma per tua fortuna conosco i miei trucchi» concluse, ammiccando.  
«Sì, sì era ottimo e grazie. Tutto perfetto, sì, grazie. Buonissimo, ecco.»  
«Solo, domani fai in modo di esserci al rancio o non garantisco che tu riesca a mangiare, perché non è che mi piaccia l’entrare in cabine chiuse dall’interno o il vedere gente dormire. No, un momento» aggiunse dopo aver fatto una breve pausa durante la quale aveva addirittura finto di starci a pensare. «Io adoro guardare gente che dorm...»  
«Vic, tu non avevi da altro fare?» intervenne invece Sherlock, con severità, interrompendo quello che sarebbe potuto diventare l’inizio di uno sproloquio. Stava ridendo quando successe o per meglio dire stava sorridendo appena, divertito dalla sfacciataggine del prete. Magari fu per questo che ne rimase tanto sconvolto, anche a pensarci non sapeva dirlo. Ad ogni modo fu allora che accadde, che ebbe tutte le necessarie conferme a quelli che erano i sospetti sulla relazione tra capitan Holmes e Victor Trevor. Più precisamente successe dopo che Victor ebbe annuito e mormorato un qualcosa sul dover andare dal ragazzino a fare chissà che, invece che prendere la porta, questi si avvicinò a Sherlock baciandolo delicatamente sulle labbra. Ed era un bacio vero. Su quelle belle e carnose labbra. Aveva ragione, i due erano amanti. Non che la cosa lo riguardasse da vicino o che c’entrasse con lui, John non era certo innamorato di Sherlock Holmes. Non avrebbe dovuto dargli così fastidio; perché non gli dava fastidio, vero?  
«Au revoir, mon chere» sussurrò Victor Trevor prima di sparire oltre la porta. Proprio malgrado, John rimuginò su quel bacio per tutto il resto della giornata. Era possibile, anche se decisamente improbabile, che ne fosse appena un poco geloso. Sì, era proprio uno stupido.  
  
  
   
  
 **Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nella puntata della terza stagione di Streghe: “La notte delle Halliwell”, Prue, Phoebe e Piper tornano indietro nel tempo e finisco proprio nel diciassettesimo secolo. Le tre, private dei rispettivi poteri magici, vengono comunque trovate in possesso di oggetti associati alla stregoneria e pertanto condannate a morte per impiccagione. Non muoiono soltanto perché un uomo del villaggio, segretamente loro complice, aveva fatto scivolare il nodo cappio di modo che non strozzasse. Una volta che le tre vengono salvate e fatte scendere dall’albero, molto tempo dopo l’impiccagione, il tizio dice che è un trucco che ha imparato dai francesi. Non ho trovato riferimenti storici a questo fatto, quindi è solo una citazione.
> 
> L'interpretazione del rapporto tra Victor e Sherlock è volutamente ambigua, per ora non avrete spiegazoni. Arriveranno a loro tempo.


	9. Disordine e bellezza

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Questo che voi chiamate ordine è uno sfilacciato rattoppo della disgregazione.  
>  Italo Calvino

   
 

 

 

 

John Watson non era mai del tutto riuscito a concepire il disordine come un qualcosa di sano e nel quale un rispettabile uomo avrebbe potuto comodamente vivere. Che il merito andasse alla formazione militare ricevuta oppure che fosse una caratteristica insita in lui fin dalla nascita, era decisamente difficile a dirsi. Era vissuto in una famiglia benestante, sotto il rigore di un padre il cui senso del dovere si palesava non soltanto nella professione medica, ma anche e soprattutto nella vita familiare. Hamish Watson non aveva mai avuto aspirazioni nell'esercito, ma ciò non gli aveva impedito d’impartire a entrambi i suoi figli una rigida educazione. Il che comprendeva la cura personale, che doveva rientrare in determinati canoni, ma anche l’ordine e la precisione. Per esempio, fin dalla primissima infanzia, John era stato abituato a sistemare personalmente la propria camera da letto, onere che pareva essere fondamentale affinché crescesse con un minimo di buonsenso. La vita sotto le armi aveva poi fatto tutto quanto il resto, accentuando alcune caratteristiche e fomentandone altre fino ad allora rimaste sopite. John non pensava spesso ai propri genitori, a dirla tutta non indugiava volentieri nei ricordi dell’infanzia. In quei momenti, però e mentre faceva vagare un incredulo sguardo a quella che era la camera privata di capitan Sherlock Holmes, riuscì quasi a vedere l’impettita figura di suo padre starsene in piedi a loro fianco. Poteva immaginarselo come se fosse ancora vivo, con la lunga barba grigia, i capelli raccolti in un codino e la bocca storta in un ghigno di disapprovazione, intento a giudicare l’inciviltà di quel pirata. Nessun rispettabile uomo inglese sarebbe mai potuto vivere in un caos tanto immondo, di certo nessuno che auspicava a essere ritenuto come tale. Tanto per cominciare, l’interno della cabina era assai diverso da come si presentava guardandolo dal di fuori. Tanta era la cura che era stata messa nel decorare la porta o nel cesellare la maniglia d’oro, quanto scarsa era l’attenzione agli oggetti e al mobilio. Quella stanza apparve ai suoi occhi curiosi come la più trasandata tana sulla quale un’anima rispettabile avesse mai avuto la sciagura di posare lo sguardo. Per meglio dire, aveva visto bordelli meglio puliti e prostitute decisamente più assennate nel tenere al decoro personale, di quanto quell’Holmes non sembrasse. Egli infatti pareva voler sfuggire a ogni legge che natura e Dio avevano prestabilito per un buon cristiano e altrettanto biecamente sembrava non gl’importasse nemmeno di fare una figura barbina. * Ancor più grave era il fatto che tutto quel disordine, e il caos, e i modi misteriosamente fascinosi che il pirata bianco esibiva in lunghi silenzi e occhiate fugaci, erano in grado di attrarre John con la stessa intensità con cui avrebbe dovuto esserne disgustato. Aveva come la sensazione che in capitan Holmes tutto fosse attraente e degno di nota, persino l’inciviltà. Il che era decisamente inappropriato.

Dopo aver forzatamente messo da parte ogni pensiero, tra cui anche le numerose domande riguardanti quel bacio a fior di labbra a cui aveva appena assistito (e i relativi dubbi circa il rapporto tra Sherlock e Victor), John si prese la briga di osservare con quella che chiunque avrebbe definito una cavillosa attenzione, ciò che si ritrovava ad aver di fronte. La cabina del capitano era grande, più del doppio della sua, per larghezza aveva una misura pari a quella dell’intero cassero. Sul fondo, un’ampia vetrata s’affacciava sulla poppa della nave, regalando uno stupendo affresco della spuma marina e delle onde che ne increspavano la superficie. Oltre al letto, a uno scrittoio e alla madia, v’era un sofà posizionato sotto le finestre mentre un tavolo, relativamente grande, prendeva buona parte dello spazio. Se fosse stato soltanto per le lenzuola sfatte o per un qualche abito del giorno prima gettato malamente da una parte, il militaresco buonsenso di John si sarebbe limitato a storcere il naso. Il problema era che quella cabina sembrava una spiaggia il giorno successivo a una mareggiata. Fogli e carta musicale, alcuni scritti e altri ancora intonsi erano stati sparpagliati ovunque sopra al tavolo e allo scrittoio. Il calamaio stava precariamente sopra a un tomo chiuso, accanto al quale era stato posato anche un candeliere, il cui moccolo era consumato praticamente per intero. John ipotizzò che il capitano avesse trascorso molte ore chino su quel tavolo quella stessa notte; che amasse la scrittura? O che soffrisse di incubi e non riuscisse a dormire serenamente? Non sapeva proprio dire e quando il suo sguardo incontrò altri oggetti, alcuni dei quali relativamente curiosi, già se n’era dimenticato. Non molto lontano dalla piuma e dalla boccetta d’inchiostro, infatti, un sestante e una bussola spuntavano tra mucchi di carte scritti a pessima calligrafia. Dubitava potesse essere una lingua a lui conosciuta, quella, commentò tra sé dopo aver allungato lo sguardo. A terra, invece, libri ovunque. Di qualsiasi forma e dimensione, da ben più imperiosi testi a libricini di poche pagine e rilegati malamente con della corda. Alcuni volumi erano aperti a una specifica pagina mentre altri giacevano ammonticchiati uno sopra a quell’altro, quasi non fossero più di alcuna importanza. Sulla destra e proprio accanto al letto, un violino era stato ben sistemato in una bella custodia di legno. Sherlock sapeva suonare? Non era insolito che i giovani venissero istruiti anche in quel senso, soprattutto tra i nobili. Tuttavia fu comunque bizzarro a pensarci perché era comunque piuttosto insolito il vedere un pirata che amava la musica. Doveva essere speciale anche per cultura e interessi, che erano svariati, a giudicare dal caos. Fu proprio allora che gli tornarono alla mente le parole le parole di padre Trevor, proprio la sera prima aveva molto insistito riguardo al fatto che capitan Holmes tenesse agli studi. Il che spiegava libri e carte, ma anche uno strumento musicale di certo di importante fabbricazione. Si domandò però a che cosa servisse il teschio, raccapricciante da far paura, che dallo scrittoio occhieggiava l’intera stanza, forse con la sincera intenzione di giudicare chiunque gli capitasse a tiro. John non volle pensarci e, sedato un brivido, una volta che ebbe voltato lo sguardo, passò oltre. Evitò di chiedere che cosa fossero quegli strani vetri tondeggianti che vedeva sul tavolo, fu però ammirato nel trovare un cannocchiale, fatto di legno e oro e che avrebbe avuto davvero il piacere di utilizzare almeno una volta. Fu però una specifica figura a attirare ogni sua attenzione, un cane per essere più precisi. Uno stupendo esemplare di animale con un folto pelo fulvo che stava accucciato sotto al tavolo, raggomitolato sopra a una coperta logora.  
«Quello è un cane!» esclamò John, stupefatto e senza riuscire a resistere alla tentazione di inginocchiarsi di fronte alla bestia, la quale sollevò di poco il muso prendendo ad annusarlo con interesse. Erano degli anni che non ne vedeva uno, rifletté mentre gli grattava le orecchie. Nelle Indie Occidentali non dovevano essercene, a pro di una fauna decisamente più selvatica e poco addomesticabile. Ricordava di averne visti parecchi nelle campagne inglesi, che aveva battuto a lungo durante la guerra civile poiché contadini e pastori se ne servivano come aiuto per il gregge, altre volte per la caccia o spesso anche solo per compagnia. Nessuno tra coloro che ricordava era mai stato tanto bello, però, né aveva un simile colore. Questo era tenuto al pari di un uomo, aveva pelo lucente e ben pettinato e pareva essere decisamente in carne. Non che fosse grasso, ma la pancia la si poteva considerare moderatamente prominente. Chissà per quale motivo, John ebbe la sensazione che il cane si nutrisse anche del cibo del proprio padrone.  
«Perspicace, dottore» si beffò Sherlock, sogghignando appena, in quella che pareva essere una sorta di presa in giro. «Preferisce che lo si chiami col suo nome ovvero Barbarossa. ** Lui è il mio più fedele compagno a bordo di questa nave» concluse pur senza voltarsi in loro direzione, né facendogli la grazia di guardarlo in viso mentre gli parlava. Aveva notato essere una caratteristica di capitan Holmes, quella di evitare la vista altrui. Già il giorno precedente aveva avuto la sensazione di avere i suoi occhi addosso, come se si fosse preso la briga di studiarlo, di tentare di carpire ogni suo desiderio o paura, e districare ogni sentimento da quel groviglio informe di emozioni che era l’essere umano. Ciononostante, ricordava bene che mai lo aveva guardato diritto negli occhi mentre gli parlava. Al contrario, molto spesso chinava il viso o si perdeva in contemplazione del vuoto. Come se la capacità dei pensieri di Sherlock o di ciò che dimorava nel suo cuore, fosse incapace di reggere lo sguardo altrui. John era certo di averlo visto imbarazzato e senza parole, al cospetto di Victor Trevor. Il che pareva assurdo al sol pensarci perché come poteva un uomo come lui, dalla lingua tagliente e con la parola sempre pronta ed efficace, esser in realtà timido? Sherlock Holmes aveva sfidato la morte e capitan James Moriarty, era sopravvissuto alla forca e aveva avuto il coraggio di beffare l’Inghilterra, ma nel privato abbassava il viso e voltava lo sguardo perché incapace di sostenerlo? Forse John si sbagliava, magari non era timidezza. Probabilmente lo faceva perché riteneva se stesso superiore, e per certi versi lo era anche. Era migliore di qualunque altro essere umano avesse mai incontrato. Anzi no, Sherlock era un Dio sceso sulla terra e tra i comuni mortali con l’intenzione di giudicarli. Il che, oltretutto, spiegava la bellezza sfacciata e l’intelligenza.

Oh, ma quante sciocchezze pensò a un certo momento. Non importava che cosa nascondesse Sherlock Holmes dietro a quella sua ritrosia e anche se in quel momento c’era un tenue rosa sulle guance o un’atipica insistenza nell’osservare le onde del mare che sbattevano sulla chiglia, non erano affari che lo riguardavano. Fu proprio la voce del capitano, che non aveva perso caldi toni baritonali, a spezzare l’onda impazzita e folle di quei pensieri. A fargli, insomma, riprendere il filo della sanità mentale.  
«Se non è chiedere troppo, John, ti pregherei di stenderti sul divano e levare la camicia.» Da perfetto idiota qual era, John si ritrovò a sorridere. Il suo nome faceva uno strano effetto quand’era pronunciato da Sherlock Holmes, si disse che aveva un qualcosa nella maniera di chiamarlo che lo avrebbe fatto balzare in piedi e mettersi sull’attenti, in qualsiasi momento del giorno o della notte. A quello che era senz’altro un ordine evitò di ribattere e preferì obbedire, pur tuttavia senza lasciarsi scappare l’occasione di posare fugacemente lo sguardo su di lui. D’altronde che c’era di male? Sherlock evitava ancora il suo sguardo, quindi non avrebbe corso rischi inutili. E lo fece mentre si allentava i lacci del panciotto e successivamente anche quelli della camicia, sciogliendoli uno dopo l’altro con meticolosa lentezza. Quel mattino, il pirata bianco dava di sé l’impressione di chi non aveva dormito poi molto. Aveva profonde occhiaie, un’aria smunta, guance scavate e pallide, al punto che un qualsiasi medico lo avrebbe definito deperito. Gli zigomi sporgenti e la fronte alta, pallida anch’essa, gli davano un’imperiosità che in quei frangenti pareva quasi divina. Il viso, voltato di tre quarti, era baciato appena dai raggi del sole che carezzavano forme e lineamenti, rendendo la pelle simile all’alabastro. Ora che si era rasato, lavato e cambiato d’abito, appariva ancora più distante di quanto non gli fosse sembrato il giorno precedente. Indossava abiti neri che risaltavano l’incarnato chiaro, pantaloni scuri e ben stretti che accentuavano le lunghe gambe tornite e un paio di stivaloni, neri anch’essi risalivano su fino al ginocchio. Ciò che interessò John sopra ogni altra cosa, fu la collana dalla cui catena pendeva un imponente pendaglio dalla forma tondeggiante, del tutto simile a un doblone spagnolo e che spuntava dalle pieghe della camicia. Alle dita della mano sinistra, infine, una sfilza di anelli d’argento, alcuni dei quali avevano importanti pietre, occupava ogni dito. Era una strana visione, in effetti. Di certo del tutto simile a come si agghindavano molti dei pirati che aveva visto tra Antigua e altre isole non distanti dalla costa; almeno in una cosa, Sherlock somigliava a un bucaniere. Mancava soltanto il cappello, il quale era però abbandonato sopra a una sedia, ora a poco gli sarebbe servito.

«Posso chiederti per quale ragione mi devo spogliare?» gli domandò spezzando una volta per tutte gli indugi proprio mentre già posava il panciotto sullo schienale di una sedia.  
«Ti facevo più intelligente, John e ben più dotato di memoria. Hai una mappa sul petto che porta indizi che debbo studiare se vogliamo trovare quel tuo tesoro.»  
«So di avere una mappa sul petto, grazie tante» replicò subito, con stizza e guadagnandosi quella che era sembrata un’occhiata di ammirazione. Uno sguardo carico di divertimento e stima che svanì quasi immediatamente da quelle espressioni ora nuovamente gelide. Sebbene fosse complesso riacquistare il filo del discorso, non si fece distrarre e subito riprese a parlare: «Mi domandavo soltanto se in un futuro dovrò correre qui e denudarmi ogni qual volta tu sentirai il bisogno di studiare questo o quel dettaglio. Non credo che il tuo Victor gradirebbe di trovarmi qui mezzo svestito.» Quell’ultima frase era decisamente inopportuna, John lo sapeva bene e inoltre l’aveva sputata con quel pizzico di cattiva ironia che probabilmente nascondeva in sé anche un qualcosa di più. Che ci fosse della gelosia o dell’invidia nei confronti di padre Trevor, John preferì evitare di chiederselo. Non indugiò in certi pensieri, né si premurò di rimordersi la coscienza. Si trovava su una nave stracolma di pirati e aveva già fin troppo frenato la lingua, tante volte aveva rimangiato parole e domande, ricacciandole indietro per timore. Aveva azzardato, lo aveva fatto davvero perché di cose che non capiva ce n’erano davvero un numero elevato, ma l’intimità di capitan Holmes sembrava essere la sola per la quale valesse la pena rischiare un qualcosa. John Watson non era mai stato un codardo o un vigliacco, sebbene la sua storia recente dicesse tutt’altro, mai aveva abbassato la testa. Non aveva paura di Sherlock Holmes, ne era intrigato e forse lievemente invaghito, ma sicuramente non lo temeva. Pertanto sollevò il viso e a pugni stretti si decise ad affrontare il demone. Rimase stupito nel constatare quanto quelle parole avessero sortito il loro effetto e in quale maniera Sherlock aveva reagito. Era infatti roteato su se stesso mentre ora lo fissava senza indugio alcuno. Ora sì che lo stava guardando negli occhi, constatò John. Tuttavia, ancora non ebbe paura e non si preoccupò della rabbia o della profonda indignazione dietro le quali si stava mascherando. Gioì invece e lo fece sinceramente perché c’era un qualcosa che, di nuovo, ebbe la sensazione di aver colto in lui. Sebbene soltanto fugacemente, aveva visto come un’ombra di stupore che ancora adesso gli faceva spalancare la bocca in un moto di sorpresa e forse c’era stato dell’imbarazzo, e un lieve rossore a colorargli le guance. Ciò di cui fu assolutamente sicuro, era che Sherlock era dannatamente attraente.  
«Il mio che cosa?»  
«Perdona la mia impudenza, capitano» esordì John, dopo qualche istante di indugio «ma sappi che per me va bene se tu e... Beh, è buono, ecco! Nella mia vita ho commesso azioni delle quali ancora oggi mi vergogno e che non potrò mai perdonare a me stesso, quindi lungi da me il giudicare quella che è la tua vita amorosa. Solo che, mi concederai d’esserne sorpreso.»  
«Non credo di capire, John» mormorò Sherlock, vivamente confuso.  
«Mi riferisco alle voci che circolano su di te, sono perlopiù dicerie alle quali non credevo perché è oltremodo sciocco il dare adito alle chiacchiere dei paesani. Fino a che non t’ho visto di persona e allora una qualche domanda sulla veridicità di certe storie me la sono posta. Il tuo aspetto è curato, la parlantina veloce. Sei un uomo intelligente, piacevole da guardare e dopo quello che ti ho visto fare ieri sono più che sicuro che saresti in grado di far fare di tutto a qualunque uomo o donna. Sì, ecco, una di quelle storie sostiene che hai profanato un intero convento di monache, le quali hanno finito col rovinarsi a causa tua. Alla luce di quel racconto, è strano il saperti in una relazione amorosa con un altro uomo.» A fronte di quelle parole, se possibile, Sherlock aveva ancora di più aperto la bocca. Era buffo a guardarsi, perché l’evidente rossore delle guance contrastava in maniera netta con la rabbia che gli si leggeva nello sguardo. Aveva forse osato troppo? Aveva da temere per la vita? Era vero avevano un accordo, ma quanto valeva la parola di un pirata?  
«Per prima cosa» esordì il capitano, qualche istante dopo essersi fatto pericolosamente vicino. Aveva uno sguardo duro e minaccioso e le sue espressioni erano nuovamente mutate, al punto che John stesso si sentì stordito e confuso. Quante emozioni provava quell’uomo? E quante una di fila all’altra? «Non era affatto un intero convento, ma una sola monaca e poi quell’uomo non ero io, ma Victor che per farsi beffe di me e del mio esser disinteressato a certe sciocchezze come l’amore, un giorno si mise a urlare nel bel mezzo di una piazza che Sherlock Holmes, il pirata bianco, aveva sverginato un intero convento di suore. Era una menzogna bella e buona, così come lo è il fatto che io e lui siamo legati da un qualcosa. Non so che cosa ti abbia raccontato o quali stupide idee la tua mente idiota abbia formulato, ma io e quel falso prete non siamo legati da alcun tipo di relazione sessuale. E se ti riferisci a quanto successo prima, quello era soltanto un bacio e niente di più» concluse, in un soffio prima di riprendere. «Ora, se non ti dispiace levarti la camicia, sarebbe davvero ottimo se tacessi e se mi facessi il favore di smetterla di pensare. È fastidioso quando a farlo sono gli idioti.»

Nel sentirlo parlare a quella maniera, John chinò il viso come in segno di resa. Non si sentiva offeso, più che altro era stupito. Si era fatto un’idea completamente sbagliata su quel pirata e anche le successive deduzioni, fatte dopo averlo osservato, si stavano dimostrando altrettanto errate. Chi era Sherlock? Quante sfaccettature caratteriali c’erano in lui? E quali teneva segretamente nascoste? Ma soprattutto, se era vero che tra lui e Victor non esisteva alcun rapporto amoroso, come aveva fatto quel prete ad ottenere una tale fiducia? Era chiaro che Sherlock non mostrasse tanto spesso se stesso, quindi cosa c’era in Victor di speciale? E lui? John sarebbe stato mai capace di capirlo? Sì, un uomo qualsiasi avrebbe di certo temuto quegli occhi o la durezza delle espressioni del volto, un qualcun altro avrebbe probabilmente implorato pietà o abbozzato chissà quale raffazzonato discorso di scuse. John invece rise. E la sua risata, che esplose tutta a d’un tratto in quella caotica cabina, coprì di stupore le intenzioni di Sherlock Holmes, nobile e pirata.  
«Oh, immagino proprio di esserlo» borbottò, continuando a sogghignare. Aveva esagerato con quei discorsi sull’intimità, in fondo era praticamente uno sconosciuto ed era comprensibile un atteggiamento più chiuso. Certamente Sherlock aveva già capito svariate cose di lui, ma restava pur sempre un perfetto signor nessuno. Quella nave, la Norbury e i suoi pirati gli erano apparsi molto di più di un gruppo di canaglie, erano una famiglia e a guardarli, ora che ci viveva in mezzo, John quasi si sentiva un estraneo. Li aveva inseguiti senza pensare, aveva accettato di condividere un tesoro di cui solo la ricerca gli importava, ma non aveva mai pensato di trovare una famiglia. Si domandò, forse per la prima vera volta e lasciando da parte quel quasi innamoramento in cui era caduto, se un giorno o l’altro avrebbe avuto l’onore di far parte di quell’agglomerato di strani individui. Per ora era "l’uomo con la mappa", ma in futuro? Sherlock gli avrebbe permesso di scegliere il proprio destino e rimanere a bordo oppure lo avrebbe cacciato?  
«Hai ragione, sono un idiota e mi dispiace averti fatto innervosire. Mi sono immischiato in affari che non mi riguardano» mormorò mentre si stendeva sul piccolo sofà e notava quanto Holmes tentasse di non apparire stupefatto da tanto divertimento «ma quando sono arrivato, poco fa, la porta era aperta e ho visto il bacio e…»  
«John» lo interruppe, spezzando un ragionamento che non sarebbe comunque andato da nessuna parte. «Io mi ritengo sposato con questa nave, sarà bene che tu lo sappia. Quello che faccio, sebbene non possa essere considerato rispettabile dalla società inglese, è per me un lavoro. Sono legato profondamente a esso, a la Norbury e a questo equipaggio. Le relazioni amorose non sono la mia area di competenza e non lo saranno mai. La sola persona che amo è Victor e mai niente spezzerà ciò che provo, ma non esiste e non esisterà mai alcuna relazione di letto.» Detto questo si sedette al tavolo e una volta recuperati carta e pennino, si mise a disegnare. John, dal canto proprio e nonostante comprendesse ben poco di quel complicato rapporto, evitò di porre ulteriori domande. La sola cosa che si preoccupò di annotare, fu che avrebbe voluto tanto discutere quella faccenda con Victor Trevor.  
 

 

  
 

oOoOo

 

 

Per tutto il tempo in cui John restò disteso sul divanetto, Sherlock non fece che guardarlo. Anche se sapeva essere uno studio mirato alla mappa, non poté negare che fosse piacevole l’idea di esser osservato con così attenta dedizione. Di tanto in tanto lo vedeva abbassare gli occhi sulla carta, per poi rialzarli le volte in cui ne sentiva maggiormente bisogno. Erano quelli i momenti che John preferiva. Ciò che c’era nello sguardo di Sherlock, ogni particolare che riusciva a carpire era quanto di più bello avesse mai visto. Si notava l’eccitazione e poi la cura ai dettagli, ma anche una seria determinazione d’intenti. In certi altri momenti, invece, il torpore del corpo rilassato lo portò quasi a far vagare i pensieri altrove, su sciocche fantasie. Gli sembrò di essere l’ispirazione di un pittore, una sorta di musa da cui prender fattezze e lineamenti a modello. Fingeva di essere una giovane svestita e in posa per un dipinto. Il che non era poi tanto distante dalla realtà, d’altra parte era ciò a cui serviva la sua presenza lì, quello per cui era stato accettato a bordo. Per un frangente se ne sentì lusingato, perché per un qualcuno valeva un qualcosa. Serviva a un qualcosa. Tuttavia quella piacevole e inebriante sensazione non durò altrimenti. Se Sherlock stava facendo una copia della mappa del tesoro, che ne sarebbe stato di lui? Che fine avrebbe fatto John Watson?

Ad ogni modo, disteso su quel sofà ci rimase per un’intera mattinata. Doveva esser passato il tocco quando Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo dalle carte, sentenziando d’aver terminato quella che doveva essere certamente un’opera d’arte. Con riluttanza dovette ammetter di essersi addormentato a un certo momento, ma a sua difesa poteva dire che la meticolosa precisione che capitan Holmes aveva impiegato in quella copiatura, era degna di un cartografo. Il risultato, naturalmente, fu stupefacente. John ebbe modo e maniera di ammirarlo non appena si fu rivestito, dopo essersi avvicinato al tavolo non senza nascondere una certa curiosità. Il disegno era straordinariamente preciso, stilato alla perfezione e Sherlock era stato davvero abile a differenziare il tratteggio che raffigurava l’isola, dalle pieghe e dalle rughe che la pelle naturalmente assumeva. Quanto ne risultò ora della fine portò le sue stanche membra ad avere un leggero indolenzimento alla schiena, ma anche un ammirato e sincero stupore nei confronti di un uomo le cui abilità divenivano sempre più numerose.  
«Stupefacente!» esclamò prendendo il foglio di carta per entrambi i lembi e osservandolo con attenzione. Era piuttosto strano, rifletté e non fu neanche in grado di spiegarsi le ragioni. In verità si sentiva come liberato da quella che era, in fin dei conti, stata una prigione. Ciò che per mesi lo aveva costretto alla solitudine più nera e all’evitare i contatti con le persone, stava ora su carta allo stesso modo di come ci stava un qualunque altro scritto o testo. Ciononostante sapeva che il disegno non era affatto svanito dal proprio corpo e che ancora qualcuno avrebbe potuto scoprirlo e tentare di fargli del male. Ad ogni modo non volle indugiare in quei pensieri, non in quel momento e riportato lo sguardo alla mappa, ne studiò ogni tratto e luogo lì disegnato.

«Davvero strano» sussurrò a un certo punto, dando voce a certi pensieri. Aveva sempre guardato l’isola riflessa in uno specchio, ma non si era mai reso conto di quanto dettagliata fosse.  
«Cos’è strano?»  
«Vederla su un foglio. Per tutto questo tempo ne ho studiato ogni dettaglio, ogni punto e spesso cercavo di ricordare come fossi prima. Molti ricordi svaniscono col tempo, sarò stupido ma mi pare d’esserci nato con questa sciagura.»  
«Che idea ti sei fatto? Della mappa intendo» gli chiese Sherlock.  
«Beh, questi simboli fuori dai contorni credo si riferiscano a indizi su come trovare l’isola, non so, dei segni per riconoscere il luogo.»  
«Ma bene» annuì Sherlock, sorridendo di quella che pareva soddisfazione. «Era esattamente quello a cui stavo pensando e non temere, John Watson, non verrai ucciso ora che ne ho una copia.»  
«Io non…» si difese, sebbene debolmente. «Come fai a saperlo? Come fai a sapere a cosa penso?»  
«Ci hai riflettuto sempre, almeno lo hai fatto da che ti sei steso sul sofà. Come lo so? Quando rimugini ti si forma una ruga sulla tempia e ti passi la lingua sulle labbra, questo lo fai spesso in effetti. Piuttosto buffo da guardare. Ma comunque, ora non abbiamo tempo per questo. Devo mostrare la mappa a Mastro Stamford e devo farlo subito.» Ciò detto, Sherlock vorticò velocemente su stesso. In un gesto sbrigativo prese bussola, sestante e cannocchiale. Con la mappa stretta tra i denti prese la porta uscendo in tutta fretta. Si fermò soltanto per un istante, sulla soglia, voltandosi di poco.  
«Muoviti, John, non ho tutto il giorno» gli ordinò, sparendo nella penombra dell’atrio. John ci rimase per qualche istante da solo nella cabina del capitano, incredulo del fatto che fosse stato invitato a partecipare a un qualcosa che riguardava Sherlock e il suo equipaggio. Forse avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi, eppure indugiò appena qualche istante. E sotto lo sguardo sonnacchioso e pacifico di Redbeard, John sorrise come non faceva da mesi. Era quella la felicità?  
   
 

 

**Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ho deciso di dare a John una formazione cristiano-cattolica. All’epoca in cui i fatti sono narrati e nonostante lo scisma di Enrico VIII, erano ancora pochi i seguaci della chiesa anglicana. Si può parlare di spaccatura nel popolo e tanto che alcuni cristiani arrivarono ad atti di repressione violenti, in quanto ritenevano gli scissionisti come indemoniati.  
> **Khayr al-Din Barbarossa nato nel 1466 (circa) e morto nel 1546 fu corsaro e ammiraglio di flotta al soldo dell’impero ottomano. Ho ritenuto che il suo nome, considerate le imprese compiute, potesse essere noto già nel 1655, anno in cui questa storia è ambientata. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khayr_al-Din_Barbarossa
> 
> Due parole sul cane. Redbeard è un Setter irlandese, che ha un tipico colore del pelo tra il rosso e il mogano. Si diffuse in Irlanda come cane da ferma, usato per la caccia. Da quello che sono riuscita a capire se ne hanno tracce fin dal 17° secolo, per questo ho ritenuto plausibile la sua presenza.


	10. Quindici uomini sulla cassa del morto

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
>  Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
>  Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
>  Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Prendendo come verità oggettiva il fatto che Sherlock Holmes aveva una falcata ben più ampia della sua, John raggiunse il ponte relativamente in ritardo. Dopo esser rimasto fermo a osservare il luogo dove quella slanciata e imponente figura era sparita, svanendo tra le ombre del corridoio, era partito a passo svelto verso il sopra coperta. Sebbene si ritrovasse a esser ben deciso a non lasciare il capitano privato della sua compagnia (un po’ per la speranza di riuscire a vederlo al lavoro e in altrettanta parte per la curiosità di scoprire se aveva realmente scoperto un qualcosa riguardo l’isola del tesoro), si ritrovò però a frenare il passo sino a fermarsi del tutto. Aveva come un certo timore all’idea di salire lassù e non tanto perché non era abituato a destreggiarsi su una nave o per via della luce forte che gli avrebbe certamente ferito la vista, ma perché i pirati che aveva conosciuto la notte precedente gli incutevano timore. Come lo avrebbero accolto? Con calore oppure mostrando diffidenza? In fondo erano pur sempre dei bucanieri, dei criminali scampaforca. Quando qualche ora prima era salito a bordo in ben pochi avevano badato alla sua presenza, tuttavia preferiva non crogiolarsi in rosee speranze. C’era una valida motivazione alla poca attenzione che gli era stata dedicata, oltre all’essere molto tardi si doveva considerare il fatto che il ritorno di Sherlock aveva finito col catalizzare gli sguardi di tutti. Com’era giusto e naturale che fosse. La ciurma non si era concentrata poi molto sul nuovo arrivato dall’aspetto curato e preciso, avevano più che altro gioito per l’annuncio riguardo la mappa del tesoro e concessagli una qualche fugace occhiata, ma il buio non aveva favorito le interazioni con l’equipaggio e poco dopo era stato accompagnato in cabina. Ora però li avrebbe incontrati di persona e loro lo avrebbero visto. Non ricordava neanche quanto tempo fosse trascorso da che era stato costretto a vivere a stretto contatto con altre persone. Ad Antigua, per esempio, evitava il più possibile le persone, cercando di averci a che fare soltanto quando e se necessario. Probabilmente si doveva risalire fino all’epoca in cui era sotto le armi, ma era passata davvero una vita e oltretutto ai tempi non aveva un segreto da proteggere. Si chiese, in quei frangenti di severa titubanza, se mai sarebbe riuscito a nascondere il petto. E se lo avessero visto? Per quanto coraggioso potesse diventare alle volte, per quanto scapestrato e passionale, doveva ammettere che quel pizzico di timore che gli stava divorando lo stomaco non dava segno di volerlo abbandonare. Stava quasi pensando di tornare indietro e rinchiudersi in cabina quando delle grida provenienti dal ponte, gli stuzzicarono le attenzioni. Quasi senza rendersene conto si ritrovò ad accelerare il passo e a metter foga in intenzioni e gesti, correndo su per i gradini come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Poco più tardi, già sostava sulla soglia. Accadde esattamente in quel momento, con l’accecante luce del sole che gl'impediva di vedere in maniera adeguata, l’odore forte del mare e i canti marinari della ciurma. Sì, John Watson lo capì allora. Tutto era reale e lui stava davvero vivendo assieme a un branco di canaglie.

«Capitano sul ponte» urlò proprio in quell’istante la voce di Lestrade. Un Lestrade che se ne stava sull’attenti, ben ritto su se stesso, a spalle indietro e petto in fuori, fermo ai piedi delle scale che conducevano al cassero. Teneva le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena ed era vestito in un modo che John ritenne del tutto inappropriato per un pirata. Esibiva infatti una splendida divisa della marina britannica, una di quelle che aveva visto indossate dagli ufficiali dell’esercito. Morbidi pantaloni bianchi e una giacca dal colore blu scuro. * Dove diavolo era andato a recuperare un’uniforme come quella? Che fosse sua personale? Era possibile, considerato che ognuno a bordo doveva avere certamente una storia alle spalle, ma quello avrebbe dovuto significare che anche quel grigio, come lo chiamavano, era stato un militare. Aveva forse combattuto? Se così era, come aveva fatto a diventare un pirata a fianco di Sherlock Holmes? Fu esattamente quello a cui si ritrovò a pensare mentre si ripeteva che avrebbe tenuto da parte quelle riflessioni in attesa di tempi migliori in cui sedare la propria curiosità, pertanto decise di dedicarsi ad altro. Doveva ammettere che Greg stava decisamente bene in divisa. La giacca, ben chiusa da una doppia fila di alamari d’oro, era aperta sul collo che ricadeva stancamente da una parte. Sulle spalle v’erano i gradi, quelli di tenente di vascello, John li riconobbe nell’immediato così come capì che sopra la testa portava un cappello da ammiraglio. Era uno strano miscuglio non ben definito di pezzi di divisa, il che stava a indicare che quasi certamente quegli abiti erano stati rubati a più di una persona. Se da un lato il militare che dimorava dentro di lui si infastidì al sol pensarci, una ben più pressante parte di se stesso si ritrovò a ridere per quella che era, in fin dei conti, una beffa bella e buona.  
«Yo-ho» cantarono in quel momento i pirati, in un evidente intento di saluto, permettendogli di distogliere lo sguardo che aveva posato sul primo ufficiale de la Norbury, in maniera piuttosto insistente. In risposta all’annuncio che riguardava la venuta di Sherlock, infatti, ogni filibustiere presente sul ponte, si esibì in grida festose. C’era un uomo in cima all’albero di trinchetto che, dalla vedetta, guardava verso il basso e gioiva. Poi altri due, arrampicati sul velaccio di maestra, che cantavano a squarciagola. Altri stavano a prua mentre alcuni, infilati in una processione numerosa, erano a cavalcioni sulla balaustra intenti a tirare una corda.  
«Yo-ho, capitano» proseguirono, festosi. John, ancora nascosto nel corridoio che conduceva di sotto, si ritrasse appena nella penombra quasi sentisse il bisogno di nascondersi per non interromperli. Come avevano fatto a mettersi tutti quanti d’accordo? Si chiese a un certo momento. «Quindici uomini sulla cassa del morto» dissero alcuni, cantando come se possedessero un solo cuore o tutti le medesime intenzioni. **  
«Yo ho ho e una bottiglia di rum!» gli risposero altri. Che bizzarre parole, pensò mentre stirava un accenno di sorriso. Certo che era incredibile, non aveva mai udito niente del genere e nemmeno sul veliero con cui aveva attraversato l’oceano; che fosse un’usanza? Che salutare a quel modo fosse la norma sulle navi piratesche? Oppure era una particolarità di quella gente, i cui costumi aveva intuito essere insoliti? Di certo erano abituati a intonare canzoni perché tutti loro canticchiavano quel coro, persino Lestrade o Sherlock stesso, il quale muoveva le labbra mimando le strofe pur tenendo lo sguardo fisso alla mappa. Per quanto volesse sapere anche della più piccola sciocchezza, evitò di aprir bocca e, messo un piede oltre la soglia, si ritrovò con gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. Ecco ciò che più temeva, quello che la realtà di un gesto sconsiderato e impulsivo come donare la propria vita a un pirata, lo aveva portato. Ogni uomo, ogni filibustiere presente lì in quel primo pomeriggio distolse presto lo sguardo dal proprio lavoro, puntandolo diritto su John, ora più che sicuro del fatto che non tutti avevano intenzioni amichevoli. Avrebbe seriamente dovuto guardarsi le spalle da più di un uomo, lì a bordo. Che fare, quindi? Meglio tornare indietro od obbedire all’invito di Sherlock che non meno di una manciata di minuti prima lo aveva invitato a seguirlo? Roso dai dubbi e invece che proseguire oltre, restò fermo dove si trovava.

A salvarlo giunse Victor Trevor. Arrivò del tutto inaspettatamente a un certo momento di quei lunghi istanti, spuntando dalla sua sinistra. John sobbalzò appena, spaventato. Non aveva ancora ben capito chi fosse quel prete, se era o meno invischiato in una relazione romantica con Sherlock e aveva anche parecchie domande da fargli, tuttavia preferì evitare di aggredirlo o di scacciarlo come una parte di sé gli stava implorando di fare. La ragione era pura e semplice, oltre che relativamente banale. Con Victor si sentiva stranamente a proprio agio. Provava come una sorta di attrazione, non forte e potente come quella che nutriva per il capitano (per farla breve: non ne era innamorato perso), ma ugualmente lo affascinava. La sua storia. La sua intera vita fatta di croci al collo e imprecazioni, di donne e vita monastica, era come un controsenso i cui contorni divenivano sempre più interessanti. Si era già ripromesso di prenderlo da parte, una volta o l’altra, tuttavia non era quello il momento migliore. Ciò che si limitò a fare fu di osservarlo appena, di studiarne un poco le reazioni così come le espressioni che aveva in viso. Mentre Victor gli afferrava il braccio, tirandolo delicatamente quasi volesse passeggiare, John si perse in sua contemplazione. Aveva uno sguardo vivace e un sorriso furbo, in un portamento che ancora e nonostante il luogo in cui stavano, era solenne impostato e forse proprio malgrado. Le sue radici nobili erano perfettamente chiare dal mento alto e dai modi involontariamente altezzosi. Aveva caratteristiche simili a quelle di Sherlock, ma laddove il pirata bianco era una maschera di indifferenza e freddezza, Victor aveva passione da vendere e sguardo caldo. C’era sempre e costantemente un sentimento a dipingergli il viso, probabilmente delle volte mutava umore troppo repentinamente. Se non era la furia era della più semplice rabbia, o magari paura (come quella intravista quel mattino) o ancora stima e amore. In quel momento, al contrario e mentre lo conduceva delicatamente oltre la soglia, c’era puro e semplice divertimento.  
«Rilassati, dolcezza» gli sussurrò a un orecchio. Già stavano percorrendo il ponte, diretti alla scalinata realizzò senza però fermarsi o tornare indietro come la ragione avrebbe imposto di fare. «Sono solo diffidenti» proseguì, riferendosi alla ciurma «ma ti posso assicurare che rimangono fedeli alla parola data al capitano. Sherlock sarà anche un bocconcino niente male che sbatte le ciglia e spezza cuori di tenere fanciulle, ma sa incutere timore. Se sei qui su suo invito, significa che sei speciale e loro dovranno rispettarti.» Fu sufficiente un’occhiata per capire che quel prete non stava affatto mentendo e per quanto ridicoli fossero alcuni passaggi del suo discorso, evitò di soffermarsi sui dettagli. Nessuno mai lo aveva chiamato “dolcezza” e da che conosceva quello strano uomo di chiesa, era stato appellato in quel modo fin troppe volte. Non rifletté neanche sul fatto che il temutissimo pirata bianco fosse stato definito un “bocconcino niente male”, qualunque cosa significasse. Più semplicemente si ritrovò ad annuire e a stringergli istintivamente, e con ancora maggior vigore, la mano. John arrossì appena quando si rese conto che Victor ora gli sorrideva di un bel ghigno furbo, era come se tanta intimità non gli facesse che piacere.  
«Mi sento un idiota» ammise mentre si dirigevano verso la balaustra alla loro destra e imboccavano gli scalini.  
«Oh, benedetto figliolo, non pensarci nemmeno» lo rassicurò, pacato. «E poi non devi temere, ci sono io con te. Vuoi che questa notte dormiamo assieme? Io e te, stretti stretti sotto le coperte. Così i pirati cattivi non ti toccano mentre dormi.»  
«Argh, smettila di tormentarlo! Demonio di un monaco» intervenne Lestrade, con fare severo e risoluto e sputando fuori quelle parole con quello che pareva fastidio. In realtà già aveva intuito quanto Victor e Greg si piacessero e come amassero il loro battibeccare. In certe occasioni, la sera precedente, gli erano sembrati una coppia sposata e unita da tempo. In quel momento non fu poi molto diverso, sebbene Lestrade mantenesse una certa rigidità, forse per via del ruolo di secondo in comando che stava ricoprendo, il suo sguardo rimaneva giocoso. Era chiaro che buona parte dei loro screzi nascessero da una sincera e reciproca stima.  
«Non essere geloso, signor ufficiale» ribatté Victor, mellifluo e appena un poco lascivo. Provocatore nei modi, quasi tentasse a tutti i costi di suscitare una qualsiasi reazione.  
«Oh, ma no, nessun problema» intervenne invece John, ben deciso a non cadere in qualche equivoco. Non voleva che qualcuno si convincesse che tra lui e il prete ci fosse una qualche attrazione di tipo sentimentale o carnale, perché così non era. Non poteva negare che gli piacesse, e anche parecchio, ma questo non lo avrebbe mai portato a chiedergli di dividere il letto. Inoltre non voleva che sembrasse come eccessivamente serio o che desse l’impressione di essere il nuovo venuto che aveva scarso senso dell’umorismo. Già doveva combattere con la propensione alla diffidenza che nutriva verso le altre persone, un’indole che negli ultimi mesi lo aveva portato a isolarsi da tutto e da tutti. In fin dei conti aveva paura di tutti quei pirati, perché non era un idiota e aveva un segreto a cui badare più di tutto quanto il resto, tuttavia non voleva apparire come rigido e distante. Che tutto quello avesse anche a che fare con la leggerissima, e del tutto insignificante, cottarella che s’era preso per Sherlock non lo volle ammettere in quell’occasione e, riportato lo sguardo su Lestrade, riprese a parlare.  
«Non temere, ho capito lo scherzo. Credo» concluse annuendo vistosamente, ma subito divenendo pensieroso. Lo aveva capito davvero? Victor aveva uno strano modo di divertirsi ed esprimersi, di certo poco convenzionale. Probabilmente gli era sfuggita una qualche cosa.  
«Ehm, bellezza?» lo chiamò il diretto interessato, giusto poco più tardi. Aveva un vago fare interrogativo nella voce, un tono che lasciava a intendere pensieri maliziosi e che s’accompagnava perfettamente a un sorrisino appena accennato, ma sufficientemente ampio da far trapelare tutto il divertimento che provava. Un divertimento sfacciato e tanto sincero.  
«Io ero serissimo, sai?» proseguì, prima di posare delicatamente le labbra sulla sua guancia, in un bacio lieve. Lo aveva baciato? Sì, lo aveva baciato.

John ne rimase alquanto stupito, evitò di arrossire come una fanciulla ma su questo aspetto non fu certo di essere riuscito in qualcosa. Aveva aperto la bocca e balbettato parole poco comprensibili mentre tentava di raffazzonare una sorta di discorso, ciononostante i pensieri sfuggirono al suo controllo; quanto tempo era che nessuno gli dedicava simili attenzioni? Victor era un uomo espansivo per carattere, aveva una natura molto aperta e farfallona, affatto rigida e chiusa come un qualsiasi rispettabile inglese. Tuttavia quel bacio gli era parso come un’esagerazione persino per lui. Non ricordava davvero chi fosse l’ultima persona a essersi interessata in quella maniera, probabilmente sua sorella Harrieth, un qualche giorno prima che partisse lo aveva baciato. Ma poteva dire che erano trascorsi degli anni da che non aveva una relazione con una donna. Da dopo la morte di Joe, il suo conseguente arrivo ad Antigua e con un segreto da proteggere, aveva evitato ogni sorta di attenzione femminile. Neanche si era premurato di badare alle prostitute della locanda, sebbene la loro procacità fosse deleteria per certi istinti. Aveva dimenticato cosa fossero i contatti umani e come fosse l’avere addosso le labbra di un’altra persona, ora però a che doveva pensare? Era stato un bacio fraterno o c’era di più? Magari voleva soltanto provocarlo, in fondo sembrava essere ciò che di più amava fare. Fortunatamente, Victor lo lasciò appena dopo averlo baciato, roteando su se stesso e dirigendosi verso il cassero senza più far caso a lui. Non aggiunse una parola, tuttavia John fu quasi sicuro di aver intravisto un sorrisino accennarsi sul suo viso. Non seppe davvero dire se si trattasse o meno di una sorta di fuga, anche se dubitava che fosse in imbarazzo, oppure se gli stesse realmente facendo un favore per evitare di metterlo in difficoltà. Certamente ci provò, a capire quel prete e a cogliere pensieri e intenzioni. Addirittura lo seguì con lo sguardo per tutto il tempo. Aveva avvicinato il capitano e ora gli carezzava la schiena con fare lento. Anche quello era un gesto intimo e sembrava essere un qualcosa a cui Sherlock era abituato, perché non mosse un muscolo, né distrasse le attenzioni da ciò che stava facendo. Non tentò di cacciarlo via o di dirgli di smetterla. Quindi quel loro toccarsi era un fatto abituale, ne dedusse e fu proprio su Sherlock che si concentrò negli attimi a venire. Capitan Holmes era chino su di una superficie piuttosto ampia dove aveva posato la bussola e il sestante, e sopra la quale aveva srotolato l’intera mappa da poco copiata. Dava segno di esser totalmente assorto dallo studio che stava facendo, da quel suo guardare con doverosa insistenza alle carte che lì giacevano, quasi il resto del mondo e Victor stesso non esistessero nemmeno. Alla loro sinistra v’era il timone, grande e imperioso, governato da un barbuto uomo con una gamba di legno e un sorriso sdentato. Un tale con una cicatrice sulla guancia, che spuntava appena dalla peluria irsuta, con delle rugose mani e la cui pelle era fortemente abbronzata da sole. Un uomo che chiamavano Fortebraccio *** e il cui scopo nella vita doveva essere proprio quello di mettergli una paura del diavolo, pensò John mentre considerava il dato di fatto che questi non gli stesse levando gli occhi di dosso. Il suo guardarlo, ripetutamente e quasi stesse tentando di agguantargli l’anima, lo indussero a ignorare tante dedite attenzioni e a riportare lo sguardo verso il capitano e Victor Trevor. Ancora pensieroso, oltre che incuriosito dalla maniera scrupolosa con cui la schiena di Sherlock veniva accarezzata, rimase per molti minuti a fissare entrambi. Fu allora che si chiese se mai sarebbe riuscito a comprendere un qualcosa della loro relazione. Era vero che non c’era nulla di romantico? Che avevano solo un’amicizia? Il fatto era che, a guardarli insieme, proprio non sembrava.  
 

 

oOoOo

 

 

Mike Stamford aveva circa l’età di John ed era chiaramente un uomo di un elevato spessore culturale. Non era sicuro di quali fossero le sue origini, nonostante sapesse che era inglese e che aveva conoscenza delle stelle nel cielo, ma non aveva bene l’idea di quali studi avesse fatto. Quel che era riuscito a comprendere, era che doveva conoscere approfonditamente il mare e in particolare la zona delle Indie Occidentali perché per quanto poco ne sapesse di marina, John aveva perfettamente chiaro il fatto quanto il ruolo del timoniere fosse tra i più delicati a bordo di una nave. Aveva una fisicità particolare che poco aveva a che fare con l’immagine che si era fatto dei pirati, era di statura non molto alta, con un monocolo agganciato a una corda d’oro a penzolare giù sulla camicia di pregiata fattura e che era portata slacciata all’altezza del collo, forse per via del caldo. Era imponente, non per altezza o muscolatura tanto per il peso che era a dir poco eccessivo e che era evidenziato dalla grossa pancia. Un sorriso bonario era impresso sul viso mentre lo sguardo, sereno e tranquillo, lo faceva somigliare più che altro a un monaco o a un uomo di lettere. Mastro Stamford, come lo chiamava Sherlock, gli si era avvicinato quasi senza farsi sentire, scendendo giù lungo la scalinata con un’andatura che aveva percepito a malapena, stordito com’era dal bacio di Victor e ottenebrato dagli ormai soliti pensieri che faceva riguardo a Sherlock. Quel timoniere, adesso era a suo fianco e gli volgeva uno sguardo quasi divertito.  
«Sì, fa sempre così» mormorò, sedando una risata senza troppa convinzione «Victor, intendo. Non far troppo caso a lui, quel prete ama scherzare e soprattutto adora farlo in una maniera che non farebbe pensare a lui come a un uomo di chiesa.»  
«Già, mi era parso di capirlo» annuì sorridendo e sfoderando quel poco di ironia che era in grado di mettere.  
«Tu devi essere John, dico bene? Il medico. Questa mattina Lestrade non aveva che belle parole per te e per l’aiuto che hai dato al capitano.»  
«John Watson, piacere e non credo di aver fatto poi molto» disse, imbarazzato. Non era falsa modestia, la sua, ma la verità. Al contrario di quanto stava sostenendo quell’uomo, si era convinto di esser stato più che altro un problema. Li aveva inseguiti, là alla piazza, cambiando radicalmente le loro azioni e probabilmente mettendoli in pericolo. Erano stati fortunati, questa era la realtà dei fatti e se quel “Mastro” lo avesse saputo non gli sarebbe stato tanto grato.  
«Stamford, Mike Stamford» si presentò, interrompendo le sue riflessioni «e non sminuire ciò che hai fatto. Ero a conoscenza del piano del capitano e ti posso assicurare che temevo per le sue sorti, ma fortunatamente tu hai salvato la vita a lui e di conseguenza a tutti noi. Grazie, John Watson, grazie con tutto il cuore e se dovessi aver bisogno di un qualcosa, anzi di una qualsiasi cosa non esitare a domandare. Se hai la fiducia del pirata bianco, hai la mia fiducia.»  
«Sì, beh» annuì, imbarazzato «diciamo che ci siamo aiutati vicendevolmente e che il nostro è stato un accordo equo. Avevo quella mappa da tempo e…»  
«A questo proposito» lo interruppe, esaltato ed eccitato dal solo parlarne. C’era una sincera emozione in lui, una vena di trepidazione che fuoriusciva dallo sguardo acceso e vibrante. La sua felicità, dai tratti vagamente infantili, non era dissimile a quella che aveva notato sul volto di Sherlock non meno di qualche minuto prima e che lo fece per certi versi sprofondare in una tristezza leggera. C’era mai stata sul suo volto una gioia simile? Probabilmente no e, anzi, la sola e unica volta doveva esser stata nell’attimo in cui aveva deciso di correre appresso a Sherlock Holmes.  
«Il capitano sostiene che ci hai portato una sfida interessante. Personalmente ne sono entusiasta, le ho già dato un’occhiata e ammetto che sarà piuttosto arduo scoprire dove si trovi quell’isola, ma sei fortunato.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Aye!» esclamò a viva voce. «Se c’è una cosa che ama il nostro capitano sono proprio le sfide, che Dio lo abbia in gloria. Delle volte penso che non abbia sangue nelle vene, ma puro spirito d’avventura e che resti tra noi» proseguì non prima di essersi fatto più vicino e aver abbassato i toni, come se volesse confessargli un segreto «sono quasi sicuro che dell’oro e dei tesori poco gli importi. Quello che ama è progettare piani che sembrano impossibili e non darsi pace pur di realizzarli. Vuole arrembare, risolvere misteri, sfidare il nemico a riuscire a catturarlo o la morte a prenderlo. Ciò non avviene mai, ovviamente perché il nostro capitano è l’uomo più intelligente al mondo, certamente il più furbo tra tutti i pirati. Aye! Sherlock Holmes è straordinario, quant’è vero che mi chiamo Mike Stamford.»

John rimase zitto a lungo, anche dopo che Mike lo ebbe invitato a seguirlo. Il suo breve ma accorato discorso si concluse con quelle parole, oltre che con l’idea di un capitano dal fine acume e le cui capacità erano fuori dall’ordinario. Quanto Mastro Stamford aveva detto gli diede da pensare, si era convinto che Sherlock fosse un uomo particolare e il suo amare musica e libri ne erano un segno inequivocabile, possedeva però anche una mente brillante, una vista acuta e incredibilmente attenta. Effettivamente, già aveva avuto l’impressione che ci fosse ben poco di banale e ordinario in lui. La facilità con cui aveva intuito fatti della sua vita personale o i sentimenti che nutriva per sua sorella Harrieth, gli avevano insinuato il dubbio che si trattasse di un uomo speciale. E ora quelle parole, pronunciate con in viso l’espressione di chi non sa mentire e che di certo mai lo farebbe riguardo al proprio capitano, lo convinsero una volta per tutte che fosse vero. A questo punto ogni leggenda, ogni storia e racconto che per mesi aveva sentito narrare e che avevano scatenato in lui un relativo numero di fantasie, non erano soltanto un mucchio di chiacchiere popolari di certo gonfiate, ma c’era un qualcosa di vero. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto scrivere del terrore dei sette mari, del leggendario pirata bianco, si disse in un frangente mentre si figurava libri che raccontavano delle straordinarie imprese di Sherlock Holmes. Sarebbe stato un peccato che anche i posteri non ne avessero goduto. Quel vago pensiero tuttavia morì subito e proprio per mano di capitan Holmes, che già aveva preso parola.  
«Deve trattarsi di un’isola piuttosto grande, non di un pezzetto di terra.» La voce di Sherlock lo riscosse brutalmente, risvegliando i suoi sensi intorpiditi. «Sono sicuro che sia disabitata o tutt’al più popolata da indigeni, nessun pirata che si definisca tale nasconderebbe un tesoro su un’isola piena di soldati inglesi o francesi.»  
«Concordo» annuì Stamford, indicando proprio in quel momento un punto preciso sulla mappa. «Sembra ci sia un’insenatura naturale molto grande, direi sufficiente a farci entrare la Norbury. Questo non è comune e me ne vengono in mente ben poche di isole con una baia di queste dimensioni.»  
«Avete idea di che cosa possa significare invece quel teschio tra le rocce?» chiese invece John, il quale per la prima volta si sentiva tanto rilassato da riuscire a intervenire in una discussione senza limitarsi ad ascoltare. Era molto interessato a ogni particolare riguardante la mappa, dato che per tanto tempo aveva provato a decifrarla, pur con scarsi risultati. Ognuno tra quei pirati pareva sapere il fatto proprio in quanto a carte, poiché tutti avevano lo sguardo serio e concentrato, caricato dell’intenzione di capire dove potesse collocarsi tra le tantissime isole che costellavano le Indie e infatti, in pochi minuti avevano compreso molte più cose di quante lui non ne avesse dedotte in settimane. Fu il capitano, naturalmente, a essere al centro dei suoi sguardi. Uno Sherlock che aveva preso a sorridere e che, a fronte di quella domanda, aveva sfoderato un’espressione mai vista. Pareva curiosità mista a un qualche strano tipo di divertimento. Cosa c’era di buffo nella domanda che aveva posto? Era un dubbio lecito e non capiva proprio perché ridesse, fu anche tentato di fargli presente che non era carino prenderlo in giro a quel modo, quando preceduto.  
«Tu cosa credi possa essere, dottore?» Ancora lo guardava. Ancora teneva gli occhi puntati nei suoi, notò mentre faceva il possibile per sostenere il suo sguardo. Era dannatamente difficile non lasciarsi trasportare da illusioni e fantasie, o perdersi in contemplazione del viso dai tratti perfetti. John sorrise, lo fece di istinto, accennò appena uno stirarsi di labbra che poco aveva a che fare con il divertimento. Più che altro era come se non riuscisse a trattenere la felicità. Ormai era inutile negarlo, c’era un’intesa tra loro, una sorta di comunione intellettuale che gli sembrava di avere con lui e che mai aveva sperimentato con nessuno prima. Quando, poco dopo, Sherlock sorrise in rimando, una sorta di gioia gli esplose nello stomaco.  
«Beh» esordì dopo essersi concesso un attimo di riflessione «ci ho pensato parecchio negli ultimi mesi, non posso negare di averlo fatto. Inizialmente ero convinto che fosse un modo per far capire che era un’isola di pirati, un luogo maledetto o sciocchezze del genere. Sapete, come le superstizioni per tenere lontani gli sciocchi. Poi però mi sono convinto che sia un indizio.»  
«Cosa intendi per “indizio”?» intervenne invece Lestrade, con fare scettico mentre il sorriso del capitano si allargava, questa volta di compiacimento.  
«Ma bene! Finalmente qualcuno che usa il cervello. Hai perfettamente ragione: quel teschio e le rocce così disegnate, sono un modo per farci capire dove si trova l’isola.»  
«Dolcezza, non tenerci sulle spine. Dove dobbiamo andare?» chiese invece Victor. A malapena, però, riuscì a terminare la propria domanda perché Sherlock, tutto a d’un tratto, vorticò su se stesso con un plateale movimento.  
«Mastro Stamford, quanto per il nascondiglio?» chiese mentre scendeva rapido le scale.  
«Se il vento regge a questa forza, mezza giornata, capitano.»  
«Perfetto. Mi occorrerà una profonda riflessione. Soltanto per merito di essa troveremo quell’isola. Lestrade, hai il comando. Dottore, puoi andare dove vuoi a bordo e sono certo che Victor sarà lieto di accompagnarti.» Detto questo, Sherlock sparì oltre la porta lasciando dietro di sé soltanto un coro di sguardi attoniti.  
«Dove sta andando?» chiese John con una vaga innocenza.  
«Nella propria cabina, a pensare. Dolcezza, sarà meglio se non lo disturbi perché potrebbe diventare vagamente irascibile. Vieni, ti faccio fare un giro.» Victor lo prese di nuovo sotto al braccio, stringendoglielo con un certo vigore e mentre lui aveva preso a parlare e a indicargli i nomi di ogni marinaio presente sul ponte in quel momento, già tutti quanti erano tornati alle proprie faccende. Stamford al timone e Lestrade a sbraitare ordini. L’ultima cosa a cui riuscì a pensare, prima di seguirlo giù di sotto, fu che la ciurma ancora cantava.

 

  
   
   
 **Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le informazioni a riguardo sono davvero poche, ma da quanto sono riuscita a capire, la divisa degli ufficiali di marina era blu e bianca.  
> **La canzone che cantano i marinai, titolo e citazione fanno parte della canzone: “Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum”. La canzone è forse la più famosa a tema piratesco, di certo una delle più usate e apparve per la prima volta nel romanzo di Stevenson: “L’isola del tesoro”. Qui troverete varie informazioni sulla canzone, e parte del testo tradotto. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quindici_uomini_sulla_cassa_del_morto Qui il testo completo in inglese http://www.rockol.it/testi/8975392/craig-toungate-yo-ho-ho-and-a-bottle-of-rum mentre qui il video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89BlFxuyqYQ  
> ***Fortebraccio è un personaggio dell’Amleto di Shakespeare.


	11. Viaggio al centro de la Norbury

Victor fu un accompagnatore preciso e attento, incredibilmente serio e affatto prolisso nel suo esporre il funzionamento delle differenti sezioni della nave, ma sufficientemente accurato da permettergli di comprendere questo o quello. Era evidente, dal modo che aveva di spiegare o anche solo da come evitava gli scherzi e le burle inopportune, quanto fosse importante che John avesse le idee chiare su come muoversi a bordo. Per quanto nessuno sapesse qualcosa circa il suo futuro su la Norbury (e in questo, lui stesso doveva ammettere di essere reticente nel prendere una decisione), dovevano aver ritenuto opportuno il fargli capire come avrebbe dovuto giostrarsi tra i vari ponti, anche soltanto per raggiungere la mensa senza aiuto. Come sapersi comportare in caso di pericolo pareva essere di vitale importanza per quella gente. Quando si prospettava un imprevisto, l’equipaggio veniva avvisato tramite una campana posizionata sul ponte principale che serviva a mettere tutti quanti in allarme. La si suonava se il timoniere notava l’approssimarsi di una tempesta o se minacciava mareggiata, così che le vele fossero ammainate preventivamente e la nave preparata ad affrontare calamità naturali; serviva però anche quando altri velieri comparivano all’orizzonte. Ricordava di averla anche intravista, era posizionata non molto lontana dalla porta che conduceva ai piani inferiori ed era di un bell’argento vivo. Si era persino domandato a che cosa servisse una campana su una nave di pirati, tanto che stupidamente aveva finito col convincersi che doveva aver a che fare con un qualche rito religioso, considerata la presenza di un prete, magari serviva per la messa. Fin quando non scoprì la verità, e allora John si sentì fondamentalmente un cretino.  
  
Padre Trevor lo condusse ovunque, su e giù per piccoli scalini che parevano infiniti. Gli fece vedere addirittura le prigioni che consistevano in un paio di celle piuttosto grandi, dentro le quali delle lunghe e pesanti catene erano state agganciate alle pareti. Si trattava di una stanza che, seppur ampia, aveva la scarsa illuminazione di due soli oblò che non bastavano affatto a rischiarare un ambiente reso ancor più spaventoso dalle ombre. Non fu facile lasciarsi alle spalle l’immagine di un ipotetico se stesso rinchiuso lì dentro, magari appeso a testa in giù a una di quelle corde e fu costretto quasi a sedare un brivido e a scrollare il capo mentre si diceva che mai avrebbe messo piede lì dentro da solo. Per sua fortuna, la stiva non era altrettanto raccapricciante. Al contrario, John la trovò stupefacente. Immensa, infinita forse. Sebbene fosse scarsamente illuminata di luce naturale, alle pareti accanto l’ingresso erano state sistemate due lampade a olio, altre invece erano posizionate qua e là e creavano coni di un chiarore giallastro, che permettevano di scorgere i contorni di casse e barili. Di quelli ce n’erano a decine e decine, perlopiù si trattava di bauli e cassoni ammonticchiati uno sopra a quell’altro, alcune erano invece botti piene di quello che doveva essere rum o vino e che erano sistemate da un lato, tenute insieme da una corda piuttosto spessa. John si domandò che cosa ci fosse in molte di quelle casse e se nascondessero un tesoro da qualche parte; c’erano dei gioielli? Oro, magari? Argento e pietre preziose o forse dei dobloni? Questa volta non trattenne le parole e non evitò alcuna domanda, anche perché non gli pareva ci fosse un qualcosa di sbagliato nel sedare dei dubbi. Preso coraggio, qualche attimo dopo aver messo piede nella stiva, si azzardò a farsi avanti. Con suo sommo stupore, la risposta di Victor fu repentina. Innanzitutto rise, ma lo fece di un divertimento non sguaiato e provocatore, appariva invece come molto sincero e spontaneo. Sembrava quasi che John se ne fosse uscito a raccontare una storiella di quelle allegre.  
  
«Sete dalla Cina» esordì il prete, prendendo a camminare tra le casse e a indicare ognuna di esse con un movimento distratto dell’indice. «Belle e preziose in egual misura, tanto che un principe venderebbe l'anima per donarle alla propria principessa. Spezie dall’oriente, dal valore inestimabile e sulle quali è stato versato del sangue: degli uomini hanno dato la vita per difenderle. Poi, pelli dalle terre di Russia. Zucchero e caffè. Rum e vino francese. Questo è il nostro tesoro, John, non i gioielli.»  
«A cosa vi serve tanta roba?» domandò, in risposta, spezzando quel parlare con un vivo e sincero interesse nello sguardo. Era ammirato dall’ordine quasi militaresco con cui tutte quelle cose erano state riposte, c’era del metodo ed era evidente che nulla veniva lasciato al caso. Anche quella doveva essere opera di Sherlock? Oppure si trattava della precisione di qualcun altro, magari Lestrade? Non sapeva, ma a chiunque andasse il merito, quella stiva era quasi un capolavoro. Mai, nemmeno sotto le armi John aveva trovato un così serio rigore.  
«La vendiamo, ovviamente» lo interruppe Victor, spezzando il fruire di quei pensieri sciocchi.  
«Ma si tratta di oggetti rubati, quale mercante rispettabile comprerebbe da dei pirati?»  
«Oh, John» mormorò questi, scrollando la testa. Sembrava sconfitto, deluso forse. «Sei così puro e innocente, ho ragione nel dire che sei una delizia e pensare che quel musone di Sherlock continua a fare muro di fronte ai miei commenti su quanto sei adorabile. Se fossi una donna ti avrei già fatto mia puoi starne certo, ma comunque... tu quindi dici che un bottegaio non comprerebbe mai da un pirata?»  
«Perché dovrebbe? Se le guardie venissero a sapere di un mercante che fa affari con dei pirati, questo ipotetico gentiluomo finirebbe ai ceppi, per non dire impiccato.»  
«Oh, dolcezza, se soltanto sapessi… Il demonio dimora nel cuore dell’uomo» gli disse, schiaffeggiandolo bonariamente su di una guancia, in un gesto affettuoso e quasi fraterno. «Tu non sai cosa farebbe un venditore per guadagnare qualche soldo in più. Sai come mai comprano da noi? Perché vendiamo senza i dazi dell’impero, ma soltanto per quello che è il reale valore della merce.»  
«Quindi è questo che fate? Depredate le navi e portate via loro il carico che poi rivendete al miglior offerente? Non vi suona come di sbagliato?»  
«Mio caro ragazzo, ma per quale ragione lo sarebbe?» replicò il prete immediatamente, con un passionale ardore che fuoriusciva dai gesti così come dalle espressioni ora accese di sentimento. Quel Trevor era così poco inglese nei modi fare! Aveva di tanto in tanto dei moti di passione che non frenava ma che invece alimentava, infervorando parole e atteggiamenti.  
«Poiché non siamo benedetti dall’impero britannico allora non meritiamo di commerciare come chiunque altro?» proseguì Victor. «Lo sai che un corsaro non si comporta diversamente da noi altri, sì? E che mercantili olandesi, francesi e spagnoli vengono depredati ogni giorno da navi corsare inglesi? Loro neanche si fanno scrupoli nell’uccidere nemici o a farli prigionieri. Avere la lecita approvazione del Re rende la loro missione santa e ben accetta da Dio mentre noi, che mai facciamo del male a qualcuno (o almeno ci proviamo), siamo dei criminali soltanto perché non ne diamo una parte all’impero? Ma che imparzialità è mai questa? Quale giustizia? Di certo non quella divina: Dio non fa distinzioni. Rubare è rubare, peccare è peccare e un uomo è un uomo, seppur questo con una corona in testa.»  
«Ecco, io non ci avevo mai pensato» ammise invece John, con una certa vergogna. «Mi dispiace non volevo giudicare quel che fate, è solo che…»  
«Lo so, dolcezza, capisco ciò che intendi e ti prego di non smettere mai di seguire quello che è il tuo senso del giusto e dello sbagliato. Non vendere il tuo intelletto, neanche a un qualcuno dagli occhi azzurri e con un sedere stupefacente. D’altro canto, è anche per questo che gli piaci.» Victor Trevor non aggiunse altro a quello strampalato discorso, vorticò su se stesso imboccando poco più tardi un corridoio che lo condusse fuori, di nuovo su per quei gradini. Facendo tutto all’opposto di quanto avrebbe dovuto, John rimase lì fermo per un qualche altro istante. Lì nel mezzo di una stiva, mangiato appena dalle penombre e sotto il tacito testimonio di enormi bauli e barili di ogni dimensione. Lui piaceva al capitano? Si domandò, tentando di ricordare parole che già gli volteggiavano confusamente in testa. Perché per quanto non avesse direttamente fatto il suo nome, era a lui che si riferiva. Com’era possibile piacere a Sherlock? Ma poi, gliel’aveva forse riferito oppure il prete lo aveva capito da solo? Non volle dar adito all’idea di piacere al capitano e poi in che senso? Come amico? Fratello? Compagno d’avventure? Ogni soluzione o declinazione di un possibile rapporto già gli pareva impossibile, oltretutto quel suo dannato cuore stava cominciando a battere un po’ troppo forsennatamente, galoppando in maniera incontrollabile. Pertanto decise che era meglio non pensarci oltre e affrettato il passo, lasciò la stiva.  
  
La visita proseguì ai piani più alti, il ponte dedicato all’equipaggio fu la meta successiva. Si trattava di un ampio stanzone, grande più del doppio del cassero e dove i marinai dormivano e si svagavano giocando a carte o cantando. John rimase impressionato dall’ordine e dalla pulizia di quel posto, da come le amache venivano arrotolate e sistemate da una parte, tutte in fila una accanto all’altra, messe a ridosso della parete, alla quale venivano assicurate. A ognuna di esse corrispondeva un uomo, i cui effetti personali erano chiusi dentro un sacco di iuta, sistemato accanto. La loro fiducia nei confronti dei propri compagni doveva essere grande se lasciavano le loro cose incustodite, perché chiunque sarebbe potuto entrare e prendere quel che voleva. Ad ogni modo, la Norbury era immensa si disse un John colmo di meraviglia. Grande forse quanto un’intera città e di certo più confortevole, molto più di quanto non lo fosse stata Antigua. Lo comprese realmente soltanto dopo che Victor gli mostrò uno dei due ponti che ospitava le bocche da fuoco e in cui ebbe modo di ammirare enormi cannoni, posizionati accanto ad aperture altrettanto ampie. Dovevano essere di un numero superiore agli ottanta, forse erano addirittura cento! Non riuscì a contarli tutti perché farlo gli avrebbe preso un tempo eccessivo, ma erano numerosissimi e con altrettante palle di cannone ben riposte. Chissà se era vero che mai li avevano utilizzati, su questo argomento Victor fu relativamente vago. Tuttavia non fece troppe domande e prese le scale, già se ne dimenticò.  
  
La parte più interessante della sua esplorazione furono gli strani individui in cui spesso lui e Victor s'imbattevano. Alcuni avevano un aspetto terrificante, ma la loro storia era affascinante e degna di un racconto. Il primo che videro stava di ramazza due ponti sopra la stiva e si chiamava Bartolo “mano lesta” Diaz, madrileno di nascita, rimasto senza un braccio durante un arrembaggio ai danni di un mercantile olandese avvenuto tempo prima. Bartolo era un buffo ometto, già relativamente anziano, minuto e magrolino e il cui fisico appariva come poco adatto a un mestiere così sfibrante. Parlava uno spagnolo inglesizzato piuttosto strano a sentirsi, indubbiamente era castigliano ma contaminato da un gergo gallese che a John divertì moltissimo. Mano lesta era a bordo l’uomo dalle mille e più storie, ne aveva una per ogni occasione, una per qualsiasi avventura. Era, insomma, colui il quale si vorrebbe avere accanto durante le notti di veglia attorno al fuoco. Raccontava di marinai e sirene incantatrici, di polpi giganteschi e di uomini pesce che sbucavano dalle acque profonde, narrava di mulinelli che inghiottivano velieri, di principi e regine, di popoli lontani. Fu indubbiamente uno degli incontri più interessanti, secondo forse soltanto a Guillaume Roux, un giovane francese dalla bellezza pura e virginale e che riuscì a scatenare in John più di un turbamento. Questa volta non era niente di simile al raccapriccio per catene e sbarre di una prigione, ma c’entrava vagamente con l’eccitazione. Quella di un tipo carnale e appassionato. Questi somigliava vagamente a Sherlock per aspetto, fisico magro e slanciato e con la pelle lattea. A differenza sua, però, portava lunghi capelli biondi fermati in un codino, aveva labbra sottili e occhi piccoli dai toni castani. Guillaume aveva una storia del tutto particolare e avventurosa quanto drammatica, era orfano di entrambi i genitori e si era arruolato nell’esercito francese per evitare la fame. Una volta giunto nelle Indie Occidentali aveva avuto la fortuna d’incontrare Sherlock Holmes e si era unito alla sua causa. Probabilmente deluso dalla vita nell’esercito, così come molti altri pirati de la Norbury, anche il giovane Roux aveva preferito l’avventura a bordo di un galeone battente bandiera nera, invece che la milizia. Guillaume era indubbiamente molto giovane, John si disse che doveva avere ventidue o ventitré anni appena e non parlava altro che francese, era stato infatti Victor a raccontargli quei pochi dettagli riguardanti la sua vita, oltre che a fargli da traduttore nel breve dialogo che c’era stato fra loro. Questi si era limitato ad annuire e sorridere timidamente, accennando a qualche parola di commiato prima di riprendere il proprio lavoro. Indubbiamente era affascinante e fu costretto ad ammettere che quell’occhiata fin troppo generosa, gliel’aveva concessa per davvero. Che si trattasse della somiglianza con capitan Holmes o invece che fosse da addebitare alla lunga astinenza dalle attività amorose, non poté non fermarsi ad ammirarne il rotondo fondo schiena, fasciato perfettamente da un paio di brache chiare che permettevano di intravvedere più di quanto avrebbero dovuto.  
«Sei decisamente interessato all’argomento» lo prese in giro Victor, sorridendo di malizia mentre ammiccava appena. Probabilmente per merito della sua buona stella, o magari perché un qualche santo del paradiso aveva seriamente deciso d’aiutarlo, il prete scelse di non tormentarlo. Non una parola di scherno gli uscì dalla bocca, si limitò soltanto a lanciargli un’occhiata o due e a sorridere con quella furbizia che oramai aveva compreso essere tipica di lui. Per un’ennesima volta da che lo conosceva, padre Trevor gli si era mostrato come del tutto incomprensibile.  
  
Quel viaggio ebbe risvolti inaspettati, questo era da dire, ma per quanto un giovanotto guascone fosse già di per sé una sorpresa, fu un altro l’incontro che lo lasciò a bocca aperta. Mai si sarebbe aspettato di trovare una donna a bordo de la Norbury, dato che sapeva quanto i marinai fossero restii ad accettarne e che difficilmente ne tolleravano la presenza, non credeva potesse incontrarne una. Accidenti neanche le prostitute venivano accolte con facilità. Si trattava di superstizioni, più che altro. Alcuni credevano che le donne portassero sfortuna e che non favorissero una buona navigazione, altri invece erano convinti che fossero maledette e stregassero i venti a loro unico favore. Dal canto proprio, John non aveva mai creduto a nulla di tutto quello e non si stupiva che un uomo intelligente come Sherlock Holmes non badasse a certe dicerie. Ad ogni modo, lei, la donna, si chiamava Donovan e aveva pelle mulatta di un colore non perfettamente definito tra il bianco e lo scuro. Portava una folta chioma di capelli ricci, schiacciati da un cappellaccio portato alla moda dei bucanieri e vestiva in abiti maschili, con una giacca scura che le ricadeva lungo le cosce e una camicia molto abbondante all’altezza del petto. Alla cintola dei pantaloni, infine, un grosso coltello ricurvo dal manico d’argento mentre una pistola stava dall’altra parte.  
«Hai un cognome inglese, ma il tuo colore dice tutt’altro» le disse John a un certo momento e dopo aver sbrigato le prime formalità. A fronte di quell’affermazione la vide tendersi e indurire le espressioni, che si corrucciarono giusto un poco. In effetti aveva atteggiamenti molto poco femminili e a cominciare dalla postura ricurva in avanti, sino alle braccia tenute incrociate all’altezza di quel seno appena accennato e che a stento si notava. Sul viso, Donovan teneva un grugno nervoso e mentre si martoriava le labbra coi denti, assottigliava lo sguardo. Ora, lei fissava entrambi e aveva quel fare nello sguardo, severo e implacabile, che gli fece tremare appena le ginocchia. C’era una severità che incuteva timore e al tempo stesso le concedeva un’autorità che era decisamente strana a intendersi su di una femmina, a malapena i capitani dell’esercito riuscivano ad avere quel cipiglio. Donovan sapeva il fatto proprio, questo era certo e dubitava si lasciasse spaventare con poco. Ma il fare rabbioso e i modi duri la rendevano molto simile a un uomo, probabilmente sarebbe stata in grado di ucciderlo lì dove stava, piantandogli una pallottola in fronte senza battere ciglio.  
«Non credo nemmeno di avercelo un cognome» se ne uscì, sputando fuori quelle parole con stizza. «O almeno, agli occhi del nobile impero britannico» proseguì, dopo essersi esibita in profondo inchino che aveva un evidente sapore di scherno «non l’ho di certo. Vedi, John, Sherlock è l’uomo più strambo che io abbia mai conosciuto e Dio sa se capisco anche solo la metà delle cose che dice, non che quel che fa sia meno da insano perché è mezzo matto quello là, ma gli do ragione quando sostiene che si è ciò che ci si sente di essere. Io sono Donovan e ti basti sapere questo, straniero. La donna che mi ha cresciuto era ebrea e mi diede il nome di Sarah, ma dato che a me non è mai piaciuto… Sally è il mio nome.» *  
«John Watson» annuì, stringendole la mano come avrebbe fatto con un qualsiasi altro uomo, ogni formalismo sembrava essere insensato con lei e magari nemmeno ne avrebbe accettati. Di certo una riverenza sarebbe sembrata fuori luogo e anche gli atteggiamenti tipici che un gentiluomo come lui avrebbe dovuto tenere, se fossero stati in Inghilterra o in società, in quel momento aveva l’impressione fossero inopportuni. Non che la ritenesse meno degna di un corteggiamento, è che aveva paura che gli piantasse quel pugnale in gola.  
«Sembra» brontolò John a un certo momento «che tu abbia avuto una vita interessante, è raro trovare un inglese con il tuo colore di pelle.»  
«Oh, interessante non lo è per niente» abbozzò Donovan, nervosamente. Quasi scocciata. «Mio padre era uno schiavo, non ho mai saputo da dove provenisse o come si chiamasse, ma presumo sia arrivato in Inghilterra a bordo di una qualche galera ** intorno agli anni ’20. Mia madre era una donna bianca, moglie di un tizio nobile, ricco e tutto quanto il resto. Viveva in un castello da qualche parte su nel nord, non conosco molto di loro se non che si innamorarono e che in seguito nacqui io. Il marito di lei pagò oro per liberarsi di me, dato che uccidermi sarebbe stato molto poco dignitoso per un nobiluomo, finsero che a restare incinta fosse stata Yasmina, una delle serve. Lei veniva da lontano, da sud, oltre il mare e aveva strane abitudini. Mi piaceva. Poi è morta e beh, il resto non è scontato, Sherlock e quel donnaiolo di un prete mi hanno trovata mezza morta e da allora sto con loro.»  
«Donnaiolo?» replicò Victor, offeso e saltando su come se lo avessero schiaffeggiato. S’infervorò al tal punto che lasciò la presa con la quale stringeva il braccio di John, avvicinandosi quindi a Donovan con fare minaccioso. «Ma se non ti ho toccata neanche mai con un dito?»  
«Questo perché sai che altrimenti ti taglierei le tue preziose perle prima di subito.»  
«O forse sei tu che non mi attiri, Sally.»  
«Ti dirò una cosa, John Watson» rispose invece lei dopo averlo ignorato. «Non ti fidare di questo qua e se fossi un uomo saggio te ne torneresti da dove sei venuto prima di subito. Io ci penserei due volte prima di dare il braccio a un impudico, villano, poco serio e porco omuncolo il cui unico scopo nella vita è usare quell’affare che ha tra le gambe. Si diverte, il fetente. A fare quello che fa, intendo. Gli scherzi e i giochi, le donne che conquista e il provocare le persone, per lui tutto è un divertimento. Sai che c’è, Victor “do un soprannome a tutti” Trevor?» chiese ora rivolgendosi direttamente a lui. «Un giorno ti troveremo morto o senza più le palle e sarà stata una di quelle tue puttane ad averti fatto fuori, un marito geloso o magari un padre furioso dalla rabbia, la cui figlia è stata profanata nel confessionale, presa alla maniera dei cani da quel “santo” monaco che avrebbe dovuto mostrarle la rettitudine. Tzé, non vedo l’ora di sentirti cantare come una madamigella. E adesso, col vostro permesso» aggiunse, facendo un profondo inchino «dottore, è stato un piacere conoscerti. Ma datti alla pesca, è meno faticoso e non devi avere a che fare con questo pazzo.» Detto questo, Sally Donovan scomparve nelle ombre, lasciando dietro di sé la prepotente risata di John Watson. Mai, mai da che era arrivato a bordo de la Norbury si era divertito tanto. Anzi, presumibilmente non una volta nella vita aveva riso a quel modo. Quasi si accasciò contro la parete, lasciandosi cadere appena indietro, soltanto allora notò che Victor stesso, e dopo un primo istante di corrucciato torpore, si era lasciato trasportare. Aveva una bella risata, quel padre Trevor. Proprio una bella risata.  
  
L’ultimo luogo che andarono a visitare fu la cambusa ovvero quello stesso posto che gli era stato sconsigliato di andar a cercare e dove risiedeva Angelo, la cui nomea era straordinariamente terrificante. Angelo o dita di ferro che fosse, era spaventoso esattamente come John ricordava. Alla luce del giorno sembrava ancor più imponete e corpulento di quanto non gli fosse sembrato la notte precedente, dopo che lo aveva visto sul ponte de la Norbury. Era ancora alto, ancora massiccio e aveva sempre quella benda sull’occhio che lo rendeva inquietante. La barba invece era forse appena un poco più lunga e folta e gli conferiva un’indubbia imperiosità, facendolo apparire agli occhi di chi lo guardava come una vera e propria canaglia. John non si fidò troppo di se stesso e una volta raggiunta la porta che conduceva alle cucine, scelse coscientemente di restare un poco più indietro. Aveva sentito fin troppe storie su quell’individuo per potersi sentire perfettamente a proprio agio in sua compagnia, certamente non voleva farlo arrabbiare o provocarlo in qualche modo, peggio ancora senza rendersene conto. Gli era parso di aver intuito che fosse un uomo passionale e fumantino, la cui ira era facilmente scatenabile. Quindi restò nel corridoio mentre un cauto e serio Victor faceva capolino oltre la porta.  
«Buon pomeriggio, signore» disse John in un sussurro, non prima di aver chinato la testa in un segno di riverenza. Aveva la sensazione di trovarsi al cospetto di una fiera e che la sua vita dipendesse da come decideva di comportarsi. Oh, ma quante sciocchezze! Si disse facendo un passo in avanti e fu proprio allora che gli occhi di dita di ferro, come lo chiamavano a bordo (e no, non voleva sapere da dove provenisse quel soprannome), si posarono su di lui. In quei frangenti gli parve quasi che tutto il coraggio che aveva dimostrato di possedere, tutta la forza di volontà che aveva, venisse meno e si perdesse di fronte al pirata più terribile che aveva mai incontrato. Nemmeno capitan Holmes, il terrificante pirata bianco gli aveva fatto così tanta paura. Probabilmente perché, di Sherlock, se n’era appena un poco invaghito. Giusto un pizzico innamorato, ecco. Quell’Angelo, però, era tutt’altra cosa e di certo non avrebbe potuto perdere la testa per lui. Dannazione! Ancora lo stava fissando, constatò mentre, imbarazzato e senza più parole, portava lo sguardo altrove. La cambusa era relativamente piccola e il suo essere stracolma di attrezzi, pentole e cibo non faceva che renderla più soffocante. Un tavolo non troppo grande era stato sistemato a ridosso di una delle pareti, sulla sinistra, appena dietro la porta. Due sedie soltanto, fatte di legno e paglia, una delle quali era occupata da quel ragazzino dalla chioma riccioluta che la notte precedente aveva visto sul ponte di comando. Archie doveva chiamarsi. Un bambino di non più di undici anni e che in quel momento lo fissava con disinteresse. Sembrava che la sua presenza a bordo non lo riguardasse, forse perché era abituato a veder persone andare e venire? O magari perché ancora non si fidava? Questo sarebbe stato del tutto naturale, in fondo era soltanto un bambino. Comunque fosse, non sembrava che la presenza di uno sconosciuto lo preoccupasse in modo eccessivo. Ed era anche molto educato, da che era lì non lo aveva visto una sola volta correre e fare scherzi, come un qualsiasi bambino avrebbe fatto. Che gli impartissero o meno una sorta di educazione, era chiaro che stessero facendo un buon lavoro e faceva quasi specie l’idea che fosse proprio Victor a occuparsi di lui.  
«Cosa leggi, Archie?» gli chiese John, spezzando gli indugi e il silenzio, sceso a un certo momento.  
«Me lo ha dato Mastro Stamford» annuì la sua voce flebile e acuta, ancora infantile «parla del cielo e delle stelle, ma non ci capisco niente di niente.»  
«Uh, domattina vedremo di farti entrare un qualcosa in quella testa» rispose Victor, scompigliando la chioma del bambino in un gesto amorevole. «Adesso sono qui per altro. Angelo» disse rivolgendosi ora al corpulento uomo. «C’è qualcuno che devo presentarti.» Questi terminò soltanto allora di squadrare John da capo a piedi, accennando a un’occhiata a Victor, fugace quanto raccapricciante. Invece che replicare, questi rimase in silenzio. Aveva le labbra arricciate e sembrava arrabbiato, ma John si rese conto che non era quello il suo stato d’animo o almeno così credeva. Al contrario di quanto aveva ipotizzato in un primo momento, le sue espressioni erano difficili da interpretare. Avrebbe potuto essere arrabbiato o felice e non sarebbe mai riuscito a cogliere la differenza. Ciò che gli saltò immediatamente agli occhi e che attirò le sue attenzioni negli attimi a venire, erano le dita della mano destra strette attorno al manico di un grosso coltello. Cristo santo, voleva ucciderlo? Se era così lo avrebbe fatto di fronte al bambino oppure lo avrebbe fatto uscire prima? Per sicurezza diede un’occhiata a Victor, il quale stava controllando alcuni libri di Archie e non sembrava affatto agitato o nervoso. A peggiorare le cose c’era il fatto che Angelo ancora non parlava, né tanto meno accennava a volergli stringere la mano in segno di saluto. Si mosse da dove stava solamente dopo infiniti minuti di silenzio, terminati i quali vorticò su se stesso dirigendosi poco lontano. John lo vide chinarsi e frugare dentro a un armadietto dal quale estrasse una bottiglia, di rum forse. Bottiglia con la quale lo raggiunse subito e che gli porse, in un gesto brusco e non gentile.  
«Bevi» ordinò e nonostante non ne avesse affatto voglia, John lo fece lo stesso. Senza esagerare, ma mandando giù uno o due sorsi appena, giusto per dare a vedere che aveva apprezzato l’offerta.  
«Molto buono, sì. Mh, molto.»  
«Lestrade dice che hai aiutato Sherlock ieri, al patibolo» se ne uscì Angelo, mandando giù anche lui un sorso o due di rum.  
«Ecco, io sì li ho ospitati a casa mia.» Questi annuì, con un breve cenno fugace del mento e aggiungendo una qualche parola in una lingua che John non conosceva, né riconobbe. A dire il vero non avrebbe dovuto esserne spaventato, perché non pareva pericoloso. Solo minaccioso e brusco e infatti fu ciò che accadde subito dopo a sconvolgerlo. A un certo punto quel dita di ferro aveva preso a stringere con ancora più forza il manico del coltello che teneva in mano e dopo aver sollevato il braccio, lo conficcò nella parete a meno di un palmo dall’orecchio di John. Un John che aveva sgranato gli occhi e che senza alcuna vergogna aveva tremato, sconvolto.  
«Da oggi sarà tuo» sibilò Angelo, indicando il coltello. «Se hai dato la tua lama per Sherlock Holmes allora avrai la mia lama, John Watson. Tu sei mio fratello adesso. Grazie per quanto hai fatto per noi.»  
«Grazie, signor Watson» aggiunse invece Archie, ribassando però subito lo sguardo. Avrebbe desiderato davvero fare conversazione con loro, però proprio allora furono interrotti. Successe a quel punto, inaspettatamente e mentre John stava ancora cercando di capire se fosse o meno vivo. La campana, quella che stava sul ponte di comando e che serviva per mettere in allarme l’equipaggio, prese a suonare tutto a un tratto. In un attimo la nave intera parve risvegliarsi da una sorta di torpore e mentre lo scalpiccio di passi frettolosi invadeva i corridoi, cori di voci agitate arrivarono alle sue orecchie.  
«Archie, nasconditi» ordinò Angelo con fare imperioso al bambino, il quale si affrettò a radunare tutti i libri prima di sparire nel corridoio. Lo faceva con la consapevolezza di chi sapeva già quel che doveva fare, chi era abituato ad agire in una certa maniera.  
«Cosa succede?»  
«Che siamo nei guai, dolcezza» replicò Victor Trevor, prima di correre su per le scale preso da un’agitazione crescente che gli divorava lo sguardo di preoccupazione.  
  
Nessuno più cantava sul ponte sopra coperta, nessuno più rideva o badava a lui. Mastro Stamford, al timone a fianco di Fortebraccio, non sorrideva e i suoi occhi avevano smesso di essere sereni. Nemmeno Lestrade parve avere intenzione di dar retta a loro o di litigare con Victor, attività che aveva capito essere tra le sue preferite. La campana, quella d’argento, aveva già smesso di suonare, eppure John aveva la sensazione che i suoi tocchi riecheggiassero ancora, agitati dal vento. In tutto quello e sotto un cielo al tramonto, Sherlock Holmes se ne stava lì, in piedi all’estremità più lontana della poppa. In bilico sulla balaustra, si teneva a una corda attorno alla quale aveva avviluppato le dita. Con l’altra mano, invece, reggeva un cannocchiale con il quale scrutava l’orizzonte. John non seppe dire che cosa fosse di preciso, se il capello ricacciato sopra la testa o la lunga giacca, le cui code gli fasciavano i fianchi o magari se era il suo essere bellissimo e perfetto, ma ai piedi della scalinata del cassero, col naso rivoltò all’insù, intento a fissare il pirata bianco, ci rimase per dei minuti.  
«Fantastico» mormorò, accennando a un sorriso che scomparve però qualche attimo più tardi, cacciato dalle ombre di una preoccupazione crescente.  
«Ci ha trovati» gli disse Lestrade, prima di riprendere a sbraitare ordini. «Moriarty ci ha trovati.»  
 

  
  
  
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sally è un diminutivo inglesizzato del nome di origine ebraica, Sarah.  
> **La “Galea” o “Galera” è stata una delle navi più usate. Si stima che per circa tremila anni sia stata utilizzata dai popoli del mediterraneo. Nel corso del tempo ha subito diverse variazioni ed evoluzioni (le prime non avevano alberi e vele), ma la costante che le accomunava tutte erano i remi, grossi e molto pesanti che, di solito gli schiavi, azionavano manualmente.
> 
> Il capitolo arriva un giorno prima per un’eccezione, ma il prossimo sarà sempre di mercoledì. Ringrazio tutti coloro che stanno recensendo la storia: grazie per il sostegno. Ne approfitto anche per augurarvi una buona Pasqua.


	12. L’inseguimento

****Quando capitan Holmes scese dalla balaustra dove era rimasto per un lungo lasso di tempo, già la sera era calata e il cielo tinto d’azzurro, aveva lasciato spazio a un buio violaceo. Qualche stella la si poteva scorgere, nascosta in buona parte da sprazzi di luce del giorno che ancora persistevano. Sherlock tornò sul cassero, concedendo a chi già vi stava, l’onore di poterlo osservare nella guizzante agilità con cui si muoveva. Era saltato giù con un balzello, grazie all’agilità di un qualcuno che pareva non fare sforzo alcuno nel praticare attività fisica. John si ritrovò segretamente ad ammirarne le doti, oltre che la muscolatura, maschile ma non eccessiva, che faceva capolino da sotto la camicia. Anzi, quasi un accenno d’invidia parve voler nascere dalla bocca dello stomaco, subito ricacciato indietro da una stoica determinazione. Non era affatto il momento ideale per lasciarsi andare a cose del genere e con buona parte dei pirati de la Norbury sul ponte principale, non poteva permettere alla propria segreta ammirazione di sbucare a quel modo. Pertanto riprese il controllo, o almeno ci provò, concedendo unicamente una qualche occhiata fugace a Victor Trevor, il quale non si preoccupava di nascondere la propria fascinazione nei confronti di Sherlock. Un prete malizioso come di consueto e che ora teneva lo sguardo puntato in direzione di John, fissandolo con un’espressione a metà tra la curiosità e lo studio approfondito. A un certo momento gli strizzò addirittura l’occhio, accennando al corpo perfetto del capitano con un qualche abile movimento della mano, che tutto aveva tranne che del decente.  
«Sai, dolcezza, che cosa rende immondo l’uomo?» gli chiese a un certo momento, sussurrandogli all’orecchio con un fare appena un poco lascivo mentre già si era spalmato contro e ora gli stringeva il braccio in un gesto invasivo, ma che aveva un qualcosa di fraterno. Non nascose d’essere stupito dalla domanda, assai strana e certamente inaspettata, ma d’altronde se c’era una cosa che aveva capito era che l’imprevedibilità era una delle caratteristiche di Victor. Era impossibile comprendere che cosa gli passasse per la testa, se il suo parlare fosse serio oppure scherzoso. Delle volte sembrava che l’ironia non fosse altro che un velo dietro al quale celava una drastica serietà, una sorta di malessere che fuoriusciva raramente dallo sguardo, come lampi di un temporale. Ma il tutto avveniva rapidamente e fin troppo repentini erano i suoi cambi di umore perché si potesse avere certezza di una qualche cosa, quel che era sicuro, era che un qualcosa in Victor Trevor sfuggiva alla vista disattenta di chi lo guardava. Per certi versi aveva fin tante somiglianze con Sherlock Holmes, c’era un intento simile nel nascondersi agli altri. Era soltanto opposta la maniera di atteggiarsi.  
«Omicidi» riprese dopo un attimo di silenzio «propositi malvagi, furti, fornicazione e bestemmie rendono l’uomo bieco e malvagio. Ma poiché alcune di queste azioni spesso provengono dal cuore allora io ti dico di seguire il tuo cuore, John Watson e non lo dico soltanto io, lo dice l’evangelista Matteo. A lui non potrai certo dire di no, sarebbe blasfemia!» *  
«A parte che non penso proprio che il vangelo spinga gli uomini a fornicare fra loro, ma non sono sicuro di aver capito che cosa vuoi che faccia.»  
«D’accordo giochiamo a carte scoperte» gli disse, scivolandogli di fronte e parandosi a meno di un palmo dal suo naso. Sebbene non ne fosse spaventato e nutrisse per quel prete una sorta di interesse, non poté dire di sentirsi tranquillo o a proprio agio. Non in quei frangenti e non con gli occhi di Victor puntati addosso, che lo studiavano con una fastidiosa furbizia.  
«Sherlock ti piace, non negarlo o credi forse che non abbia notato i sorrisi, le occhiate e i sospiri? Hai tutto un corredo di espressioni che dedichi al capitano e l’ho notato fin da ieri. Quindi le cose sono due: o ti decidi una volta e per tutte a innamorartene perdutamente (e tra le opzioni ti suggerisco di cogliere questa), oppure soffochi quel che provi ed eviti di fargli gli occhioni.»  
«Io non» abbozzò, subito smorzando un chissà quale discorso che soffocò grazie a una risata nervosa. «Non voglio c… è forse una minaccia?» domandò infine, ancora confuso e imbarazzato, incrociando le braccia al petto con un fare baldanzoso che però non possedeva affatto e che lo faceva apparire quasi ridicolo.  
«Certo che lo è, bellezza. Vediamo di capirci bene, l’amore che provo per il capitano supera ciò che tu ora puoi permetterti di comprendere, lui è più di tutto quello che chiunque altro sia mai stato per me e farò l’impossibile per proteggerlo. Perciò voglio, anzi pretendo che tu sia sincero. Perché se va a finire se lui si innamora di te e poi tu gli spezzi il cuore, io giuro su Dio che di John Watson non ne rimarrà che un vago ricordo tra quei figli di puttana che chiami compagni d’arme.»  
«Ehi, io» iniziò balbettando, fermandosi immediatamente dopo. Si sentiva in trappola e catturato e torturato senza alcuna pietà da quello sguardo mai tanto sincero. La verità era che aveva torto marcio e che Victor aveva ragione. Non aveva le idee chiare riguardo a quanto stava succedendo e probabilmente mai le avrebbe avute. Era sempre stato attratto dalla leggenda del pirata bianco e prima ancora di infatuarsi di lui si era innamorato delle storie che lo riguardavano, poi lo aveva incontrato e anche se in un primo momento poco aveva riflettuto, ora si ritrovava a dover fronteggiare la realtà. Quel giorno alla piazza si era lasciato trasportare, seguendo l’istinto e ora si ritrovava su una nave battente bandiera nera e con l’idea di Sherlock Holmes piantata nella mente e già radicata nel cuore. Aveva capito quanto diverso fosse da come veniva ritratto in certe storie, molti esageravano aggiungendo dettagli o particolari di loro invenzione. Tutte cose tremendamente affascinanti, ma non poi così vere. Tuttavia e nonostante la realtà fosse parzialmente diversa, conoscerlo e starci a fianco non era stata una delusione. Al contrario era una continua e dolce scoperta e non si trattava unicamente della bellezza sfacciata del corpo, ma era soprattutto l’intelletto ad affascinarlo. L’ammirazione che c’era nello sguardo dei suoi uomini, ma anche il modo in cui ne spiegavano la filosofia di vita, per non parlare del violino, delle carte sparpagliate nella cabina, del cane o persino dell’eleganza che dimostrava d’avere in gesti e portamento, ne facevano il quadro di un pirata istruito e interessante. Ora e portando lo sguardo a quella figura slanciata che si stagliava ancora sopra le loro teste, John si rese conto che quel giovane uomo aveva già preso il suo cuore.   
«Senti» riprese dopo un qualche attimo di indecisione «l’ultima cosa che voglio è far soffrire lui o voi, perché siete stati così gentili con me e… ma è successo tutto così in fretta e la mia vita è cambiata nel giro di una giornata e lo so che sono stato io a venirvi dietro e a cercarvi, è che sono un po’ stordito. Però hai ragione, devo fare chiarezza perché quello che hai detto prima è dannatamente vero.»    
«Dolcezza, calmati, io non voglio una tua dichiarazione d’amore e sono certo delle tue buone intenzioni, ma Cristo santo, con te servono le maniere forti! Sai che c’è? Io e te faremo una bella chiacchierata, il prima possibile perché qui siamo sulle spine, fratello caro. È strettamente necessario che qualcuno dalla poderosa mascolinità gli faccia invocare Dio e tutti i santi del paradiso mentre fa della buona e sana fornicazione e io spero tanto che quel “qualcuno” sia tu.» A sentir le sue parole, di certo di scherno e affatto serie (perché non poteva pensarlo davvero), John involontariamente sorrise. Il tentativo di non dar troppo a vedere il proprio divertimento finì miseramente quando Lestrade si frappose tra loro, intento a spezzare il loro inopportuno gioco. Ci riuscì nel giro di un istante e quello strano e insolito discorso morì immediatamente. Poco dopo, il capitano prese a parlare e tutti tacquero.  
  
Così com’era buon costume tra i pirati, ogni persona a bordo di un vascello sapeva che la parola del comandante equivaleva alla legge e che finché non toccavano terra, la vita della ciurma dipendeva dalle decisioni che prendeva. Se un qualcuno avesse badato unicamente all’aspetto esteriore, e senza preoccuparsi di conoscerne la nomea, avrebbe detto che Sherlock Holmes era niente di più se non un giovanotto che aveva troppi grilli per la testa. L’aspetto fanciullesco e il viso sbarbato, la capigliatura ribelle e indomita o ancora le mani curate come i marinai non erano soliti fare, davano l’impressione di un nobile annoiato, di un principe i cui passatempi fatti di dame e svaghi non erano più sufficienti a sedare la noia e che, per burla, aveva quindi deciso di fare il pirata. Sherlock era giovane, questo era fuori da ogni dubbio ed era anche bello. La pelle lattea come quella dei nobili e la postura della schiena non davano indicazione che avesse mai lavorato in vita propria. Non aveva segni evidenti di sforzi compiuti per un periodo prolungato, né che il suo fisico si andasse rovinando. Probabilmente sapeva navigare perché lo aveva letto in un libro e considerata l’intelligenza, John decise che l’ipotesi non era poi da scartare. Eppure, in quel momento, sul cassero di poppa di un galeone spagnolo rubato a chi aveva avuto i favori del Re di Spagna, Sherlock Holmes era tutt’altra persona rispetto a quella che appariva. A osservarlo per bene non si potevano non notare le espressioni dure e serie, il cipiglio tirato e ruvido, sporcato da un accenno di timore appena percettibile e che ne rovinava la stoica postura. L’implacabile pirata bianco, era quel ragazzino lì in piedi. Lo stesso uomo che ancora stringeva le dita di una mano attorno a un cannocchiale di nobile fattura e con quegl’intarsi d’oro che ne facevano un oggetto principesco.  
  
«Moriarty ci insegue» enunciò con una punta di solennità nel tono di voce. Già tutti sapevano quel che andava accadendo, ovviamente, ma la maniera che ebbe di pronunciare quel nome riuscì a far rabbrividire qualunque individuo presente sul ponte. C’era terrore negli sguardi dei pirati de la Norbury, forse persino una leggera ombra di sfiducia. Il che era perfettamente comprensibile, John stesso stava cominciando a temere per la sua stessa vita. Sherlock, contrariamente a molti, aveva un qualcosa di differente. Si poteva notare con facilità uno scintillio negli occhi, una punta di divertimento mescolata a un qualcosa che forse c’entrava con l’eccitazione. Moriarty lo si poteva considerare al pari di una sciagura, per una nave di filibustieri. Era forte, intelligente e aveva un esercito dalla propria. Eppure sembrava che a capitan Holmes non importasse e mentre il suo sorriso si accendeva per il brivido della sfida, dalle sue parole traboccava una sfacciata allegria.  
«E non è venuto solo, quel figlio di un cane di Moran gli sta a babordo» intervenne Lestrade, guardando anch’egli da un altro binocolo che aveva appena estratto dalla tasca della propria giacca. Per loro fortuna c’era ancora sufficiente luce, altrimenti non avrebbero potuto sfruttare nemmeno uno dei vantaggi che avevano.  
«Chi è Moran?» domandò invece John, con curiosità. «Voglio dire, non sembra essere un vascello militare» aggiunse poi, mentre assottigliava lo sguardo nella direzione in cui si potevano già vedere entrambe le navi. Anche per un non esperto era piuttosto chiaro che la seconda delle due, posizionata un po’ più arretrata rispetto alla Queen Elisabeth non apparteneva strettamente alla marina britannica, sempre riconoscibile dalle bandiere. La nave di Moran era imponente, di costruzione inglese, aveva vele bianche e sebbene mostrasse una struttura massiccia era relativamente piccola, molto più de la Norbury. Doveva essere un veliero di terza o quarta classe, niente di eccezionale e anche relativamente lento. John non riusciva a scrutare perfettamente l’orizzonte, ma aveva la sensazione che entrambi gli inseguitori li stessero raggiungendo e che la Norbury diminuisse di velocità. Fu allora che ogni dubbio, titubanza e timore avuto nei confronti di quei pirati andò svanendo, perdendosi tra miriade di sciocche considerazioni fatte, preda della sua solita mancanza di fiducia. Era nelle mani di una banda di bucanieri che vivevano di ruberie e commercio illegale e semmai Moriarty li avesse arrembati, sarebbe stato impiccato con l’accusa di pirateria. Nessuno avrebbe creduto al suo essere un rispettabile cittadino. Anche se forse l’averli seguiti e l’aver fatto affari con Sherlock lo aveva marchiato per il resto dell’esistenza. John si era scelto quella vita, aveva fatto male? Si domandò, probabilmente perché dominato da una paura non razionale che gli stringeva lo stomaco. La risposta giunse allora, dopo che il suo sguardo si fu posato su un capitano che era, oh, bellissimo. Notò che gli stava sorridendo, niente di plateale o sguaiato, aveva quel suo consueto modo di porsi elegante e trattenuto, ciononostante il lieve stirarsi delle labbra tanto bastava a far trapelare parte del divertimento che provava. Di che cosa, precisamente stava gioendo? Era l’eccitazione per la sfida con un nemico giurato o magari c’entrava il brivido che l’avvicinarsi della morte spesso scatenava negli uomini? John sapeva di che cosa si trattava perché lo spirito d’avventura e l’avvicinarsi del pericolo (e la speranza di ritrovare entrambi) erano quelle due cose che per mesi gli avevano permesso di vivere nella triste e monotona Antigua. O magari, il capitano si stava più semplicemente beando dell’osservazione fatta da John stesso poco prima; ma se così era stava quindi ammirando la sua intelligenza? A nessuno era dato saperlo e forse nemmeno a Victor, che così tanto intimamente lo conosceva. Non avrebbe dovuto indugiare in certi pensieri e per sua fortuna riuscì a non arrossire e a non alimentare un pizzico di speranza, la stessa che del tutto incoerentemente andò a scaldargli il cuore e che gli fece impazzire i sensi. Piaceva a Sherlock? Si chiese mentre il battito prendeva a galoppare. Magari la sua era soltanto una vaga simpatia? Non era la prima volta che notava da parte sua dei sorrisi e delle occhiate e di sicuro non pareva essere un modo di fare che aveva di solito, ma quelle espressioni avevano sempre riguardato un’osservazione fatta a proposito di questo o quello; che fosse quindi incuriosito dalle cose che diceva? Ma magari erano tutte fantasie e nulla di tutto quello dimorava nei pensieri di Sherlock, d’altronde John non si era mai considerato un uomo eccezionalmente talentuoso. Aveva fatto studi che gli permettevano di saper leggere e scrivere, di poter ragionare in un determinato modo e senza venir fatto preda delle superstizioni, ma era ben lontano dall’avere un intelletto sviluppato. Cosa avrebbe mai potuto trovare un genio come il pirata bianco, in un qualcuno di tanto ordinario? Non poteva davvero essere che Sherlock si fosse invaghito di lui e mai sarebbe successa una cosa simile, nonostante ciò che diceva Victor. La situazione era piuttosto semplice in fin dei conti, era felice di trovarsi dove stava e avrebbe sputato in faccia a Moriarty se avesse osato metter in dubbio la sua fedeltà nei confronti di quei pirati, ma tutto finiva lì. Purtroppo e per quanto la ragione lo indirizzasse a seguire una determinata via, pareva che il suo cuore fosse fin troppo ribelle si rifiutasse di dargli retta. Non avrebbe dovuto, eppure le sue speranze crebbero e l’idea di non esser disprezzato dal capitan Holmes diventava sempre più concreta. John Watson era un uomo fondamentalmente pratico e spiccio, ma soprattutto era coerente con se stesso e l’idea che uno sconosciuto avesse da un attimo all’altro spazzato via tutto quello, era meravigliosamente spaventosa.  
  
«Colonnello Sebastian Moran» esordì Greg, facendosi più vicino e rivolgendosi direttamente a John che si ritrovò a sussultare violentemente. Preso com’era stato dalle proprie riflessioni, aveva del tutto dimenticato di aver posto una domanda o di trovarsi su una nave. O di essere vivo. «Ha fatto una buona carriera nella fanteria arrivando a esser capitano, prima di venir arruolato nella New Model Army ** dove ha raggiunto il grado di colonnello. Poi ha disertato e si è dato alla pirateria. È stato catturato diverso tempo fa e condannato a morte, ma prima di impiccarlo gli hanno proposto un patto: morire o diventare un corsaro e depredare navi nemiche, dandone una parte all’impero. Possiamo dire che si sia trasformato nell’assassino personale di James Moriarty, dato che esegue tutti i suoi ordini, anche quelli più biechi.» La voce di Lestrade si era incrinata a quel punto e il suo discorso era caduto in un silenzio teso. Il Grigio era preoccupato ed era chiaro persino dall’espressione che aveva in volto, non c’era più serenità e quegli occhi grandi e profondi sempre dolci e sereni, erano adesso carichi di apprensione. Ciò che catturò l’attenzione di John fu però la maniera in cui Greg stava guardando Sherlock, l’ammirazione totale che nutriva era più che palese e andava a creare uno straordinario connubio con timore e rispetto. Gli parve ovvio, mentre studiava il primo ufficiale, che capitan Holmes aveva un rapporto complesso e di difficile interpretazione con ognuno di loro. Non si trattava soltanto di Victor e dell’ambigua maniera con cui interagiva con Sherlock, ma riguardava tutti quanti. John si domandò fin dove si sarebbero spinti per il proprio capitano. Avrebbero ucciso? Sarebbero morti, sacrificandosi? E lui? John Watson, il nuovo arrivato con una mappa tatuata sul petto, che cosa avrebbe concretamente potuto fare per il pirata bianco? Era come sosteneva padre Trevor, semplicemente doveva accettare i fatti? Ammettere di esserne innamorato? Era un po’ troppo presto per parlare di amore, o forse no. In fondo si conoscevano da appena due giorni, eppure sapeva già tanto di lui. Troppe domande e tanti dubbi presero a tormentarlo, ma nessuna risposta concreta parve arrivare. Tutto ciò che sapeva, e a cui voleva credere, era in Sherlock Holmes e in quel cuore che accelerava ogni qual volta che i loro sguardi s’incrociavano, nel respiro che si spezzava e nella prepotente e dannata voglia di baciarlo. Per il resto avrebbe avuto tempo. Se fossero sopravvissuti, naturalmente.  
  
«Capitano!» Greg parlò a voce alta e decisa, uscendosene dopo un qualche istante di tentennamenti. «Che cosa facciamo?» Sherlock si mosse allora, abbassando lo sguardo in direzione del proprio primo ufficiale, quel sorriso furbo che fino a poco prima stava rivolgendo altrove, si era allargato in un ghigno più ampio. Era evidente quanto tutto quello lo stesse divertendo e fino a quale punto la situazione gli stesse piacendo. Anche se era da pazzi. Anche se era folle la sola idea che un rispettabile inglese potesse trovar spassoso il venir inseguito da un nemico. Ciononostante, il mite Watson si ritrovò a sorridere in rimando, assolutamente e completamente affascinato da un uomo che invece che affrettarsi a spiegare il proprio piano, ancora taceva. E chiudeva gli occhi lasciandosi cadere appena all’indietro, come a volersi far cullare dalla brezza leggera che spirava da nord e che lo accarezzava al pari di un’amante voluttuosa. Quando parlò, poco più tardi, teneva sempre gli occhi chiusi e la sua voce sembrava ancor più bassa e suadente del consueto.  
«Occorrerà tutta la vostra abilità» disse in un’enigmatica risposta, rivolgendosi alla ciurma. Ognuno aveva smesso il proprio mestiere e da dove stava gli volgeva lo sguardo in quella che aveva l’impressione di essere un’attesa trepidante. Il silenzio era irreale e al tempo stesso assurdamente vero e palpabile, tanto che persino Victor, il monaco dalla parlantina mai doma, se ne stava zitto. Angelo fermo sulla porta che conduceva ai ponti inferiori, braccia incrociate al petto, sguardo feroce e con quell’unico occhio buono a fissare il proprio capitano con un ghigno maldestro in viso, come se già sapesse che avrebbe di lì a poco ordinato di fare un qualcosa d’incredibile. Mastro Stamford aveva appena raggiunto il timone, guidato dalle salde mani di Fortebraccio mentre Bill Wiggins e un gruppetto di uomini s’erano arrampicati sul Bompresso e ora tenevano lo sguardo puntato verso il basso. C’era persino Donovan, a prua, in piedi a fianco di un uomo alto e magro, dagli occhi piccoli, con una barba irsuta e in viso una strana espressione come di sfida. Lei dal fare baldanzoso e strafottente e con un coltello stretto tra i denti, intenta forse a regolare la lunghezza di una corda, teneva le mani a mezz’aria e il volto girato di tre quarti in direzione della poppa. Anche Sally sembrava esser preda di quel silenzio agitato.  
«James Moriarty ci sta inseguendo e Moran il corsaro è con lui, e ci raggiungeranno perché per quanto la Norbury sia veloce, quel bastardo possiede la miglior imbarcazione della flotta inglese. Un veliero di prima classe con centinaia e centinaia di uomini. Una volta che si sarà fatto sotto, con due navi a disposizione e il doppio delle bocche da fuoco, non avremo scampo. Abbiamo una sola possibilità e la dovremo sfruttare al meglio. Dovrete essere veloci e precisi, non saranno ammessi errori o tentennamenti perché al primo sbaglio saremo morti tutti.»  
«Cosa ordini?» domandò dita di ferro, col suo forte accento straniero e facendosi avanti di un passo quasi a voler dimostrare d’esser pronto a tutto.  
«Ammainate le vele di trinchetto» urlò e sì, stupì tutti quanti.  
  
Capitan Holmes aveva gridato in direzione degli uomini del ponte i quali, al contrario di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato, lo guardarono con sorpresa. Rimasero immobili per interi istanti, tanto che John ebbe quasi la sensazione che a stento respirassero. Si domandò anche la ragione di un simile silenzio, finché non si accorse che stavano indugiando e che sembravano incerti sul da farsi. Si guardavano l’un l’altro, come se cercassero una qualche risposta negli occhi di chi gli stava a fianco. Qualcuno invece aveva osato oltre, addirittura rivolgendo gli sguardi al primo ufficiale, quasi volessero tentar di capire da lui in quale maniera avrebbero dovuto comportarsi.  
«Così facendo e con gli alisei a questa forza, ci saranno addosso prima di subito.» ***  
«Mi basta che ci raggiunga soltanto uno dei due, Mastro Stamford» ghignò furbescamente mentre con un balzo saltava sulla ringhiera del cassero e a uno a uno prendeva a fissare tutti coloro che si trovavano sul ponte. Che stesse cercando di convincerli o che facesse più semplicemente valere la propria autorità, parve funzionare. John a quel punto avrebbe obbedito a qualsiasi cosa. «Tenetevi pronti a spiegare tutte le vele, anche quelle di Bompresso appena ve ne darò l’ordine.»  
«Che vuoi fare?»  
«La faremo girare, Lestrade» urlò, festoso mentre un’espressione che poteva dire di non aver mai visto prima d’allora iniziava ad allargarsi sul volto di Sherlock. Occhi grandi e accesi di determinazione, bocca aperta in un grido piratesco che contagiò tutti i filibustieri, i quali presero a urlare quel “Yo ho” nel quale spesso si esibivano. Rimase così preso, John Watson, che si unì lui stesso al coro, inneggiando al contempo al capitano e alla sua grandezza. «Prodi bucanieri» riprese questi poco più tardi. «Pronti a calare le ancore di tribordo e lì ci voglio il doppio degli uomini perché dovrete essere svelti a ritirarle.» Dopo si mosse di nuovo e a gradi passi corse in direzione del timone, che raggiunse in un attimo. «Mio caro Fortebraccio, siamo nelle tue abili mani. Al mio segnale, tutta a babordo.»  
«Lo sai che rischiamo di rovesciarci o spaccarci a metà? Ti prego, dimmi che lo sai» lo pregò Greg con preoccupazione sempre più crescente. Tuttavia quelle accorate parole caddero nel vuoto. Sherlock Holmes già stava alla più lontana estremità della poppa e col suo fidato cannocchiale, scrutava un orizzonte tinto della sera. Moriarty sembrava sempre più vicino.  
   
  
 

oOoOo

   
John non era certo di sapere che cosa stesse realmente succedendo, né aveva capito quale diavoleria stessero progettando, ma di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse preoccupava i pirati de la Norbury oltre ogni dire. Persino Victor Trevor aveva smesso di sorridere o di insinuargli in testa l’idea di dover andare a letto col capitano. Dal canto suo e con modi inaspettatamente gentili, quel prete si era limitato a una pacca sulla spalla e a qualche buon consiglio, borbottato a bassa voce.  
«Reggiti, dolcezza» gli aveva detto mentre spariva dalla sua vista e si andava a nascondere in chissà quale posto strategico. Fu quasi tentato di seguirlo e tempestarlo di domande su quanto stavano per fare e sul perché tutti fossero così in ansia, ma proprio quando fu sul punto di muovere un primo passo, rinunciò ai propri intenti. Non era il caso di essere invadenti e poi qualcosa la comprendeva anche da sé. Rischiavano di morire, questo era chiaro e la fuga di Victor a gambe levate non aveva migliorato la situazione. Lo stomaco iniziò a protestare e la paura prese a strizzargli le interiora. Più il tempo passava e meno tranquillo si sentiva, specialmente perché le vele erano state ammainate e solo il terzo albero, posizionato a poppa, le teneva spiegate. Così facendo Moriarty si sarebbe avvicinato davvero e a quel punto che fine avrebbero fatto? Aveva ragione Lestrade era una pazzia che rischiava di rompere in due la Norbury? Pareva impossibile che un vascello di una simile stazza potesse fare una fine tanto tragica, era pur sempre un galeone gigantesco e di una portata massiccia di carico perfettamente stipato, possibile che fosse tanto fragile? Non ne aveva idea e ben presto si rese conto che l’osservazione fatta da Mike era corretta, poiché occorse poco tempo perché la nave di Moriarty si facesse sotto. Ancora un qualche sforzo e li avrebbe arrembati. Moran navigava invece più arretrato, indietro di molte leghe e fuori dalla portata di tiro dei cannoni, probabilmente per questa ragione nessuno considerò il corsaro come un pericolo imminente e non badarono a lui. Certamente era uno di meno con cui combattere e Sherlock doveva averlo previsto, il guaio era che John non si sentiva affatto sollevato.

Quando la Queen Elisabeth li ebbe raggiunti, gli sprazzi di luce del giorno erano stati inghiottiti dalle tenebre lasciando spazio a una notte senza stelle. Considerata la situazione di emergenza e l’impiego massiccio dell’equipaggio su ancore e vele, ben poche lanterne erano state accese e questo non permetteva di poter vedere chiaramente. Sherlock tuttavia era ben visibile, aveva levato la giacca e raggiunto il timone, ora stava a fianco di quell’imponente marinaio e da lì impartiva gli ordini. John non poté negare che fosse attraente, quel suo comandare stoico e determinato, oltre che la maniera che aveva anche solo di corrucciare lo sguardo e… beh, era indiscutibilmente bello. Purtroppo la sua segreta opera di ammirazione, che per una manciata di minuti ebbe lo straordinario potere di fargli passare la paura, svanì nel nulla. Il tutto successe in meno di pochi di istanti e fu dannatamente orribile. John non riuscì onestamente a ricordare di essersi mai sentito così male in vita propria, neanche il giorno in cui era finito a terra con una pallottola conficcata nella spalla e sotto il tiro dei cannoni nemici, aveva avuto lo stomaco così rivoltato. Successe, in pratica, che gli uomini a prua calarono l’ancora di tribordo così come gli era stato ordinato e quando la nave si fu bloccata sul davanti, fermandosi con un colpo improvviso, Fortebraccio fece roteare il timone nella direzione opposta, girandolo tutto a sinistra. Quasi fosse stata risucchiata da un mulinello grande quanto uno dei mostri marini di cui gli narrava il vecchio Joe, la Norbury vorticò su se stessa. Grazie all’ancora che la teneva saldamente a prua, soltanto il corpo della nave prese a roteare mentre la poppa venne sbatacchiata come un fuscello in bàlia di una corrente troppo forte. John non ebbe reale coscienza di quanto fosse capitato al proprio corpo, si rese conto a stento del fatto che la ringhiera alla quale s’era aggrappato stava diventando meno solida e quando il legno si fu spezzato, perse la presa. Dopo di allora faticò addirittura a tenere gli occhi aperti, ma cadde all’indietro, questo lo ricordava. E dopo un qualche istante batté violentemente la schiena contro la balaustra di babordo, rischiando di finire in mare. Se così fosse stato, sarebbe senz’altro morto annegato perché risucchiato dalla scia de la Norbury. Ma fu a quel punto, grazie a Dio, che un paio di mani solide lo afferrarono per la vita e che John si sentì prendere e sollevare, e quindi portar via quasi fosse un peso morto. Pareva che Angelo era venuto ad aiutarlo.

«Mi hai salvato, grazie» borbottò, imbarazzato, mentre si stirava la camicia sgualcita.  
«Il capitano non mi avrebbe perdonato se ti avessi lasciato morire» rise, ammiccando appena.  
«Tirate su l’ancora e issate tutte le vele» urlò quindi Sherlock, sovrastando con la sola voce il frastuono che il mare aveva preso a fare. Una volta che la nave si fu stabilizzata nella posizione originaria, John comprese che cos’avevano realmente fatto, oltre che alla ragione di tanta ansia. L’onda che quel movimento improvviso era andata causando, aveva investito per intero la nave di Moriarty, la quale ora stava in bilico sullo scafo, pericolosamente sul punto di girarsi su un fianco. Si sentivano grida in lontananza e richieste di aiuto, ma prima che ci si potesse prestare una reale e sincera attenzione, già Sherlock aveva ordinato di andarsene.  
«Via il più velocemente possibile, Mastro Stamford. Direzione sud, sud-est» disse. «Poi, Sherlock Holmes balzò giù dal cassero. E senza preoccuparsi dell’altezza o badare ad altro, scomparve oltre la porta. L’ultima cosa che di lui si sentì fu una risata soddisfatta e l’eco del nome di Moriarty di cui si stava facendo beffe.

«Voi siete tutti pazzi» commentò John, respirando a stento mentre tentava di tirarsi in piedi, sebbene malamente. Fu Lestrade ad aiutarlo, allungando un braccio in sua direzione e a sorridergli forse di compatimento.  
«Parola mia, dottore, questa è la prima volta che facciamo una cosa del genere e spero sia anche l’ultima» protestò bonariamente Angelo, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Dolcezza, non posso che darti ragione» aggiunse invece Victor, sbucato da chissà dove. Era riapparso dal nulla, senza annunciarsi se non con quelle poche parole. Lo videro giungere da prora e aveva a fatica salito le scale, dato che zoppicava vistosamente. Doveva essersi ferito e doveva anche fargli molto male, dato che una continua smorfia di dolore gli deformava i lineamenti perfetti del viso. Avrebbe dovuto offrire servizi medici a chi ne aveva bisogno? Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato e subito accantonò l’idea, non indugiando oltre in quelle riflessioni. Victor Trevor sembrava essere il primo (e l’unico) ad avere simili necessità.  
«Non è che per caso senti il bisogno di fare l’amore con qualcuno, dolcezza?» aggiunse, ammiccando in direzione delle cabine e mentre Lestrade sospirava esasperato, in rimando, John sorrise. Neanche volendo avrebbe potuto essere arrabbiato per tanta sfrontatezza e perciò si lasciò andare a una risata sinceramente divertita.  
«No, adesso ho solo voglia vomitare, se non ti spiace.»  
«Prima di dare di stomaco non è che mi daresti un’occhiata? Credo di essermi ferito a una gamba e...» Fu quasi pronto a fare dell’ironia e a ribattere con uno scherzo altrettanto pungente, ma quanto accadde poco dopo fece scemare immediatamente tanta allegria. Victor si accasciò a terra, tremando e dolosamente invalidato da una ferita sanguinolenta che già gli imbrattava i vestiti.  
«John? Sai, credo di aver bisogno di te» mormorò, prima di svenire tra le sue braccia.  
 

 

   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Frase estrapolata dal vangelo secondo Matteo, 15:19. “Questo rende immondo l'uomo. Dal cuore, infatti, provengono i propositi malvagi, gli omicidi, gli adulteri, le prostituzioni, i furti, le false testimonianze, le bestemmie.” L’interpretazione che ne dà Victor è assolutamente amorale, oltre che sbagliata. E non è condivisa dalla sottoscritta.  
> **New Model Army: branca dell’esercito inglese fondata da Oliver Cromwell, politico realmente esistito. Si distingueva dalla comune fanteria per molti aspetti. Addestramento e stipendio dei soldati (la paga era di gran lunga maggiore a quella in uso nell’esercito e in più veniva dato un premio in denaro a chi si arruolava), ma diventò famoso anche per l’uso di tattiche di guerra all’avanguardia. Qui ci sono più informazioni mentre qui Oliver Cromwell. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Model_Army https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Cromwell  
> ***Alisei: venti tropicali https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aliseo


	13. Trame e sottotrame

 

>  
> 
> Mai discutere con un idiota ti trascina al suo livello e ti batte per esperienza.  
>  Oscar Wilde

  
 

  
   
 

Furono le forti braccia di Angelo a trasportare sotto coperta il corpo privo di sensi di padre Trevor, all’alba di quella prima sera. Dopo il caos tremendo che l’azzardata manovra ordinata da capitan Holmes aveva scatenato, le acque si erano calmate e una sorta di rilassatezza dimorava tra l’equipaggio. Molti di loro avevano addirittura ripreso a cantare e ora inneggiavano a marinai naufragati e a sirene incantatrici; altri invece si erano radunati sotto il cassero e, col naso rivolto all’insù, alimentavano una malcelata tensione. Sembrava che ci fosse una preoccupazione crescente nella ciurma e che le sorti del prete fossero tenute in seria considerazione persino dal più semplice mozzo. Dubitava che una ferita fosse una novità tanto grande, e lo credette nonostante quello strano modo che avevano di fissare la scena, quasi non avessero mai visto un uomo sanguinare. Con il passare dei minuti, a seguito di un minuscolo gruppetto capitanato da un John che pareva aver ritrovato il cipiglio militaresco di un tempo, s’era assiepata una fiumana di persone. Era come se ogni pirata si fosse scordato della situazione in cui versava la nave, quasi non ci fosse Moran il corsaro a poche miglia di distanza o la Queen Elisabeth non stesse poco lontano, girata su un fianco. Pareva che nessuno s’interessasse poi molto di doversi attenere agli ordini impartiti dal capitano (il quale era sparito appena dopo aver portato a termine la manovra, del tutto incurante di quanto sarebbe potuto succedere). Questo atteggiamento sembrava essersi contagiato finanche alla ciurma, l’insistenza che avevano nello spiare era talmente accentuata che a un certo punto, da una qualche parte lungo il tragitto, John si voltò con uno scatto deciso, fronteggiando ogni filibustiere e senza badare troppo a chi fossero o a quanto pericolosi potessero essere. Nelle ombre di un corridoio parzialmente illuminato, Watson il reduce di guerra assunse un cipiglio che credeva di aver perduto per sempre. Una volta e per tutte deciso nel non permettere a nessuno di controbattere a quelli che erano degli ordini. Semplicemente, fece notare quanto tutto quello fosse ben poco salutare per il malato e di come fosse necessario avere un’intimità. Lestrade, che tra tutti era sembrato il più sinceramente in ansia e che doveva esser lì perché mosso da una sincera apprensione, fu il primo a filarsela blaterando un qualcosa circa il suo aver di meglio da fare che pensare a simili sciocchezze. Il dinoccolato Bill Wiggins, venuto giù dall’albero di trinchetto, fu spedito a recuperare panni puliti mentre Angelo che stava fermo sulla porta a braccia conserte, si era ingegnato per cacciar via i tanti curiosi.  
«Ehi, voi» gracchiò dita di ferro in direzione di due marinai che, sorprendentemente, erano ancora fermi ai piedi delle scale e guardavano fin dentro la cabina del nuovo venuto con aria circospetta. Facevano passare lo sguardo dal letto a John, e viceversa, mostrando un’insistenza eccessiva e tratti fastidiosa. Non ne conosceva i nomi, ma ricordava di averli visti sul ponte in un paio di occasioni. Avevano un aspetto trasandato e non bello, caratterizzato da una pelle bruciata e annerita dal sole, c’erano profonde rughe su fronte e mani, segno che il loro mestiere era stato da sempre legato alla navigazione. Uno dei due vestiva con abiti semplici: un paio di brache comode e una camicia consunta mentre l’altro, più basso e tozzo, doveva aver più cura del proprio aspetto perché portava capelli discretamente pettinati e legati in un codino, era sbarbato e la blusa che indossava sembrava esser meglio tenuta. Dopo una prima e fugace occhiata curiosa, rivolta a quei coraggiosi individui, John prese parola.  
«Se avete necessità di venir visitati sarò ben lieto di offrirvi i miei servizi, ma se siete qui solo per guardare temo di dovervi chiedere di andare. Abbiamo bisogno di pace e intimità, se lo desiderate gli riferirò quanto siete stati gentili a interessarvi circa le sue sorti. Più tardi, s’intende.»  
«Doc, secondo lei tirerà le cuoia?» gli domandò il più alto dei due, con un fare quasi ansioso nel tono di voce e ignorando completamente quanto gli era appena stato detto.  
«Direi che non è il caso di esagerare, è solo una piccola ferita e posso comodamente azzardarmi nel dire che si riprenderà prestissimo.»  
«Quindi non morirà?» sbottò, come se ne fosse infastidito invece che felice «ci avevo scommesso due dobloni e ora…»  
«E ora devi pagare, canaglia» mormorò l’altro sollevando in aria una mano e facendo un piccolo gesto con le dita, come se stesse in attesa di un qualcosa. Un qualcosa che aveva consistenza dell’oro e che uscì, prima di subito, da una piccola bisaccia agganciata alla cintola del tale più alto.  
«Scusatemi, avete scommesso su che cosa?»  
«Sul fatto che il prete prima o poi sarebbe schiattato. Io avevo detto che sarebbe stato ucciso da Lestrade, ma non è successo. Poi credevo che il capitano lo avrebbe dato in pasto ai pesci e quella volta ci ho perso più di cinque dobloni. Ah, che delusione» concluse con aria sconfitta mentre Angelo dava a entrambi una sonora sberla, che andò a colpirli sulla nuca.  
«Il capitano ne verrà informato e ora filate, via» ringhiò al pari di una belva prima che questi indietreggiassero e, spaventati, corressero su per le scale in direzione dell’uscita. «Le scommesse e i giochi d’azzardo sono proibiti su la Norbury» proseguì dita di ferro, rivolgendosi ora a un confuso John, il quale annuì comprensivo «e Sherlock non è indulgente con chi trasgredisce il regolamento. Scusa, dottore, ma questo è un dovere che non può aspettare.» Angelo se ne andò così, con un cenno di saluto del viso e lasciandolo solo a fianco di un prete svenuto e sanguinante. Un sospiro lieve si andò a perdere nelle ombre di quella cabina mentre le onde sciabordavano contro i vetri degli oblò e la luce cristallina della notte segnava appena il contorno dei mobili. C’era un fascio di luce più chiara che sfiorava di poco i lineamenti di quel corpo magro, ora mollemente inerme sul letto. Era un raggio delicato che pareva non voler far altro che esaltare i tratti angelici ed eterei. Victor era indiscutibilmente bello, ma lo era in una maniera così delicata che a stento sembrava il medesimo e insopportabile uomo che John ormai associava a una sciagura. Se non fosse stato per il sangue che imbrattava le lenzuola, sarebbe rimasto a lungo ad ammirare quel niente così stupefacente.

Victor Trevor aveva la straordinaria abilità di farlo innervosire, allo stesso modo di come riusciva a lasciarlo confuso e imbarazzato. Ma nel vederlo disteso scompostamente sul letto a occhi chiusi, con il capo riverso indietro sul cuscino e la gamba che non la smetteva di sanguinare, un qualcosa di non propriamente definito prese ad agitarsi nello stomaco. Non poteva negare di essere in ansia per lui, ma allo stesso tempo era anche profondamente amareggiato da quello che reputava essere un comportamento ignobile. Avrebbe dovuto seriamente pensare di dirgliene quattro e magari anche fargli presente che non era in vena di scherzi, ma sarebbe stato un rimprovero che non era di sua competenza. In fin dei conti, a bordo non era proprio nessuno se non un nuovo arrivato e neanche sapeva quale sarebbe stato il suo futuro. Che ne sarebbe stato di quel tale Watson una volta giunti all’isola del tesoro? Pertanto avrebbe svolto il proprio dovere, magari limitandosi a una qualche sagace battuta colma di ironia, velenosa quel tanto da colpire nel segno e sottolineare la propria contrarietà. Sì, avrebbe fatto esattamente così, si ripeté mentre accendeva le lampade e recuperava la candela dallo scrittoio, di modo da poterci vedere per bene durante l’operazione. Solo a quel punto, dopo che Bill Wiggins fu tornato portando a braccia una pila di panni puliti, si decise a svegliare il moribondo.  
«Ehi, “dolcezza”» disse, imitando la maniera che Trevor aveva di parlare e facendo particolare attenzione a calcare la mano su quel vezzeggiativo. Lo stesso con cui John veniva di continuo appellato e che già aveva iniziato a detestare. «Apri gli occhi e risplendi, perché so perfettamente che stai fingendo e non è il caso di continuare con questa tragedia.»  
«Diavolo di un uomo!» sbottò Victor, balzando a sedere ma subito ricadendo tra i cuscini. Una smorfia di dolore gli si era allargata su tutto il viso, segno che nonostante le manfrine e il finto svenimento, la gamba doveva fargli seriamente male. Il che non era poi tanto strano, c’era un taglio netto che aveva tranciato il polpaccio e che doveva misurare uno o due pollici almeno. Non era una ferita da nulla, come aveva lasciato a intendere alla ciurma. Al contrario era piuttosto seria e sarebbero occorsi molti punti.  
«Sul ponte ti ho fasciato per evitare che uscisse altro sangue, ma adesso ti devo ricucire e, oh, mi dispiace ma non ho nulla con cui stordirti.»  
«Cos’è? Fai dell’ironia, dolcezza? Ah, te lo devo proprio dire, sei molto più acuto di quanto credessi! E io avevo persino dubitato che fossi un medico... Come hai fatto a capire che non ero svenuto per davvero?»  
«Dal modo in cui respiravi, ma anche perché non hai traumi alla nuca o sulla testa che giustifichino una perdita di sensi oppure dal fatto che sei un idiota. Sì, in effetti sono parecchi i fattori che mi hanno portato a pensarlo.» John si rese conto allora che cosa fosse il rimpianto, non era un sentimento che gli era mai stato davvero familiare perché per quanto monotona, amava la vita e non rinnegava il proprio passato. Ciononostante, un vago sentore di rimorso lo investì in pieno, lasciandogli addosso una sconsolatezza amareggiata. Se fosse rimasto zitto avrebbe evitato di dover assistere a tutto un monologo riguardo chissà che cosa, ma invece si era spinto oltre e adesso il monaco sacrilego stava recitando una giaculatoria che non doveva aveva una fine (Tranne che nella morte stessa). No, non lo aveva ascoltato poi molto. Preso come lo era stato dal preparare ago e filo e dal cercare le giuste foglie per l’impacco da mettere sulla ferita, non aveva sentito neanche la metà di quella predica. In tutta onestà, John non credeva che sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo tacere. Un uomo come Trevor, dalla parlantina svelta e a tratti invasiva e che sembrava aver sempre una qualche cosa da dire, temeva davvero che avrebbe dovuto dargli un colpo in testa e farlo svenire. E sebbene non fosse un atteggiamento professionale o degno di un medico, ci pensò seriamente. Per fortuna e proprio mentre pareva non volersi più fermare, Sherlock Holmes comparve sulla soglia e Victor Trevor si zittì del tutto. Sentirlo tacere fu una sorpresa e tanto che si costrinse a sollevare lo sguardo per comprendere il reale motivo per cui aveva smesso di parlare. Fu allora che scorse la figura del pirata bianco, immobile e guardava dritto davanti a sé con occhi sgranati. Era ancora nel corridoio e fissava il suo Vic, come aveva mormorato a un certo punto, con un sincero e non celato terrore in viso. Si trattava di una paura vera e reale, che in tutta fretta nascose dietro a una maschera d’impassibilità. Mai una volta, in quegli infiniti istanti, aveva portato lo sguardo altrove. Pareva che per il capitano, al mondo non esistesse che quella persona, intima più di chiunque altro. Victor che adesso vigliaccamente fissava il pavimento, come a voler nascondere le proprie malefatte o quasi il peso di esse fosse eccessivamente ingombrante. Sherlock aveva forse capito che era stata una finta? Dalla maniera repentina che aveva avuto di mutare il proprio umore e dall’irritazione che da un istante all’altro si era fatta strada sul suo viso, doveva essere così.  
«Mi servirebbe una mano» disse John, ancora indaffarato e senza levare gli occhi dal mestiere che andava facendo, ma badando soltanto alla borsa che s’era trascinato vicino. Aveva recuperato poche cose, ma necessarie. Ago e filo, prima di tutto. Poi anche un barattolo di erbe, la bacinella d’acqua e quei panni puliti che gli erano stati da poco portati. Quando ebbe terminato di destreggiarsi tra quegli aggeggi, tutte le sue attenzioni si rivolsero a Sherlock. Voltò appena la testa e con un leggero sorrisino, si beò dell’imbarazzo che aveva colto nel capitano.  
«Per favore, potresti farmi avere del rum. Una bottiglia basterà» gli disse mentre questi obbediva e lasciava la stanza senza battere ciglio, né obiettare ma con una fretta senza spiegazioni o ragione di esistere.  
«E a che ti serve?» esplose il prete, con irritazione crescente e muovendosi agitato, come un pesce da poco pescato.  
«Vorrei tanto dartela in testa e farti tacere per sempre» gli rispose pur senza levare gli occhi dai propri affari «ma ucciderti non sembra essere un’ipotesi saggia. Nah, mi serve che tu sia sufficientemente stordito. Devo ricucire i lembi di pelle e pulire la ferita, fare un impacco perché non s’infetti e possibilmente mentre te ne stai zitto e fermo. Ah, ed evita di chiamarmi “dolcezza”, potrei realmente innervosirmi.»  
«Non rinnegare ciò che sei, dolcezza, la tua è solo fatica sprecata.»  
«Ignora quell’idiota, John» sentenziò capitan Holmes facendo ritorno con una bottiglia che teneva stretta tra le dita in una mano e che lanciò subito sul letto senza troppa gentilezza. A fronte di quelle parole, padre Trevor s’imbronciò appena, quasi fosse stato punto sul vivo una volta e per tutte. Per grazia divina, però, la prospettiva di un ottimo rum dei Caraibi servì a fargli tenere la bocca impegnata. Finalmente in quella cabina prese a regnare la pace.

  
 

 

oOoOo

 

   
Se qualcuno gli avesse domandato che cosa sapeva de i pirati de la Norbury, non avrebbe risposto il falso nell’ammettere che non aveva preso confidenza con niente di ciò che stava a bordo. Li conosceva da un paio di giorni e i nomi che ricordava erano a malapena quelli dei pochi marinai che aveva incontrato, e la situazione andava peggiorando se si teneva in considerazione che tutti avevano almeno un soprannome. Eppure e nonostante tutto, poteva tranquillamente dire di aver trascorso abbastanza tempo con Victor Trevor d’aver capito già troppe cose di lui. E sebbene ci fossero tanti particolari che ancora gli sfuggivano e a stento aveva capito che razza di relazione aveva con Sherlock, il quadro andava pian piano delineandosi. Per questa ragione non si preoccupò di trattenere le parole che aveva sulla punta lingua e, preso un respiro profondo, decise di farsi avanti.  
«Potresti avvicinare quella candela e reggerla, per favore» mormorò in direzione del capitano. Nel contempo si occupò di spogliare la gamba, senza farsi tanti problemi nello strappare il bendaggio che si era arrangiato quando si trovava sul ponte. Non era poi tanto brutta, pensò osservandola da vicino. Lunga, ma poco profonda. Il bastardo doveva aver fatto attenzione.  
«Sai non vorrei sbagliare e cucirgli la bocca» aggiunse, stirando un ghigno più accentuato del normale mentre Sherlock invece esplodeva in una sonora risata. Mai nella propria misera e triste vita, John Hamish Watson aveva sentito un qualcuno ridere a quel modo. Proprio malgrado s’incantò addirittura a guardarlo, lasciando da parte ogni medicamento e ignorando persino l’odore acre del sangue. C’era un non so che di stupefacente in quel giovane pirata. Quando sorrideva gli si illuminava tutto il viso e gli occhi prendevano a brillare di un sentimento infantile, fanciullesco quasi. Sherlock tornava bambino, quando rideva. La bellezza del viso, solitamente austera, diveniva sincera. Era meno costruito, meno impostato, meno frenato dalle inibizioni e del tutto spogliato del ruolo che ricopriva e che doveva pesargli forse in maniera esagerata. Il pirata bianco non doveva divertirsi molto a bordo de la Norbury. Di sicuro non in quel modo, pensò dopo aver notato dello stupore apparire sul volto di Victor, subito sapientemente nascosto dietro al collo della bottiglia. Si trattava di una sincera sorpresa, carica di un pizzico di meraviglia e che aveva finito col mutare in un qualcosa di differente. Ora della fine divenne poco meno di un ghigno, eppure c’era un fare sagace e malizioso che ebbe il potere di farlo rabbrividire. Che cosa dimorava nella mente di padre Trevor? Aveva forse a che fare con la ferita alla gamba? John non ne aveva la benché minima idea e pensarci ulteriormente a nulla sarebbe servito.

Concentrarsi sul mestiere che aveva da fare fu assurdamente complicato, la vicinanza con Sherlock non aiutava e a poco serviva il percepirne il fiato caldo sul collo che di continuo lo stuzzicava. Avere lì accanto il pirata bianco in tutta la sua sfacciata bellezza era un’ottima maniera per distrarre lo sguardo, e per gettar via anni di militaresco stoicismo. Fu soltanto il sangue a tenerlo sveglio e consentirgli di non pensare a quei certi capelli ricci, al collo pallido, alla bocca carnosa, al sedere che pareva scolpito o alle lunghe e nodose dita delle mani che... Tener fissi gli occhi sulla fiammella della candela fu un valido aiuto, inoltre il chiarore che le lingue di luce andavano a creare gli permise di poter studiare con maggior attenzione il taglio. Fu allora che quell’inezia, la stessa già sul ponte aveva notato, andò confermandosi. I sospetti che s’era fatto a riguardo erano giusti: Victor si era ferito da sé e nonostante non avesse idea del motivo, capì che non spettava a lui il giudicare. Era un soldato, e lo era ancora e sebbene una ferita alla spalla gli impedisse di tirar di sciabola, sarebbe rimasto tale per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
«Che c’è, dolcezza?» gli chiese il diretto interessato dopo svariati minuti di teso non parlare «mi sono fatto male per davvero.»  
«Oh, certo che ti sei fatto male per davvero» sputò, accentuando quelle ultime parole con dell’ironia. «Peccato che questa sia una ferita da lama e non è possibile che sia stata provocata da un urto. Il che significa che o sei accidentalmente andato a sbattere contro la punta di un coltello, che ha tracciato un solco netto sul tuo polpaccio in maniera regolare, oppure te lo sei procurato da solo. È impossibile che tu sia andato a sbattere contro un’asse esposta come hai sostenuto, la ferita sarebbe stata differente e piena di schegge e, credimi, ora tu non saresti così vivace. Adesso, per favore, fa’ silenzio.» John evitò lo sguardo colmo di ammirazione e stupore di Sherlock, con un’abilità che chiunque avrebbe definito leggendaria e grazie a un ferreo stoicismo neanche badò troppo al fatto che gli stesse a meno di un palmo. Certo, ignorare il profumo che si portava addosso era difficile e ancor più complicato era il dover far finta che il calore del suo corpo gli fosse del tutto indifferente. Semplicemente tenne lo sguardo basso. Determinato a fare quel che doveva e a finirla alla svelta. Pertanto rimase concentrato sulla gamba di un Victor Trevor che, con odiosa malizia, spiava entrambi da dietro il vetro di una bottiglia di rum già consumata per metà, e intanto sorrideva. Sembrava stranamente vittorioso, il bastardo, soddisfatto al pari di un lupo che ha finalmente divorato la propria preda. Ma John nemmeno di lui si preoccupò. Doveva essere un soldato e tale sarebbe stato.

Occorse un lasso di tempo relativamente lungo perché l’operazione andasse a buon fine, ma dopo aver ricucito il taglio e creato una pasta di acqua e foglie, fasciò tutto quanto per bene.  
«Domani le darò un’occhiata» sentenziò, ripulendosi le mani sporcate di sangue, in un panno. Victor non rispose e si limitò ad annuire prima di annegare di nuovo nel rum.  
«H-hai ancora bisogno di me?» domandò invece il capitano, con un fare appena balbettante e carico di quello che sembrava imbarazzo. E mentre Trevor accennava a un’occhiata divertita, John si domandò se erano davvero rosse le guance del pirata bianco o se era la sua fervida immaginazione a fargli strani scherzi. Era imbarazzato? Non poteva dire di conoscerlo bene, al contrario sapeva ben poco di Sherlock Holmes che non fossero le ben note leggende, ma per quel che aveva capito era raro il sentirlo indugiare e ancor più difficile doveva essere il vederlo arrossire. Eppure, la prova evidente che un qualche sentimento si muoveva dietro quelle maschere, ce l’aveva davanti agli occhi. Era palese, chiara e ovvia come il sole nel cielo e la luna di notte. Ma perché? Cosa stava provando di così intenso da balbettare e arrossire? Certo però che era stupendo! Bellissimo, aggiunse mentalmente. Semplicemente bello, con quelle labbra carnose e morbide che dovevano essere una vera delizia da mordere e baciare e gli occhi dalla tinta innaturale e sicuramente stregata. Credette d’impazzire, a un certo punto e a malapena aveva il controllo delle proprie azioni, tanto che non si rese conto di avergli detto che poteva andarsene. Però fu a quel punto che successe, che si guardarono, ritrovandosi a esser vicini come mai lo erano stati prima. Con il respiro dell’altro a meno di un palmo e il cuore che galoppava furioso. Si guardarono in ogni attimo, in ogni istante, tra un ansito e l’altro, tra un battito del cuore e uno di ciglia. Si guardarono senza sapere il perché, ma essendo certi che fosse assolutamente necessario. Si guardarono perché era vitale che lo facessero, importante come vivere o pensare. Si guardarono sempre, anche mentre Sherlock indietreggiava sino ad andare a sbattere contro la parete del corridoio. Nei minuti a venire e col respiro accelerato e il cuore che non ne voleva sapere di rallentare, John non si mosse da dove stava. Tenne a lungo gli occhi puntati là dove lo aveva visto per l’ultima volta mentre si domandava se fosse davvero quello l’amore. Innamorarsi di un qualcuno voleva dire guardare spazi vuoti in attesa di potersi rivedere di nuovo? Significava respirare all’unisono e sospirare? Diavolo, non lo sapeva! Perché pur avendo avuto un numero considerevole di donne, specialmente quando era sotto le armi, mai aveva amato una di loro. Questa era più di un’infatuazione passeggera. Era differente da una cotta senza importanza. Il sentimento che stava alimentando e che cresceva attimo dopo attimo era importante e potente, lo spaventava e confondeva in egual misura.  
«Dolcezza, siete meravigliosi!» Naturalmente era stato Victor a parlare, riportandolo alla realtà in un modo involontariamente brutale e trascinandolo in un mondo nel quale John non era sicuro di niente. Eppure Trevor sogghignava e nel contempo lo fissava con sguardo sognante. Che voleva dire? Perché rideva? E in che senso erano meravigliosi?  
«Dannatamente lenti, questo sì, ma vedervi è una vera e propria delizia.»  
«Sei ubriaco» borbottò invece John senza dargli troppo retta e affrettandosi a ripulire la stanza. Non voleva discutere di questo e specialmente non con lui. Quindi lo avrebbe aiutato ad alzarsi e fatto filare via nella sua stanza, ma senza rispondere. Anzi, avrebbe fatto finta che non esisteva. Sì, proprio così. Da buon soldato.  
«Ti avevo detto che avremmo dovuto parlare, dolcezza.»  
«Lo ricordo» annuì John, ancora senza guardarlo ed evitando abilmente d’incrociare il suo volto «ma non mi pare di aver mai detto di volerlo fare anch’io.»  
«Dolcezza, non me ne vado da qua finché non ti ho detto tutto quanto e guarda che so essere fastidioso quando voglio.»  
«Allora lo vuoi sempre?» ribatté, sagace, mentre questi rideva e si lasciava cadere di nuovo sul cuscino.  
«Oh, sì, sei dannatamente intelligente» replicò il prete. «Non mi stupisco che tu gli piaccia tanto ed è per questo che ti dirò tutto. Tutto quanto, John. Tutto quello che vuoi e che devi sapere su Sherlock Holmes.» Non seppe mai dire che cosa fu a farlo capitolare. Se quelle parole pronunciate con tanta determinazione, oppure lo sguardo di Victor Trevor o forse ancora la speranza che già stava nascendo dentro di lui. Però lo fece. Annuì e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, deciso ad ascoltare e a rimandare a dopo i propri giudizi. E mentre una musica dolce e delicata gli arrivava alle orecchie, incuriosendolo, già una storia stava iniziando. C’entravano i pirati, ovviamente. Ma anche un passato lontano, un Inghilterra fredda e inospitale. La Francia e delle estati trascorse insieme. Quella era la storia di un prete che andava a puttane e amava le baldracche più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, e di un principe che faceva il pirata e suonava il violino. La meravigliosa avventura dell’uomo di cui si stava innamorando e del suo migliore amico.  
 

  
   
 **Continua**

 


	14. Il riaccendersi della fiamma di una candela

John Watson, di musica, non aveva mai capito un accidenti di niente. Considerato che suo padre riteneva che suonare fosse cosa da femmine, non aveva ricevuto un’educazione a proposito. Sua sorella Harrieth era stata invece adeguatamente istruita, le era stato insegnato il clavicembalo e il flauto, ma dati i loro tiepidi rapporti e la scarsità della passione di lei, John non aveva mai azzardato a chiederle di spiegargli il funzionamento di quei buffi tasti neri. Erano ragazzi, poco più che bambini e vivevano in una casa appena fuori Londra e mentre lui trascorreva le giornate chino sui libri, lei s’impratichiva con scale e arpeggi, esercitandosi in attività che detestava. John avrebbe tanto voluto imparare a suonare la tiorba o magari il liuto, dal suono meravigliosamente delicato. La prima volta che ne aveva visto uno doveva avere circa dieci o forse undici anni e, camminando frettolosamente per alcune stradicciole della città, diretto da uno dei pazienti di suo padre, una bella melodia aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Lo sguardo gli era quindi caduto a gruppetto di tre o quattro musici che, al centro di un parco, improvvisavano un concertino per un paio di dame imbellettate. Ma suonare e dilettarsi con simili divertimenti, per Hamish Watson non era cosa da uomini, pertanto quel giorno strattonò via il figlio prima che questi riuscisse a sentire una qualche cosa. Nel corso degli anni a John era capitato di imbattersi in vari suonatori, ma distratto com’era dalla professione medica e dall’esercito, mai aveva realmente prestato attenzione. Quella di certo era la prima volta che sentiva un violino suonato così bene. La melodia era stupefacente, dolce e appassionata al tempo stesso, armonica ma delicata e ricca di sfumature. John ricordava di averne visto uno, tanto e tanto tempo prima. Apparteneva alla giovane Mary Therese Wilkinson, la vergine sorellina del sergente Wilkinson e che John aveva “battezzato” a dovere in un giorno di primavera. L’aveva conosciuta durante un periodo di breve licenza che l’esercito aveva concesso loro al termine di una lunga campagna invernale. In quella prima estate dei suoi venticinque anni, lontano da Londra e dagli affetti più cari, il generoso Frederick Wilkinson aveva pensato bene di invitarlo alla tenuta dei suoi genitori. Una ricca famiglia, la cui residenza estiva era situata nelle terre del sud e che consisteva in ampi giardini ben tenuti e in un castello con centinaia di stanze. Mary Therese, così si chiamava la più piccola delle figlie. Bella, bionda, burrosa, con splendidi boccoli e un bustino che le strizzava tutto quanto per benino. Therese amava la lettura, passeggiare e intrattenere gli ospiti suonando ballate con un pregiato violino cremonese. A dire il vero, John ricordava ben poco di cantate e sonate, o degli studi con i quali Therese lo dilettava nel pomeriggio. Aveva però una perfetta memoria del giorno in cui l’aveva presa contro il tronco di un albero e se si concentrava riusciva a ricordare il percorso che aveva fatto con lei, mano nella mano. Oltre le aiuole del giardino e dopo le fontane, in quel gruppetto di alti alberi e non molto lontano da una panca sistemata accanto all’ansa di un fiumiciattolo, circondato da viole e con profumo delle rose, aveva affondato il viso tra i seni prosperosi di lei, prima di farla sua. Sì, ne aveva un’ottima memoria, anche se probabilmente se ne ricordava tanto bene perché era stato in quel preciso punto che aveva colto anche le grazie della madre. Mrs Wilkinson, trascurata dal marito ma ancora nello splendore dei suoi trentasette anni compiuti, era stata un’amante appassionata ed incredibilmente esperta. No, non ricordava poi molto del violino di Mary Therese e della musica cinquecentesca che andava suonando, ma benediceva tutti i giorni il buon Frederick e la sua generosità.

 

 

oOoOo

 

 

L’idea che Sherlock Holmes fosse in grado di far danzare le note a quel modo, scatenò in John una viva e sincera curiosità, oltre a contribuire alla nascita di certe fantasie non troppo caste. Erano tanto vividi, quei sogni, che poteva dirsi certo del fatto che chiunque sarebbe stato in grado di carpire la natura dei suoi pensieri. Ci provò davvero a mantenere il controllo e a un dato momento chiuse persino gli occhi, tentando di assaporare la musica in tutta la sua più meravigliosa essenza mentre provava a mettere da parte alcune delle sconcezze che stava rimuginando e che vedevano Sherlock completamente nudo, premuto contro all’albero maestro. A malapena riuscì a scacciare l’immagine prima che divenisse eccessivamente spinta o che il corpo prendesse a far da sé più del necessario. Badò all’eco del violino, concentrandosi su di esso, alle note rimate e cadenzate, bellissime nel loro rincorrersi e che una dopo l’altra componevano un canto armonioso. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, che il terrificante pirata bianco, l’incubo delle navi mercantili delle Indie Occidentali, potesse avere un tocco delicato e un animo così sensibile. Indubbiamente ricordava di aver visto lo strumento tra libri e carte gettate alla rinfusa un po’ ovunque nella cabina del capitano, ma più che credere che sapesse realmente suonare aveva ipotizzato che potesse trattarsi del bottino di una razzia. Pensandoci, gli pareva di ricordare che un qualcuno tra i pirati avesse borbottato un qualcosa a proposito, ma non sapeva davvero dire chi fosse e ora, a dispetto delle sciocche convinzioni che s’era fatto oltre che di una fastidiosa disattenzione, Sherlock Holmes stava suonando.  
«Questa è nuova» mormorò Victor dopo che la melodia fu cessata e un’altra, del tutto differente, riprendesse subito. Il prete si tirò quindi a sedere, sporgendosi oltre il bordo del letto come a volersi alzare. «Deve averla appena composta» proseguì, divenendo più pensieroso e prendendo a fissare con una certa insistenza le ombre del corridoio, che s’intervallavano a coni di luce giallastra provenienti dalle lampade. Li guardava con eccessivo interesse, a dire il vero c’era persino il fantasma di un dubbio in lui, come se stesse tentando di acciuffare una sorta di risposta ai propri tormenti.  
«Scommetto tutto quello che ho, dolcezza, che l’ha scritta per te» se ne uscì nuovamente, e questa volta azzardando a un’occhiata divertita, di un tipo giocoso e non cattivo. Per meglio dire, non pareva dilettarsi nel prenderlo in giro come spesso aveva fatto. Ebbe l’impressione, guardandolo meglio, che avesse lanciato un’esca in attesa di pescare un qualcosa di più consistente.  
«Non dire idiozie» borbottò un John, questa volta assolutamente convinto di aver ragione. Al contempo e in perfetta contraddizione con se stesso, distolse la vista e si mise a fissare il pavimento. Non pensava che fosse possibile; insomma, il capitano che componeva per lui? Era ridicolo anche il solo pensarci. Del tutto impossibile. Eppure, l’idea gli scaldò il petto, facendo appena palpitare il cuore di felicità. Sedare simili sentimenti e ignorare le continue e ripetute provocazioni (più o meno volute) di quel dannatissimo prete, diventava sempre più difficile e tanto che John arrivò persino al punto di voler scappare via. A fermarlo fu la ragione e quel pizzico di sensatezza ancora rimastogli. Si trovava su una nave e non sarebbe potuto andare da nessuna parte, qui non c’erano passeggiate da fare per fuggire alla noia o angoli di una foresta selvaggia nei quali nascondersi. Doveva affrontare lo scoglio e doveva farlo prima d’impazzire del tutto o, peggio, prima di far capire all’intero equipaggio de la Norbury di essersi drammaticamente e irrimediabilmente innamorato del capitano.

«Credimi, lo conosco meglio di quanto conosca me stesso» gli rispose Victor, annuendo con vigore e assumendo nello sguardo una certa serietà. John proprio non riuscì a dire che cosa fu di preciso a convincerlo a dargli ragione, magari era la totale assenza di scherno e divertimento nelle pieghe della voce o forse lo sguardo, ora divenuto più serio. Ovviamente stava dicendo il vero, per quanto pazzesco. Perché Sherlock aveva composto un brano per lui? Lo aveva fatto così, come un poeta preso dall'ispirazione ma non direttamente coinvolto, oppure allo stesso modo in cui un uomo innamorato scrive quartine alla propria bella? Avrebbe cantato per lui sussurrandogli parole d’amore da sotto un balcone? E se così era, c’erano forse delle implicazioni romantiche in quel suo gesto? In pratica, Sherlock era innamorato di lui? Cielo, se così era… Non doveva pensarci, anche se era dannatamente complicato sedare le emozioni e se a ogni respiro gli pareva d’impazzire, questo era il momento meno adatto. Lo voleva vedere. Ora e adesso, avrebbe così troppo desiderato alzarsi da dove stava, correre nella sua cabina e baciarlo con passione. Non lo fece, per fortuna la grandezza di una simile rivelazione lo paralizzò lì dove stava. A salvarlo, poco dopo, fu padre Trevor che già aveva ripreso a parlare e che pareva seriamente intenzionato a svelargli ogni cosa.  
«John!» Gli si era rivolto pronunciando il suo nome, forse per la prima volta da che si erano incontrati non lo aveva chiamato con un odiosissimo soprannome. Comprese la serietà dei suoi intenti proprio grazie a quello e fu allora che nella confusione sentimentale che era costretto ad affrontare, per la prima volta da che erano rimasti soli, sollevò il viso in sua direzione. Quel ghigno di scherno che indossava al pari di una seconda pelle, era del tutto scomparso. Al suo posto c’era un sorriso, dolce e sereno, mai visto su di lui e uno sguardo colmo d’affetto.

«Conoscere Sherlock per come lo conosco io, significa riuscire a cogliere sentimenti profondi da un battito di ciglia» esordì, a voce bassa e fioca, ma ferma e decisa. «So molti dei racconti che circolano sul suo conto e posso dirti che pur avendo un fondo di verità, in nessuna di esse si riesce a comprendere l’animo del pirata bianco. Come faccio a sapere che quella musica l’ha scritta per te? Naturalmente non me lo ha detto, ma è differente la maniera in cui suona. Io… non te lo so spiegare, semplicemente lo sento e sono certo che se vorrai restare con noi, col tempo imparerai anche tu a capire le differenze. Devo dirtelo, non accade spesso che componga per qualcuno, anzi non succede praticamente mai, ma ti posso assicurare che c’è del sincero sentimento tra le note che ho sentito e che è più confuso di te. Vedi, suonare lo aiuta a pensare e ora sta cercando di capirti, perché per lui sei un mistero tanto quanto l’isola sulla mappa che ti porti appresso.» Ancora, Victor Trevor scrutava le ombre del corridoio, notò John mentre ne studiava gli atteggiamenti compassati e poco costruiti. Evitava di guardarlo negli occhi e tanto che s’era forzatamente spostato altrove, quasi a voler celare quella parte di sé ben più assennata. Come se si vergognasse, ecco o quasi esistessero due lati di una medesima persona e laddove uno era farfallone e sempre disposto a giocare, quest’altro aveva come un velo di amarezza in viso.

«Sembri averlo studiato da vicino, il capitano intendo.» John riprese a parlare dopo minuti di silenzio, una quiete interrotta soltanto dagli scricchiolii del legno e dal gocciolare lieve della cera della candela, che poco a poco grondava nella bugia. Lasciandosi cadere indietro contro lo schienale duro della sedia, si mise a osservare il proprio interlocutore e questa volta con maggior attenzione. Victor non aveva fatto altro che abbozzi di discorso e pronunciata qualche parola, senza però arrivare al punto. Eppure si stava rabbuiando vistosamente mentre ora annuiva in maniera impercettibile. Che cosa avesse scatenato tanto dispiacere, davvero non ne aveva idea. Però lo vedeva, e c’era, e quasi stonava su di quel viso che fino ad allora aveva mostrato allegria e spensieratezza. E faceva assurdamente male, rendendolo partecipe ai tormenti di uno sconosciuto. Un qualcosa forse di legato al passato, turbava padre Trevor ed era un sentimento malinconico e triste che si palesò anche nei gesti. Lo vide cadere indietro, buttandosi nuovamente tra le coltri di quel letto morbido e dopo essersi parzialmente coperto il volto con le mani, quasi a voler celare il proprio dolore, prese a parlare.  
«Mi sento sempre in debito nei suoi confronti e non soltanto perché mi ha salvato la vita, quella volta in Francia, ma per ben altre ragioni. Se lui oggi è su questa nave, solo e infelice, se ha lasciato ogni cosa a Londra e non ha mai avuto nessuno nella propria vita (nessuno da amare anche fisicamente), è colpa mia. John, anima viva su questa nave è a conoscenza di ciò che sto per dirti, tranne che Lestrade e anima viva dovrà saperlo.»  
«Hai la mia promessa» annuì vigorosamente e mettendosi quasi sull’attenti, diritto sulla sedia come se fosse ancora sotto le armi e stesse prendendo ordini da un superiore. «So mantenere i segreti. Fidati, è forse l’unica cosa che sono riuscito a fare nella mia vita, a parte farmi sparare. Che cosa è successo?» gli domandò infine, indugiando appena. «Tu gli hai spezzato il cuore?» azzardò quindi, permettendosi di oltrepassare quel muro di decoro e buona educazione che ancora li divideva. Che Sherlock se ne fosse innamorato da giovane, ma che fosse stato poi rifiutato in virtù del fatto che Victor preferiva le donne? O perché condannato a una vita monastica? Era piuttosto probabile che si trattasse di un qualcosa di simile, anche se reputava assurdo che pur essendosene invaghito un tempo, adesso il capitano lo avesse preso con sé e accettato a bordo. In casi del genere, chiunque non proverebbe amarezza o, comunque fosse, non tenterebbe di star lontano da una persona che tanto ha fatto soffrire? Possibile che capitan Holmes fosse diverso anche in questo? Inoltre c’era una certa confidenza tra loro, Victor era espansivo tanto da baciare e toccare con disinvoltura. No, si disse, doveva esserci dell’altro. Altro che non vedeva. Altro che, pur sforzandosi, faticava a cogliere.

«Ho fatto qualcosa di ben peggiore che spezzargli il cuore» negò questi, vistosamente e anche con una certa disinvoltura «io l’ho visto consumarsi, spegnersi come la fiamma di una candela il balìa del vento e non ho fatto nulla per aiutarlo.» John rimase attonito a fronte di quella dichiarazione, la confusione che dimorava nella propria mente era palese dagli occhi fissi al pavimento e che non nascondevano affatto un grappolo di domande. Non aveva idea di come un essere umano potesse spegnersi, ma invece che obiettare, rimase in silenzio. Qualche istante più tardi, il falso prete riprese a parlare: «Sherlock è figlio di una casata titolata che discende da una delle più antiche famiglie d’Inghilterra, hanno terreni e tanto denaro che ci sfameresti tutte le Indie per decenni. Suo fratello Mycroft è consigliere personale della regina e suo padre prima di lui era un confidente del Re in persona, prima che si ritirasse nel sud del paese assieme alla moglie. I primi anni della sua vita, Sherlock li trascorse nella tenuta degli Holmes, a nord di Londra, assieme a sua sorella e a suo fratello maggiore, ma mentre gli altri due mostravano d’essere sufficientemente in salute, lui cresceva poco. Era troppo magro, troppo minuto, deperito e aveva le guance scavate e un colorito pallido che pareva un morto, ma più di tutto era irrequieto e nonostante il fisico debole, mostrava un’attività fuori dal comune. I medici consigliarono una cura rinvigorente che però non sortì alcun effetto e quando fu evidente che avrebbe seriamente rischiato la vita, sua madre decise di non dar retta a nessun pomposo dottore e, senza dir nulla a nessuno, nemmeno alla famiglia, prese suo figlio e lo portò in Francia.»  
«Ma certamente» intervenne John, sicuro di quanto stava per affermare e ben sapendo che in molti non la pensavano alla sua stessa maniera «la vita all’aria aperta, il sole e un clima più mite di quello inglese favoriscono la buona saluta. È stata una scelta saggia, portarlo via dalla brughiera. Anche se non capisco perché proprio in Francia, non ci sono mai stati rapporti sereni e non è certamente il primo posto in cui un inglese andrebbe fare della villeggiatura.»  
«Mrs Holmes intratteneva da anni rapporti epistolari con una sua lontanissima cugina con la quale era cresciuta, e che considerava al pari di una sorella. Quella cugina sarebbe mia madre, lei fu felice di ospitarli.»  
«Aspetta, aspetta» lo interruppe a voce forse eccessivamente alta e preoccupandosi subito di abbassare la voce perché spaventato dalla prospettiva di aver svegliato qualcuno, tanto che si affrettò ad alzarsi a chiudere la porta prima di riprendere, sussurrando: «Voi due sareste cugini?» No, era impossibile. Doveva averlo preso in giro perché non c’erano somiglianze di alcun genere, né particolari fisici in comune. Come aveva fatto a non capire che tra loro c’era una parentela? Questo spegneva le sue idee sul fatto che fossero stati amanti? Decisamente no, non risolveva nulla.  
«Sì, anche se molto alla lontana» annuì Victor, alzando le spalle. «Inizialmente rimasero con noi per circa un anno, dopodiché i medici ritennero che il bambino si fosse rinforzato abbastanza e lui e sua madre fecero ritorno in Inghilterra. Tornavano tutti gli anni quando arrivava la bella stagione, e quelle estati… Oh, John ho visto Sherlock spegnersi e non ho potuto far nulla. Non ho fatto niente.»  
«Cosa intendi?»  
«Da bambino era un entusiasta, qualsiasi cosa lo eccitava ed emozionava. Aveva una curiosità innata e una sete di conoscenza difficile da sedare, sicuramente grande tanto quanto la sua intelligenza. Mamma Holmes sosteneva che tutti i suoi figli avevano una mente acuta, in grado di imparare con facilità qualsiasi materia. Tuttavia, Sherlock era diverso rispetto ai fratelli. Non era pigro e indolente come Mycroft, non desiderava eccellere a tutti i costi come sua sorella; a lui non importava di dover fare una bella figura o di doversi necessariamente mostrare agli altri come il migliore. Era affascinato dalla natura, dalla musica, dal corpo umano così come da qualsiasi altra materia. Ricordo giornate intere trascorse nel bosco a caccia di insetti e animali, sarebbe stato capace di inseguire una formica per delle ore senza accorgersi dei morsi della fame o del tempo che passava. Ovviamente assimilava concetti con una rapidità che aveva dell’incredibile. Un esempio? Essendo stato io destinato alla vita ecclesiastica, fin da bambino fui introdotto agli studi teologici e del latino. Studiavo da tempo gli autori romani e le declinazioni quando conobbi Sherlock. Lui era in grado di comprendere concetti difficili e di farli propri, al punto che il mio istitutore ne era quasi spaventato. E non solo di latino ti sto parlando, ma anche di greco e delle scienze, francese e tedesco. Non leggeva libri, lui li divorava! A sette anni conversava meglio di quanto non sapesse fare un adulto e mostrava di possedere non solo una dialettica spiccata, ma anche un’abilità molto personale nel mettere in difficoltà gli altri. Era in grado di fregare il nostro maestro senza che questi se ne accorgesse.» La voce di Victor si dissolse in un niente e quel discorso, di certo ancora incompleto, si concluse con una risatina lieve. Un sentimento più vivo e giocoso, ma ancora velato di malinconia, dimorava nei suoi occhi ed era proprio quella nostalgia a sorprendere John più qualsiasi altra cosa. Avrebbe davvero dovuto concedergli un attimo in più di tempo, qualche minuto per riprendersi. Non lo fece e non per cattiveria, ma perché la curiosità era diventata invadente e impossibile da gestire. Ancora troppe erano le domande irrisolte e i tanti nodi da sciogliere.

«Quand’è che ha cominciato a cambiare?» gli chiese, quasi frenetico. Doveva sapere tutto quanto perché quelle poche e sparute informazioni in realtà non avevano fatto altro che confermare certi suoi sospetti. Il capitano era un nobile ed era intelligente, tutti particolari del pirata bianco che aveva intuito fin dal primo incontro Antigua. Di certo era ovvio che non aveva discendenze popolane, ma che era stato istruito ottimamente e in più di una materia. Già dalla cura del corpo e delle mani, ma anche dal modo in cui parlava, forbito e non rozzo, chiunque ne avrebbe dedotto facilmente i natali.  
«Venivano da noi all’arrivo della calda stagione» riprese Victor poco dopo, spezzando il fruire delle riflessioni di John. «Purtroppo, però, più il tempo passava e più si avvicinava il giorno del mio noviziato. A quindici anni sarei entrato in convento e affidato ai monaci, successivamente e dopo una lunga meditazione (Tzè! Come se avessi avuto una qualche scelta), avrei deciso se prendere o meno i voti. Sebbene Sherlock sapesse qual era il mio destino, quando arrivò il momento si rifiutò di accettarlo. Smise di mangiare e bere, si rinchiuse nella propria stanza per giorni, minacciò di voler venire con me e dovetti pregarlo io di smetterla di comportarsi in quel modo. Lo fece, ora della fine riuscii a convincerlo che grandi cose lo aspettavano, ciò di cui non mi resi conto era che forse in lui un qualcosa aveva già cominciato a incrinarsi.» Si fermò nuovamente, indugiando appena e deglutendo rumorosamente quel qualcosa che gli aveva annodato la gola e reso la voce più fioca e gli occhi velati di lacrime. Doveva esser doloroso ricordare certi particolari del passato, specialmente se si trattava di un destino crudele e infame.  
«Non lo rividi se non diversi inverni più tardi, Sherlock aveva appena compiuto diciassette anni e ci incontrammo in Inghilterra. L’abate del mio convento venne invitato dalla famiglia Holmes alla loro tenuta per concordare un certo affare con Mycroft, di cui non ho mai saputo la natura. Il mio superiore, conoscendo la nostra parentela, mi concesse di seguirlo. Fu allora che mi resi conto che il bambino vivace e curioso che persisteva saldamente nella mia memoria, in realtà non esisteva più. Non c’era entusiasmo nel suo sguardo, né eccitazione. I suoi occhi erano tristi e i modi scontrosi e incattiviti, bellicosi, come se la sua intera vita fosse una sfida. La gioia di vivere che di lui tanto avevo amato, si era spenta e al suo posto c’era qualcosa di differente. Era cambiato, ora desiderava eccellere e primeggiare. Era in continua e costante competizione con i fratelli, li provocava e scherniva, amava mettere in mostra le abilità che aveva assunto nel violino o nello studio, ma non solo, considerava chiunque altro come un idiota e non degno di rispetto e stima. Mi duole ammetterlo, ma il mio più caro amico, il mio Sherly era diventato uno stronzo odioso, un insopportabile figlio di puttana. Sai? I suoi genitori mi piacevano, erano severi ma gentili e non sono mai stati realmente cattivi. Nessuno della famiglia ha mai voluto il male di Sherlock, ma nonostante ciò ognuno di loro ha contribuito a ucciderne spirito. A iniziare da sua madre e suo padre che lo trascuravano e che non si preoccupavano di dimostrargli affetto o ancora da Mycroft che lo ignorava, poiché ambiva a ben altro che alla sua compagnia. Tutti non fecero che aggravare il suo già brutto carattere, riuscirono farlo sentire sempre più solo, e rifiutato, come se non valesse la pena amarlo. Da anni mi ripeto che il peggiore fra loro sono proprio io, se ci fossi stato sarebbe cresciuto meno infelicemente.»  
«Oh, ma non puoi davvero fartene una colpa. Tu stesso non eri che un bambino e con un destino ben più drammatico del suo, che avresti mai potuto fare?» replicò John, come a volerlo rassicurare.  
«Potevo impuntarmi e mettermi contro mio padre, rifiutarmi e dire che la vita monastica non faceva per me, ma sono stato un vigliacco e il risultato è che la più fragile creatura su questa terra, è cresciuta rifiutata e incompresa. Nessuno lo ha mai capito davvero, il suo cuore era troppo selvaggio e fin tanto svelta la sua mente. Dicevano che era insano e soltanto perché amava fare esperimenti di alchimia o sezionare animali e insetti per vederne le interiora. La servitù si era convinta che fosse posseduto dal demonio e dato che mangiava poco e dormiva ancora meno, credevano che si nutrisse delle ceneri del camino. Come un diavolo. Lo sai che Sherlock è stato vestito da sua madre fino ai vent’anni? Non perché fosse incapace o viziato, ma perché qualsiasi ragazzo gli proponessero come valletto, lui lo terrorizzava a morte e questi scappava via a gambe levate. A rompere questo precario equilibrio, giunse la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Aveva ventuno anni quando gli venne presentata la sua sposa. Era stato promesso in matrimonio fin dalla nascita (particolare che lui aveva pensato bene di rimuovere dalla memoria) con una giovane che non conosceva e che non avrebbe di certo mai amato. Sherlock ha sempre preferito gli uomini e la virilità maschile, le giovani dame le trovava solo odiose e quella Molly o come diavolo si chiamava, era la peggiore di tutte. Non che fosse brutta, in effetti era ingroppabile, ma aveva quella faccia da martire che nemmeno Gesù Cristo in croce! Io c’ero, John, quella volta. Già avevo i voti e mi fu concesso di uscire per poter assistere alle celebrazioni per il matrimonio, su spinta di Mycroft, il quale ritenne che la mia presenza fosse fondamentale affinché le cose andassero a buon fine. Oh, Molly era tutta eccitata e le bastò davvero poco per innamorarsi di Sherlock, anche se credo tu possa capirla. Però, Cristo Santo… lui la odiava! Al pensiero rido ancora adesso: cambiava stanza quando lei entrava e fuggiva se la incrociava nei corridoi. Oh, dolcezza, non mi ero mai divertito tanto in tutta la vita. Comunque, successe proprio quel giorno, che la nostra esistenza cambiò radicalmente. La sera prima della cerimonia di nozze diedero una grande festa, il giovane rampollo degli Holmes sarebbe stato presentato alla società a fianco della sua fidanzata ufficiale. Il guaio, non certo per noi, fu che non ci arrivammo mai. Sherlock venne da me poco prima dell’inizio dei festeggiamenti e mi disse che voleva fuggire, che aveva pronte le bisacce, il violino e due cavalli, uno per me e uno per lui. Voleva andare via dall’Inghilterra e mi disse ci pensava da anni, che sapeva bene cosa fare, dove andare e come per nascondersi. Disse che quella era la migliore delle occasioni e che per vivere la vita che volevamo, non avremmo avuto altre opportunità. Aveva intenzione di diventare un pirata, come Barbarossa di cui aveva sentito narrare le gesta. Lui voleva solcare i sette mari, depredare le navi e andare alla ricerca di tesori perduti, ma che non si sarebbe mosso da lì senza di me. Disse che non valeva la pena, se io non ero al suo fianco.»

«E tu che hai fatto?»

«Dolcezza, guardati attorno» sbuffò Victor, divertito e ridendo sguaiatamente. «L’ho seguito, ovviamente. Quale prospettiva credi che per me fosse la migliore? Avevamo tutti contro, e lo sapevo. Poco denaro e ancor meno fortuna, ma andai con lui perché di nessuno mi fiderei così tanto, come mi fido di Sherlock Holmes. Andammo in Francia, tanto per cominciare e da lì in avanti incontrammo uno a uno tutti gli uomini che oggi sono su la Norbury. Io mi fermai a Parigi per qualche mese, e fu lì che venni quasi evirato dal conte de Roux. Inizialmente il mio scopo era quello di seminare il tenente Lestrade, che ci stava alle calcagna da che avevamo lasciato Londra (e che suo fratello aveva assoldato per inseguirci) mentre Sherlock andava in Spagna con Angelo e Donovan, per rubare un galeone. Loro ci riuscirono, a me per poco non tagliarono le palle… beh, il resto lo sai già» concluse, roteando una mano con fare annoiato mentre emetteva un sonoro sospiro.

Al termine di quel lungo monologo, John rimase sinceramente inerte per una manciata di istanti, che passò fissando il vuoto davanti a sé. Erano davvero troppe le informazioni che aveva ricevuto e poi snocciolate così, una di fila all’altra, non lo aiutarono a respirare adeguatamente. Quando ebbe ripreso coscienza, evitò di chiedere di Lestrade, del fatto che fosse un tenente e che qualcuno lo aveva a suo tempo assoldato per seguire un giovane nobile e il suo amico prete, scappati entrambi da una festa di matrimonio. Sull’argomento “Greg” sarebbe senz’altro tornato in un secondo momento. La verità era che adesso non riusciva a non pensare alla storia appena sentita, un racconto quasi epico della vita di due uomini che avevano fatto di ciò che erano, della loro forza e intelligenza l’arma migliore. A rifletterci bene, ora molte cose del rapporto che legava Sherlock e Victor erano diventate più chiare, l’intimità che c’era fra loro e quel senso di comunione molto spiccato, lo avevano colpito fin dal primo momento. Sherlock stesso aveva negato che fossero amanti, ma aveva parlato comunque di amore. Che intendesse quello? Che tra di loro ci fosse una fratellanza talmente forte e solida, da essere quasi una sola persona? Un’amicizia tale che non potessero vivere senza l’altro? Avevano avuto tutta la vita per conoscersi, per amarsi e odiarsi e il rapporto che avevano oggi era del tutto indefinibile. Era chiaro che si trattava di un sentimento profondo e molto più forte di quello che lui stesso aveva mai avuto con sua sorella Harrieth, o con chiunque altro.

«Sarò diretto» se ne uscì John a un certo punto. «Perché sì, sono più che interessato a lui e c’è una cosa che non ho ancora capito, siete mai stati amanti? Lo siete tuttora? Perché te lo devo dire, questa è la sola cosa che di voi due non ho capito. Ho fatto la stessa domanda al tuo capitano e lui ha tenuto a precisare che non andate a letto insieme.»  
«Perché è così. Non c’è mai stato quel tipo di rapporto fra noi. Sherlock… lui è come, è come una parte di me stesso. Non credo che potremmo mai definirci due fratelli, la nostra concezione di “fratello” è Mycroft e magari è proprio questo il problema. Ma se penso alla prospettiva di andare a letto con lui, rabbrividisco. Quindi sì, stai sereno, dolcezza. Io ti do la mia benedizione e sarò disposto a offrirti i miei consigli per conquistare il suo cuore. Riaccendi la fiamma di quella candela, e ti sarò debitore per la vita. Vai, dolcezza e che Dio sia con te.» Detto questo, Victor si levò da dove stava e, sebbene claudicante, scomparve nel corridoio. Senza pensarci oltre, John si alzò con uno scatto e, recuperato il proprio diario, iniziò a scrivere.  
 

 

   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Quel che Victor dice riguardo a Sherlock e al suo essere magrolino e minuto viene da una cosa che ho visto a Voyager (sì, il programma di Giacobbo! XD) e che ho ritenuto di poter adattare, anche se in parte. Molti bambini di famiglie nobili soffrivano di rachitismo e tanti ne morivano perché (tra le altre cose) venivano tenuti dentro casa e mai fatti uscire alla luce del sole.  
> -Strumenti rinascimentali citati:  
> Clavicembalo: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clavicembalo  
> Flauto: http://www.promusicantiqua.it/strumenti/flauto.html  
> Liuto: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liuto  
> Tiorba: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiorba  
> Il Violino esisteva già nel 1600, fu inventato alla fine del ‘500 da Andrea Amati: http://www.infoviolin.com/html/violino.html  
> -Ho pensato per tre giorni al realismo della musica suonata da Mary Therese Wilkinson. John dice che suona brani del ‘500, ma essendo questa la metà del ‘600 potrebbe sembrare irrealistico, dato che con “rinascimentale” si intende quel periodo che va dalla metà del 1400 fino al primo decennio del seicento. Con l’arrivo di compositori come Claudio Monteverdi, si ha un passaggio alla musica del primo barocco (siamo comunque lontani ancora dai vari Bach e Vivaldi) e a un’evidente cambio di stile, che poi crescerà trovando il suo picco nel primo ‘700. Ho fatto comunque questa scelta perché le novità in campo musicale all’epoca erano all’avanguardia nelle corti reali, dove c’era il maestro di corte o nelle chiese, in cui c’era il “mastro di cappella”. La diffusione delle novità musicali non era immediata come oggi, pertanto ho creduto che in una famiglia agiata, ma non nobile e lontana da Londra fosse più realistico essere meno aggiornati. Tutte le informazioni riguardo la musica vengono da me e dagli studi che ho fatto.


	15. En garde, mon capitan

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lo affronterò con la sinistra.  
>  E solo asì hai un po’ de sodisfasione.  
>  Se uso la mano derecia lo finisco subito.

   
  
   
 

Non aveva dormito poi molto quella notte, forse per via del discorso fatto da Victor, John era crollato sullo scrittoio soltanto dopo che lo stoppino della candela si era consumato per intero. Doveva essere più o meno l’alba quando aveva finalmente chiuso gli occhi, franando miseramente tra le pagine del diario rimasto aperto. Sapeva quanto poco fosse salutare il trascorrere le ore dopo il tramonto a scrivere invece che riposare adeguatamente, ciononostante e a propria discolpa, il dolce agitarsi delle onde e la musica del violino suonato dal capitano, lo avevano fatto sentire così in pace che sarebbe stato un vero peccato sprecare del tempo a dormire. Dunque aveva scritto. A lungo e fermandosi soltanto di tanto in tanto a scacciar via le fantasie riguardanti un certo fondo schiena. Fare i conti con quanto stava provando era più difficile da accettare della solitudine di Antigua e degli incubi della guerra che nei sogni lo tormentavano. Non aveva fatto altro che domandarsi che cosa provava; se fosse niente se non una passione passeggera? Ormai era evidente che Victor lo stava spingendo a farsi avanti e che desiderava per loro molto più di quanto John non fosse sicuro di saper dare al momento. Il guaio era che, a pensarci, la sola idea gli pareva incredibile. Come poteva un prete (sebbene molto “sul generis” ma pur sempre un uomo di chiesa), spingere affinché due maschi divenissero amanti? Chiunque avrebbe ritenuto un’unione di quel genere, un vero e proprio abominio contro Dio e la natura, possibile che padre Trevor desiderasse la felicità del suo più caro amico a tal punto? O che poco si curasse di che cosa effettivamente due persone avevano fra le gambe? Era assolutamente privo di senso e per quanto si sforzasse di capirci qualcosa, non poteva negare che l’interesse di Victor per l’intera faccenda era a dir poco eccessivo. Ancora, John pensava ci fosse dell’altro e se oramai poteva dirsi convinto che non fossero mai stati a letto insieme, era comunque certo che nella loro storia passata ci fosse ben più che dei drammi familiari. Aveva quasi la sensazione che sulla testa di padre Trevor incombesse il peso di un senso di colpa ben più ingombrante della più semplice convinzione di aver reso infelice qualcuno, un segreto del quale ancora non aveva parlato. John non poteva dirsene sicuro, al contrario le sue erano niente di più che sciocche speculazioni. Eppure, più ci pensava e più trovava oltremodo sospetta la maniera in cui lo sguardo di Victor si ombreggiava quando parlava seriamente di Sherlock o il come talune volte egli diventasse malinconico. Perciò non riusciva davvero non ripetersi che c’era senz’altro un qualcosa di terribile in quel loro movimentato passato. Per molte ore questi pensieri gli erano vorticati nella mente e, sotto la fioca luce della candela, aveva tentato di dar loro un senso allo stesso modo di come si era sforzato di comprendere quale sentimento nutriva per il leggendario pirata bianco. Ora della fine e dopo una notte intera di approfondita analisi di se stesso, l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri fu che ammirava Victor Trevor in una maniera tale da faticare a esprimerlo a parole. Quel prete gli piaceva e lo divertiva davvero, era ormai del tutto inutile negarlo, così come era impossibile evitare di soffermarsi a riflettere su Sherlock. Per lui provava una passione profonda, indomita, incontrollabile e un interesse che non faceva che crescere. Era come se un qualcuno lo avesse ripetutamente colpito sulla testa e ora pretendesse che facesse ragionamenti sensati. Probabilmente era impossibile dar un nome a tutto quello, magari era troppo presto per chiamarlo amore. O magari no. Magari se n’era innamorato a prima vista e adesso gli toccava solamente di ammetterlo. Forse era la paura a frenarlo, il suo sentirsi ancora spaesato e spaventato da tutti quei bucanieri e da una vita in mare sulla quale aveva avuto seri pregiudizi, e che si era rivelata essere ben diversa da quel che s’era immaginato in un primo momento. Ora che ci pensava per bene, ogni cosa era insolita e particolare lì a bordo. Pirati bambini, pirati gentili, pirati donne, pirati francesi giovani e belli, pirati che erano preti e che in parte lo erano ancora. Ma ancora, pirati tenenti, pirati che portavano il nome di un personaggio letto in un libro, e via discorrendo. E a cosa più incredibile era che, a completare il tutto, c’era lui, Sherlock Holmes. Il pirata bianco si era rivelato essere molto meglio di quanto l’insignificante John Watson avrebbe potuto pensare. Probabilmente la sua non era altro che paura di venir rifiutato, d’altronde cosa mai avrebbe potuto trovare d’interessante un mito in un misero reduce di guerra?

Aprì gli occhi che doveva essere la tarda mattinata o il primissimo pomeriggio, perché il sole era sufficientemente alto nel cielo e il caldo a dir poco eccessivo. Si tirò in piedi massaggiandosi la schiena indolenzita e maledicendo più volte se stesso e la propria idiozia, ma allo stesso tempo sentendosi come carico di una nuova inerzia, ben più leggero e pimpante. Mettere per iscritto i suoi passati tormenti aveva sortito un effetto quasi miracoloso, si sentiva molto meglio e aveva voglia di ridere. Così e senza una specifica ragione. Ridere perché gli andava, perché voleva vedere Sherlock e passare del tempo con lui. Ridere perché la musica che suonava al violino era meravigliosa e la sua storia, quella che ormai ben conosceva, gli era entrata così dentro da non farlo dormire. Sì, voleva ridere, John Watson e tanto divertimento lo caricò di una frettolosa frenesia. Mise da parte gli scritti, richiudendo il diario e cacciandolo in uno dei cassetti mentre evitava di soffermarsi troppo a rileggere alcuni passaggi, ma comunque dedicando loro una fugace occhiata. Non si trattava di nulla di straordinario, in effetti erano più che altro impressioni piuttosto personali concernenti gli ultimi mesi. Aveva abbozzato qualcosa anche su Harrieth, ma considerato che di lei parlava sempre malvolentieri, non si era soffermato poi molto a riguardo. Nemmeno aveva scritto su i pirati de la Norbury o di Victor e Sherlock, e forse era anche meglio così. Si stava a stento abituando alla nuova vita ed evitava di pensare troppo al futuro e a che cosa avrebbe fatto una volta trovata l’isola e il tesoro. Avrebbe potuto anche tornare in Inghilterra, per esempio, ma una volta lì cos’avrebbe potuto fare? Il medico? O di nuovo un vile servitore di suo cognato? Sarebbe ritornato a una vita che detestava e a fianco di gente con la quale non voleva avere nulla a che spartire? Si andava ripetendo che ci avrebbe pensato a tempo debito e così avrebbe fatto, eppure ogni tanto la mente gli vorticava su una nuova vita a Londra, magari a fianco di una donna gentile e onesta. Sarebbe riuscito a tollerare un’esistenza del genere? John detestava indugiare su simili idee, ciononostante non riuscì a non chiedersi se ci sarebbe mai davvero riuscito dopo una simile avventura. Ce l’avrebbe fatta a tornare alla normalità dopo il pirata bianco?

Ben deciso a non soffermarsi oltre, cacciò via ogni tormento e decise di dedicarsi a un qualcosa di produttivo. Azioni banali e quotidiane come lavarsi e cambiarsi d’abito, parevano l’ideale per placare la mente. Qualcuno doveva aver pensato a lui nelle ore precedenti, constatò mentre si guardava attorno perché l’acqua sporca del sangue di padre Trevor era sparita per far spazio a dell’altra più pulita. Si domandò chi fosse stato a offrirgli così tante premure, a fargli avere anche una candela nuova e fu quasi tentato di chiamare Victor e ringraziarlo (perché doveva esser stato lui), ma solamente allora notò che non avevano pensato a fargli avere da mangiare. Probabilmente si erano convinti che vivesse d’aria, il che era comprensibile se si considerava il fatto che, al suo secondo giorno su la Norbury, non era mai riuscito a condividere il rancio con gli altri marinai. O magari, il che era persino peggio, qualcuno poteva aver pensato che non volesse mescolarsi a loro nemmeno per nutrirsi. Angelo doveva detestarlo di certo, pensò mentre indossava vestiti nuovi. Scelse la camicia nera, quella che riusciva a nascondere perfettamente il disegno sul petto e che gli avrebbe consentito di non portare il panciotto. Per una volta avrebbe respirato.  
Fu con un leggerissimo sorrisino carico di una certa ansia che John si decise a cacciar fuori il naso dalla porta. Doveva necessariamente uscire dalla cabina perché a quell’ora era impensabile riuscire a rimanervi dentro e dati gli oblò serrati che non permettevano all’aria di circolare, il caldo era soffocante e opprimente. Uscire in corridoio fu di aiuto, un refolo di un vento più fresco scese giù dalle scale, rinfrescandolo quel tanto da farlo sentire meglio. Fu allora che lo scalpiccio di alcuni passi attirò la sua attenzione e che la piccola figura di Archie, il bambino, gli apparve alla sinistra. Aveva occhi grandi e scuri e in viso si teneva stretta un’espressione strana, impaziente, come se desiderasse con tutto se stesso assolvere a un chissà quale compito che doveva essergli stato impartito. Un dovere che divenne immediatamente chiaro non appena John gli ebbe rivolto uno sguardo, invitandolo mutamente a parlare.  
«Signor Watson, signore.» Archie aveva una vocina minuta e sottile, ma al tempo stesso determinata come se fosse ben deciso nel farsi valere persino su di un qualcuno di più grande e forte. Si domandò se tanto spirito non fosse scaturito dell’esser stato istruito da dei filibustieri, il che sarebbe stato comprensibile. Avere Victor Trevor come educatore probabilmente era ottimo per imparare latino e salmi, ma doveva essere un disastro per una crescita sana e moralmente accettabile. Già a guardarsi, dalla maniera in cui si presentava agghindato, di Archibald il pirata si comprendevano parecchie cose. * Vestiva in abiti più grandi e che erano stati parzialmente adattati al fisico magrolino, segno che non doveva avere un guardaroba personale poi tanto vasto. La camicia era due volte più grande, i pantaloni avevano dei risvolti alle caviglie ed erano retti grazie a una fascia legata in vita mentre sopra la testa aveva calato un cappellone da capitano di vascello, probabilmente appartenente alla marina olandese, che ricadeva in continuazione sulla fronte e che lui ricacciava su di modo da poterci vedere. Stretto in una mano, infine, aveva un librone che pareva esser fin troppo grande per quelle piccole mani. Ora, l’acerbo bucaniere, lo guardava diritto negli occhi e in lui si riusciva facilmente a notare come un vago sentore di sfida, un atteggiamento da sbruffone che solo un vero pirata sarebbe riuscito a tener saldo. C’era molto di Victor in quel modo di fare, che il bambino ne stesse imitando le gesta? Pur senza poter dirsene certo, John roteò gli occhi al cielo. Sperava solo che quel ragazzino sarebbe cresciuto più assennato rispetto all’immorale monaco.  
«Che facevi davanti alla mia porta?» domandò dopo un qualche attimo di silenzio, chinandosi appena in avanti quasi tentasse di adattarsi alla statura ridotta del proprio interlocutore. Sebbene dubitasse che bastasse così poco per spaventarlo, tentò comunque di tenere un tono pacato e amichevole. Ad Antigua gli era capitato piuttosto spesso di avere a che fare con dei bambini, lì ce n’erano diversi e ogni tanto qualcuno gli aveva offerto aiuto con la pesca o le volte in cui s’era inoltrato nella foresta in cerca di erbe mediche. Nonostante ciò, John si sentiva appena un po’ agitato e come se gli occhi dell’intera nave gli fossero puntati addosso e lo giudicassero.  
«Angelo mi ha ordinato di tener d’occhio la cabina: “quando il dottor Watson esce, tu lo fermi e mi vieni ad avvisare” così ha detto.»  
«Di che si tratta?»  
«È per il rancio, signore» annuì questi con vigore. «Lo ha saltato anche oggi. Angelo era preoccupato per lei e le ordina di rimanere qui e aspettarlo.»  
«Mi spiace non esser riuscito a venire in tempo, scusati con lui da parte mia. Mi sono addormentato all’alba e ho aperto gli occhi da poco.»  
«Padre Trevor pensa che le servirà un po’ per adattarsi al mare» urlò, facendo quasi per correr via e scendere giù dagli scalini. Tuttavia e nonostante John avesse davvero una gran fame, fermò Archie prima che questi potesse sparire dalla sua vista. C’era una domanda che lo tormentava, una faccenda che lo inquietava e non lo faceva star tranquillo. Riguardava quel gran vociare proveniente dal ponte. Si sentivano distintamente delle grida e probabilmente sciabordio di spade, ma non riusciva bene a capire che cosa stesse succedendo. Qualcuno stava combattendo? Erano stati arrembati? Era in corso una battaglia? Dubitava che Angelo si sarebbe messo a pensare al suo pasto in una situazione di pericolo o che nessuno avesse pensato di dargli una pistola. Ma se era per davvero tutto era nella norma, cosa stava accadendo e perché tanto trambusto?  
«Archie, che sta succedendo?» gli chiese, accennando al ponte principale.  
«Oh, è capitan Holmes, signore. Sta sfidando chiunque desideri tentare di batterlo in duello. Io non capisco perché lo facciano, nessuno riuscirà a sconfiggere il capitano.»  
«Duello con che cosa?» chiese, occhieggiando ora il piano superiore con un più acceso interesse. Gli sarebbe stato concesso di duellare? Con la spalla che si ritrovava dubitava che sarebbe mai riuscito a batterlo con una spada, ma nel corpo a corpo ancora se la cavava. Non credeva che i pirati si facessero simili problemi con i nuovi venuti, ma John restava comunque un estraneo e anche se la prospettiva di mettergli le mani addosso era allettante, probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di farlo. E forse sarebbe stato meglio così.  
«La scelta dell’arma spetta allo sfidante» intervenne il bambino, spezzando il flusso dei suoi pensieri. «Io spero di riuscire a vedere il combattimento con il tenente Lestrade, Bill mi ha detto che potrebbe succedere tra poco, anche se non era sicuro. Scusi, dottore ma adesso devo andare, se non lo avviso subito, Angelo si arrabbierà.» Una volta detto questo, il piccolo Archie corse giù per le scale, lasciando John solo e preda delle proprie fervide fantasie. Dunque, era in corso un duello! Beh, non poteva proprio negare che l’idea del capitano che combatteva di fioretto o spada, o magari persino a mani nude, non fosse affascinante. Figurarselo in tutta la sua magnificenza, sudato o senza la camicia gli permise di lasciarsi andare a quei lascivi e inopportuni pensieri che da troppo tempo stava tenendo dentro di sé. Scivolato a terra e rannicchiatosi su se stesso, serrò le palpebre mentre prendeva un bel respiro. Aveva la giustificazione di dover aspettare il rancio, ma se anche qualcuno lo avesse guardato con sospetto, probabilmente poco gliene sarebbe importato. Ciò che fece fu semplicemente lasciarsi trasportare dalla fantasia, immaginarsi con Sherlock sembrava essere un buon modo per ingannare l’attesa.  
 

  
 

 

oOoOo

 

 

Quando finalmente si fece vedere sul ponte, John aveva lo stomaco pieno e il sincero desiderio di vedere capitan Holmes all’opera in un duello. Non era stato poi così difficile fantasticare sulla sua figura statuaria o su quel corpo che chissà come pareva essere muscoloso e aggraziato in egual misura. Ancor più semplice era stato immaginarselo a combattere in un confronto all’ultimo sangue. Per quanto stupendo fosse stato il lasciarsi andare a quel modo, però, il ritorno alla realtà fu ruvido e brutale. Una manciata di minuti dopo aver visto Archie sparire giù per le scale, Angelo gli si era parato di fronte. Imponente e di poche parole, come suo solito non si era lasciato andare a chissà quali discorsi, ma si era limitato a mugugnare un qualcosa d’indefinito mentre gli porgeva la ciotola colma di carne secca e della mistura composta da acqua e farina gialla, che tanto veniva usata nelle Indie Occidentali e che John aveva imparato ad apprezzare. Lo aveva lasciato mangiare in tranquillità e senza mostrarsi invadente o distrarlo con delle chiacchiere, al contrario era rimasto fermo sull’uscio della cabina, in silenzio, a braccia incrociate al petto e nel frattempo lo aveva fissato con quell’unico occhio buono. Soltanto a un certo punto si era messo a brontolare un qualcosa circa il fatto che John dovesse prima o poi farsi vivo al rancio con il resto dell’equipaggio, dato che in molti cominciavano a parlare di lui e della sua presenza a bordo. Faticavano a fidarsi, con queste esatte parole Angelo aveva esordito e non era tutto perché sembrava che circolassero persino delle voci sul conto del nuovo arrivato. Principalmente si trattava di sospetti sulle sue reali intenzioni e alcuni avevano sentito dire da altri (ma dalla bocca di chi fosse nata la diceria, questo nessuno era davvero in grado di dirlo), che il nuovo venuto fosse una spia inviata da Moriarty e che era stata sua la colpa dei fatti avvenuti il giorno prima. In pratica lo stavano incolpando del loro esser stati stanati da Moran e Moriarty neanche un giorno dopo aver lasciato Antigua. Il che era assolutamente ridicolo, assurdo! John non si sarebbe mai messo in combutta con un uomo viscido come James Moriarty, anche se era un capitano dell’esercito. Ciononostante non poté negare che la faccenda lo preoccupò fin troppo, al punto che s’impose di parlarne con Victor o addirittura a Sherlock stesso e il più presto possibile. Che volesse rincuorare loro circa le sue buone intenzioni e il non agire in malafede o più semplicemente placare se stesso e i propri timori, non poteva affermarlo con certezza. Di sicuro un qualcosa nella maniera che Angelo aveva di guardarlo, lo inquietò e gli fece venire voglia di andare a nascondersi e di celarsi dalla vista di chiunque. Era evidente che il cuoco di bordo doveva esser preoccupato e che sinceramente temesse per lui, magari aveva paura che potesse accadergli un qualcosa di ben peggiore che essere l’oggetto di sciocche chiacchiere. Il che non era nemmeno da escludere. Sì, John avrebbe dovuto star molto più attento da allora in avanti, badare agli orari della sveglia e dormire la notte con la porta chiusa a chiave. Guardarsi le spalle, adesso era strettamente necessario, così come lo era il concentrarsi su dove stava e non passare il tempo a fantasticare sulle grazie del capitano. Per quanto orrenda fosse l’idea di non poter più indugiare su certi sogni, era importante mantener saldo il controllo.

Il pasto cucinato da Angelo fu una mano santa per l’umore, e gli permise di metter da parte i cattivi pensieri e quei brutti sentimenti che avevano preso ad agitarglisi nello stomaco. Non si trattava di nulla di eccessivamente prelibato, ma era comunque migliore della sbobba che l’esercito rifilava ai propri soldati e che, proprio malgrado, aveva ingurgitato per anni. Ogni singola pietanza era stata cucinata con sapienza e attenzione, il che faceva sì che tutto fosse talmente squisito, che si ritrovò a raschiare la ciotola e a leccare il cucchiaio di legno un paio di volte.  
«Eccezionale!» esclamò, deliziato mentre Angelo stirava un sorriso e annuiva con malcelata soddisfazione «era talmente tanto tempo che non mangiavo così bene… ad Antigua mi arrangiavo da me con quanto riuscivo a trovare, ma anche quando vivevo a Londra, io mai, mai ho mangiato nulla di simile. Fantastico, davvero fantastico.» In tutta risposta, Angelo aveva sorriso. Lo aveva fatto davvero e con una viva allegria nei modi che risultò vivamente rincuorante. Senza lasciarsi troppo andare, ma concedendogli una sonora manata sulla spalla che aveva fatto gemere John per il dolore, questi gli si era poi rivolto anche a parole. Adesso non c’era più divertimento in lui, ma una serietà quasi spaventosa.  
«Tieni sempre il coltello a portata di mano, con quello che ti ho dato ci sgozzi un bue e vai a dire a quell’idiota di Lestrade o al suo amico blasfemo» disse, facendo il segno della croce «di dartela, quella dannata pistola. Guardati le spalle, John Watson e ricorda: gli amici di Sherlock Holmes sono miei amici.» Dopo di quello, Angelo se n’era andato. Era scomparso alla stessa velocità con cui si era fatto vedere, sempre in silenzio e parlando forse più con lo sguardo che con le parole. Lo aveva occhieggiato soltanto un’ultima volta, voltandosi di poco. Forse aveva sorriso, ma di questo, tuttavia, John non poteva dirsene sicuro.

Ad accoglierlo sul ponte principale fu il bel faccione di Victor. Il prete se ne stava blandamente seduto sulla ringhiera del cassero e ora lo salutava con un ampio gesto della mano, invitandolo a raggiungerlo. Non senza un qualche dubbio che gli si agitava dentro, assieme a una certa ansia, John uscì da dove stava e forse con eccessiva timidezza si fece avanti. Camminava a passo lento e nel frattempo si guardava attorno, rivolgendo il naso all’insù e del tutto meravigliato da ciò che gli si stava parando davanti. Mai gli era capitato di vedere un qualcosa di simile e non stentava a credere che le grida fossero arrivate fino giù di sotto, perché lì sopra coperta, il vociare era ben più intenso e le urla molto più forti. I pirati de la Norbury, erano a cantare. Inneggiavano al proprio capitano, lo incitavano e dicevano il suo nome. Ogni uomo, ogni paio di occhi e persino le attenzioni di coloro che si erano arrampicati su sartie, alberi e vele, applaudivano al pirata bianco. Guardavano il proprio capitano con sincera ammirazione, tenendo lo sguardo puntato alla balaustra di tribordo. Lì, in piedi, in uno ristrettissimo spazio che divideva vita e morte, Sherlock Holmes se ne stava in bilico. A meno di un passo, c’era la salvezza e la stabilità del ponte. Dietro di sé unicamente il mare. No, John Watson non ne sapeva poi molto di navigazione, ma era certo del fatto che persino il più abile dei nuotatori non ne sarebbe uscito vivo se fosse caduto giù di sotto. Chiunque sarebbe stato attratto dalla scia della nave, annegando prima di rendersene conto. Era incredibile che un capitano rischiasse la vita in quel modo stupido e che giocasse con la propria esistenza come se questa non avesse alcuna importanza, né un valore immenso. Lui che con la camicia allentata mostrava il petto e il biancore della pelle come se non fosse un qualcosa di cui vantarsi, ma quasi fosse normale per un uomo essere così stupendamente bello. Lui con l'arma stretta in una mano, il cappello da capitano calato sopra la testa a schiacciare i ricci e un’espressione dura e seria in volto, spezzata unicamente da un ghigno divertito. E se fosse caduto di sotto? Quanto seri erano simili duelli? Perché gli pareva ci fosse eccessiva aggressività da parte di entrambi. Si domandò se il capitano non stesse rischiando troppo e lo fece, fermandosi un istante in più a fissarlo. A un passo da Victor e dal suo sguardo sornione, John si perse in contemplazione di Sherlock Holmes e dei suoi muscoli guizzanti, così come di quegli occhi azzurri come il mare. L’idillio s’interruppe dopo che il capitano, con un balzo che aveva dell’incredibile, saltò giù dalla balaustra facendo cadere a terra il proprio sfidante. Soltanto allora, John si preoccupò di questi. Era un tale alto e magro, con una barba irsuta e lunghi capelli scuri raccolti in un codino, teneva la spada premuta al petto di Sherlock e nel contempo tentava di spingerlo via. Ricordava di averlo visto sul ponte, a fianco di Donovan, ma non sapeva qual fosse il suo nome. Rammentava unicamente il suo aver ragionato su quegli occhietti piccoli e sull’espressione corrucciata che ancora adesso si portava addosso.  
«Non temere, dolcezza, è solo Anderson» esordì Victor, ammiccando appena in direzione dei duellanti. Come avesse fatto a cogliere i suoi pensieri e capire per che cosa si stava preoccupando, John proprio non sapeva dirlo. Si limitò a squadrare il prete da capo a piedi con una rapida occhiata e a comprendere che aveva un fare più giocherellone del solito. Faceva infatti ciondolare i piedi nel vuoto, aveva i polpacci scoperti e la fasciatura in bella mostra (quasi fosse un qualcosa di cui andare fieri), teneva la bibbia posata sulle ginocchia e aperta a una specifica pagina mentre in una mano stringeva un crocefisso di legno.  
«Dimmi un po’, ma tu dormi sempre così tanto, dolcezza?» gli domandò poi, concedendogli un’ultima fugace occhiata prima di riportare le attenzioni al capitano.  
«Ho passato la notte sveglio e mi sono addormentato all’alba, che mi sono perso?»  
«Oh, così tante cose, mio caro. Per cominciare abbiamo una rotta per la tua isola.»  
«Che cosa?» urlò John, rendendosi conto solo allora di aver gridato e quindi facendosi più vicino di qualche passo, mentre questi annuiva vistosamente.  
«Pare che il buon Mastro Stamford sia stato tirato giù dal letto in piena notte, dice che il capitano ha capito dove si trova l’isola e che ha già dato ordine di seguire una rotta. Se gli alisei reggono a questa forza, due settimane e caro il mio molto dotato biondone, avrai il tuo tesoro.»  
«Io non ci posso credere» mormorò, ancora stordito dalla notizia ed evitando abilmente l’ennesimo strano soprannome. Come aveva fatto Sherlock a capirci qualcosa in quella mappa assurda? Da quale dettaglio aveva intuito che luogo fosse? Certo, doveva trovarsi in un punto relativamente vicino se il tempo previsto erano un paio di settimane. Già, due settimane solamente e avrebbe avuto il tesoro di cui tanto Joe gli aveva parlato. Avrebbe onorato così la sua memoria, bevendo rum e brindando su quel famigerato oro.  
«Ah» proseguì Victor, qualche istante dopo «Sherlock è talmente su di tono stamattina che non soltanto ha mangiato, ma si è messo a sfidare chiunque voglia provare a sconfiggerlo. Credo che abbia energie che non sa come sfogare, tu hai qualche idea?» chiese, con modi che erano evidentemente maliziosi e che erano accompagnati da un ghigno beffardo che lo rendeva dannatamente attraente. Un affascinante bastardo, ecco che cos’era.  
«Padre Trevor, queste non sono domande che un prete dovrebbe fare e specie quando il suddetto monaco ha in mano un crocefisso e un libro sacro» mormorò, indicando la bibbia con un movimento fugace della mano e senza nascondere d’essere vivamente scandalizzato, ma subito scoppiando in una sonora risata. Era l’effetto che gli faceva Victor, riusciva a orripilarlo e a rallegrarlo al tempo stesso. «Lestrade ha ragione a dire che sei blasfemo.»  
«Dolcezza, non sono mica io a dirle queste cose. Ti faccio un esempio dal vangelo di Marco. “E Gesù rispose: il primo comandamento è ascolta, Israele! Il Signore nostro Dio è l’unico Signore, amerai il Signore tuo Dio con tutto il tuo cuore e con tutta la tua anima, con tutta la tua mente e con tutta la tua forza. Il secondo è questo: amerai il tuo prossimo come te stesso. Non c’è altro comandamento più grande”. O ancora: “Vi do un comandamento nuovo, che vi amiate gli uni con gli altri. Come io ho amato voi, così amatevi anche voi. Da questo tutti sapranno che siete miei discepoli, se avete amore gli uni per gli altri” Giovanni 13, 34.»  
«D’accordo, ma non è di certo un invito a fornicare a destra e a manca con chicchessia» replicò, quasi offeso. Non poteva dire di essere mai stato un praticante e con i troppi orrori visti durante la guerra, a malapena era in grado sapere che credeva ancora o meno. A fondo non ci aveva mai riflettuto, né aveva davvero pensato a che cosa significasse realmente credere in qualcuno o in qualcosa, umano o divino che fosse. Aveva creduto nel maggiore Sholto, tanto tempo prima e si era convinto d’ideali di libertà e patriottismo. Aveva creduto di poter fare il possibile per aiutare poveri disgraziati mutilati dalla polvere da sparo o feriti a morte e aveva persino creduto in una vita migliore, anche se dalla parte opposta del mondo, ma non aveva mai creduto a fondo che ci fosse un Dio. Si chiese, in quei frangenti, se Victor davvero fosse convinto di quanto andava dicendo e se mai avesse avuto una vocazione. Da ciò che sapeva di lui c’era da dubitare che fosse sinceramente religioso, aveva preso i voti sotto costrizione paterna e non perché lo desiderasse. Tuttavia, c’era da domandarsi se sentisse delle responsabilità verso i fedeli o se ritenesse giusto il professare la fede cristiana. Ne aveva ancora? O, meglio, aveva mai avuto fede in Dio? Forse no e se così era, nemmeno sarebbe stato strano. D’altronde era pur sempre un prete che faceva il pirata e, quindi, dalla dubbia morale.  
«Dolcezza, conosci altro modo per dare amore che far godere un’altra persona dentro a un letto?»  
«Ma andiamo» ribatté prontamente John, deciso a non farsi mettere i piedi in testa una volta tanto «c’è la fratellanza, l’affetto per la propria famiglia, l’amore di Dio o quello per i poveri sfortunati. Esiste l’amore per un amico e tu dovresti saperlo molto meglio di me. Hai Sherlock da tutta la vita e non ci hai mai fornicato, vuol dire forse che lo ami di meno? Pensa a tutte le donne con cui sei stato, le ami di più di quanto ami lui?» Victor non rispose mai a quella domanda, borbottò un ringhio non definito che comprendeva di certo le parole “demonio biondo”, ma non si professò in alcuna difesa. Sebbene in un primo momento se ne fosse domandato il motivo, ciò che avvenne poco più tardi mise a tacere ogni questione o dubbio. Senza dire nulla, infatti, egli era balzato in piedi e dalla ringhiera del cassero aveva preso a gridare. Solo allora si accorse che il duello era appena terminato e che il capitano ne era uscito vittorioso. Anderson si era ritirato mestamente da una parte e adesso se ne stava rannicchiato accanto a una premurosa Donovan. Sherlock, invece, adesso guardava Victor e oh, il sorriso che gli rivolgeva… Ah, avrebbe dovuto esserne quasi geloso. Eppure non lo era, al contrario era affascinato e profondamente ammirato da quel loro rapporto. Più di tutto e oltre all’evidente amore che il capitano provava, in quegli attimi lui era divertito.

«Nobili pirati» esordì il prete a voce ferma «voglio proporre una sfida a capitan Holmes, ma invece che domandarlo a lui lo chiederò a voi. Volete che il nostro amato pirata bianco, il terrore di tutti i mari, sfidi il qui presente John Watson in un duello?» E mentre un coro di “sì” e di urla festanti si elevava, riempiendo la nave di grida felici, mentre i pirati de la Norbury inneggiavano a un’altra vittoria di Sherlock Holmes, mentre Victor Trevor rideva sguaiatamente, John si chiese se non fosse finito in un incubo. Lui in un duello contro il capitano? Era da pazzi, era completamente da pazzi.  
«Sei un idiota» gli disse, tirando il diabolico pastore per una manica e strattonandolo quel tanto da farlo ricadere giù.  
«Andiamo, dolcezza, un po’ di movimento che male vuoi che faccia? Sarà uno scontro al primo sangue e Sherlock ci va sempre leggero, per lui sarà sufficiente batterti. Non vuole certo ammazzarti.»  
«Lo sai che sono stato ferito a una spalla durante la guerra e che non ho forza nel braccio, sì? E che il tuo caro amico mi batterebbe subito? Farò la figura dell’idiota e tutti mi rideranno dietro.»  
«Userà la sinistra invece che la destra, oh sì, lui adora queste cose. Sarà come una sfida a se stesso, so che lo amerà o altrimenti puoi scegliere tu un’altra arma. Una che non sia la spada. In fondo, l’onore della sfida è tuo.»  
«Coraggio, dottore» urlò Fortebraccio proprio in quel momento, l’imponente timoniere che stava alle loro spalle e con un sorriso sdentato, lo fissava. «Non avrai mica paura» aggiunse, provocando sonora una risata tra i marinai. Fu allora che capì che non aveva scelta e che avrebbe dovuto combattere contro Sherlock Holmes e non era tanto una questione di voler lottare, era una faccenda d’onore. Comprese che non c’era scampo e che nemmeno servivano parole o accorati discorsi. Pertanto non aggiunse nulla e si limitò a inchinarsi leggermente in direzione pirati, in un segno di profondo rispetto. Poi, con un balzo incredibilmente agile saltò giù dal cassero, provocando un coro di stupore. Sì, era ancora in forma, disse a se stesso complimentandosi quasi. Lui era lì, Sherlock Holmes si era levato la camicia e stava a petto nudo. Aveva gettato via il cappello e adesso i ricci saettavano a destra e a sinistra, agitati dal vento. Sorrideva, il terrore dei sette mari e prima che John dichiarasse l’arma che aveva scelto per il combattimento, il capitano si profuse in una profonda riverenza.  
«En garde, capitano» sussurrò John, prima di scagliarsi contro di lui con tutta forza di cui era capace. E mentre i pirati de la Norbury esultavano, affascinati dall’ennesima lotta, lassù sul cassero di poppa, Victor Trevor sorrideva beato.  
 

 

 

**Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La frase citata viene pronunciata da Iñigo Montoya (riferendosi a Westley) nel film Princess Bride.
> 
> *Ho creduto che Archie fosse diminutivo di un altro nome. Ho scelto Archibald.


	16. Il vergine e l’imbattibile (Cronaca di un duello, nascita di un amore)

La scelta dell’arma, proprio come aveva detto Victor, spettò a John. Senza che fosse necessaria un’accurata spiegazione circa lo svolgimento del duello in questione, fu chiaro che le opzioni erano non più di due: spada o lotta. Da quel che gli era parso d’intuire, lo scopo di simili scontri era principalmente quello di intrattenere l’equipaggio, divertire ed emozionare ma pareva che nessuno avesse cattive intenzioni. Come il prete gli aveva ricordato, Sherlock non cercava l’ultimo sangue, né aveva intenzione di ferire per davvero qualcuno. * Sembrava che per lui fosse più importante vincere e dimostrare di essere il migliore di fronte al proprio equipaggio o davanti a Dio, o chissà a chi altri. Per queste ragioni, a John non occorse troppo tempo per prendere una decisione. Certamente non si riteneva tanto pazzo da volerlo affrontare con una spada, per quanto notevole sembrasse quell’armamentario e stupende fossero le strisce ** che ora giacevano tra le braccia di Lestrade, John non aveva alcuna intenzione di utilizzare delle armi. Sarebbe stato sciocco optare per la scherma e soprattutto quando si ritrovava a dover affrontare un uomo che era evidentemente molto allenato, oltre che uno spadaccino decisamente esperto. Scelse per il combattimento corpo a corpo senza neanche rifletterci e non preoccupandosi delle possibili conseguenze di un incontro ravvicinato. Lottare contro Sherlock, dunque era la migliore delle possibilità. Uno Sherlock nudo dalla vita in su, bello, attraente e con quel fare appena un poco selvaggio che era in grado di stordirlo come avrebbe fatto un colpo di pistola. Sherlock che era il capitano, ma anche la persona per cui John stava letteralmente perdendo la testa. Una rissa con lui avrebbe potuto portare a ripercussioni inaspettate, a spiacevoli incidenti sui quali, però, poco rifletté in quei frangenti. Non pensò davvero a niente se non alla prospettiva di poter toccare la sua pelle pallida e di rotolarsi con lui sul pavimento del ponte. Victor aveva ragione, un po’ di movimento non avrebbe fatto del male a nessuno. Pertanto, fomentato dalle grida della ciurma, lo spirito del soldato non impiegò altro tempo per risvegliarsi. Si sentiva caricato e pronto, scattante come prima di una battaglia. Eccitato come se avesse dovuto farci l’amore lì, di fronte a ogni marinaio presente. Avrebbe voluto urlare, John Watson, gridare e battersi i pugni al petto. Tutto ciò che fece, però, fu limitarsi a borbottare poche parole mentre annuiva e alzava le braccia al cielo, quasi stesse cercando di reclamare attenzioni. Gli fu concesso il silenzio e gli occhi di tutti i pirati de la Norbury su di sé, a guardarlo e a sondargli brutalmente l’anima come in un implacabile giudizio. Gli permisero anche di godere del sorriso di capitan Holmes che, ora, sagace e furbo, lo occhieggiava da poco lontano. Era ancora svestito e privato di cappello e camicia, che erano stati raccolti da Bill. Nudo e baciato dal sole, il pirata bianco era bellissimo. Aveva i ricci che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e oscuravano in parte quel suo sguardo brillante di divertimento ed eccitazione. Era ben chiaro, dalla maniera quasi soffocante che aveva di fissarlo, che la prospettiva di uno scontro gli facesse molto più che piacere. Mentre formulava simili pensieri, la mente di John prese pericolosamente a vagare. Fili di mezze parole e illusioni malcelate si allacciarono come sbuffi di fumo attorno a quelle stesse frasi che Victor andava ripetendo da giorni. Non era indifferente al capitano, questo lo aveva compreso ma esistevano molte maniere di piacere a qualcuno. Che fosse veramente attratto da lui? Che quel prete dicesse la verità per una volta? Non aveva mai seriamente creduto a una simile prospettiva, eppure cominciò a farlo allora. Poiché mai nessuno lo aveva guardato a quel modo, nemmeno la sua cara sorella o la sua povera madre. Quegli occhi comunicavano fin troppo, in effetti. Era come se Sherlock stesse faticando a trattenere la natura dei propri sentimenti e a reprimere l’emozione. Ora, a studiargli il viso, si aveva quasi l’impressione che fosse impaziente e che scalpitasse al pari di un cavallo imbizzarrito.  
  
«Accetto la sfida» gridò John dopo minuti di teso silenzio, rivolgendo il naso e all’insù sino a offrire il proprio parlare a quella nobile ciurma piratesca, di fronte alla quale s’inchinò appena. Così facendo, non soltanto era certissimo di star facendo felice Victor (in un modo perverso che era decisamente saggio non approfondire), ma sapeva che quella era la sola possibilità che aveva per non fare una pessima figura. Non era mai stato un uomo orgoglioso o desideroso di mostrare a tutti i costi il proprio valore, ma in quel momento sembrava che mantenere saldo l’onore fosse l’unica cosa che avesse un senso. Sebbene si trovasse in netto svantaggio fisico, non dava segno di star eccessivamente subendo il carisma che il pirata bianco indiscutibilmente possedeva. Anche se c’erano tutte le ragioni per temerlo, preferì non preoccuparsi delle evidenti doti naturali che tanto presuntuosamente sfoggiava. Anzitutto, Sherlock era molto alto. Aveva gambe e braccia più lunghe delle sue ed era piuttosto forte. La corporatura asciutta e l’assenza quasi totale di peso in eccesso, o di una pancia prominente, gli permetteva di essere agile e tutt’altro che lento. Probabilmente era ancora più idiota ad alimentare talune speranze, ma era sicuro di avere almeno una qualche risorsa dalla propria. Era conscio di essere molto più forzuto rispetto al capitano e inoltre aveva una discreta esperienza nella lotta, accumulata nel periodo in cui si trovava sotto le armi. Ancora conservava nella memoria gli addestramenti al campo militare, le dure sedute di allenamento che avevano drasticamente mutato la larghezza del suo torace e la potenza delle spalle. Al di sopra di ogni cosa gli sarebbero tornati utili i ricordi di quei combattimenti illeciti che, assieme ad altri commilitoni, faceva la notte o nei momenti di tranquillità tra una battaglia e l’altra. A nulla servivano quelle baruffe idiote, se non a distrarre la mente e a non pensare ai compagni caduti o a chi di loro sarebbe morto il giorno successivo. Spesso erano lotte brutali e violente, ma a quei tempi non gli importava di niente e nessuno e smettere di rimuginare era la sola prospettiva valida. Il che era esattamente quel che si ritrovava a fare, gettandosi a testa bassa in risse prive della galanteria piratesca che gli uomini de la Norbury mostravano. Era sopravvissuto, chissà come o per quale ragione ce l’aveva fatta a non stramazzare per colpa di un pugno alla testa inferto con eccessiva forza da un gallese furioso e, anzi, nel proprio reggimento era diventato relativamente famoso. Conosciuto principalmente con il nome di Watson “l’imbattibile” perché non una volta si era lasciato sconfiggere da un avversario. Naturalmente era un’altra epoca, allora era più giovane, più in forze, più sano… Allora, John aveva poco più di vent'anni e il corpo non lo aveva ancora odiosamente tradito. Adesso invece e con la figura del leggendario capitan Holmes che sostava a pochi palmi, Watson l’imbattibile sperava soltanto di non passare per l’idiota di turno.  
  
Fu Fortebraccio, il corpulento timoniere, a intervenire prima che il tutto avesse inizio. Si frappose tra loro con determinato stoicismo e mostrando una certa durezza nei modi che lo contraddistingueva prepotentemente, differenziandolo dagli altri pirati. Senza dire nulla e forse già sapendo che non sarebbero state necessarie troppi salamelecchi, egli sollevò lo sguardo al cielo e solamente allora prese a parlare. Voce chiara, tono elevato, iridi accese e brillanti e un ghigno di scherno a stirar le labbra.  
«Lo sfidante, il dottor Watson ha diritto alla scelta dell’arma» urlò questi, guardando John con un fare eccessivamente insistente che ebbe il potere di fargli aggrovigliare lo stomaco. Non aveva idea della ragione per cui lo stesse fissando, se per deriderlo o che cos’altro, ma era sicuro che non doveva essergli un granché simpatico. Angelo aveva ragione: ancora non si fidavano di lui e chi poteva dire se mai lo avessero fatto. Purtroppo, le fila dei ragionamenti del timoniere Fortebraccio, John le perse ancor prima di riuscire a muovere un solo passo. Neanche era riuscito a prender fiato, che questi si era voltato e adesso gli dava le spalle. Scelse di non pensarci e di lasciar da parte simili riflessioni. Poi, inspirato profondamente, si fece avanti.  
«Scelgo la lotta corpo a corpo» enunciò prima che i pirati si esprimessero in un grido gioioso, a cui seguirono cori d’incitamento. C’era chi inneggiava al capitano, chi cantava alla gloria del pirata bianco e chi, invece, domandava il favore di battere quel nuovo venuto. Volevano che il capitano sconfiggesse quel certo John Watson e che gli dimostrasse di che cosa era capace il grande capitan Holmes, il terrore dei sette mari. Parevano davvero desiderosi di fargli fare una pessima figura ma per sua fortuna, Sherlock non mostrava altrettanti sentimenti. Invece che parlare, questi limitò il tutto a un cenno del viso e a un lieve inchino rispettoso, che espresse in un incurvarsi in avanti.  
«Il primo di voi che verrà messo schiena a terra per tre volte, avrà perso» intervenne Lestrade mentre la voce di padre Trevor sovrastava le altre e correva a incitarlo. Probabilmente era l’unico che in quel momento si era preso la briga di pensare anche a lui.  
«Dai, dolcezza» urlò. «Mostragli ciò che sai fare» aggiunse, sollevando i pugni all’aria che agitò come in un gesto di vittoria. Fu allora che John ebbe l’audacia di guardare verso l’alto, incoraggiato prese a fissare uno a uno tutti quei pirati. Lo fece accennando un sorriso mentre cacciava via l’ombra di paura che per un breve istante gli aveva ritorto lo stomaco. Adesso, viva fierezza e uno sfacciato divertimento cominciavano a crescere. Forse era vero che in ben pochi a bordo si fidavano di lui, ma in quei frangenti riuscì comunque a cogliere lo spirito goliardico di quell’insolito teatro. Più precisamente erano stati gli occhi di Sherlock a suggerirglielo, oltre che all’espressione vivace che aveva adesso in viso. John era sicuro di non aver mai incontrato uomo capace di godersi una sfida così profondamente e in una maniera che aveva dell’infantile; che avesse simili forme l’anima briosa e allegra a cui si faceva riferimento nei racconti di giovinezza narrati da Victor? L’eccitamento candido e spensierato sbocciato al pari di un fiore nelle campagne francesi, tanti e tanti anni prima? Non poteva davvero saperlo, eppure, se soltanto avesse voltato il viso e si fosse preso la briga di studiare anche le espressioni di padre Trevor, avrebbe capito che la fiammella (la fiamma di vita, ormai spenta, che tanto cupamente corrucciava i sentimenti dell’impudente monaco) in Sherlock Holmes si era finalmente riaccesa. Che fosse il merito fosse suo, non volle proprio pensarci.  
«Ehi, pirata» esordì John dopo momenti di silenzio. Già stavano combattendo, comprese mentre tendeva le labbra in un accenno di sorriso e già tutti si erano fatti da parte, studiando espressioni e movimenti come se null’altro avesse reale importanza. Sherlock era appena un poco ricurvo in avanti, le braccia contratte come se stesse cercando di afferrare l’aria e le ginocchia piegate pronte a scattare. La distanza era eccessiva perché riuscissero a toccarsi, eppure sapeva che a un individuo di quell’altezza sarebbe bastato un niente per raggiungerlo. Aveva davvero una qualche possibilità di batterlo? Giunto a questo punto dubitava davvero.  
«Non credevo fossi uno che ama fare conversazione mentre fa attività fisica» lo rimproverò il capitano, saccente.  
«Oh, beh» ribatté prontamente e con giusto un velo di malizia a caricar la voce. Quindi fece un passo in avanti e nel contempo alzò la guardia, contraendo i muscoli e preparandosi a balzare in avanti. «Dipende dal tipo di attività che svolgo. Se si tratta di lotta, ritengo quantomeno doveroso lo scambiare delle chiacchiere con il proprio avversario. Aiuta a capire chi ci si ritrova ad aver di fronte e quanto idiota egli sia. Ma se è all’arte di letto ciò a cui ti riferisci, mh, no in quel caso preferisco aprir la bocca per fare dell’altro.» A sentirlo parlare a quel modo, Sherlock si tese e seppur in maniera impercettibile, ne rimase allibito. Non poteva dirsene sicuro, ma gli era parso di aver intravisto anche un accenno di rossore colorargli le guance, ma probabilmente quello era dovuto al caldo o allo sforzo appena compiuto. Decise di non sognarci troppo e al primo affondo da parte del suo avversario, il quale aveva cercato di afferrarlo per un fianco, capì che non era il caso di farsi distrarre.  
  
Capitan Holmes era estremamente intelligente, questo era un dato di fatto come il carisma o la prepotente bellezza. Se era stato in grado di dedurre la sua intera vita al primo incontro, sarebbe sicuramente stato capace d’intuire mosse prevedibili. Si sarebbe quasi certamente aspettato un colpo al viso o un altro nella parte bassa del corpo, poiché non difficile da raggiungere. Quindi un calcio alle ginocchia sarebbe stato inutile, ma anche un pugno allo stomaco avrebbe potuto mettere John in seria difficoltà. In dubbio sul da farsi, scelse quindi di cominciare con un trucchetto che aveva imparato da quel povero diavolo del vecchio Joe, la cosa migliore era sempre atterrare il proprio avversario, distraendolo grazie a uno stratagemma. Avrebbe sfruttato quel rossore alle guance, sì, ma anche l’imbarazzo e la ritrosia che non si premurava di nascondere e che invece sbandierava tanto sfacciatamente. Tentare il tutto e per tutto in un gesto che aveva del disperato non gli parve neanche così patetico.  
«Che c’è?» sputò fuori, con un giusto un pizzico di provocazione a cui seguì una risata di scherno, i cui toni erano fin troppo falsati. Non poteva negare di non divertirsi, anche perché se si fosse soffermato a riflettere su quanto assurda fosse quella situazione, non ne sarebbe più uscito. La verità era che mai avrebbe pensato di poter sfidare il celebre pirata bianco in un duello, eppure era ciò che stava facendo. Forse il John Watson di qualche tempo prima non sarebbe stato tanto spavaldo, che Sherlock lo stesse cambiando anche in questo? E se oltre al fidarsi di pirati sconosciuti, anche un po’ di orgoglio fosse tornato a farsi vivo? John ostentava se stesso e lo faceva in una maniera che gli era del tutto sconosciuta, perché mai si era comportato a quel modo. Aveva addirittura contratto i muscoli, così che l’ampiezza del torace e quella delle braccia fosse più evidente e anche attraverso la stoffa della camicia. Sherlock non era sensibile alla virilità maschile? Così gli aveva detto Victor, ma chi poteva dire se si trattava di una bugia o meno. Ma poi, se John aveva realmente un ascendente su di lui, se il capitano stava iniziando a provare un sentimento, non sarebbe stato meschino l’approfittarsene? In fondo, però, non si trattava che di un gioco e poi chi poteva dire che cosa sarebbe successo? Magari il buttarlo a terra avrebbe potuto portare a dei piacevoli risvolti, come sentire la consistenza della sua pelle, percepirne l’odore, il calore o il battito del cuore divenire più accelerato.  
«L’accenno alle attività amatorie ti ha ammutolito, capitano?» gli chiese, ghignando appena. Aveva optato per un po’ di provocazione, giusto un pizzico e prendendo spunto da quella maniera sorniona che Victor sfoggiava più che volentieri. Dubitava potesse offenderlo, ma in quel caso era pronto anche a domandare scusa. In effetti, rifletté mentre barlumi di lucidità gli rischiaravano la mente, per Sherlock Holmes era pronto a questo e molto altro.  
  
Dopo minuti dall’inizio del combattimento, ancora non si erano toccarti una volta, quasi fossero in bilico tra il desiderio di restare a guardarsi e la volontà di chiudere fuori il resto del mondo. Restavano a studiarsi da una discreta distanza, ondeggiando un poco sul posto ma mai, per tutto quel tempo, avevano levato lo sguardo da quello dell’altro. Come in attesa, come se preferissero far quello invece che lottare. Il capitano aveva occhi bellissimi, stupefacenti e dal colore non propriamente definito. Chi mai avrebbe potuto pensare a una stupida lotta? Non era forse meglio perdersi nell’azzurro intenso di quelle iridi e, come un naufrago, mai più tornare indietro? Oh, si sarebbe volentieri perduto negli occhi di Sherlock.  
«Non vedo che cosa avrei da commentare, John» gli rispose, pacifico e spezzando brutalmente il fruire di sconce fantasie. «Di solito non sono interessato a ciò che i miei avversari fanno a letto, sei tu che hai introdotto l’argomento e se posso permettermi, era inopportuno.»  
«Sarà anche come dici, eppure poco fa mi è sembrato di vederti arrossire come una verginella. Di certo stavo sbagliato, anche se non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se davvero non basti così poco per imbarazzarti. La sola idea che un pirata terrificante come te, sia in realtà un casto e pudico ragazzetto che arrossisce a menzionare un po’ di vivace fornicazione, è quantomeno insolito. Sai mi domando se tu conosca la carnalità o se invece non sei vergine come sostiene il tuo amico Victor. Definiamola una curiosità personale.» Sì, gli disse proprio così e naturalmente fu allora che successe. Proprio come aveva previsto, Sherlock s’irrigidì per una seconda volta e senza che riuscisse a controllarsi a dovere, le guance si tinsero di un bel porpora e mentre gli occhi si allargavano di sincero stupore, i muscoli si rilassavano. Fu quando abbassò la guardia, distendendo le braccia sino a farle cadere giù lungo il corpo, che John colpì. Gli fu addosso prima di subito, gettandosi con forza e prepotenza. Senza l’intenzione di fargli del male e stando ovviamente attento a non gravare eccessivamente col proprio peso, lo fece finire a terra, schiacciandolo contro il pavimento. Incurante delle grida, adirate ma sorprese (e forse qualcuna addirittura pregna di ammirazione) degli uomini della ciurma e di quel loro invitare il capitano a rialzarsi, John lo afferrò per gli avambracci e strinse con vigore. Assurdo era il fatto che Sherlock non tentasse neanche di divincolarsi, ma che si limitasse a fissarlo a occhi sgranati e bocca aperta. Di certo non lo aveva ancora battuto, anche perché avrebbe dovuto metterlo schiena a terra per tre volte, ma che la prospettiva di una sconfitta bruciasse a tal punto? Oppure aveva tutto a che vedere con l’altra faccenda? No, a farci l’amore non doveva proprio pensarci. Era necessario, vitale essere stoici e determinati. Ciononostante... Dio, che fatica! Anche volendo rimaner concentrati su un qualcosa, doveva ammettere che era piuttosto difficile pensare con lucidità. Sherlock era, oh, bellissimo. Semplicemente bellissimo. Appena un poco sudato, con le labbra aperte e gli occhi ancora spalancati e, dannazione, i suoi zigomi erano sempre stati così affilati? Come aveva fatto a non notarli prima? E cielo, quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poter passare la punta delle dita su tutto il viso, segnare con il pollice i contorni del volto o magari prendersi la libertà di baciarlo, affondando dentro di lui in tutte le maniere possibili. Voleva ogni cosa, tutto di lui gli piaceva, tutto lo eccitava. Tutto stava imparando ad amare, persino quel ricciolo che, selvaggio quanto l’animo del pirata bianco, ricadeva di continuo sulla tempia. Come si poteva pensare a dell’altro, quando aveva una simile meraviglia sotto di sé?  
«Sei stato sleale» ringhiò Sherlock a un certo momento, era arrabbiato e anzi, furioso addirittura. Sembrava più attivo di quanto non lo fosse stato sino a quel momento, si muoveva e scalciava con ritrovato vigore e al punto che stava diventando difficile anche solo il trattenerlo. John fu costretto a gravargli addosso con tutto il peso per impedire che potesse rialzarsi, pur tuttavia non esagerando in maniera eccessiva.  
  
«Sentir professare lealtà da te che fai il pirata è a dir poco ridicolo, capitano» sputò, con un accenno di divertimento mascherato da livore. «Ad ogni modo non si tratta slealtà ma di tattica, caro mio. Non hai punti deboli perché, Cristo santo, se sei perfetto! Sei molto più alto e sano di me, considerato che non stiamo facendo sul serio, volevo evitare di romperti quel tuo bel naso o di spaccarti le labbra, questo poi non me lo sarei mai perdonato. Quindi ho azzardato a qualcosa di differente. Sai, Joe lo faceva spesso: ingannava i propri avversari per avere la meglio. Victor mi aveva raccontato alcune cose di te e vederti arrossire, spaventato per aver semplicemente nominato della fornicazione, mi ha dato l’idea.»  
«Le arti di letto, come le chiami tu con quel nome ridicolo (e a proposito, non c’è niente di artistico nell’andare a letto con qualcuno) non mi spaventano affatto» reclamò, piccato e ancora tentando di svicolare. Questa volta e al contrario delle precedenti, riuscì in azioni più concrete. Qualcosa era infatti mutato in capitan Holmes, tutto lo stupore e l’imbarazzo provati e mostrati poco prima, erano svaniti. Aveva messo maggior insistenza e determinazione nei movimenti, era ben deciso a ribaltare la situazione rigirandola a proprio vantaggio e nemmeno John dubitava che ci sarebbe presto riuscito. Che fosse forte lo si era intuito ma che la sua prestanza arrivasse sino a quel punto, mai avrebbe potuto immaginarlo. Non seppe davvero dire come riuscì a liberare una delle due mani, però lo fece. Dopo, e senza che quasi se ne rendesse conto, Watson l’imbattibile si ritrovò strattonato brutalmente per la camicia. Poteva apparire assurdo, eppure non gli dispiacque nemmeno troppo. Al contrario, era giusto un poco eccitato e tanto che, mentre veniva tirato verso il basso, si disse che avrebbe anche potuto viverci lì sopra o che farsi strattonare da un feroce filibustiere non era così male.  
«Io dico, caro il mio bel capitano» sussurrò, parlandogli direttamente a un orecchio dopo essersi chinato in avanti. Quasi ne fu stordito e tanto che rischiò seriamente di cedere e baciarlo; dannazione, erano fin troppe le sensazioni che provava. Troppo intenso era il suo profumo, troppo accelerati i battiti dei loro cuori e ora che l’eccitazione d’entrambi era più che evidente, John ne fu meravigliato e stupito. Pur provando tutto questo, però, non volle lasciarsi andare. Mantenne invece un’espressione dura in viso, quindi si risollevò e tornò a parlare. Mostrarsi cattivo e bellicoso, farsi vedere indifferente fu forse più difficile che tenere a bada il proprio sesso già odiosamente indurito. Inspirò profondamente, chiuse di poco gli occhi e mentre un lieve ghigno malizioso si dipingeva sul volto di Sherlock, John riprese parola: «Io dico che ci vogliono inventiva e acume per far godere degnamente qualcuno, quindi la si potrebbe paragonare a un’arte, ma se a te fa paura…» ribatté con fare sagace, facendo addirittura finta di non aver intuito quale gioco il capitano stava mettendo in atto. Ne sapeva abbastanza di lotta da sapere che quello strofinarsi di cosce poco aveva a che fare la sensualità, stava infatti incastrando una gamba tra le sue, annodando assieme i loro polpacci e nel contempo, con la mano libera, teneva saldamente la sua casacca. Di lì a poco, John sarebbe stato messo schiena a terra e sconfitto. Probabilmente era da sciocchi, eppure ormai poco gliene importava e tanto che si lasciò andare appena, rilassandosi impercettibilmente. Adesso sì che si sentiva come un naufrago in balìa della corrente, e quanto gli piaceva! Serrò le palpebre e inspirò lentamente e si lasciò trasportare e cullare, prendere e avvolgere da quel sentimento violento e sconquassante. Successe a quel punto, naturalmente, con un movimento agile e svelto, Holmes il pirata ribaltò le posizioni e John l’imbattibile fu sconfitto per la prima volta.  
«Io sono il capitano di questa nave, soldato Watson e niente mi spaventa.» Aveva parlato a voce fioca, Sherlock il bianco e un sibilo di poco percettibile, sussurrato con incredibile determinazione, aveva lasciato quelle sue labbra carnose.  
«Inoltre» riprese qualche istante dopo «dovresti anche ser…» No, John non seppe mai che cosa stesse per dire in quei frangenti. Proprio mentre stava parlando, ancora sopra di lui e intento a premerlo con forza contro il pavimento del ponte, questi si sollevò con uno scatto lasciandolo libero. Senza dargli spiegazioni, ma limitandosi a una veloce occhiata (grazie alla quale, John aveva notato la paura dilagargli in viso), il capitano se ne andò. Prima di oltrepassare la soglia annunciò che i giochi erano finiti e ordinava a un’ammutolita ciurma di tornare a lavoro. Poi, capitan Holmes scese frettolosamente giù per le scale, sparendo dalla sua vista. Soltanto allora e tra lo stupore e il silenzio di un equipaggio evidentemente stupefatto, lì col soffiare dei venti che scompigliavano i capelli e accarezzavano la pelle del viso, John l’imbattibile capì cos’era successo. La camicia si era strappata, la sua camicia per esser precisi. Quella nera, indossata unicamente per nascondere l’oscuro segreto che si portava appresso e che come un macigno gli gravava sul cuore. Era tutto finito, il petto era ben visibile e con lui anche il tatuaggio e l’isola del tesoro. Spaventato, si levò frettolosamente da terra e, con un vivo terrore a serpeggiargli nelle viscere, corse giù per le scale.  
  
Pochi attimi più tardi, una volta chiusa a chiave la porta della cabina, col fiato corto e lo sguardo sgranato per la paura, si rese conto che il capitano era lì. Seduto sul suo letto, rannicchiato in una posa che lo faceva apparire come più piccolo e indifeso di quanto in realtà non fosse. Ora, Sherlock Holmes lo guardava con occhi spalancati e colmi di tristezza. Occhi che sì, John l'imbattibile amava e che a guardarli in quegli attimi faceva quasi male. Soffriva a tal punto quanto successo? Era vero che provava un sentimento per lui?  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò rompendo il silenzio e scacciando via quelle domande, prima di affondare il viso tra le ginocchia, forse perché dominato dalla volontà di nascondere una qualche delusione nei confronti di se stesso. Ovviamente non aveva fatto apposta, sapeva che la camicia si era lacerata per via di uno sfortunato incidente, eppure pareva che in qualche modo stupido, Sherlock se ne stesse dando la colpa. Avrebbero dovuto affrontare l’argomento, parlarne a viso aperto e prendere una decisione sul da farsi. Ciononostante, John, in tutta risposta non disse niente. Si lasciò semplicemente cadere, sconfitto, distrutto e completamente impotente. Non c’erano più pensieri, non parole o cose da poter fare per rimediare. Non c’era più niente. Solo terrore.  
   
  
   
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La faccenda dei duelli è parecchio complicata, perciò non mi dilungherò e mi limiterò a sottolineare la differenza tra “primo sangue” e “ultimo sangue”. Il primo riguardava un’offesa non grave, per la quale era sufficiente versare del sangue. Nel secondo caso ci si riteneva soddisfatti solo alla morte del proprio avversario. Info. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duello  
> **La striscia o “spada all’italiana” era l’antenata del fioretto (che arriverà nel 18° secolo) ed era molto usata nel 1600. Più sottile e lunga rispetto alla spada, aveva un’elsa particolare che proteggeva la mano del combattente grazie a un elaborato intreccio. Info. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Striscia  
> 


	17. Questione di fiducia

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> La fiducia è lasciar perdere la necessità di  
>  conoscere tutti i dettagli prima di aprire il tuo cuore.  
>  [Anonimo]

   
  
  


Che avesse avuto una reazione spropositata, questo, a John fu evidente fin da subito. Senza aver bene idea di chi avesse visto che cosa, era corso giù per le scale chiudendosi in cabina. Aveva lasciato da parte ogni briciolo di pensiero razionale o di senso logico, abbandonandosi alla paura più nera. Si era spaventato, il che era piuttosto evidente dal respiro affannato e dal cuore che batteva svelto. Più che essere terrorizzato da ciò che quei pirati avrebbero potuto fargli, però, sentiva di essere lui stesso il problema. Aveva trascorso dei mesi a cercare di proteggersi, convinto di essere in pericolo con chiunque e che chiunque avrebbe potuto fargli seriamente del male. Ora aveva messo la sua stessa vita a rischio e tutto perché non aveva ritenuto opportuno il fermarsi a riflettere sulle conseguenze delle proprie azioni, quasi dimentico di avere un tatuaggio segreto. La verità era che, a lungo, quel disegno altro non era stato che una scusa. Una giustificazione, valida certamente, ma pur sempre una maniera come un’altra per convincersi di non aver bisogno di nessuno. Troppo grande era stato il peso della guerra e scabrosi i segni che questa aveva lasciato in lui. Che senso aveva farsi una famiglia? Innamorarsi di qualcuno o anche l’aprirsi nei confronti di una sorella con la quale non era una sola volta andato d’accordo? John non aveva affrontato mai niente per davvero, nemmeno prima della guerra civile. Amava fare il medico e prendersi cura dei malati, tanto che aveva vissuto quel mestiere quasi si trattasse di una vocazione divina o come se la dedizione verso i bisognosi, gli nascesse direttamente dal cuore. Eppure, di fronte alla prospettiva di una vita simile a quella di suo padre, John era fuggito e si era arruolato nell’esercito. Una volta rispedito a casa da quelle stesse persone per le quali aveva dato tutto, col fisico stanco ed eccessivamente aggravato da ferite, invece che concedere a se stesso un po’ di pace e al proprio animo una tiepida serenità sentimentale (magari con una donna, magari fingendo d’esser felice e magari proprio con quella stessa Mary Morstan conoscente di Harrieth) era scappato nuovamente. In cerca di che cosa, ancora oggi non riusciva proprio a capirlo. Le Indie avevano il fascino dell’avventura, serbavano ancora il mistero di terre selvagge a cui mancava una decente civilizzazione. Ciononostante erano ammalianti e interessanti, al punto che la sola prospettiva di viaggiare in quella direzione aveva acceso una passione prepotente. Forse era proprio questo ciò che John desiderava più di tutto, un viaggio in nave a fianco di un vecchio i cui racconti sul Corsaro Nero ancora lo tenevano sveglio, la brama di un tesoro nascosto, un pirata bello come un Dio, percepire la vita pompare nel sangue e l’eccitazione divampargli nel petto come in un incendio. John desiderava ardentemente sentire lo stomaco torcersi per l’emozione, le viscere tremare e i muscoli tendersi di paura. Amava il gettarsi a capofitto nel pericolo e non ragionare troppo sulle cose. Per questo il nascondersi ad Antigua e nel contempo convincersi di non aver niente per cui lottare o che nulla valesse la pena amare, lo aveva lentamente distrutto. E proprio lì ad Antigua, tormentato da memorie di una guerra brutale, si era rintanato in una sorta di limbo dai tratti paradisiaci e dal quale ammirava tramonti con la pallida amarezza di un condannato a morte. Ogni giorno era sempre un po’ più convinto che quel calar del sole fosse l’ultimo della sua vita, le notti non dormiva, roso dagli incubi e nel mentre la solitudine lo opprimeva. Lentamente, John era sprofondato in una quotidianità dolceamara dalla quale, alla prima occasione, era scappato. Aveva inseguito il feroce pirata bianco, affidando alle sue pallide mani quel poco di vita che gli era rimasta aggrappata addosso. Ma nonostante fosse invaghito da tempo della leggenda che circondava il temuto bucaniere, non si era ancora preso la briga di spiegare a se stesso che cosa ci facesse a bordo di una nave stracolma di ladri e figli di puttana. C’erano frangenti in cui ancora se lo domandava e tanto che persino adesso, mentre se ne stava rinchiuso in una piccola cabina a bordo de la Norbury, John scrutava le espressioni di capitan Holmes, tentando di carpirci qualcosa. Come aveva fatto a fidarsi? Era esattamente così che stavano le cose, si era concesso a Sherlock a un primo sguardo e a lui aveva dato tutto, con immensa e incondizionata devozione. Sì, aveva combattuto e a lungo si era ripetuto che era impossibile innamorarsi di una persona così velocemente, ma quelle convinzioni a poco erano servite. E infatti eccolo, John Watson, a guardare capitan Holmes e ad ammirarne non troppo segretamente il profilo nobile. Adesso che finalmente erano soli e a conclusione di quel movimentato primo pomeriggio, comprese che il tempo era finito e che di scappare davvero non ne aveva più voglia.

Naturalmente fu Sherlock a spezzare il fruire di quei pensieri e lo fece con quel modo di fare di chi ha troppo da dire, ma non sa da quale parte iniziare. Si era alzato da dove stava e aveva preso a camminare per la stanza con fare agitato. Era nervoso e lo si intuiva facilmente dalle dita che non la smettevano di scompigliare i capelli o anche dai gesti affrettati. Tutto in capitan Holmes era sintomo di un subbuglio crescente, che cosa aveva da dirgli? Era fuggito dal ponte per proteggerlo? E perché adesso era nella sua cabina? Neanche s’era preso la briga di rivestirsi, come se non importasse l’essere ancora nudo dalla vita in su o lo star mostrando tanto sfacciatamente la propria divina bellezza. John non avrebbe dovuto spiarlo, non con intenti lascivi e con tanto grandi preoccupazioni non poteva certo star fermo a guardargli il sedere. Pertanto portò lo sguardo altrove, domandandosi se Sherlock già avesse trovato una soluzione per quel pasticcio.  
«Mi dispiace, John, è colpa mia» brontolò capitan Holmes dopo aver fermato quell’insano camminare, ora sostava di fronte all’oblò e, voltato verso il vetro, guardava al di fuori. Era incredibile con quanta rapidità aveva mutato il proprio apparire, adesso era come se avesse ritrovato una dignitosa compostezza. Pareva tutt’altra persona. La postura diritta, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e un certo fare regale nella maniera che aveva di atteggiarsi, lo facevano sembrare ancor più distante e al punto che John indugiò un qualche attimo di troppo, indeciso su come rispondergli. Non seppe mai dire con precisione dove trovò in sé tanta determinazione, forse era la volontà di fare giustizia, a smuoverlo e farlo apparire così deciso.  
«No, non lo è» replicò, tirandosi in piedi con uno scatto prima di muoversi in direzione di uno Sherlock adesso lievemente più irrigidito. Una tensione a cui non badò e sulla quale passò sopra, come se fosse più importante il fargli entrare in testa taluni concetti. «Ho passato mesi a nascondermi da tutto e tutti, poi arrivo qui e mi getto in un duello senza neanche riflettere sulle conseguenze. Non è colpa tua.»  
«Avrei dovuto ricordarmi che tu…» mormorò agitando le braccia in aria e senza terminare la frase, che lasciò in sospeso «potevo impedirlo. Sono pur sempre il capitano.»  
«E se Victor avesse saputo non avrebbe mai proposto nulla di simile. Sherlock, smettiamola di girare attorno a queste sciocchezze» ribadì John, caricando la voce di un velo di rabbia e stringendo a pugno quelle stesse mani che ricadevano giù lungo i fianchi. «Colpa mia, colpa tua, colpa di chi diavolo ne so! Non importa più, adesso dobbiamo solo accertarci se qualcuno ha visto il tatuaggio e ha capito di cosa si tratta, allora agiremo di conseguenza. Se vuoi che mi assuma la responsabilità dell’aver tenuto all’oscuro la ciurma, potrei anche farlo. Se me lo chiedi diremo…» balbettò come trovando le parole «diremo che avevo disegnato io una copia della mappa su una carta e che tu non sapevi dell’altra sul petto. Non mi piace mentire e detesto il far sì che si fidino di me ancora meno di quanto non facciano adesso che mi credono un traditore, ma posso sempre dire che non avevo fede nella parola del pirata bianco.» Nel sentirlo parlare in quel modo, il capitano sussultò in maniera impercettibile. Se ne stava voltato verso la parete ed evitava di guardarlo, nudo ancora dalla vita in su sembrava non dar segni di imbarazzo, benché fosse agitato. Tamburellava le dita una contro l’altra con fare nervoso, come se il peso delle responsabilità che sentiva fosse impossibile da tener rinchiuso. Cosa gravava sulle spalle di quel giovane uomo? Si chiese John, studiando la sua nuca e desiderando d’affondare le dita in quei ricci meravigliosi mentre stringeva con maggior forza le mani come a volersi trattenere. Quali e quanti tormenti aveva e con quanta serietà prendeva la sicurezza di una semplice nave e la vita di più di cento uomini? Che contasse così tanto un branco di pirati Guardandolo, John ebbe l’impressione che Sherlock Holmes sentisse su di sé il peso del mondo intero e mentre cercava un qualcosa da dirgli per rassicurarlo, si domandò se facesse parte lui stesso di quei pensieri. Fino a che punto il capitano si sentiva responsabile per la sua vita? A giudicare da quanto malamente aveva preso la faccenda del tatuaggio venuto allo scoperto, doveva tenere a lui molto più di quanto s’era convinto. Victor, dunque, aveva sempre più ragione.

«Se ho ben inteso le tue parole» ribatté Sherlock dopo qualche istante di teso silenzio durante il quale nessuno dei due aveva più parlato «significa che ti fidi di me? Vuol dire che tu, John Watson, hai fede nella parola di un pirata?»  
«In quella di un pirata?» ripeté, ridendo quasi «no, non in quella di un pirata. Ho fede nella tua.» In risposta aveva annuito, senza più parlare ma mettendosi ritto al pari di un soldato pronto a ricevere ordini. Mai come in quel momento si sentì incondizionatamente suo e finalmente lasciò andare ogni patimento d’animo, ogni tormentato pensiero su quanto affrettato fosse tutto quello. Lui che mai si era davvero aperto con qualcuno, nel giro di pochi giorni si era perdutamente innamorato di uno sconosciuto sentito nominare in un qualche racconto e la cosa più incredibile, era che lo stargli a fianco era così facile, che ogni cosa svaniva e le paure finivano in niente. Era tutto semplice, a fianco di Sherlock Holmes. Facile come respirare. Naturale quanto chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi irretire dalle maglie del sonno. Per uno strano scherzo della mente, John capì che era semplice anche ora e con tante cose a cui pensare. Certo, aveva paura, ma a fianco del pirata bianco era sicuro che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio.

«Se ti chiedessi» esordì il capitano, dopo aver a lungo taciuto e senza essersi mai mosso da dove stava «se ti chiedessi di fare qualcosa con me questa notte, tu obbediresti senza pormi troppe domande?»  
«Io…»  
«Prima di decidere» lo interruppe «voglio che tu sappia che sei al sicuro e desidero che tu sia certo del fatto che so perfettamente quello che sta succedendo a bordo di questa nave. Le voci che circolano sul tuo conto e la mala fama di cui godi tra gli uomini, Angelo mi ha informato dei recenti sviluppi e dalle tue parole comprendo che sai ciò che sta accadendo. Potrei anche dirti che lo avevo previsto e che supponevo che saresti stato messo alla gogna dal mio equipaggio, il che porterebbe a una serie di domande a cui adesso non posso rispondere. Se è vero che ti fidi, John, vieni con me stanotte. Se deciderai di non farlo, capirò ugualmente» concluse, voltandosi con uno scatto e finalmente guardandolo negli occhi. Quei meravigliosi, grandi occhi azzurri che adesso lo sondavano con una curiosità mista a speranza. C’era così troppo negli occhi di Holmes il pirata, così tanta bellezza e sentimento, che pareva incredibile fosse lo stesso individuo descritto come terribile e freddo. Era quell’uomo che gli stava di fronte, uno dei più temuti e rispettati bucanieri che solcavano il mar dei Caraibi, eppure adesso non sembrava che un ragazzo. E mentre altra confusione si aggiungeva a quella che da giorni aveva, John si ritrovò ad annuire ancor prima di realizzare di star parlando ad alta voce. Che fosse mosso dai sentimenti che aveva ammesso di provare o per via di quello spirito d’avventura affatto domato, questo non lo sapeva. Era soltanto certo di aver parlato e, con convinzione, di aver annuito.  
«Oh Dio, sì!» esclamò, lasciandosi andare a un ruggito mentre lo sguardo di Sherlock Holmes si accendeva di sfida e sì, probabilmente persino di gioia.  
«Tieniti pronto, dottore, questa sera andremo a caccia di volatili.» Ancor prima che riuscisse a comprendere il reale significato di quella frase, il capitano uscì dalla cabina e scomparve nella propria, lasciando John Watson solo con un’infinità di domande.  
 

 

  
 

oOoOo

 

 

Nonostante il primo istinto lo avesse spinto a correre appresso al capitano, John era rimasto fermo dove stava, immobile al centro della stanza. Seguirlo in cabina, spingerlo contro la parete e baciarlo con passione e, massì dai, già che c’era farci anche l’amore, erano tutte prospettive allettanti. Tuttavia, in quei frangenti, al desiderio aveva prevalso la confusione. Che cosa avrebbero dovuto fare quella notte e che c’entravano i volatili? Ma soprattutto perché gli aveva chiesto di seguirlo? In quale maniera, John poteva essere d’aiuto? Aveva forse a che vedere con l’isola del tesoro oppure era un’altra, la questione? E se Sherlock gli avesse chiesto un simile favore unicamente perché desiderava stare con lui? Cielo, non poteva pensarci. A questo davvero no. Non ora comunque. Per sua fortuna, durante il resto del pomeriggio, non ebbe occasione di rimuginarvi troppo e furono proprio alcuni membri dell’equipaggio, a distrarlo. Il primo a farsi vedere fu un preoccupato Lestrade, accorso con il timore che uno dei due si fosse ferito durante la lotta e che un’interruzione così brusca del duello, fosse da attribuire a un qualcosa di grave. John aveva mentito, borbottando sul fatto che Sherlock si era proclamato vincitore della sfida, cosa a cui Greg aveva creduto. Successivamente, però, ne aveva approfittato per indagare sulla situazione. Sembrava che il primo ufficiale de la Norbury non sapesse niente della mappa sul petto e fu proprio allora a comprendere di aver esagerato. Se uno qualsiasi di quei pirati avesse notato la mappa, lo avrebbe certamente gridato a gran voce, lo avrebbero richiamato o portato via di forza. Quale ragione c’era nel tenere per sé una cosa simile? Non aveva alcun senso tacere, probabilmente sarebbe anche stata l’occasione ideale per i suoi accusatori di metterlo sotto una cattiva luce. Fra i tanti membri dell’equipaggio presenti sul ponte al momento del duello, Angelo era stato l’unico ad aver visto il disegno o, perlomeno, era così che Lestrade gli aveva raccontato. Sembrava che un altro pirata si fosse proclamato sicuro di aver visto un mostro marino sul petto del dottore e che, pertanto, fosse stato maledetto dagli Dei del mare. Già minacciavano di gettarlo fuoribordo, preoccupati dalla cattiva sorte, quando il cuoco era intervenuto prodigandosi in un’accurata spiegazione e confermando che si trattava di linee senza senso. Non uno dell’equipaggio aveva avuto il coraggio di ribattere, dato che nessuno si sarebbe mai azzardato a contraddire un napoletano dannatamente abile con i coltelli. * Neanche gli era occorso troppo tempo per imporsi, il discorso era finito in niente, i marinai avevano ripreso a cantare e ognuno aveva fatto ritorno al proprio posto. Tutto quello che a John rimase aggrappato addosso nei minuti che seguirono l’uscita di un più rasserenato Lestrade dalla sua cabina, oltre che a un vago senso di sollievo, fu proprio la strizzatina d’occhio che Angelo gli dedicò nell’attimo in cui si ritrovò a passare nel corridoio, prima di sparire nella stanza di Sherlock. Era salvo e nessuno aveva visto la mappa del tesoro.

Il resto della giornata fu decisamente meno movimentato e lo trascorse impegnato tra una chiacchierata con un allegro Victor, una qualche impressione annotata sul diario e una doverosa visita alle cucine. Archie gli aveva persino mostrato il luogo in cui tenevano i libri, una stanza buia e angusta, dove giacevano ammonticchiati decine e decine di volumi. A quanto pareva gli era stato concesso di andar lì a prenderne uno tutte le volte che voleva, il che era un vero sollievo perché la prospettiva di due settimane di navigazione e con niente da fare tutto il santo giorno, era piuttosto spaventosa. Ad ogni modo adesso si ritrovava lì, al termine di un’ennesima stramba giornata a bordo di un galeone spagnolo, accucciato oltre all’albero di bompresso. Era nascosto a prua, oltre una ringhiera che si affacciava su un piccolo spazio, comodo per un paio di persone. ** Seduto a fianco di capitan Holmes, con la fresca aria notturna ad accarezzargli la pelle e la dannata voglia di baciarlo a solleticargli le labbra, John se ne stava immobile e respirava lento. A quell’ora della notte non c’era pressoché nessuno sul ponte principale, fatta eccezione per il timoniere (il quale stava a poppa) e alla vedetta in cima all’albero di trinchetto, soltanto un paio di uomini erano di guardia nei pressi del cassero, ma erano davvero troppo lontani perché si potessero sentire anche soltanto le chiacchiere che facevano per passare il tempo. Grazie a qualche lanterna accesa qua e là si riusciva a vedere più o meno nitidamente le linee del ponte, ma era più che altro la luce della luna a rischiarare i loro profili e a regalare squarci di gioia all’animo agitato di John Watson. Già, perché, se di vedere oltre la linea del buio orizzonte niente gli importava, credeva fosse molto più interessante poter studiare da vicino le forme armoniose e appena un poco squadrate del viso di Sherlock. Uno Sherlock stupendo, bellissimo. Illuminato appena dai raggi argentei di una notte che lo rendeva ancor più etereo. Di certo era baciabile, aggiunse mentalmente e annotandosi quel ragionamento come se fosse vitale. Era affascinato dal pirata bianco, questo ormai era assodato. Lo era al di là della leggenda, oltre l’intelligenza acuta e penetrante o la nomea che si portava marchiata addosso al pari di una “P” sul petto. Sì, John era ammaliato dal pirata bianco. Lo era dalla bellezza, ma anche dal misterioso e bizzarro carattere che possedeva. A tratti pareva scostante e distaccato dal mondo intero, come se tutto lo annoiasse. Altre volte era eccitato ed emozionato come un bambino, e lo guardava quasi non vedesse l’ora di renderlo partecipe delle radici dei propri ragionamenti. Ogni tanto pareva ritroso come una giovane inesperta, ma in altre occasioni era più determinato, più virile, più dominante. Così diverso. Quando parlava, Sherlock era affascinante. John lo avrebbe ascoltato blaterare per delle ore e di un qualsiasi argomento. Di lui, gli andava bene persino lo stare in silenzio. Proprio come in quei momenti e fu proprio allora, mentre ragionava su tutto questo, che si domandò come potesse apparire un banale medico agli occhi di un uomo così complesso e, di fatto, incredibile. Poi, semplicemente, tornò a osservarlo.

Il capitano non si era mosso da dove stava, rannicchiato su se stesso e con le dita intrecciate in un groviglio informe, di tanto in tanto sollevava il viso e portava lo sguardo oltre la balaustra, rabbuiandosi immediatamente dopo. Stavano aspettando qualcuno, Sherlock non si era preoccupato di informarlo, ma ormai era lampante. Peccato solo che John non avesse la benché minima idea di che cosa dovesse succedere nel concreto. Erano lì nascosti da un’infinità di tempo e ancora nulla di rilevante era successo, ma soprattutto nessuno dei due aveva aperto bocca. Non credeva fosse poi così fondamentale lo starsene zitti, insomma non sapeva come funzionassero i venti e cose come quella, ma se gli alisei soffiavano da poppa, un qualsiasi discorso sarebbe dovuto riverberare direttamente in mare, giusto? Ah, ma che diavolo ne sapeva! Tutto ciò di cui poteva dirsi sicuro era che aveva bisogno di rompere il ghiaccio. Spesso aveva avuto la sensazione che Sherlock stesse per introdurre un discorso, poi però tornava a fissare il pavimento e nessuna parola gli usciva dalle labbra. In altre occasioni aveva creduto di essere osservato, ma quando si decideva a voltare lo sguardo, questi stava fissando altrove. Tra loro c’era una tensione sempre più percepibile, ogni istante un po’ più forte e tanto viva da essere addirittura consistente. Palpabile. Come avrebbe fatto a reggere? Si poteva smettere di provare tutto quello? Doveva imporre a se stesso di non pensarci, di non far caso al suo profumo, al ritmo regolare del respiro o a quanto baciabili fossero le sue labbra o ai quei ricci tentatori. Decise che avrebbe rimuginato su altro e per fortuna, la sua mente prese lentamente a vagare su fatti più concreti. Il capitano aveva parlato di volatili e di situazione sotto controllo, ma aveva anche parlato di supposizioni e ipotesi. Non stentava a credere che un qualcuno di tanto intelligente potesse aver intuito un fatto prima che questo avvenisse, d’altra parte aveva dedotto la sua vita per intero, però doveva senz’altro esserci dell’altro. Un particolare che a lui, nuovo arrivato a bordo, sfuggiva. Un dettaglio che non conosceva o un qualcosa di strettamente legato alla nave o alla ciurma, o a chissà che altro.

«John, smetti di pensare, è fastidioso» ringhiò il pirata bianco, con evidente seccatura nel tono di voce «sei una distrazione continua ed è snervante.»  
«Ah, perfetto» sbottò John, senza preoccuparsi di niente. Non gli importava che quell’uomo fosse il capitano, già fin troppe frustrazioni gli erano rimaste dentro. Era il momento di farle uscire e poi o quello, o farci l’amore appassionatamente. Non c’era via di scampo. Forse. «Adesso non posso nemmeno più farmi delle domande.»  
«Hai delle domande?» ribatté il capitano, titubante e appena un poco sorpreso. D’istinto e nel sentirlo mormorare in quel modo, ritroso e come se temesse di azzardare una parola di troppo, John sorrise apertamente. Oh, ne aveva così tante, di domande. E ora che il pirata sembrava disposto a spiegargli una qualche cosa (o almeno così gli era parso d’intuire) avrebbe dovuto cominciare col chiedergli che ci stessero facendo al buio, in balìa dei venti ed emozioni che, evidentemente, non riuscivano a controllare così bene come fingevano di star facendo. Invece che esporre ordinatamente i propri pensieri, vomitò letteralmente fuori una sfilza di interrogativi che non riusciva più a tenere per sé.  
«Ne ho a decine, in effetti» proclamò, mettendosi diritto dove stava e volando il viso con decisione. Era pronto a fronteggiarlo, sarebbe stato freddo e determinato. Soldati, ripeté a se stesso stringendo i pugni mentre inspirava profondamente. Soldati. «Prima cosa: come hai fatto a capire dove si trovava l’isola del tesoro? Io ci ho riflettuto sopra per mesi e non sono venuto a capo di niente, poi arrivi tu e subito la trovi.»  
«È stato piuttosto fac…»  
«Perché quel tale si chiama come un personaggio di Shakespeare? La conosco, sai? La storia del principe danese, una volta sono stato a una rappresentazione con mia sorella e suo marito. Quel Fortebraccio non ce l’ha un nome proprio? E perché Angelo mi guarda le spalle? Perché è così, non è vero? Gliel’hai chiesto tu? Come mai questa nave si chiama “la Norbury” e non solo “Norbury” e chi diavolo è Norbury? Come mai Victor si sente in colpa nei tuoi confronti? E perché sta facendo di tutto per… per, ecco sì per… Oh, insomma, cosa diavolo ci facciamo qui da ore?» Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto quando fosse effettivamente cominciata tra lui e Sherlock, John avrebbe risposto che era stato allora che tutto aveva avuto inizio. In futuro avrebbe ricordato quei frangenti come i più stupefacenti della sua vita, ma sul momento e a seguito di quell’accorata sequela di domande, arrivò il silenzio. Di fatto non si era limitato a poche parole, ma gli aveva riversato addosso mesi di frustrazione, sputata fuori con un accenno di nervosismo. Fu quasi sicuro, mentre sentiva appena riecheggiare l’eco della propria voce, che il pirata bianco lo avrebbe messo ai ceppi, appeso al pennone più alto a testa in giù o fattogli fare un giro sulla passerella e poi dato in pasto ai pesci. Era lecito pensarlo, giusto? Sherlock era bello e affascinante, ma era pur sempre un criminale e poi aveva già la mappa, la sua nave stava facendo rotta per l’isola del tesoro e John era stato tanto idiota da dirgli tutto ciò che sapeva. No, doveva aver fiducia. Nuovamente quella parola s’insinuò nella sua mente, entrandogli dentro. Si era fidato di quel giovane capitano e si fidava anche adesso.

Inaspettatamente, a un certo momento, a spezzare il teso silenzio calato fra di loro, giunse una risata. Forte e sincera, cristallina e carica di un divertimento gioviale e onesto che scaldava il cuore. Sherlock stava ridendo sfacciatamente, si era lasciato cadere indietro contro al legno e stava coprendo gli occhi con una mano, come se faticasse al solo tenerli aperti. Rideva apertamente e senza badare a prender fiato o a dover anche respirare. John lo seguì, seppur timidamente e del tutto incapace di formulare una qualche ipotesi a proposito di una simile reazione. Non riusciva più a pensare, anzi, tutto ciò che si diceva in grado di poter fare era di guardarlo. Di ammirarne i lineamenti, così come il bearsi di quella voce bassa e armoniosa. A stento riuscirono le sue parole, a scuoterlo da quel piacevole torpore.  
«L’isola l’ho trovata per una cosa detta da Mastro Stamford» gli spiegò, con fare ancora leggero mentre strascichi di risa ancora s’infilavano tra una parola e l’altra «di luoghi con una baia tanto grande ce ne sono pochi in queste zone. Avevo pensato potesse trovarsi da tutt’altra parte, ma poi mi è tornata in mente una cosa che hai detto quel giorno a casa tua. Tu e Joe viaggiavate a bordo di una caracca diretta a Santo Domingo, quando siete scesi rubando una scialuppa. Dovevate trovarvi per forza lungo una delle rotte prestabilite dalla marina spagnola.»  
«Sì, ma lì è dove mi han fatto il tatuaggio, non il posto che indica la mappa.»  
«Ne sei assolutamente sicuro, John? Sei convinto che non fosse la medesima isola? No, perché io credo che quello fosse esattamente il luogo che hai disegnato sul petto. Come posso esserne sicuro? Dalla descrizione che ne hai dato, Joe sembrava un uomo desideroso di metter fine a una faccenda che per molto tempo lo aveva tormentato, credo che ti abbia portato sull’isola tesoro, ma che lì gli sia successo qualcosa di grave. Che abbia incontrato qualcuno, più precisamente e che abbia dovuto improvvisare. Pensaci, John, tu e lui su una caracca spagnola e fatti viaggiare indisturbati. Poi arrivate su un’isola piena di selvaggi, Joe scompare nel bel mezzo della notte e tu ti svegli con un tatuaggio sul petto.»  
«Coincidenze?»  
«Raramente il creato è così pigro e mi rendo perfettamente conto che ora come ora fatichi a credermi, ed è per questo che non ti dirò altro. Sapere più cose ti confonderebbe ulteriormente» concluse, congiungendo le dita sotto al mento e prendendo a parlare con fare più pacato. «Ora, per tornare alle tue domande. Dunque, il nome Fortebraccio gliel’ha dato Victor e non ho idea del motivo, già è tanto che io sappia di chi stai parlando. Seconda cosa, sì, ho chiesto ad Angelo di tenerti d’occhio. Lui e Victor sono le sole persone a cui affiderei qualcosa di prezioso, e poi aiuta il fatto che tutti abbiano paura di lui (compreso Lestrade). Il nome Norbury, infine. Ecco, sì, dunque, io…» Non fu solo il balbettare insistente a fargli capire che qualcosa nel capitano non andava, ma erano chiari sintomi anche il suo aver preso ad agitarsi vistosamente e l’imbarazzo che andava crescendo. John lo vide alzarsi con uno scatto, prima di saltare la ringhiera e oltrepassarla con un balzo agile. Stava fuggendo. Scappando via da risposte che non voleva dare o più semplicemente per salvaguardare un’intimità che era stata violata. Non scelse di andargli dietro, lo fece agendo per istinto. Preso coraggio, John affrettò il passo, ben deciso a non lasciarlo scappare. Non voleva che gli sfuggisse, non più.

Lo raggiunse al bompresso, dopo averlo afferrato per un braccio e strattonandolo con delicatezza, lo trattenne appena. Non voleva che si sentisse forzato a parlare o che nutrisse una sorta di obbligo nei suoi confronti, per questa ragione fu John a parlargli per primo. Voce bassa e fare pacato e con quella mano che ancora lo stringeva.  
«Mi spiace» mormorò «scusa. Non è necessaria una spiegazione e non devi darmela se non ti va di farlo.» Un timido “sì” uscì dalle labbra di Sherlock Holmes, feroce pirata, implacabile flagello del mar dei Caraibi. E mentre le dita di John d’istinto scendevano lungo il braccio, sfiorandolo in una carezza lieve, questi sussultò violentemente. Più lo accarezzava, più desiderava toccare. Già gli stava stringendo la mano e a malapena se ne rendeva conto. Già gli stava addosso, respirandogli contro la nuca. Già aveva il sentore che il suo battito fosse accelerato. Quando si erano avvicinati tanto? Si chiese John, in un barlume di lucidità. Non credeva di ricordare con precisione, e forse nemmeno importava. Eppure stava accadendo, Sherlock si era voltato e ora si rilasciava contro il legno dell’albero, lasciandosi andare appena. Se ci fosse stata più luce avrebbe visto un rossore sulle sue guance e avrebbe notato persino gli occhi illanguiditi e un desiderio crescente montare in essi, ma coperti com’erano dall’ombra delle vele, tutto ciò che vide fu un boccheggiare leggero e la bocca aperta che reclamava aria.  
«John» sussurrò il capitano, rompendo ogni indugio con un mormorio impercettibile «io sono terribilmente… ecco, io…» No, non lo fece parlare oltre. Non gli permise di aggiungere altro e, premutosi contro di lui, finalmente lo baciò. Con ritrovata vitalità. Stringendolo per la vita con un fare vagamente virile e mascolino e poi con le dita tra i capelli che ridiscendevano giù lungo la schiena. Stava baciando Sherlock Holmes e non era un sogno, ma la realtà. Tutto era vero, il suo odore, i sospiri non trattenuti, il muoversi delle labbra impacciato e inesperto. Reale come quelle dita, lunghe e affusolate, che vagavano sulla schiena di John tirando la stoffa della camicia le volte in cui il contatto diveniva più approfondito. Reale come il sapore rum sulla lingua. Sì, si stavano baciando e lo fecero a lungo, lì dove stavano. Schiacciati contro all’albero di bompresso, benedetto lui e chiunque lo avesse inventato! Si baciavano profondamente e come se niente potesse scalfirli, quasi si trovassero in un loro personale e meraviglioso paradiso. Fino a quando non successe. Fu allora che apparve. Una figura alta e snella venne fuori dal buio o almeno, John così credette. Più probabilmente uscì dalla porta che conduceva agli alloggi, ma distratto come lo era stato non aveva sentito il frusciare della porta o l’echeggiare dei passi. Non lo riconobbe subito, dato il buio eccessivo, per i primi istanti gli fu impossibile vederlo in volto. Da come Sherlock aveva preso a fissarlo, però, capì che era lui che stavano aspettando. John non si azzardò a parlare, né a porre domande. Rimase semplicemente a osservare quell’uomo, lo stesso individuo che, nascosto alle guardie e dal timoniere, ora sollevava un braccio al cielo mentre un grosso uccello gli planava vicino. Lo vide accarezzargli la nuca con le dita, poi allacciargli un qualcosa alla zampa e intanto gli dava qualche briciola, che il volatile prese a beccare. Solo allora, dopo che il grasso pennuto fu volato via e il tale si fu mosso, John riuscì a vederlo.  
«Ehi, ma quello è…» balbettò, incredulo.  
«La parola che stai cercando, dottore, è traditore. Traditore.» Dopodiché, Sherlock lo prese per mano, e insieme scesero in cabina.  
 

  
 

 

**Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se non sbaglio non viene mai specificato da dove proviene Angelo, ma sentendolo parlare mi pare di aver notato una sfumatura di accento meridionale. La scelta di Napoli è più una comodità letteraria, che una cosa legata alla parlata di Angelo nella serie o a mie preferenze regionali.  
> **Questa è difficile da spiegare, ma i galeoni non avevano tutti la stessa identica costruzione. Molti avevano, a prua, una ringhiera che si affacciava su un piccolo tratto di ponte, più ribassato rispetto al ponte principale, dal quale partiva un terzo o quarto (questo dipendeva dalla grandezza del veliero) albero, che stava però per orizzontale. Immaginatevi come una lunghissima lancia.


	18. Essere un pirata

  
Dopo due settimane di navigazione nel mare delle Indie Occidentali, i pirati de la Norbury erano giunti in prossimità dell’isola del tesoro. Stando ai calcoli di Mastro Stamford, salvo imprevisti, non dovevano mancare più di un paio di giornate di viaggio. Ancora poco e la vedetta in cima all’albero maestro avrebbe annunciato che c’era terra all’orizzonte. Osservando con attenzione le precise operazioni portate avanti dalla ciurma, John riusciva a leggere persino in loro una certa vivacità. Dopo tanto tempo di mare aperto, di canti la sera attorno a una bottiglia di rum con un mazzo di carte e qualche novella su tempeste e sirene a rinfrancar lo spirito, giorno dopo giorno, il loro entusiasmo era cresciuto. Tanta era l’allegria, che la prospettiva di un tesoro aveva acceso persino lo sguardo dello burbero Angelo mentre gli ufficiali come Lestrade o Stamford si mostravano cautamente curiosi di capire come sarebbe andata a finire. Persino Sherlock era relativamente ottimista circa la buona riuscita della missione, da più di una settimana andava blaterando di dover far spazio nella stiva e di doversi agghindare per bene per l’approdo. Non lo credeva vanitoso, eppure aveva già sfoderato un armamentario di anelli e collane da far invidia a una dama. Era talmente ansioso di arrivare sull’isola che fremeva come se fosse colto da isteria. Non che fosse inusuale vederlo irrequieto, anzi, in quegli ultimi giorni, John aveva imparato che il termine “sciagura” affibbiato a capitan Holmes aveva una qual certa ragione d’esistere, il che non c’entrava necessariamente con la cattiveria e la brutalità piratesca. Sherlock era forse l’animo più insofferente e facilmente suscettibile alla noia, che il buon Dio avesse partorito su tutta la terra. Tuttavia era quasi certo che ci fosse dell’altro e che una più specifica ragione si celasse dietro al mutismo nel quale cadeva di tanto in tanto, o che l’evitare d’affrontare un qualsiasi discorso nascesse da un qualcosa di serio. Sebbene ne fosse vagamente curioso aveva evitato d’insistere, in fondo si conoscevano da così poco. Però vi aveva rimuginato, probabilmente in maniera eccessiva, ma lo aveva fatto e come se ciò non fosse bastato, a preoccuparlo c’era anche il futuro. Quello stesso futuro al quale per mesi, ad Antigua, mai aveva pensato ma che adesso di più temeva. Nonostante la prospettiva di una cassa piena di dobloni e pietre preziose fosse decisamente allettante, erano giorni che una sorta di inquietudine serpeggiava dentro. Sentiva come un peso allo stomaco che di tanto in tanto gli adombrava i pensieri e che gli faceva volar via lo sguardo. Non era solo il timore di non trovar nulla sull’isola, ma più che altro quello che ne sarebbe stato della sua vita a bordo. Una volta trovato l’oro, che fine avrebbe fatto John Watson? A questo proposito, Sherlock era stato sufficientemente chiaro: non poteva rimanere ad Antigua per via del suo coinvolgimento con dei pirati (coinvolgimento che Moriarty non poteva ormai più ignorare), ma tornando in Inghilterra sarebbe stato al sicuro da accuse di quel genere, protetto dal casato di suo cognato. Il da lui detestato Lord Crockwell, Pari del Regno e via dicendo, sarebbe potuto finalmente tornar utile in qualche cosa. Nonostante ciò, l’idea di andare a casa non era poi così affascinante. Specialmente dopo quanto accaduto tra lui e il capitano, e proprio questo era motivo di ulteriore angoscia. Si poteva dire che, dopo due settimane di baci appassionati e nottate trascorse a parlare di qualsiasi argomento passasse loro per la mente, dopo giornate intere trascorse a sentirlo suonare o semplicemente spendendo del tempo per osservarlo, John non avesse la minima idea di che cosa stessero effettivamente facendo. Lo amava, amava Sherlock ed era un concetto ormai sufficientemente assodato. Lo aveva ammesso a se stesso ormai con una discreta serenità. Per quella che era stata la sua vita sino ad allora, aveva deciso che avrebbe smesso di castrare i propri sentimenti e che avrebbe affrontato quel che provava a testa alta. Amava Sherlock, dunque. Così come adorava il fatto di essere accettato da Victor e che questi addirittura lasciasse loro del tempo da trascorrere assieme, sacrificando il proprio. E proprio quel prezioso tempo, John amava passarlo con Sherlock. Lo amava davvero. Era una gioia il sentirlo raccontare delle avventure passate o anche solo nominare quel certo Mycroft, odiato fratello o Eurus, la prodigiosa sorellina dal buffo nome ma straordinaria qualsiasi cosa facesse. John amava Sherlock e a tal punto che quasi adorava il raccontargli della guerra civile e di come il ricordo dei compagni caduti lo avesse a lungo tenuto sveglio. Mai con nessuno aveva parlato dei campi di battaglia o dell’impotenza provata nel veder la gente morire e non poter fare nulla per evitarlo. Neanche con vecchi compagni d’arme si era aperto tanto, né tantomeno con Harrieth, la quale si era comunque sempre mostrata disinteressata. Secondo lei avrebbe dovuto semplicemente non pensare più a quelle brutte cose e farsi una vita, come se sposarsi potesse cancellare per sempre certi tristi ricordi o la morte di un amico valesse tanto quanto la fiamma d’una candela. No, John non sarebbe mai riuscito a eliminare i brutti sogni dalla propria vita o ricordi dello sciabordio delle spade e dei colpi di cannone che gli riverberavano nelle orecchie, eppure con Sherlock era così facile parlarne! Lui, al contrario di Harry, era diverso. Anzitutto possedeva una smisurata curiosità che lo spingeva a fargli domande in continuazione, oltre che a osservarlo. Spesso, infatti, il capitano studiava il viso di John come se esso celasse chissà quali segreti. Ovunque si voltasse e dovunque si trovasse, John Watson sapeva di avere costantemente gli occhi di capitan Holmes su di sé ed era una sensazione così nuova e piacevole, che delle volte stentava a rendersene conto. Ciononostante, ancora non era accaduto poi molto fra loro. A parte un qualche bacio e un paio di carezze un po’ più spinte, non si erano buttati in nulla di più approfondito. C’era sì una certa consapevolezza in entrambi, però, oltre alla sempre più concreta sensazione che quell’amore stesse diventando sempre un po’ più solido. Ma parlare dei propri sentimenti era cosa difficile, John non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di spingersi oltre o di dirgli che lo amava appassionatamente. Sebbene Victor non facesse altro che spingerlo verso il grande passo (tanto per dire, poco ci mancava che li chiudesse in cabina e gettasse via la chiave) sia lui che Sherlock ancora evitavano di lasciarsi andare. Certamente aveva qualche grattacapo e non tanto dovuto al fatto che nutrisse del pudore nei confronti dell’intimità, più che altro riguardava il suo ruolo a bordo e quella relazione, segreta a tutti (o quasi) che poteva seriamente metterli in pericolo. Malgrado il buon animo di Victor e ciò che univa uno all’altro, il loro amarsi doveva restar segreto. Come avrebbero reagito gli altri pirati se avessero saputo che il loro capitano intesseva una relazione con un altro uomo? Avrebbero potuto ammutinarsi, uccidere lui e Sherlock e gettarli in pasto ai pesci. Oddio, la prospettiva era terrificante, pensò sussultando vistosamente. Ma se fosse rimasto, che avrebbe fatto su la Norbury? Non aveva idea di come si facesse a fare il marinaio, né possedeva esperienza di quel mestiere e John non era stato abituato a starsene con le mani in mano. Avrebbe potuto imparare a spiegare le vele o anche solo a comprendere quella terminologia?

«Quali profondi pensieri crucciano lo sguardo del dottor Watson?» Fu con voce leggera e forse anche tono vagamente divertito, che Mike Stamford ruppe il fruire di quei ragionamenti. Ricordandosi che era pieno pomeriggio e stava sul ponte principale in compagnia di Redbeard, il quale se ne stava accucciato al suo fianco, John si ridestò prepotentemente. L’equipaggio cantava, notò guardandosi attorno e intonavano di un’isola d’oro e viaggi meravigliosi: “There's a path through the sea for a lass like me, and it leads to a golden isle. And we'll dance and we'll slay and we'll slice our way, through the tale of a thousand trials”. * Sull’isola ha fine il nostro viaggio, dicevano in un canto melodioso e uniti da ritmo. E nel mentre, come spesso facevano, si inerpicavano su per alberi e vele, intenti a calar cime e a far nodi. A John piaceva guardarli lavorare, gli dava un certo senso di pace che mai era riuscito a trovare altrove e che stranamente vedeva in un gruppo di canaglie. La comunione che quegli uomini avevano era incredibile. Il fidarsi ciecamente uno dell’altro e il mettere la propria vita nelle mani altrui e farlo senza batter ciglio, era quanto di più stupefacente avesse mai visto. Quelle erano persone straordinarie, si convinse John al quale, oramai, poco importava di trovarsi tra bucanieri. Oh, se soltanto il se stesso di qualche settimana prima avesse potuto guardare quel futuro e vedersi accarezzare le orecchie di un cane e amare il pirata bianco al calar della notte.  
«Stiamo per arrivare sull’isola» esordì dopo un qualche attimo di pacifico silenzio e volgendo il viso oltre la linea del cassero, al di là della balaustra sino al mare aperto.  
«E saremo tutti più ricchi grazie a te» li interruppe Lestrade, facendosi più vicino e anch’egli abbassandosi appena per poter accarezzare le orecchie a Redbeard, il quale aveva chiuso gli occhi e adesso si spingeva contro la mano di Greg.  
«No, è che mi chiedevo cosa farò una volta trovato il tesoro.»  
«Lo sai che il capitano ti ha invitato a restare» gli fece presente Mike, con fare gentile e sorriso bonario. «E che i ragazzi sono ormai ben disposti nei tuoi confronti. Per loro sei già il “Doc” ovvero l’uomo che ha salvato il capitano e che salverebbe anche loro senza indugio.»  
«Sì e ne sono davvero felice e, credimi, mai me lo sarei aspettato ma è proprio questo il punto. In queste due settimane non ho fatto poi molto a bordo. Ho solo il timore di essere un peso per voi e che non riuscirò a rendermi utile. Sì, ho fatto qualche visita, ma non mi pare sufficiente a ripagarvi per l’ospitalità.»  
«Ah, amico» mormorò Greg, con fare sconsolato e concedendogli una sonora manata sulla spalla. «Credi che fino a qualche anno fa io ne sapessi qualcosa di navi o di come si porta un galeone? E guardami ora: primo ufficiale. Se vorrai sapere qualcosa la imparerai, come ho fatto io. Mastro Stamford è il miglior insegnate che tu possa mai sperare di avere. Lui ha studiato gli astri nel cielo, le carte geografiche, le scienze e le cose dell’uomo e della terra. Ma poi tu non dovresti essere da meno, sei pur sempre un medico.» John annuì vistosamente in parte rinfrancato da quel sorriso gentile e dalle maniere pacate, non era altrettanto ottimista ma non si poteva negare che aveva fatto molti studi e che ne sapeva forse più lui di tutti quanti gli uomini della ciurma. Pensò che Lestrade fosse un brav’uomo e lo considerava un vero amico, un qualcuno con il quale svagarsi e chiacchierare. Gli era capitato spesso di cenare al suo fianco o di accettare un po’ di rum, la sera, prima di ritirarsi in cabina (o nella cabina del capitano, ma questi erano dettagli). Non gli aveva detto ancora nulla di lui e Sherlock, ma tra tutti era certo fosse uno dei pochi che sarebbe stato in grado di capire quell’amore così troppo diverso dal normale. Chissà poi quante ne aveva passate prima di giungere su la Norbury, probabilmente tante che nemmeno avrebbe dato peso a due uomini a letto insieme. Anche se, a dire il vero, di nulla era sicuro. Ne sapeva ancora poco della vita passata Lestrade, gli aveva fatto un’ottima impressione fin dal primo momento, ma questo forse poteva dirsi sufficiente? John ricordava le parole di Victor e il fatto che Greg fosse stato mandato da Mycroft, il fratello di Sherlock. Tuttavia,  il prete si era limitato a gettare il sasso senza prendersi la briga di spiegargli com’erano andate esattamente le cose, imprecisione che aveva lasciato John con l’amaro in bocca. Considerato che Victor era sempre restio a parlare del passato e che non era ancora in stretta confidenza con Lestrade, dunque, per giorni aveva evitato d’indagare oltre. E ora si ritrovava lì, in bilico tra l’azzardare o meno quella determinata domanda e roso dai tarli della propria insicurezza.  
«Lo sai?» se ne uscì il primo ufficiale de la Norbury un qualche attimo dopo, spezzando quei pensieri col suo largo e generoso sorriso «che fino a qualche anno fa ero a servizio della New Model Army?» **  
«Davvero? Non ne avevo idea.»  
«Avevo raggiunto il grado di tenente.»  
«Oh» annuì incuriosito, anche se ora lievemente distratto dal coccoloso Redbeard che reclamava attenzioni «è per questo che ogni tanto ti chiamano tenente. Adesso è tutto più chiaro, ma scusa, qui come ci sei finito?»  
«Per via di Mycroft Holmes» rispose Greg con convinzione. Aveva indugiato. John non ne era sicuro, ma gli era parso di aver notato un tremito appena dopo aver pronunciato quel nome. Antichi e dolosi ricordi stavano tornando a galla, ombreggiandogli il viso di tristezza. Quel sorriso, sempre caldo e rassicurante, era adesso sparito e un ghigno corrucciato gli deformava i tratti del volto. Fu quasi tentato di rassicurarlo e dirgli che non era obbligato a parlare se non lo desiderava. Tuttavia, subito quel velo di malinconia subito scomparve per far posto a un ennesimo sorriso. Forse più forzato, ma di certo contagioso e vitale.  
«Vedi» riprese «il fratello di Sherlock è consigliere reale, ha un enorme potere e tanto che già anni fa teneva in mano le sorti del Regno d’Inghilterra. Ero a Londra quando fui introdotto alla sua presenza e a quella di Sua Maestà la Regina, in un incontro che loro definirono “confidenziale”, il che voleva dire segreto, ovviamente. Rimasi di sasso quando mi disse che aveva formalizzato il mio congedo nell’esercito perché voleva che facessi un lavoro per suo conto. Mi diede una lettera e del denaro, tanto denaro che mi sarebbe bastato per una vita e assieme a esso un incarico. Suo fratello minore era fuggito il giorno prima del matrimonio e che aveva lasciato la città con Victor Trevor, un prete cattolico che aveva abbandonato il convento e la castità che, a detta della Regina, era già sulla via della scomunica papale. Disse che Sherlock aveva tradito la famiglia, dato un dolore a “maman”, eccetera, eccetera… Non mi diede altre informazioni, ma unicamente lo stretto necessario per poterlo riconoscere e mi fu chiaro che alle mie domande non avrebbe risposto.»  
«Cosa voleva da te? Che lo riportassi indietro?»  
«Lo credetti anch’io» mormorò Greg con convinzione «ma poi mi resi conto che Mycroft si era arreso alla prospettiva di avere il fratello a fianco per il resto della vita. Secondo lui, Londra era un luogo pericoloso per una mente come quella di Sherlock Holmes e che la sua strafottenza nei confronti delle autorità, e la scarsa indole ad adeguarsi ai costumi sociali lo avrebbero portato a morte certa. Mi implorò di trovarlo e proteggerlo, e ne rimasi colpito. Certo non lo conoscevo, ma Mycroft Holmes non dava di sé l’impressione di chi è abituato a pregare. Ad ogni modo identificai quello sciamannato di Victor a Parigi, grazie a un ritratto che mi portavo dietro da mesi, e una volta convinto lui…  Beh, il resto lo puoi anche immaginare. Naturalmente, Sherlock era furioso di avere lo “scendiletto di quel grassone tra i piedi”, poi però capì che potevo tornargli utile per tener fede al proprio progetto di fuga.»  
«Progetto di fuga?» domandò John.  
«Rubare un galeone spagnolo, lasciare l’Europa e diventare un pirata. C’è riuscito non credi?» concluse, lasciandosi andare a una leggera risata prima di voltare di scatto lo sguardo, cambiare repentinamente espressione e mettersi a gridare contro un non precisato qualcuno della ciurma.  
  
Lestrade smise di raccontare allora, scusandosi per la brusca interruzione e correndo via e mentre John lo osservava impartire ordini come un cane rabbioso, cominciò a pensare a quanto quell’uomo avesse sacrificato per poter stare lì. Chiaramente non gli era stata concessa l’opportunità di una scelta, un soldato in congedo non serviva a nulla ed era completamente inutile e Mycroft doveva saperlo. Eppure, Greg non si era lasciato abbattere. Chissà chi aveva ancora oggi in Inghilterra e quali notizie erano state date alla sua famiglia, sempre se glien’era rimasta una. Aveva un amore, a Londra? Una donna o una moglie? A giudicare dalle ombre sul suo viso, doveva esser stato un qualcuno di importante, pensò. Però adesso eccolo, a tener fede all’uomo a cui aveva dato più di quanto chiunque sarebbe mai stato disposto a poter dare. Forse, John cominciava a comprendere che cosa volesse dire essere un pirata a servizio di capitan Holmes e come mai i primi giorni era rimasto tanto sorpreso dalla fiducia e dall’affetto sproporzionato che lo stesso Lestrade non aveva nascosto d’avere. “Tutti noi amiamo Sherlock”, così gli avevano detto e no, probabilmente non aveva capito davvero. Soltanto adesso riusciva a vedere in maniera nitida l’affetto sconfinato e quella vita condivisa e vissuta braccio a braccio; già ne faceva parte, si disse convincendosi ma subito adombrandosi alla stessa rapidità con cui aveva sorriso. Se avesse confessato a Sherlock di amarlo cosa sarebbe potuto accadere fra loro? Lo adorava certo, ma era sempre così mutevole, aveva fin troppe facce e al punto che i suoi reali sentimenti sfuggivano alla comprensione altrui. L’uomo timido, ritroso e dolce che la notte si lasciava baciare e toccare in cabina, ai propri pirati si mostrava come duro e sfacciato. L’imperturbabile pirata bianco, era. Le volte in cui era sul ponte o in compagnia dei propri ufficiali sembrava che nulla potesse scalfirlo, nemmeno James Moriarty con la sua flotta e le sue navi sarebbe mai riuscito anche solo a preoccuparlo. Quale lato di Sherlock preferiva la compagnia di John Watson? Si domandò stupidamente, dominato al contempo da un’irrazionale gelosia scaturita da chissà cosa. C’era una qualche differenza? O ciò che faceva vedere ai pirati era niente se non una maschera? Una maniera come un’altra per sopravvivere? O magari Sherlock aveva davvero facce differenti, in fondo gli aveva visto lo sguardo scintillare d’eccitazione mentre venivano inseguiti da un pericoloso nemico, non stentava a credere che un lato di lui fosse attirato dal pericolo. Sì, pensò infine, avrebbe dovuto dirgli che lo amava.

Fu allora che smise di indugiare su certi pensieri e accadde quando la porta che conduceva ai piani inferiori sbatté con violenza facendo sussultare molti di loro, evidentemente non abituati a fatti del genere. Poco dopo, la voce di Victor, carica di furia e rabbia, attirò le sue attenzioni. John si ritrovò a voltare lo sguardo e, sempre con Redbeard a fianco, a spiare giù dalla balaustra con una certa curiosità mista a timore. Sherlock ne era uscito con passo svelto e grazie a poche falcate aveva raggiunto il timone e Mastro Stamford, senza degnare nessuno di uno sguardo. Era turbato, lo erano entrambi ma se da Victor si aspettava questo e altro, era assai raro vedere il capitano agitato per qualcosa. Nonostante evitasse insistentemente il suo sguardo e non lo avesse degnato di una sola parola, gli fu sufficiente notare la postura eccessivamente rigida, come una compensazione fisica a un tentennamento di carattere emotivo, per comprendere il suo stato d’animo. Oltre a quello, a colpire il buon dottore fu lo sguardo freddo e distaccato e grazie al quale capì che non avrebbe ricevuto spiegazioni, non in quel momento.  
«Non credere che piangerò per te, dannato bastardo» gridò Victor, rompendo il canto dei marinai e tirandosi addosso gli sguardi di tutti. La ciurma, ora silente, se ne stava attonita. Quasi fosse un essere con un solo cervello e univoci pensieri e sentimenti, lasciava ritmicamente vagare lo sguardo dal prete al capitano, forse in attesa di una reazione o magari sperando in essa. Reazione che non arrivò, dato che Sherlock se ne stava stoicamente voltato e come un bambino che fa i capricci, non aveva intenzione di cedere al proprio sciocco stoicismo. Quella non era la maniera migliore per fare pace, pensò scrollando la testa.  
«Sei un idiota» esplose Victor, prima di fuggire ai piani inferiori. John stava quasi per sorridere e non che fosse divertito dall’insulto in sé, più che altro perché “dannato idiota” era ciò che di Sherlock pensava più spesso. Era un idiota, sì, ma era il suo idiota e il più delle volte non ci credeva nemmeno troppo, più semplicemente lo appellava a quel modo come fosse un vezzeggiativo. Quello, però, non sembrava un nomignolo e non aveva idea del motivo per cui Victor fosse così furioso, ma Sherlock era un uomo insopportabile il più delle volte, con un carattere bizzoso e allo stesso tempo era praticamente impossibile decifrare quali fossero i suoi pensieri. Persino padre Trevor, che a bordo era colui il quale lo conosceva meglio di tutti, aveva qualche problema nell’averci a che fare. Perciò John stava per scoppiare ridere, considerando quell’episodio come frutto dell’ennesima stranezza, quando inaspettatamente questi si voltò. Accadde poco prima che scendesse di sotto e fu solo per un attimo, breve ma intenso. Si guardarono negli occhi per un frangente lungo tanto da permetterli di vederlo. Sì, Victor Trevor stava piangendo. Piangendo davvero. Aveva occhi gonfi e rossi, guance rigate di lacrime e un’espressione sconvolta. A John, seppur senza conoscerne le ragioni, mancò il fiato.

 

 

oOoOo

  
 

Seriamente parlando, John avrebbe dovuto prender da parte il proprio istinto e parlarci con sincerità perché fino a quel momento gli aveva fatto compiere scelte sconsiderate e pericolose. Appena dopo aver visto Victor andarsene dal ponte, infatti, l’idea che gli balenò per la mente fu quella di seguirlo. La parte più razionale del suo animo ebbe ovviamente da ridire, innanzitutto sarebbe stata una pessima scelta d’intenti. Ma davvero brutta. Sherlock si sarebbe potuto anche infuriare e poi erano faccende loro e che certamente non lo riguardavano, lui che c’entrava? D’altro canto, però, sapeva quanto fosse complicato avere a che fare con Sherlock e sottostare ai cambi repentini di umore dati alla noia, sua nemica mortale probabilmente tanto pericolosa quanto Moriarty stesso, non era mai semplice. Qualsiasi cosa lo avesse fatto arrabbiare, Victor non doveva avere poi così torto. Forse aveva bisogno di un amico con cui sfogarsi e parlare, e quell’amico chi altri poteva essere se non dolcezza Watson? L’istinto, di nuovo quel bastardo, lo portò nel giro di pochi attimi a fischiare a Redbeard e ordinargli di seguirlo mentre scendeva dal cassero con agile velocità. L’ultima occhiata che concesse prima di lasciare il ponte, fu proprio rivolta al capitano. Sherlock lo stava guardando adesso, con viva passione e bruciante gelosia mascherata dietro a un velo di freddezza. Quasi fu tentato di tornare indietro e parlare prima con lui, ma appena i loro sguardi s’incrociarono, il capitano subito si voltò dandogli le spalle. Perfetto, adesso persino loro avrebbero avuto di cui discutere. Ciononostante sapeva che quello non era il luogo ideale per palare apertamente, quindi scelse per la via più sensata. Preso un bel respiro, seguì il cane giù ai piani inferiori.

Naturalmente e dato che padre Trevor non aveva pudore alcuno, invece che andare nella propria stanza, si era rintanato in quella di John. La stessa cabina che Victor e Sherlock frequentavano come fosse la propria e dalla quale entravano e uscivano senza domandare il permesso, come se gli spazi personali e l’intimità non esistessero affatto e non avessero alcuna importanza. Pareva che per loro fosse assolutamente normale il prender possesso delle cose altrui senza battere ciglio e che non ci fosse un reale confine tra dove finisse uno e iniziasse l’altro. Aveva addirittura il sentore che se avesse sposato Sherlock, avrebbe di conseguenza sposato un po’ anche Victor. Non che questo fosse possibile, comunque. Ad ogni modo, a quell’ora del pomeriggio la camera di John, quella in perfetto ordine militare, era rivolta sul fianco destro della nave il che la rendeva praticamente una fornace.  *** Eppure nessuno pareva curarsene e se il prete se ne stava col volto affondato tra i cuscini e sotto le coperte come se fossero ai poli invece che ai Caraibi, Redbeard non pareva patire eccessivamente il caldo e già si era accucciato ai piedi del letto, aveva affondato il muso tra le zampe e ora sonnecchiava pacifico. Incuriosito dal silenzio eccessivo e dal fatto che Victor ancora non avesse fiatato, riportò fugacemente lo sguardo al suo ingombrante ospite. Di tanto in tanto sobbalzava e tremava, probabilmente stava ancora piangendo ma per quanto John desiderasse lenire quell’inaspettato dolore, non aveva trovato il coraggio di entrare in cabina. Non era solo il pianto di Victor, a frenarlo, ma la consapevolezza istintiva che stesse per succedere un qualcosa di terribile. Se lo sentiva nello stomaco, era un’impressione che gli scorreva sotto pelle e che non era ben definita, ma che spuntava anche dalle maniere di comportarsi che Sherlock aveva di recente. Era certo che il capitano stesse progettando un piano e che questo fosse sconsiderato e pericoloso. Per quale ragione e di che cosa trattasse questo nello specifico, tuttavia, non lo sapeva.  
«Ce ne hai messo per arrivare, dolcezza» blaterò, mentre si levava a sedere e si asciugava le lacrime con la manica della camicia. Ancora fermo sulla soglia e con un passo nel più fresco corridoio, John lo osservava e nel mentre cercava di comprendere quale fosse la maniera migliore per averci a che fare. Un approccio diretto? Uno più sottile? Victor era un terremoto di sentimenti e aveva la sensibilità più spiccata e al tempo stesso nascosta che si fosse mai vista in qualcuno, come poteva esserci un modo migliore e uno peggiore di affrontarlo? Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere semplicemente se stesso.  
«Non ti preoccupare, Vic, io aspetterò e se non me lo vorrai dire ti offrirò una spalla su cui piangere. Ma non giudicherò te o Sherlock, di questo puoi esserne certo.» Aveva parlato senza mai guardarlo direttamente negli occhi e stando appena un poco impettito e rigido, come un soldato pronto a ricevere ordini e che si mette sull’attenti. Neanche ci aveva riflettuto troppo e aveva soltanto parlato, facendosi trasportare dalle emozioni e ben deciso a fare il proprio dovere di… intermediario? Di uomo nel mezzo? Non lo sapeva davvero e oltretutto quello strano triangolo che lui, Sherlock e Victor formavano conteneva così tanti sentimenti inespressi che avrebbero potuto esplodere da un momento all’altro tutti e tre loro, trascinandosi gli altri due appresso. A sorprenderlo, mentre ancora rimaneva immobile e con lo sguardo puntato a terra, fu la risata di Victor. Non strafottente e beffarda, ma dolce e sincera. Victor che sembrava un bambino quando rideva, a cui s’illuminavano gli occhi e che diventava tutta un’altra persona, un qualcuno di totalmente privo di inutili fronzoli e di maschere da buffone di corte. Victor, che era più bello quando rideva, forse perché sembrava meno gravato da ombre e tormenti.  
«Beh, John Watson, sei proprio un bel soldatino.»  
«Non dire sciocchezze» borbottò, arrossendo appena, ma pur sempre restando fermo dove ancora stava e non azzardandosi a mettere un piede in avanti.  
«Vieni qui, dai, accanto a me» lo invitò, tirandosi più da una parte e facendo spazio sopra le coperte. In risposta, John rimase zitto e limitandosi a inarcare il sopracciglio ma prendendosi la briga di tentar di capire. Padre Trevor era un mistero e lo era in quel momento più che mai. C’era un qualcosa che lo angosciava, anche ora che il suo animo si era alleggerito e che sorrideva con più frequenza, era piuttosto evidente che non gli era passata del tutto e che un qualcosa lo addolorasse.  
«Non mi vuoi mettere le mani addosso, vero?» mormorò, facendo scoppiare Victor in una fragorosa e sincera risata che esplose portando il sorriso anche sul viso di John.  
«Oh, mia piccola e ingenua dolcezza, certo che sì!» concluse, ammiccando malizioso.  
«Che cosa?» pigolò invece lui, tirandosi indietro mentre questi rideva ancor più forte e lasciandosi addirittura scivolare indietro. Lo stava prendendo in giro come al solito e lui si lasciava fregare tutte le sante volte, dannato.  
«Dannatissimo…» John s’interruppe allora, nell’esatto istante in cui aveva sentito la risata di Victor spegnersi d’improvviso, un velo di consapevolezza gli aveva di nuovo catturato i tratti del viso. E lui l’aveva vista, così come aveva notato la profondità dei pensieri che faceva e che si intuivano dal suo star fissando il pavimento e dal tremare leggero delle mani, che strinse in due pugni fermi. Vibrò vistosamente e poi si mise diritto e si massaggiò la vista. Soltanto dopo riprese a parlare.  
«Giuro solennemente che non ti toccherei mai con un dito, ho davvero buone intenzioni. Anche perché a me piacciono le donne, tesoro caro, quando diavolo lo capirai?» esplose con una certa irritazione, ma pur ancora divertito. «No, seriamente, c’è una cosa di cui ti devo parlare ed è una faccenda grave.»  
«Riguarda lui, vero?» annuì, avvicinandosi e lasciandosi cadere sul letto prima che Victor intrecciasse una mano con la sua, forse in un tentativo di lenire il dolore o di aggrapparsi a qualcuno.  
«So che ti ha parlato del traditore» esordì a voce traballante e arrochita, prima di prendere un lungo respiro «e che ti ha mostrato di chi si tratta. Sappi che sono mesi che muoio dalla voglia mettere le mani al collo di quel bastardo.»  
«Da quanto tempo lo sapete?»  
«Lo scoprì l’anno scorso, lo riferì soltanto a me e a quella bellezza di tenente là di sopra e a nessun altro. Ci disse che non lo avrebbe smascherato e che quella era l’occasione migliore per finirla con Moriarty una volta per tutte. Sherlock… lui aveva un piano. Due settimane fa, ad Antigua, era tutta una sceneggiata. Una finta per far innervosire Jim e fargli capire che il pirata bianco fa quel che vuole e come lo vuole e che nemmeno la morte lo può fermare. Solo in pochi sapevano che la reale intenzione fosse provocare l’esercito e Moriarty stesso.»  
«Che cosa avete fatto?» domandò John, sorridendo.  
«Una sera saltò su sul cassero e fece un discorso alla ciurma. Disse loro che avrebbe tentato di impadronirsi di alcuni documenti di Moriarty che dimostravano affari illeciti con gli spagnoli, approfittando del fatto che questi stava in Giamaica a servizio dell’ammiraglio Penn. Sapevamo esattamente che cosa avrebbe fatto il traditore, che infatti avvertì Moriarty e fece scoprire Sherlock. Il resto era tutto pianificato, il cappio lento, un trucco che avevamo imparato in Francia, la fuga… tutto programmato. Certo non avevamo considerato che un certo dottore dagli occhi dolci spuntasse dal nulla.» ****  
«Il confronto avverrà sull’isola, non è vero?» gli domandò con una certa apprensione e quasi sapendo quale fosse la risposta.  
«Sì e sarà pericoloso, Moriarty non avrà scrupoli. John, te lo chiedo come fosse una preghiera. Aiutami a proteggerlo perché Sherlock farà di tutto per liberarsi di lui e temo il peggio e lo amo davvero. E già lo so, insisterà perché io rimanga a bordo e perché non mi accada niente. Lui è molto protettivo con chi ama, quasi troppo dire. Mi aiuterai?»

No a quello, John non rispose. Si limitò a lasciarsi cadere contro la parete, ritrovandosi a stringere la mano di Victor con maggior vigore pur senza parlare. Un muto assenso, era quello. Una tacita e leale promessa. Aveva paura, ammise. Per se stesso, per l’equipaggio, per tutti quanti loro. Temeva che Sherlock facesse qualcosa di sconsiderato e che, nel suo volerli tenerli al sicuro, si buttasse in un qualcosa di rischioso. Avrebbe protetto Sherlock? Sarebbe stato in grado di essere un pirata a servizio di capitan Holmes? Un vero pirata? Avrebbe tenuto l’uomo che amava al sicuro da se stesso? Sì, si disse mentre Victor lasciava cadere la testa contro la sua spalla e sospirava leggero, difendere Sherlock anche a costo della stessa vita, era una priorità.

 

 

 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Frase estrapolata dal testo di “Tale of 1000 years” di Paul Shapara. Ho inserito la canzone nella playlist dedicata alla mia storia, la potete sentire qui.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCriJzHa0JM&list=PLXVfiYP3q6rLQpsO7hkt_8NwLpoKacjwW&index=7  
> **Scotland Yard fu fondata nel 1829 e quindi avevo pensato che, per Lestrade, la guardia reale fosse la scelta migliore. Purtroppo però la Coldstream guards è entrata in vigore solo nel 1650, non prima e si ritiene proprio che la New Model Army ne fosse stata l’ispiratrice.  
> ***Giusto per orientarvi un pochino. Quando parlo di destra e sinistra, riferito ai fianchi della nave, contate che prendo in considerazione d’avere la poppa alle spalle.  
> ****Quello citato è un fatto storico. La Giamaica, e i possedimenti spagnoli, vennero attaccati dall’ammiraglio inglese William Penn nel 1655. Solo nel 1670, però, la Spagna dichiarerà la cessione di Giamaica nel trattato di Madrid. Info. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giamaica


	19. Prima dell'alba

 

>  
> 
>   
>  Il difficile sta nel cominciare

 

 

 

 

Venne svegliato da un sospiro, evanescente e leggero come un sogno e, a suo pari, altrettanto impalpabile. Accadde a tarda sera, che già notte doveva essere. Una di quelle stellate e con poca luna, solo una falce a sbucare da un pugno di nubi arricciate in un angolo di cielo. Una notte, era quella, dal vento pacato e lieve che increspava appena le onde di un mare, il cui sciabordio aveva quasi l’effetto di una delicata nenia. Venne svegliato da un incubo terribile, angosciante per i contorni di guerra e morte che lo avevano contraddistinto. Al solito, John aveva vissuto un’infinita lotta solitaria. Ma questa volta, sulle punte delle dita non aveva il sangue di sconosciuti compagni o di nemici periti sul campo accanto ad altrettanto giovani corpi. Aveva sognato Sherlock ed erano così vive quelle immagini, palpabili al ricordo, che a chiuder gli occhi gli pareva di nuovo di vederlo, steso a terra e con la lama di un coltello conficcata nel petto mentre il sangue grondava copioso e imbrattava le mani di un attonito e impotente dottore. John che con la divisa lacerata e il cuore strappato via, piangeva la tragica dipartita del suo unico amore. Questo, aveva sognato e a quelle immagini s’era aggrappato e su di loro aveva pianto, versando dolore e rabbia. Fin quando, in un sol colpo, aveva aperto gli occhi. Forse lasciandosi andare a urla disperate o magari dicendolo, quel nome. Magari piano, come in un pianto. “Sherlock, torna da me” gli era parso gridare e così forte e con così tanta decisione, che a lungo le sue stesse parole gli erano riverberate in testa. “Sherlock” aveva ripetuto dopo averlo visto svanire, e nella terra bruna venir assorbito come gocce di rugiada al mezzo mattino. Sherlock, aveva esclamato con sentimenti ogni volta diversi a dimorargli nel cuore. Lo aveva fatto con le labbra che invocavano quella meraviglia di nome, quasi si trattasse di una preghiera e come se John necessitasse dell’aiuto di Dio per poterlo riavere indietro. Sherlock, implorava, mentre con la forza della disperazione stringeva pugni e palpebre, ben deciso a non scoppiare in un pianto indecoroso. Era già capitato, a dire il vero. Piuttosto spesso s’era svegliato perché agitato dai morsi della coscienza o tormentato da un brutto incubo. Di solito faticava a riaddormentarsi e rimaneva immobile a guardare il nulla. Ciò che mai gli era successo, però, era di trovare il leggendario pirata bianco accucciato a terra ai piedi del letto.

Dove ora stava.

Nascosto dalle ombre e col solo respiro a segnalarne l’immobile presenza, Sherlock Holmes sussurrava un canto d’amore. Una melodia dolce, accennata appena a bocca chiusa e forse in un vano tentativo di placare gli agitati sonni di un soldato, che mai aveva fatto ritorno dal campo di battaglia. Il suo amato era vivo, pensò John colmo d’incredula felicità. Era lì e si muoveva, pur con le sole dita, picchiettando appena sul pavimento.

«Sherlock!» Lo esclamò stupendosi della potenza della propria voce, uscitagli stranamente limpida e sonora. Come se s’aspettasse di non poter parlare perché intrappolato in un sogno e che quel corpo potesse svanire da un momento all’altro. Balzò a sedere, John, con scatto fiero e cercando per istinto la candela lasciata sopra lo scrittoio. Candela abbandonata assieme a cerini finiti chissà dove dentro a un cassetto ben ordinato di carte e diari già scritti. Un lume sarebbe servito. Anche se sapeva che era lui. Perché non lo vedeva, ma lo sentiva. D’altronde, quella chioma rischiarata da un fascio di luna che ora filtrava dai vetri, non poteva appartenere unicamente che a lui. Miseramente dovette confessare di aver titubato e che per un frangente, stordito dal sonno e accecato dal buio più nero, ebbene per quel dannato frangente aveva tentennato. Lo aveva scambiato per un demone o per un diavolo mascherato da angelo. Ma avrebbe dovuto riconoscerlo prima e già soltanto dall’odore che si portava addosso. Sherlock, che profumava sempre un po’ d’inchiostro e di quella cera di cui impregnava le corde del violino. Sherlock odorava di legno e delle foglie che essiccava e poi inalava in fumi e vapori.  
«Sono io» mormorò questi a voce bassa e fioca, in un fiato poco udibile che si perse in un respirar ben più affrettato, ma che ebbe lo straordinario potere di calmarlo. Era lui. Lui e nessun altro. Lo spavento scivolò via dalle stanche membra di John, perdendosi tra battiti del cuore e sfarfallii di stomaco. Scomparve in quel tamburellare sincopi e crome che, nervosamente, Sherlock andava facendo a terra e che adesso aveva smesso. «Ti ho svegliato e non volevo» proseguì, riluttante a farsi vedere meglio e ancora standosene indietro, discretamente lontano. Pareva quasi timoroso, come se temesse anche soltanto di parlare e non si fidasse troppo di se stesso. In un frangente, John pensò al discorso a cui già quel pomeriggio s’era ritrovato a fare mentre inseguiva Victor nella pancia de la Norbury. Quanto era diverso adesso quel suo impacciato Sherlock, dall’implacabile capitan Holmes che il mondo conosceva. Al punto che pareva tutt’altro uomo, uno dai differenti Natali e che ben poco aveva visto del mondo. Possibile che una leggenda potesse essere tanto restia e pudica? E che la forza di un maremoto, celasse in sé un virginale riserbo? Così troppo ritrosi erano i fiati che ora emetteva! Forse smise a quel punto di cercare di raggiunger la candela, non gli serviva il vederlo. I sensi già fornivano sufficienti indizi, permettendogli di giungere a un’emozionante conclusione. Stava arrossendo, probabilmente perché scoperto a quel modo. Magari era addirittura eccitato e pronto a farsi baciare. O a baciare. O a fare entrambe le cose.  
«Cosa fai qui?» domandò, spezzando gli indugi e smuovendo appena quel teso non parlare, non mancando di sibilar basso per il timore d’esser sentito al di fuori di quella cabina.  
«Io…»  
«Tu?» lo rassicurò quindi, invogliandolo a proseguire ma sorprendendosi e al punto da sbarrare gli occhi di stupore, nell’attimo stesso in cui Sherlock lo investì con un impeto di passione. S’era infatti issato sulle ginocchia e gli aveva stretto le braccia, tirandosi sopra al letto anch’egli. Inaspettatamente vigoroso. Mai tanto deciso. E ora. Ora. Ora gli respirava addosso, labbra contro labbra e lì aveva deciso di rimanere. Fermo. A poco lontano. Senza baciarlo. Guardandolo negli occhi nonostante il buio impedisse loro di vedersi degnamente. E con quell’odore di cera tenuto addosso con fierezza, e l’altro olezzo di fumo che gli impregnava i polpastrelli. Immobile a sfiorargli la bocca, come nel battito d’ali di una farfalla. Mai azzardandosi ad avvicinarsi. In una tortura che andava a caricar ulteriore tensione laddove entrambi ne accumulavano da giorni. No, non aveva osato proferire alcunché, John Watson e in devota attesa era rimasto paziente. Ad aspettare. Ad attendere che fosse pronto a parlare o anche solo che si mostrasse più indulgente e si decidesse a posar la bocca sulla sua. Ancora al buio, erano e con la luna ch’era sparita dietro le nubi e ora non rischiarava più nulla. Ancora con le dita che gli stringevano il braccio e parevano non volerne sapere d’allentarsi. Ancora con la mano, risalita lungo la schiena e che lo toccava senza più pudore. Fu allora, dopo che gli ebbe sfiorato la già dura eccitazione che, pur senza volerlo, John si ritrovò a gemere. Forse per il velo di calore fattosi più accentuato e che gli avvampava le guance o magari a causa della presa sul braccio che persisteva ancora e che, anzi, adesso era divenuta persino dolorosa. Con certezza non sapeva dirlo. Avrebbe tanto desiderato fare un qualcosa in rimando, forse toccarlo a propria volta. Eppure evitò di muoversi. Neanche s’azzardava a respirare, e quando finalmente Sherlock perse a parlare, John smise adeguatamente di vivere.  
«Volevo sentire il tuo respiro e imprimerlo nella mente, così che io possa ricordarmi di te.»  
«Ah…»  
«Temo d’impazzire, John e di non poter fare a meno dei tuoi baci o di pensarti in questo modo scandaloso e lascivo che mi fa diventar matto. Non te ne vai più, dalla mia testa intendo. Penso a te di continuo e ti figuro fisicamente anche quando non ci sei. Temo di aver perduto la buona salute. Ma più di tutto ho paura di dimenticarmi di quelle piccole cose che ti rendono incredibile. Hai una risata che mi fa battere il cuore e quella tua maniera di guardarmi che… oh, mai mi sono sentito così in tutta la vita. Sebbene io ami Victor, ciò che esiste fra noi è differente.»  
«I-in che senso?» biascicò John, deglutendo rumorosamente e quasi stentando a credergli. Avrebbe voluto pensare per bene a una risposta da dare o magari più semplicemente confessargli ciò che il cuore aveva ammesso da tempo. Sherlock meritava di saperlo. Doveva esser conscio del fatto che fosse amato alla follia e che lui, misero capitano dell’esercito in congedo, avrebbe dato tutto per un suo sorriso. Tuttavia tacque. Non parlò se non a se stesso, ma nemmeno in quell’intimità di pensieri vi rimase a indugiare. Il pirata bianco non gli concesse neanche quello e, afferratolo con decisione per i fianchi, finalmente fu su di lui. Con imbarazzata e dolce inesperienza. E quel bacio che gli diede, oh, spezzò ogni barlume di lucidità presente in John Watson ed ebbe il potere di far capitolare entrambi giù sul letto.

Presi da una passione cieca e da un baciarsi vorace, non badarono più a niente se non ad alimentare sensi e piaceri. Il loro era un toccarsi vivace, focoso. Allegro persino, con quella risata leggera a cui John si era lasciato andare a un certo punto come se non riuscisse a trattener più niente. Nulla che non avessero già fatto prima, ma questo strofinarsi uno sull’altro aveva in sé un qualcosa di diverso. Sherlock era diverso. Lo era nella maniera in cui lo toccava o per come si lasciava cadere contro di lui, schiacciandolo appena col proprio peso. Sherlock che lo baciava senza pudore o vergogna, affondandogli dentro con la lingua e nel contempo intrecciando le dita sino a formare un groviglio informe.  
«Voglio tutto, John» disse a un tratto tirandosi a sedere, sino a mettersi sopra di lui a cavalcioni «così che io non abbia rimpianti.» A quello, il dottore non ebbe coraggio di rispondere. E non che non avesse idea di che cosa dire, in effetti aveva fin troppe parole da spendere. Ma ribattere avrebbe condotto entrambi a dover affrontare una discussione a cui non erano ancora pronti, il che avrebbe portato a un’altra ben più importante e altrettanto grave. John non voleva litigare, non in quel momento. Non con loro così vicini. Un barlume di verità gli attraversò i pensieri e puntò diritto alla coscienza. Aveva compreso le radici che stavano dietro a quell’atteggiamento insolito e quasi brutale del capitano, e il sol pensarci gli torceva lo stomaco per il terrore. Sherlock credeva di morire, sull’isola e di non tornare mai più indietro. Era certo che lo scontro con Moriarty sarebbe stato il suo atto finale e che la prospettiva di perder la vita non era più una pallida e vaga idea, ma una realtà concreta. Così come Victor aveva predetto, o come più probabilmente già sapeva, capitan Holmes avrebbe giocato il tutto per tutto. Rischiando la morte. Di nuovo, il prepotente istinto che lo spingeva difenderlo, prese a montargli dentro e quindi a scalpitare come un cavallo imbizzarrito. Stoicamente, John lo ignorò. Da soldato pronto a morire, mandò giù quel velo di lacrime incastratosi in gola e chiuse gli occhi, sciogliendo il dolore in un bacio appassionato. Un attimo, un intrecciarsi di gambe, un allontanarsi per riprender fiato ed ebbe ribaltato le posizioni. John gli fu sopra e per la prima volta decise di farlo senza remore, evitando di badare troppo al futuro e di quanto male sarebbe potuta andare. Nel mare di incomprensioni e parole non dette nel quale navigavano oramai da settimane, quella era la prima volta che le intenzioni di entrambi erano più che palesi. Sherlock voleva fare l’amore con lui e l’idea che lo desiderasse davvero, che non fosse una tenue e speranzosa fantasia, gli fece scoppiare il cuore di gioia.

Il respiro profondo che prese, a poco servì. Fu appena sufficiente a far sì che una risata s’allargasse fra loro, rasserenando quegl’animi fin troppo accesi e placando la mente in subbuglio. Si sentiva così felice, che gli pareva che il petto potesse esplodere da un attimo all’altro. Il cuore batteva svelto, galoppando rapido e lo stomaco si torceva ogni qual volta lo sentiva ansimare. Credette di morire davvero quando sentì Sherlock gemere il suo nome. John, disse soltanto. John, ripeté. John mormorò in un soffio mentre allargava le gambe e lo aiutava a spogliarsi della camicia da notte. Si placò grazie a un bacio, scambiato a fior di labbra che sedò divertimenti e palpitanti pensieri. Poi ne arrivò un altro, più profondo, dato a occhi chiusi. Quindi un altro ancora, con le mani di John sulle sue guance a guidarlo appena in uno sfiorarsi intimo. Fu allora che capì che Sherlock stava piangendo. John lo realizzò mentre lo accarezzava in viso. Non pareva volersi spiegare o dir nulla, ma a un tratto fermò il tocco, stupito dal sentir delle lacrime bagnargli i pollici. Quello era un disperarsi silenzioso. Tenue e delicato al pari della sua maniera di baciare, ma con più profonde radici, ramificate in un animo eccessivamente sensibile. E ora? Cos’avrebbe dovuto fare? Come lenire tanto dolore? Il suo lato più razionale lo spinse a fermarsi e ad affrontare quella benedetta discussione. Sensatamente avrebbe dovuto smettere il bacio e rendergli la camicia che, non sapeva dir quando, gli aveva strappato via. Non lo fece. Non parlò mai e non per un egoistico desiderio o per la brama eccessiva che aveva di lui, quanto per la volontà di dare alla persona che amava ciò che gli era stato chiesto. Non voleva che morisse e, giurando su Dio, prometteva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per fargli avere salva la vita ma lì e in quel momento, sebbene la morte fiatasse loro sul collo, John fece la sola cosa giusta da fare. Gli asciugò per bene le lacrime e, stringendoselo contro, gli promise che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sapeva di non poter esser certo di nulla e che Moriarty rendeva il loro futuro una vera e propria incognita. Era conscio di non poter promettere alcunché di concreto. Eppure lo fece. Cullandolo appena, dolcemente e sino a che non si fu calmato. Poi, così come avevano già cominciato a fare, ripresero ad amarsi.

Sherlock era una meraviglia. E non solo nel corpo, statuario e perfetto, ma soprattutto nella maniera che aveva di abbandonarsi al piacere. Di toccarlo o anche più semplicemente di farsi toccare. Era incredibilmente ricettivo e, seppur inesperto, imparava alla svelta. In una o due occasioni, John restò senza fiato e sorpreso da tanta virginale audacia. Sherlock sapeva baciare piuttosto bene, perché era stato Victor a insegnargli (come o quando o perché, questo, un John roso dalla gelosia, non lo volle sapere). Il suo toccare era impacciato. Spesso e volentieri si limitava stringer carne o a graffiare lembi di pelle mentre strabuzzava gli occhi e si martoriava le labbra per non gridare. Sherlock amava ridere mentre faceva l’amore, sorprendersi e poi gemere tanto forte, da farsi sentire sino in capo al mondo. Più di una volta, John era stato costretto a zittirlo con un bacio o a posargli una mano sopra la bocca, per paura che svegliasse qualcuno della nave. Sherlock si muoveva per istinto. Baciava a occhi aperti perché temeva che fosse tutto un sogno. Di tanto in tanto si rilasciava, cadendo fra i cuscini con un sospiro delicato, prima di tendere nuovamente il corpo e ansimare ancora. Sherlock si muoveva sinuoso sotto di lui. Lo eccitava e provocava e poi rideva di John e di quelle che definiva “buffe reazioni”. Sherlock si fece prendere, quella notte. Spogliare e toccare. Si fece amare e stringere. Carezzare e intimamente vedere. Per una prima, meravigliosa volta. John lo prese sopra a quel letto, montandogli sopra con vigore. E nel mentre lo baciava, e baciava, e baciava di nuovo, mai sazio. Fare l’amore fu bellissimo. Liberatorio. Più bello di come lo aveva sognato. Soltanto alla fine trovò il coraggio di dirgli che lo amava. Sherlock già dormiva, ma John sorrise lo stesso.  
 

 

 

oOoOo

 

 

 

Era una notte pessima per navigare. Il cielo carico di nubi, l’aria pesante, rarefatta dal caldo e il poco vento, rendevano il mare piatto tanto da rischiar bonaccia. Nonostante il buio ancora eccessivo, il cielo era rischiarato da uno sprazzo di luce che s’intravedeva oltre la linea del mare. Punti di rosa e arancio dell’alba s’intuivano dietro la fitta coltre di nebbia che avvolgeva l’orizzonte, impedendo loro di poter osservare adeguatamente più in avanti di un certo punto. Con preoccupazione e un nervosismo crescente, in quella tarda notte, John scrutava il paesaggio con minuziosa attenzione. Pronto a scorger la cima di una montagna o una spiaggia oltre il banco di nubi. Ancora poco e avrebbe albeggiato, pensò lasciandosi cadere indietro e sospirando mentre si chiedeva che ore fossero. E poi che sarebbe accaduto?  
«Ce la faremo ad arrivare senza vento?» domandò, spezzando il loro consueto parlar poco o niente.  
«Non preoccuparti, John. Siamo più vicini di quanto credi, quando l’alba alzerà le nuvole e il vento prenderà a soffiare, vedremo la tua isola.» Sherlock aveva parlato con lentezza e disteso com’era in quel piccolo pezzetto di ponte a prua, lievemente ribassato e nascosto dalla ringhiera, pareva ancor più lascivo. Erano usciti dalla cabina di John dopo avervi trascorso l’intera notte insieme. A far nulla se non l’essenziale. Baciarsi pigri e toccarsi piano, senza fretta. Parlar poco o nulla e aprir la bocca unicamente per gemere e sospirare. Sino a quando, Sherlock era balzato in piedi blaterando di veder l’alba. Perché, a sua detta, era assurdo che dopo più di diciassette giorni di navigazione, John non avesse mai visto sorgere il sole oltre la linea dell’orizzonte e che non avesse trascorso mai un’intera notte sopra coperta. Pertanto, ora si trovavano lì. Mollemente abbandonati uno sopra all’altro e con John pazientemente intento a esaminare uno a uno quei ricci meravigliosi. Sherlock, insolitamente calmo e poco frenetico, pareva aver lasciato tutte le energie nel letto di John. Di tanto in tanto sbadigliava, addirittura. In altre occasioni invece sospirava e sorrideva, salvo poi incupirsi di nuovo e tutto ad un tratto. Era come se balugini di idee gli andassero a finire laddove non avrebbero dovuto mai azzardarsi ad andare. Non ancora almeno. Quasi si stesse sforzando di non pensare a ciò che stava per venire, alla tempesta in arrivo. Mai, John s’era azzardato ad affrontare l’argomento. Più semplicemente, nelle occasioni in cui lo vedeva incupirsi, lo distraeva con un bacio o facendolo sorridere.

«Posso farti una domanda?» se ne uscì a un certo momento.  
«Oltre a questa?» replicò Sherlock, trattenendo uno sbadiglio più pronunciato.  
«Sì, oltre a questa» ne rise pigramente John, carezzandogli ora le spalle e ottenendo in risposta soltanto un muto assenso. Un tacito invito a non smetter di toccare e a domandare quel che voleva. «Sei geloso di Victor? Del fatto che io trascorra del tempo con lui?»  
«Che domanda idiota» replicò il capitano aprendo entrambi gli occhi e non trattenendo uno sbuffo beffardo. «Non sono geloso di nessuno, per me potete stare assieme tutto il tempo che volete, estromettendomi come se non esistessi o non avessi dormito con entrambi. Perché dovrei essere geloso, dato che vi incontrate per parlare di me?»  
«Hai ragione» annuì, roteando gli occhi e ridendo appena di divertimento «io e Victor parliamo esclusivamente di te. Come credi che sapessi dove soffri il solletico? Vic è un insegnante straordinario e conosce il tuo corpo e le sue debolezze forse meglio di quanto faccia tu.»  
«In effetti potrei ordinarvi di smetterla o chiedere a Fortebraccio il favore di appendervi entrambi sul pennone a testa in giù. Almeno così la smettereste.»  
«Ora chi è che dice idiozie?» replicò immediatamente John. E poi risate, di nuovo. Fino a sfinirsi e a dover chiudere gli occhi. Baciarsi, ancora e ancora. Sempre più stretti. Sempre più dannatamente innamorati.

Il silenzio scese di nuovo. Tra sospiri ed echi di risa. Serpeggiava tra carezze e tocchi fugaci. Mentre l’alba, e con lei paura e morte, si faceva più vicina. Ancora era buio, notò John, ma una volta sorto il sole l’idillio avrebbe visto la sua fine e la realtà sarebbe scesa fra loro come una condanna. Non voleva. Desiderava che quei momenti fossero eterni.  
«Raccontami una delle storie di Joe.» Fu Sherlock questa volta che ruppe il non parlare. Lo fece dopo essersi preoccupato di cercare una delle mani di John, intrecciando le dita con le proprie. Baciando le nocche con devozione.  
«Quale preferisci?»  
«Quella che vuoi» replicò «basta che finisca prima dell’alba.» E John, prese a narrare.  
   
 

 

**Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Prima dell’alba” è un film di qualche anno fa (stupendo così come "Prima del tramonto") mentre la citazione è in realtà un proverbio.


	20. Arrivo all’isola del tesoro

 

>  
> 
> "Non ho mai visto il mare calmo intorno all'Isola del tesoro.  
>   Il sole poteva risplendere alto, l'aria essere priva di un alito di vento,  
>  la superficie liscia e azzurra, ma i cavalloni continuavano  
>  a rovesciarsi lungo l'intera costa esterna, rombando e rombando giorno e notte:  
>  e non credo vi sia un solo punto nell'isola dove non giunga il loro fragore."  
>  [Stevenson, L’isola del tesoro]

 

 

 

 

 

Occorsero diverse ore da che era sorto il sole, prima che l’uomo di vedetta annunciasse terra in lontananza. Sebbene l’alba si fosse levata da tempo, ancora una fitta nebbia circondava l’isola tesoro e tanto che era impossibile scorgerla. Ciononostante, quel poco che dalla cima del pennone più elevato, Bill Wiggins era riuscito a vedere, bastò ad aizzare gli animi e ad accendere nell’equipaggio un’insana ubriachezza. L’istante di confusione fu tanto fugace che John ebbe la sensazione che se lo fosse immaginato, perché subito questa lasciò il passo a un’euforia che mai aveva visto in quegli uomini. I canti che fino a qualche momento prima avevano cadenzato le mansioni di ciascuno, s’interruppero nello stesso istante e quella litania senza parole venne sostituita da grida di gioia. E mentre il giovane Bill con la testa immersa tra nubi troppo basse, ancora urlava, la campana prese a suonare e la voce di mastro Stamford si levò al di sopra di tutte.  
«Chiamate il capitano» gridò il buon Mike, ridendo. «Chiamate il capitano perché siamo giunti all’isola tesoro» ripeté, abbracciando John in uno slancio caloroso. Sì, John Watson, il quale sedeva scompostamente sugli scalini che conducevano al cassero di poppa e che sino a quel momento aveva fissato con una punta malinconica amarezza l’orizzonte nebbioso, miseramente schiavo di una paura sempre più solida e concreta, che s’accentuava col passare delle ore. Di tanto in tanto si era ritrovato a concedere un’occhiata ai propri compagni d’avventura o a spiare l’imponente timone, domandandosi se un giorno Fortebraccio gli avrebbe reso l’onore di governarlo. Era stato allora, perso tra mille pensieri che la voce di Wiggins gli era giunta alle orecchie. Così come chiunque altro sul ponte, d’istinto aveva sollevato lo sguardo sino all’estremità più lontana dell’albero di trinchetto, riuscendo però a malapena a scorgerne la cima sopra la quale Wiggins se ne stava appollaiato da ore. Nel momento stesso in cui comprese che cosa stava per succedere, John venne investito da un batticuore violento e da un terrore viscido che sembrava non riuscire a lasciarlo in pace. Una presa allo stomaco lo fece piegare su stesso, mentre il fiato si spezzava in piccoli e tremanti ansiti. In un attimo, ogni domanda, ogni paura e dubbio che dentro di sé aveva gelosamente serbato, prese a vorticargli nel cervello assieme a mille altre questioni. Quanti uomini avrebbe avuto Moriarty? Ci sarebbe stato anche Moran il corsaro? Sherlock sarebbe morto nel tentativo di proteggerli? Li aspettava solo un lotta all’ultimo sangue oppure anche una battaglia navale imperversava all’orizzonte? Fu quasi tentato di chiedere a Lestrade se ne sapeva qualcosa, quando un Victor dall’espressione cupa e tenebrosa, sbucò dalla porta che conduceva ai ponti inferiori. Bastò guardarlo per comprendere quale fosse il suo stato d’animo. E quell’occhiata che Victor gli concesse, gli fece capire che Sherlock richiedeva di vederlo in privato. Senza esitare, John si levò da dove stava e scivolò di sotto.

 

 

oOoOo

 

Capitan Holmes se ne stava immobile, a fronte della grande finestra che s’apriva sulla poppa della nave e che facilmente permetteva di scorgere la spuma provocata dalla scia delle onde, agitate dallo scafo. Diede segno d’essersi accorto della sua presenza perché tese la postura, drizzandosi meglio e tamburellando le dita, intrecciate dietro la schiena, in maniera più agitata. Senza parlare o preoccupare d’annunciarsi, John restò fermo dove stava. In piedi sulla soglia. Forse poggiandosi appena contro lo stipite mentre incrociava le braccia al petto e un sorriso gl'increspava le labbra. Sentiva ancora una certa inquietudine dentro di sé e la preoccupazione crescere incontrollata. Eppure non diede segno di volerla ascoltare. Non in quel momento. Rapito com’era dall’attenta opera di osservazione che stava mettendo in pratica, si ritrovò estasiato ad ammirare la figura del pirata bianco e, non troppo segretamente, a goderne. Il primo e ovvio dettaglio che balzò ai suoi occhi, fu che si era cambiato d’abito. Agghindato come non lo aveva mai visto, al punto che più che un pirata, pareva la puttana di un bordello. Ebbe addirittura la sciocca sensazione che si fosse fatto bello per qualcuno, che si trattasse di Moriarty? Che si fosse assunto la briga d’apparire a quel modo per l’imminente sfida? No, non poteva davvero essere così, si impose di pensare mentre tentava di scacciar via un moto violento di gelosia. Qualunque fosse la ragione non si poteva negare che fosse attraente e quando questi si voltò appena, roteando su se stesso, John si lasciò andare a un fischio compiaciuto. Anzitutto v’erano gli occhi, contornati di un trucco di colore nero, passato come in un velo sulle palpebre e che faceva sembrare le iridi ancor più azzurre e penetranti. Calcato sopra testa portava quel suo cappellaccio da capitano, niente di speciale e certamente non pomposo e importante come quello di Lestrade (rubato a un ammiraglio olandese particolarmente severo coi propri sottoposti, così gli aveva raccontato Greg una sera), quello di Sherlock però era comunque particolare. Quantomeno era vissuto. Non sapeva poi molto di come se l’era procurato, ma in più punti era lacerato mentre in altri era stato rattoppato con delle cuciture grossolane e malfatte. Indossava una camicia bianca, tessuta con un lino particolarmente pregiato e che mai John aveva visto prima di allora. Al di sopra e del tutto incurante del caldo opprimente, portava una giacca scura piuttosto lunga e slacciata sul davanti, che lo faceva sembrare ancor più alto e slanciato di quanto non fosse. E sebbene pantaloni e stivali gli calzassero alla perfezione, facendogli meritare un’occhiata più o meno lasciva, John si ritrovò particolarmente interessato alla sfilza di anelli e collane con le quali il capitano si era acconciato. Portava una catenella d’argento, dall’intreccio fine e molto femminile, e con un ciondolo a forma di conchiglia che ricadeva tra le pieghe della camicia. Appena sotto si poteva facilmente notare una croce di pietre rosse, di sicuro preziosissime. Un regalo di Victor, così gli aveva riferito lo stesso prete senza però badare a raccontargli come se l’era procurato. Infine, un grosso doblone spagnolo faceva capolino dai lacci della camicia. Quello era il solo oggetto di cui John conosceva la storia passata in maniera più precisa, poiché gliel’aveva raccontata il capitano stesso con un discreto orgoglio nella voce. Non aveva chissà quale valore, ma si trattava della prima moneta rubata, anni e anni prima, a un dignitario spagnolo. Forse per una sorta di holmesiano attaccamento sentimentale, Sherlock aveva deciso di conservarlo come fosse una reliquia. Nonostante la particolarità di quel vestiario e il trucco sugli occhi, non furono quei dettagli a strappargli un ancor più carico sorriso. Su ogni dito della mano sinistra, il capitano portava un differente anello. In un primo momento l’aveva trovata una bizzarria, eppure si ricordò della lunga e accorata spiegazione che nemmeno qualche giorno prima gli aveva dato in proposito. Con un velo di personale fierezza gli aveva spiegato che ognuno di essi era importante e aveva un uso pratico. John non ci aveva davvero creduto, non fino a quando gli aveva mostrato a che cosa realmente servissero. Uno di essi si apriva e conteneva della polvere, un veleno mortale che aveva il potere di uccidere in pochi minuti. Altri tre erano adatti per ferire e avrebbero facilmente rotto un dente e dovevano essere ottimi in caso di una scazzottata. Nell’ultimo, un meccanismo inventato da Sherlock stesso, faceva comparire un pungiglione della grandezza di quello di un ape. Su questo aveva però mostrato un discreto imbarazzo e specialmente nell’attimo in cui si era detto incerto sul suo utilizzo, praticamente sconosciuto. Per farla breve, lo aveva sì costruito, ricavandolo da un anello di dubbio gusto che aveva rubato tempo prima, ma non aveva ancora capito a che cosa potesse servirgli. Al ricordo di quella buffa conversazione, John sorrise di nuovo e fu allora, di fronte all’incurvarsi prepotente della sopracciglia di Sherlock, forse in un moto di curioso non capire, che tornò alla realtà.

John non poté negare che fu un piacere concedere un’altra generosa e languida occhiata, in special modo mentre riaffioravano i ricordi di quanto avevano fatto quella notte stessa, increspandogli la linea dello sguardo di lieve malizia.  
«Mi hai fatto chiamare, bellezza?» s’azzardò a domandare, premurandosi di calcare la mano su quell’appellativo. Forse stava assimilando davvero troppo delle maniere di Victor Trevor, trascorrere così tante ore del giorno in sua compagnia non era una scelta saggia. Eppure, il porsi a quel modo nascondeva in sé un qualcosa di divertente. Era spassosa la sola idea di appellare qualcuno con un nomignolo. Anche se era costretto ad ammettere che se lo faceva con Sherlock, non era soltanto per il desiderio di emulare Victor, ma perché amava il vedere certe reazioni. Smuovere l’animo dell’algido capitan Holmes, farlo imbarazzare con sciocchezze da nulla, era molto più divertente di quanto pensasse. Persino quel mattino e con i freschi ricordi della loro passione a formicolare sulle punte delle dita, bastò quel niente che gli aveva detto per farlo arrossire. Un minuscolo sorrisino fece capolino tra le espressioni dure e severe del pirata bianco, il quale subito distolse lo sguardo volgendolo al pavimento, forse in un tentativo di nascondere un rosa più acceso all’altezza degli zigomi. Quasi temesse di venir giudicato per un po’ di sentimenti o come se faticasse a reggere il ricordo di quanto accaduto fra loro. Di certo faceva impressione a vedersi. Un pirata così pesantemente armato che arrossiva come una ragazzina non era certamente una cosa da tutti i giorni. Già, perché ora che s’era voltato e che gli stava di fronte, si riuscivano perfettamente a notare le due pistole, infilate nella cinta dei pantaloni. Sulla destra, una lunga sciabola spariva nelle pieghe della lunga giacca mentre dall’altra parte, un pugnale era perfettamente infilato dentro la propria custodia in pelle. Pareva pronto per la guerra. Con le gote rosse e lo sguardo lucido, ma avrebbe potuto ammazzar James Moriarty persino ridotto in quello stato. John ne era sicuro. Anche se era così diverso dall’uomo dolce e restio che aveva imparato a conoscere, sapeva che Sherlock Holmes aveva molte facce differenti. Senza riuscire a fare altro se non a goderne, rimase a lungo a fissarlo. Probabilmente fu allora che per la prima volta gli apparve realmente per ciò che era: niente più che un uomo come ce n’erano tanti altri. Fragile, dolce. Ma duro e determinato all’occorrenza. Era un pirata pronto a uccidere e che non avrebbe esitato a farlo per proteggere chi amava. Era il pirata delle storie e delle leggende, quello che i bambini di Antigua si divertivano a catturare per burla. Eppure, si trattava di un pirata le cui guance erano rosse d’imbarazzo e che al ricordo della loro notte insieme, evitava addirittura di guardarlo negli occhi. Quale magnifico controsenso!

«Ho sentito Bill gridare» esordì, accennando al piano superiore e prima di mettersi camminare per la stanza, fintamente occupato. Di tanto in tanto si fermava e prendeva a studiare un determinato oggetto, ma poi proseguiva oltre. Forse era un tentativo di tenere occupata la mente. «Presumo che si veda l’isola» aggiunse, afferrando il cannocchiale che si preoccupò di agganciare accanto al pugnale.  
«Dal ponte non ancora, ma ne siamo vicini. C’è molta nebbia» precisò poi John, facendo un passo fin dentro la cabina e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Porta, contro la quale si fece cadere.  
«Vedo che Lestrade ti ha armato per bene, ottimo» osservò, indicando con un cenno del viso la pistola che compariva dalla cintola dei pantaloni e la sciabola, agganciata su un fianco. Sciabola che (lo sapeva) avrebbe usato ben poco, ma che era comunque felice di possedere. Era una sicurezza, anche se non aveva forza nel braccio e se avrebbe certamente perso uno scontro, l’averla con sé gli dava un certo senso di tranquillità.  
«Dovrete esser pronti a tutto, perché gli uomini di Moriarty non avranno pietà.» John udì distintamente la voce tentennare appena e gli occhi di Sherlock indugiare nei suoi forse per un attimo di troppo. Che cosa stava provando? Si chiese. Quali preoccupazioni gli oscuravano il cuore? Anche studiandolo con attenzione, non riusciva realmente ad afferrare tutte le radici dei suoi ragionamenti. Era certo che si stesse nascondendo dietro a una facciata e che avesse indossato un serio e distaccato mascheramento, probabilmente per darsi forza e non patire eccessivamente le paure. Tuttavia sembrava faticasse a mantenersi tale. Quel tremolio della voce, l’indugiare delle parole, ne erano un segno evidente. Avrebbe davvero desiderato di pensarci ancora e magari cercar persino di comprenderlo, ma quando il capitano riprese a parlare, ogni briciola di raziocinio venne spazzata via. Stupidamente si ritrovò suo schiavo.  
«Sarà pericoloso» disse, dopo aver atteso un qualche istante di silenzio. «Moriarty potrebbe usare uno di voi per far leva su di me. Lo ha già fatto in passato, rapendo Victor e imponendomi uno scambio, non dubito che sia capace di nuovo di una cosa simile. Anzi, potrebbe rapire entrambi e farmi di scegliere tra voi. Lui ama questi giochetti, divertirsi con le vite e i sentimenti degli altri lo allieta.» A quel punto smise di raccontare e un’ombra di terrore gli oscurò i tratti del viso. Per quanto si sforzasse di atteggiarsi forte e distaccato, Sherlock non gli era mai apparso tanto emotivo come allora. Il suo guardare con insistenza il pavimento non era più dovuto all’imbarazzo, quanto al tentativo di ricacciare indietro ricordi dolorosi. Era evidente dalla piega che le labbra avevano preso, che stesse soffrendo e che temesse Moriarty molto più di quanto si pensasse. Tante erano le cose che John non sapeva del loro passato e da che era salito a bordo aveva sempre avuto la sensazione che una sorta di irrisolto aleggiasse tra lui e Victor, nonostante ciò l’origine di quella sofferenza gli era sempre sfuggita. Ora, invece, era tutto lì. Senso di colpa, anzitutto, ma anche dolore e rabbia. Tutti quei sentimenti, troppi, vorticavano incontrollati nello sguardo del pirata bianco e gli facevano tremare la voce.  
«Hai parlato del passato e di uno scambio» gli rispose il dottore, poco più tardi. Non voleva forzarlo, ma ugualmente si decise a farsi avanti e senza temere una reazione negativa. Sapeva che sarebbe potuto succedere l’irreparabile perché Sherlock era imprevedibile dal punto di vista emozionale, tuttavia, giunti a questo punto e con l’imminente minaccia all’orizzonte, era necessario che sapesse. Se quel dannato criminale mascherato da soldato avesse rivangato vecchi rancori, John si sarebbe trovato in mezzo a un qualcosa che non comprendeva. E non voleva che nulla gli impedisse di proteggerlo.  
«Non sei tenuto a dirmelo» aggiunse «ma se davvero un qualcosa del vostro passato potrebbe esser usato nuovamente contro di noi, è importante che io lo sappia.»

«Vivian Norbury» * annuì a quel punto il capitano, forse convinto dalla logicità del ragionamento. Fondamentalmente, Holmes era un uomo razionale e non si faticava a credere che la prospettiva di un John in svantaggio verso il nemico, lo avesse convinto a parlare. Ad ogni modo e qualunque fosse il motivo, finalmente e dopo un teso silenzio, riprese il proprio discorso. Lo fece voltandosi appena verso la finestra, così da nascondere quel velo di angoscia che davvero non riusciva a celare. «Era una prostituta, giovane e bellissima. Aveva dei capelli rossi così strani e lavorava in un bordello a Montserrat. ** Certe sue abilità la fecero entrare nelle grazie di Jim, tanto che ben presto ne diventò la preferita. La conobbi due anni fa e le chiesi di aiutarmi, sapevo che quel capitano nascondeva qualcosa, accordi segreti con la Spagna, assalti illegali alla stessa marina britannica e più di una morte sospetta tra le nostre fila di ammiragli, comandanti e dignitari. Tanti sospetti, ma nessuna prova. L’ultima volta che ho avuto modo di parlare con Mycroft (e facendolo ho quasi rischiato il collo) mi ha detto che la stessa Regina sospetta di Moriarty, ma finché non ci sono prove a sostegno, quelle che circolano rimangono illazioni. Di fatto, Sebastian Moran è il suo assassino personale. Di fatto, lui fa quel che vuole da qui all’Inghilterra come se ogni territorio delle Indie Occidentali gli appartenesse di diritto. James Moriarty è una sciagura che va fermata e nessuno gli è mai stato più vicino di Vivian Norbury, nessuno tranne lei ha mai avuto modo di entrare nelle sue stanze da letto e trovare le prove necessarie.»  
«Che successe? Con la ragazza intendo.»  
«Ci incontravamo la notte, era abbastanza facile camuffarmi e fingermi il cliente di un bordello e per un po’ è stato persino divertente. Questo accadeva una volta al mese, più o meno per un anno andammo avanti a quel modo. Spesso quelle che mi portava erano cose da niente, le sue preferenze sul cibo o le parole che più spesso ripeteva. Ma a me non interessava che fosse poco, se riguardava quel bastardo tanto mi bastava. Fino al giorno in cui lui lo venne a sapere. Una notte, eravamo sulla terraferma, tese una trappola a Victor e lo rapì. Successivamente mi fece recapitare un messaggio, nel quale diceva che in cambio della sua vita avrei dovuto dargli la testa di Vivian. Non intendeva in senso figurativo, voleva che la uccidessi e decapitassi e se non lo avessi fatto, Vic mi sarebbe stato riportato pezzo dopo pezzo.»  
«Oh, Cristo!» imprecò a quel punto John, senza trattenersi. Stupidamente si era convinto che gli screzi con padre Trevor riguardassero dell’altro e che non avessero risvolti così tetri e drammatici. Ora capiva molte cose, come la ritrosia di Victor nell’aprirsi a questo proposito, per esempio. Ma anche il senso di colpa che nutriva e la sofferenza che gli oscurava il viso di tanto in tanto, come fossero ondate di dolore impossibili da gestire.  
«Mi sono chiuso in questa cabina per giorni così da trovare una soluzione e a un certo punto ho anche stupidamente creduto di poter salvare entrambi. E ci ho provato» ammise il pirata bianco, ora voltandosi verso di lui e mostrandosi per ciò che era. Un uomo distrutto dal solo ricordo, profondamente segnato da quello che ancora considerava come un errore. Sì, John ne rimase sconvolto, era sufficiente vederlo per esserne colpiti. Conosceva le profondità dell’animo di Sherlock, ma quell’immagine che ora aveva di fronte era dolorosamente vera. Tanto da far male.  
«Per prima cosa e senza neanche prendere in considerazione l’idea di fare una scelta, ho messo in atto un piano. Niente di complicato, ma avrebbe funzionato. A tutt’oggi ne sono certo. Moriarty mi anticipò, smascherandomi e confesso che ancora non so dire come io abbia fatto a fuggire quella volta. Non riuscivo a capire come fosse possibile che mi avesse scoperto con così tanta facilità, insomma sapevo che era un uomo intelligente, ma che lo fosse fino a quel punto… io stentavo a crederci. Fu in quel periodo che mi resi conto che a bordo c’era un traditore.»  
«Ma come hai fatto?» lo interruppe John, incredulo e sbigottito. A dirla tutta non riusciva a immaginarsi Sherlock prendere una decisione del genere, gli pareva incredibile che ci avesse anche solo pensato. Così come assurdo era il fatto che un essere umano, e il special modo un capitano a servizio di Sua Maestà, potesse arrivare a simili livelli di barbarie. «Come hai potuto prendere una decisione? A scegliere per Vic a discapito di quella ragazza?»  
«John» sussurrò Sherlock, facendo un passo in sua direzione e distogliendo nuovamente lo sguardo, ancora rivolto al pavimento «ho sempre saputo di essere un mostro e confesso c’è stato un momento in cui mi sono ritrovato col coltello in mano, pronto a sgozzarla. Non l’ho fatto, ma ci ho pensato perché la paura di perdere Victor mi oscurava talmente il raziocino, che arrivai persino a ponderare l’idea di uccidere me stesso e farla finita. La verità? Non ho saputo proteggere nessuno, non ne sono stato capace e quale capitano fa questo, eh? Quale capitano non sa prendere una decisione? Vuoi sapere com’è andata? Vivian si uccise davanti ai miei occhi. Lei non riusciva a sopportare che la vita di un’altra persona fosse a rischio a causa sua mentre io… io rimasi a guardare, pietrificato. Cristo, John, sai cosa ho pensato? Mentre la vedevo morire una parte di me era felice perché Victor, il mio Victor, sarebbe stato salvo. Sono un mostro. Niente altro che un mostro» concluse, lasciandosi finalmente andare e sfogandosi in un pianto leggero.

John non impiegò nulla per azzerare la distanza che li divideva. In un attimo gli fu addosso, l’istante più tardi lo stringeva in un abbraccio soffocante. E mentre gli baciava appena le guance, come in una tenue carezza, continuava a ripetergli che nulla in lui era mostruoso e che quella che tanto lo faceva soffrire, altro non era che umanità.  
«I sentimenti sono terrificanti, Sherlock.»  
«La colpa è mia» lo interruppe lui, allontanandosi appena e ora gridando con più forza mentre negava vistosamente col capo. Come se tentasse di convincere se stesso d’esser un demonio e ancora e dopo tanto tempo non riuscisse a perdonarsi. «Io trascinai Vivian in tutto questo, io l’ammazzai e fui sempre io a dare a Moriarty la sua testa. Il nome di questa nave, la Norbury, il ricordo che porta è un monito a me stesso. Mi rammenta tutti i giorni dell’errore che costò la vita di una persona e che mi portò a un passo dal perdere per sempre Victor.» ***  
«Oh, no. Sherlock, no.»  
«Volevo evitare di dirtelo» mormorò, di nuovo fuggendo dalla sua vista e placando pianto e rabbia, sfumandolo in un mormorio leggero e indistinto «fino all’ultimo ho sperato che non fosse necessario e che tu non vedessi che razza di persona sono, con che individuo hai scelto di dividere il letto e di fare l’amore. Ma se te l’ho detto è perché la tua vita, qui e ora, vale più del mio orgoglio. So che Jim lo rifarebbe. Per questo, e anche se mi costa fatica, vi consentirò di venire ma a una condizione.»  
«Condizione?»  
«Farete qualsiasi cosa io vi dica di fare, qualsiasi. Promettimelo, John, è importante che io sappia che ti fidi di me.»  
«Oh, certo che mi fido di te e non hai bisogno di domandarmi queste rassicurazioni. Adesso taci per un secondo, vuoi?» mormorò, avvicinandosi in pochi passi e stringendolo di nuovo per la vita mentre lo attirava appena contro di sé. Ignorò le proteste sul fatto che dovessero andare e che non fosse quello il momento per certe smancerie, e non si preoccupò minimamente di obbedirgli quando lo sentì dimenarsi. Semplicemente decise che baciarlo sarebbe stata un’ottima idea e che accarezzargli la schiena con movimenti lenti e pacati, magari prima di risalire su sino a riuscire a infilargli le dita tra i ricci dei capelli, non sarebbe stato affatto male. Fu ciò che fece, concedendo loro un lungo e approfondito bacio che finì poco più tardi in un sospiro frammentato. Sentirlo rilassarsi appena e lasciarsi andare, vederlo arrossire di poco non fece altro che consentire a John di poterlo abbracciare con maggiore comodità.  
«Vorrei avere tutto il tempo del mondo e lo userei per dirti quanto mi sia piaciuto fare l’amore con te. Lo impiegherei per farti capire che non sei un mostro, ma una persona meravigliosa e buona.»  
«Anche a me è piaciuto» ne rise appena Sherlock «ed è per questo, cioè, sì è anche per questo che volevo darti una cosa» aggiunse, allontanandosi di poco prima di sfilarsi una delle collane che aveva addosso. «Per te» disse. Poi infilò al collo di un attonito John, quello stesso monile delicato e femminile che tanto gli era piaciuto. Lo stesso che aveva un ciondolo della forma di una conchiglia e che aveva fini intarsi e una lavorazione pregiata.  
«È stupenda» balbettò John, sempre più incredulo ed emozionato.  
«Era di mia madre, me l’ha data il giorno prima che me andassi da casa. Disse che avrei dovuto darlo alla mia sposa e io… io lo do a te, ecco. Spero ti piaccia» gli spiegò, rigirandosi il ciondolo tra le dita prima di far scattare un gancio «si apre e...»  
«Questa è una ciocca dei tuoi capelli!» esclamò, incredulo mentre non riusciva a levare gli occhi da quel piccolo ricciolo scuro posato con cura. «Cosa significa?»  
«Nulla è solo un regalo» borbottò, allontanandosi brutalmente e scattando indietro con fare brusco. Quasi violento.  
«Sherlock, io…»  
«Solo un regalo» ripeté il capitano, con determinazione mentre indietreggiava ancora. L’ultima cosa che fece, prima di correre su per le scale, fu di afferrare la mappa del tesoro. Dopo, non lo degnò più di uno sguardo.

Era ancora fermo al centro dell’ampia cabina del capitano, quando un boato di urla festose gli arrivò alle orecchie. L’equipaggio scalpitava e fremeva in attesa di ordini. Ma lui non badò alla ciurma, non era quello il momento di pensare all’imminente futuro. Perché con lo sguardo ancora rivolto a quel piccolo dono prezioso, una lacrima che gli pizzicava gli occhi prese a scendere lentamente. Lo amava e, da perfetto idiota qual era, ancora non gliel’aveva detto. Eppure era così facile, come poteva non adorarlo? Aveva cuore già pericolosamente avvinghiato a quell’uomo là di sopra sbraitava comandi con l’imperiosità di un Re e la dolcezza di una dama. No, ancora non gli aveva detto di amarlo, pensò John amaramente. Poi, anche lui scappò via.

 

 

**Continua**  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No, non sono impazzita. Ho dato a Vivian Norbury lo stesso nome di quella della serie, ma non immaginatevi la stessa attrice e nemmeno lo stesso carattere. Praticamente è un OOC in tutto e per tutto, ma potete anche chiamarlo “trollone alla Moffat” se vi suona meglio. A me suona meglio, chissà perché…  
> **Montserrat, isola delle piccole Antille. Divenne rifugio per cattolici inglesi nel 1632 e fu al centro di grandi contrasti tra Francia e Inghilterra a causa della posizione strategica. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montserrat_(isola)  
> ***Una precisazione. Il nome della nave non è “Norbury” ma “la Norbury”.


	21. Un uomo piccolo piccolo

Il piano era spaventosamente rischioso. Fin dal principio era parso a John come una vera e propria pazzia e anche senza conoscerne tutti i dettagli, una parte di lui si stava convincendo che il capitano si era letteralmente bevuto il cervello. Stando alle reazioni dell’equipaggio, poi, non fu nemmeno il solo a meravigliarsi e a mostrare una certa preoccupazione. Quando uscì sul ponte principale non erano trascorsi che una manciata di minuti e Sherlock non aveva ancora comunicato le proprie prossime mosse. Di questo ne era più che sicuro perché gli uomini erano al lavoro, intenti ad ammainare le vele e non prestavano attenzione a nessuno. Si era aspettato di vederlo già perso in un accorato monologo, quando invece se ne stava con Victor, forse in un tentativo di placare la tensione sorta di recente fra loro. Ancora imbronciato e pesantemente adombrato, il prete rimaneva stoicamente fermo, voltato com’era a guardare l’oceano da babordo non dava segno di starlo nemmeno a sentire. Aveva una postura tristemente incurvata in avanti e sembrava che nulla potesse realmente smuoverlo dalle proprie tormentate angosce, neanche l’unica persona da lui amata che, appena dietro di lui, lo stringeva per la vita e gli parlava a un orecchio. In un’immagine tutto sommato carica di tenerezza e dolcemente malinconica. John non aveva idea di che cosa si stessero dicendo, i cori dei marinai e il rumoreggiare del mare contro lo scafo era troppo forte per poter percepire dei sussurri così lontani, sperava solo che quei due idioti si riappacificassero in una maniera o in un’altra. Ecco, forse soltanto un minuscolo moto di gelosia gli salì alla bocca dello stomaco, ma non era niente di che. Oltretutto si trattava di una gelosia completamente irrazionale e priva di alcun fondamento, che ricacciò prontamente indietro senza darle troppo credito. Per fortuna, a bordo de la Norbury non ci si annoiava mai. Le sue successive attenzioni vennero infatti rivolte altrove. Un’occhiata nella direzione di Lestrade, il cui sguardo si era di molto adombrato rispetto al solito, e la sua mente fece ritorno a più consone riflessioni. A quanto pareva non era l’unico a temere il peggio. Certo che non poteva sapere in quanti conoscessero le reali intenzioni del capitano, ma Greg doveva essere tra i pochi sfortunati ad aver capito in quale direzione si stessero muovendo e che cosa stesse realmente accedendo. Avrebbe voluto rincuorarlo in una qualche maniera o dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio, che ci avrebbe pensato lui. Perché John amava Sherlock e avrebbe fatto sì che sopravvivesse, e ci sarebbe riuscito in un modo o in un altro. Tuttavia e per quanto nobili fossero le sue intenzioni, non proferì parola. Accadde a quel punto, infatti e fu tanto improvviso che si ritrovò ammutolito quasi senza rendersene conto, completamente colto alla sprovvista. Scatenando un dilagante stupore generale e dopo esser saltato con un balzo sopra alla balaustra di tribordo, il pirata bianco aveva annunciato che quindici uomini sarebbero salpati con lui in direzione dell’isola del tesoro. Uomini che aveva scelto personalmente e le cui abilità nel combattimento erano giudicate come le migliori fra quelle di tutti. Gli altri sarebbero invece rimasti a bordo de la Norbury ad affrontare quella che sarebbe stata sicuramente una dura e rovinosa battaglia.

«Miei nobili pirati, siamo giunti alla meta del nostro viaggio e che io sia dannato se non vi renderò ricchi» disse, a voce ben alta e richiamando su di sé l’attenzione mentre grida di festa s’innalzavano tra vele e cordacce e i pirati ridiscendevano sul ponte oppure fermavano i propri lavori, pur restando appesi qua e là. «Comprendo la rabbia che nutrite in questo momento e non è per cattiveria che vi chiedo di restare qui, ma per la salvezza di tutti noi. Affinché sappiate ciò che sta accadendo, vi dirò la verità perché è quello che più conta per me. Amici miei, ci sono ombre all’orizzonte. Ombre oscure e malvagie che rendono il nostro cammino tortuoso e pieno d’insidie. Ciò che dovete sapere è che non siamo soli su quest’isola, Moran e Moriarty sono certamente nei paraggi e si nascondo, approfittando della nebbia bassa.»  
«Come faceva quel bastardo a sapere che saremmo venuti qui? Sono settimane che ha smesso di inseguirci» chiese una voce, levandosi dall’albero di mezzana. Quella domanda diede poi il via a un'altra schiera di affermazioni non dissimili, mescolate a confuse mezze frasi. I marinai erano nervosi, notò guardando per aria. La possibile minaccia di James Moriarty o quella di Sebastian Moran, caricava di ansia gli sguardi d’ognuno di loro. Più di tutto, però, antichi dubbi stavano nuovamente sorgendo e l’idea che in mezzo ad amici e fratelli ci fosse un traditore, diventava sempre più concreta. Agitati, gli uomini si chiedevano che cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco mentre gli occhi di più d’uno si andavano a posare proprio su John, il nuovo venuto del quale così poco ancora si fidavano. C’era quindi lui al centro della faccenda? Era il capro espiatorio? Lui che aveva curato gran parte di quei pirati da ferite e malanni e che aveva giurato di non avere alcuna cattiva intenzione, ancora si trovava al centro di sguardi torvi e malfidati? Un moto di rabbia lo pervase appena e avrebbe voluto urlare e far valere le proprie ragioni, ma stoicamente riuscì a trattenersi dal dare in escandescenza. In un momento come quello sarebbe stato controproducente mettersi a inveire, pur tentando di difendersi, pertanto respirò a fondo e, chiudendo gli occhi, fece finta di non essersene accorto.  
«Vogliamo sapere che succede» gridò uno dei marinai, sollevando urla d’incitamento a proprio sostegno mentre capitan Holmes annuiva con vigore. Avendoci vissuto a stretto contatto per la gran parte del viaggio compiuto fin lì, John sapeva quanto poco restio fosse a discutere del tradimento. Il fatto che sapesse chi fosse la spia di Moriarty non significava che Sherlock gliene avesse parlato. Al contrario non lo aveva mai fatto, mancando di scendere in molti dei dettagli. Aveva semplicemente mostrato chi fosse, senza badare ad aggiungere come avesse fatto a scoprirlo o se avesse dei complici. Ora, al contrario, il pirata bianco sembrava più deciso a parlare. Probabilmente aveva atteso il momento per dei mesi e adesso fremeva d’impazienza. Pertanto, dopo averlo visto tentennare per un istante, Sherlock si levò meglio, più diritto su stesso e sollevato il mento verso l’alto, riprese a parlare.  
«Ebbene sì, è giusto che sappiate che a bordo di questo galeone c’è un traditore» se ne uscì con determinazione e durezza nella voce, mentre un sibilare di sussurri e voci aumentavano d’intensità. Pur notando tutta quell’agitazione, il capitano non diede loro modo di chiacchierare o di avanzare ulteriori questioni. «Qualcuno da mesi gioca contro di noi. Qualcuno che si è venduto a James Moriarty e ha ceduto alla paura, al sottile fascino del terrore. Costui siede alla vostra tavola. Ve ne fidate, lo chiamate “fratello” e magari gli avete persino raccontato i vostri segreti. È un pirata come voi e come me e per il quale avreste dato generosamente la vita, fino a oggi ovviamente. Un pirata a cui qualcuno, qui a bordo, ha concesso ben altro che l’onore della propria amicizia. L’integrità, per esempio. Dico bene, mia cara?» concluse, saltando giù dalla balaustra con un balzello e porgendo la mano alla sola donna presente su la Norbury. E mentre una figura femminile si faceva largo tra la gente che affollava il ponte, il mormorio fino ad allora pacato dei marinai, assunse toni e modi molto meno gentili.

Sì, Sally Donovan era una piratessa. Una donna dall’eccezionale rigore morale e dalla tempra dura come il ferro. Come un uomo si vestiva? E come tale veniva trattata. Beveva persino del rum e non disdegnava di ascoltare storielle sconce di tanto in tanto, stupidaggini alle quali rispondeva con un’alzata di spalle, apparentemente incurante della volgarità maschile. Il solo privilegio che le era concesso, dato che non erano dei barbari ma nobiluomini, era quello di avere una camera privata. Era considerata da tutti i pirati del galeone come l’attendente di Lestrade, di cui era la principale aiutante e del quale faceva le veci sul ponte quando questi era impegnato altrove oppure se si trovava in missione. Pareva che Greg non si fidasse nient’altri che di lei, ne ammirava il giudizio oculato e distaccato e delle volte John si era convinto che, forse, a Greg piacesse anche come donna. Spesso lei e Lestrade litigavano tra loro, e con molta passionalità. Ma d’altra parte, non era proprio possibile non infervorarsi di fronte a certe uscite infelici di Sally Donovan. Lei era… Beh, decisamente testarda e ottusa, la sua religiosità molto spiccata la portava ad avere idee ristrette e bigotte, oltre che un’arretrata visione dell’esistenza. La sua concezione dell’essere umano si distingueva nettamente in due categorie ovvero il bene e il male, e tutto ciò che era ambiguamente a metà tra l’una e l’altra cosa era automaticamente sbagliato o mostruoso. Per l’appunto, fra tutti mal tollerava Victor Trevor. Il suo animo libertino e impunito, il fatto che fosse un prete dalla tonaca facilmente sollevabile, la scandalizzava oltre ogni dire e delle volte faticava persino a comprendere capitan Holmes, con il quale battibeccava spesso e volentieri. Ma era, fondamentalmente, una persona di buoni principi. Pur con gli immensi e tanti difetti che mostrava, John aveva quasi imparato ad apprezzarla. Salvo le volte in cui cominciava a dare del “mostro” a Victor, a quel punto la sua stoica pazienza di dottore si assottigliava pericolosamente e un vago istinto di protezione si faceva largo dentro di lui. In simili occasioni dimenticava persino di aver di fronte una donna, la sola cosa a cui pensava era a difendere l’onore. Al pari di un cavaliere d’altri tempi, sentiva la necessità di saltare a cavallo e correre a salvare la propria bella imprigionata da un drago cattivo. La cosa meravigliosamente straordinaria, però, era che Sally mai cedeva alla brutalità degli uomini. Al contrario guardava sempre il proprio interlocutore fissamente negli occhi, al punto da incutere in maschi grandi e forti, un rispettoso timore. Poi la lite finiva quasi sempre col diventare niente e le cose si risolvevano da sé. Nessuno mai, però, avrebbe potuto dubitare della sua fedeltà. Lei impartiva ordini con una tale severità, che anima viva avrebbe osato contestarle alcunché. La sua lealtà nei confronti della causa, e di capitan Holmes, non era stata messa in discussione una singola volta. Per questo motivo, quando il suo nome venne accostato a quello del traditore, gli occhi indignati di tutti si posarono sulla sua figura minuta. Lei, dalla mascella appena contratta e con i pugni stretti, ora sostava ai piedi degli scalini che conducevano al cassero di poppa e guardava diritto davanti a sé, incurante degli insulti della ciurma e come se le minacce di morte non la preoccupassero affatto.  
«Donovan venne da me nove mesi fa» riprese Sherlock «quando già i miei sospetti di una spia erano nati e anticipando di poco l’ovvio ragionamento a cui già stavo lavorando. Questo traditore aveva una sola maniera di comunicare col nostro nemico, perché esiste un unico modo per recapitare messaggi da una nave senza porto o fissa destinazione. Piccioni viaggiatori. Ovvero degli uccelli appositamente addomesticati a far sì che volino da un luogo a un altro. Piccioni che da mesi vengono tenuti in una gabbia nella cabina di Sally Donovan.»  
«Gettiamola in pasto ai pesci» gridò qualcuno da babordo, senza dar modo a Sherlock stesso di replicare o a Donovan di difendersi. Già in più d’uno brandiva spada e coltello, altri invece stiravano un sorriso malvagio e si leccavano le labbra, come se non vedessero l’ora di reclamare vendetta.  
«Traditrice come tutte le donne» la additò qualcuno «infida serpe malvagia. Coltiva in seno il demonio. Uccidiamola!»  
«No, sarebbe un errore» intervenne invece un altro, venendo giù in tutta fretta dalle sartie. Era evidentemente spaventato dalla prospettiva e lo si comprese da come si mise a fianco di Donovan, stendendo le braccia ai fianchi quasi desiderasse proteggerla. «Se è Calipso a possederla, scateneremmo l’ira della Dea. Arrendiamoci al suo volere e saremo salvi» * enunciò con fare saggio mentre un gruppetto alle sue spalle si ritraeva, spaventato dalla possibile “furia della Dea”. John stirò un sorriso quando vide Sherlock roteare gli occhi e sbuffare, detestava quei discorsi e chiunque lo sapeva lì a bordo. Certo, che i marinai fossero superstiziosi e che temessero sul serio delle sciocchezze come l’ira degli dei, a Watson, saggio dottore, era cosa nota. Ciò che, al contrario, mai era riuscito a capire era come facesse capitan Holmes a tenerli a bada e a non esplodere di rabbia di fronte ad alcune tra quelle esternazioni. In quel momento e con la paura a serpeggiargli nelle viscere, sarebbero stati in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa, avrebbero potuto anche gettare Sally Donovan tra le acque dell’oceano. Eppure niente di tragico accadde. Così come John aveva già avuto modo di notare in passato, bastava che Sherlock drizzasse la schiena o che accennasse a un movimento della mano perché tutti tacessero e rimanessero in paziente attesa. Questo era l’amore che i pirati de la Norbury nutrivano per il loro capitano, quello che da settimane aveva modo di saggiare e toccare con viva mano, ma che ancora aveva il potere di sorprenderlo. Lo stesso che in quei frangenti concitati e mentre il clamore di alcuni tra la folla ancora gridava all’impiccagione, riuscì a salvare la signorina Donovan.

«Sally ha ricevuto il mio perdono» riprese il pirata bianco, mettendo ben in chiaro che avrebbe sfidato a duello chiunque pur di far valere la propria parola. E poco c’entrava con la stima che Holmes aveva per Donovan, era più una questione di dominio e potere. Sherlock era il migliore fra tutti e sarebbe stato capace di uccidere con incredibile facilità, cosa che chiunque a bordo di quel galeone ben sapeva. «Lei è stata semplicemente ingannata da un patetico omuncolo, ma la sua fiducia in me non ha mai tentennato. Su questo garantisco personalmente. Non aveva idea del fatto che fosse il nostro nemico a ricevere quei messaggi, le era stata raccontata una storia fantasiosa a cui ha commesso l’errore di credere; la prima cosa che ha fatto dopo aver scoperto la verità, è stata proprio quella di venire da me. È per merito suo se per tutti questi mesi, Moriarty ha fatto la mia volontà. Ogni parola che ho pronunciato, ogni cosa che ho detto in vostra presenza era atta unicamente a portare a uno scontro con quell’infido bastardo o a deriderlo come ho fatto ad Antigua. La resa dei conti è giunta, miei prodi pirati e non ho intenzione di lasciarmi scappare questa occasione.»  
«Che cosa hai in mente, capitano?» intervenne Lestrade «perché credi che il corsaro ci attaccherà?»  
«Dopo lo scherzetto che gli abbiamo fatto l’ultima volta, Moriarty è certamente venuto senza la Queen Elisabeth. Non ha perso tempo a rimetterla in piedi o a riparare i danni che ha certamente riportato dopo che si è capovolta. Per raggiungerci in tempo e prendersi il tesoro di cui lui certamente sa, ha usato la nave del corsaro e sarà proprio lui a tentare un attacco. Voglio essere sincero: Sebastian Moran è spietato, colpirà per uccidere e sebbene possieda un vascello con meno armamenti rispetto al nostro, tenterà l’impossibile pur di arrembarci. Vorrei essere qui con voi e lottare al vostro fianco, ma ben altri scontri mi attendono. Combatte per me, combattete per voi stessi e per la nostra libertà. Siete con me?»  
«Sì, capitano» urlarono tutti in coro. «Per la Norbury» aggiunsero mentre anche John si univa all’incitamento e agitava un pugno verso l’alto. Per la Norbury, disse prima che si scatenasse l’inferno.

Fece a malapena in tempo a capire che cosa stesse realmente accadendo, che si ritrovò schiacciato da una folla di persone, le quali lo spinsero senza volerlo contro alla balaustra di babordo. In un attimo era finito indietro, avanti di un passo rispetto all’albero di bompresso. Delle grida concitate gli giunsero alle orecchie, oltre che a un vociare di cui non riusciva a distinguere l’origine, ma che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. I marinai erano arrabbiati e spaventati, coloro che stavano su sul velaccio guardavano verso il basso con un sincero terrore in viso, altri invece erano scesi dalle sartie e ora affollavano la zona attorno all’albero di trinchetto. Per quanto cercasse di capirci qualcosa o allungasse il collo, non aveva idea di che cosa stesse accadendo e dato che non sapeva arrampicarsi, era completamente tagliato fuori. Fu soltanto quando catturò l’espressione di Sherlock, il quale stava ridiscendendo con passo lento e studiato gli scalini del cassero, che capì che quel “qualcosa” che agitava la ciurma era di certo grave importanza. Sebbene si trovasse a una discreta distanza, John riuscì a cogliere lo sguardo del capitano sgranato e persino le labbra strette in un ghigno rabbioso. Tutti gli uomini che aveva davanti, raggruppati tra un albero e l’altro, fissavano quello che era uno spazio vuoto non molto lontano dall’albero di trinchetto, accanto al quale, per un breve istante, gli era sembrato di intravvedere la figura terrorizzata di Victor Trevor. Spaventato da quello che già la sua mente stava cominciando a comprendere, John si fece largo attraverso la folla. Non gli importò di tirar delle gomitate o di essere rude di tanto in tanto, sapeva unicamente che più procedeva e più il cuore galoppava, agitato dalla paura. Sino a quando, a un certo punto, uno spiraglio gli si aprì davanti. Victor era immobile, inginocchiato a terra, con le mani legate dietro la schiena e la lunga lama di un coltello a premergli sulla giugulare mentre la mano di Philip Anderson lo stringeva con vigore. Eccolo, quel traditore bastardo, pensò digrignando i denti. L’uomo che aveva consegnato una povera ragazza tra le mani di un diavolo e che non aveva esitato un solo istante a tradire il proprio capitano e tutti i suoi leali compagni. No, John non si era mai sentito parte di quella ciurma. Per quanto col passare dei giorni avesse incrementato la propria amicizia con molti di loro e nonostante si fosse sinceramente legato a gran parte di quelle persone, non era mai stato ottenebrato dalla brutta sensazione d’esser stato anch’egli tradito. Non come ne pativano Sherlock e Victor, per i quali il tradimento di Anderson era stato quasi come un ferimento dell’anima. Eppure, in quei frangenti di drammatica tensione, ebbe il forte sentore che uno schiaffo avesse colpito lui per primo. Come se un coltello gli avesse trapassato il petto. Gli pareva che Anderson lo avesse tradito, che avesse messo anche la sua di testa su un piatto d’argento. Gli sembrava di trovarsi anch’egli vittima del giogo di una lama, magari al posto di Victor Trevor, impunito libertino ma dal sentimento sensibile. Fu allora che un moto di rabbia gli divampò nelle viscere. Senza pensare prese il coltello, lo stesso che Angelo gli aveva regalato e che teneva agganciato alla cintola dei pantaloni. Lo afferrò d’istinto e mentre Lestrade (con pacatezza) iniziava a trattare, John mise in atto il proprio piano. Lo avrebbe salvato, e questo era quanto.  
«Philip, sei ancora in tempo per redimerti» pronunciò Greg, con fare paziente e fin troppo scevro di risentimento. La diplomazia era un'arte che John non possedeva affatto, ma che Lestrade pareva abile nel destreggiare. «Se lo uccidi, la tua morte sarà lenta e dolorosa e nessuno avrà pietà per te. Lascialo andare.»  
«Non ci penso nemmeno» urlò Anderson con rabbia mentre stringeva la presa sulla gola di Victor, la quale si rigò appena di un rivolo di sangue che prese a colare giù lungo il collo sino a sporcare la camicia bianca. «Fammi andar via, capitano» disse, velenoso «o il tuo bello muore.» L’equipaggio che sino a quel momento aveva preso a gridare, trattenendosi appena dallo sparargli in fronte, si zittì d’improvviso. Ognuno tacque, spostando lo sguardo su Sherlock Holmes. Il pirata bianco era ancora lì, a metà della scalinata. Immobile e fermo, freddo in apparenza, ma con quello sguardo che bruciava del ghiaccio più gelido possibile. Nulla di buono ne sarebbe uscito, rifletté John pur senza smettere di spostarsi e cercando il punto ideale dal quale attaccare.  
«Tu non hai idea di che mostro io possa diventare» sibilò capitan Holmes, con voce che faceva spavento da quanto era bassa e arrochita «uccidilo e quello che Moriarty potrebbe farti sarebbe una carezza gentile a confronto di quello che ti farei io. Tu non sai, Philip, di che cosa sono capace e se lui muore la mia furia non avrà mai fine. Giuro che a costo di scendere a patti col diavolo in persona, io ti ucciderò e ti riporterò in vita, per poi ucciderti ancora, e ancora. Sarà una tortura eterna, la nostra.»  
«Una scialuppa, Sherlock» insistette Anderson mentre stringeva la presa su Victor e avvicinava pericolosamente il coltello alla gola, facendo sgorgare altro sangue. Fu a quel punto che John perse il controllo di se stesso. Si era avvicinato a Philip e a Victor a sufficienza e tanto da poterlo raggiungere, pensò mentre un moto di rabbiosa violenza gli saliva al cervello, facendogli battere il cuore forsennatamente e ottenebrandogli ogni pensiero razionale. La sensatezza gli suggeriva che Sherlock sapeva come salvare Victor, la passionalità e i sentimenti gli impedivano però di pensare adeguatamente a una soluzione civile. E quindi lo fece, da un momento all’altro e prendendo tutti quanti alla sprovvista. John strinse tra le dita il manico della grossa lama che teneva, e senza preavviso balzò fuori dalla folla accalcata, come una belva inferocita. In un attimo, John gli fu addosso, azzardando quello che nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di fare. Sentì qualcuno gridare il suo nome, forse uno Sherlock spaventato e poi la folla incitarlo a uccidere Anderson. “A morte!” gridavano. “Dacci la sua testa”. Percepì Victor mugolare e poi tossire, prima di lasciarsi cadere a terra, anche lui aveva sussurrato il suo nome a un certo momento. Ma per davvero, John Watson non sentì niente di tutto quello. Spinto dall’adrenalina e dalla violenza, tutto ciò che fece fu afferrare Anderson per il collo e schiacciarlo contro la balaustra di tribordo. Dopo, gli premette la lama al cuore e prese a spingere tanto da bucargli la pelle.  
«La prossima volta che toccherai lui o Sherlock, io ti ucciderò così in fretta che non avrai neanche il tempo di provare dolore» sussurrò con sguardo accecato dall’ira mentre questi lo fissava con stupore e occhi sgranati. Doveva ucciderlo. Non aveva tempo di analizzare le sue emozioni. Doveva avere la sua vita e doveva farlo subito prima che Victor o Sherlock venissero feriti di nuovo. Proteggerli, era imperativo. Tuttavia quella semplice minaccia fu tutto ciò che riuscì a mettere in atto, poco dopo, due braccia forti lo trascinarono via e Anderson gli fu tolto dalle mani.

Non seppe mai dire che cosa accadde nei minuti a venire, ma per certo si rese conto che quel bastardo venne gettato in mare. Gli venne data una scialuppa e un messaggio da consegnare alla nave di Moran il corsaro. Avrebbe fatto da portavoce e se mai fosse sopravvissuto, un giorno, i pirati de la Norbury avrebbero deciso di che cosa farlo morire. Di quei momenti di agitazione, in tutta onestà, John ricordò ben poco. Seduto a terra, appena sotto le scalinata del cassero, con Victor a fianco che gli si avvinghiava addosso senza pudore, tentò per minuti e minuti di riportare la calma e sedare rabbia e paura. Quando vi riuscì, quando finalmente la serenità tornò pacifica a dimorargli nello sguardo, dovevano essere trascorse delle ore.

 

 

oOoOo

 

 

Una volta che Sherlock ebbe ordinato di calare una delle scialuppe, John decise che quello era il momento migliore per destarsi dal torpore. Gli si avvicinò, sorridendo appena, mentre faceva la stessa cosa con Victor. Nessuno si era più azzardato a parlare di Anderson o a chiedere come diavolo facesse il capitano a sapere che cosa Jim avrebbe risposto, per quale ragione avrebbe dovuto accettare di raggiungerlo in quella che era un’ovvia trappola o come avesse fatto a capire che Moran avrebbe attaccato la Norbury prima dell’alba. Semplicemente, la ciurma si era limitata a obbedire senza batter ciglio, al solito fidandosi ciecamente delle sue decisioni e non preoccupandosi di quanto sarebbe potuto accadere. John si era convinto che in ben pochi, lì a bordo, conoscessero le reali intenzioni del pirata bianco e comprendessero la pericolosità di quella missione. Accecati dalla prospettiva di un tesoro, esaltati dalla ricchezza o anche solo preoccupati per la battaglia, nessuno aveva pensato alla possibilità che il loro capitano s’imbattesse in un tragico destino. Magari lo credevano immortale. Eppure avrebbe dovuto esser chiaro per tutti che un qualcosa stava per accedere, anche soltanto dalla maniera con cui si era preoccupato di salutare Greg o da come Lestrade lo aveva quindi abbracciato. Era evidente che gli stesse affidando più che il semplice comando durante una battaglia, Sherlock era sicuro di non tornare e che non avrebbe mai più visto quella nave. A lui stava dando le vide di tutti e il peso del comando. A convincerlo definitivamente ci fu l’abbraccio con Archie, il quale era corso come un fulmine su sul pronte principale e aveva preso a stingere la gamba del capitano, aggrappandosi come se non volesse lasciarlo andare via.  
«Promettimi che ti nasconderai e che non imbraccerai mai un’arma.»  
«Voglio venire con te» si lamentò il bambino con testardaggine, affondando il naso nell’incavo del collo del pirata bianco e prendendo a singhiozzare vistosamente.  
«Troppo pericoloso e poi hai un compito, dovrai prenderti cura di Redbeard. Lo farai per il tuo capitano?» chiese, con dolcezza mentre il bambino annuiva. Prima che potesse replicare oltre o che lasciarlo diventasse per tutti doloroso, Mastro Stamford lo prese in braccio, riportandolo sotto coperta. John non poté non commuoversi di fronte alla rigidità che Sherlock mostrò negli attimi a venire. La maniera brutale con cui era saltato sulla scialuppa e aveva preso a guardare l’orizzonte, erano il chiaro e ovvio sintomo di quanto fosse turbato e di come soffrisse il distacco. Non aveva aggiunto una sola parola ai propri saluti e dopo una qualche ultima raccomandazione data a Greg, semplicemente aveva indurito le espressioni e stretto i pugni. John, dal canto proprio, non gli aveva tolto una sola volta lo sguardo di dosso. Probabilmente ancora sconvolto da quanto accaduto con Anderson, non se la sentiva di allontanarsene nemmeno una volta. Sì, si sentì patetico ma anche tremendamente innamorato.

Così come accadeva spesso, fu Victor a distrarlo. Avvenne poco prima che entrambi raggiungessero gli altri sulla barca. Successe che questi gli si avvicinò senza quasi farsi sentire e mentre stringeva la sua mano, intrecciando le loro dita insieme, gli posò la testa sulla spalla si lasciò andare a un lieve sospiro. Leggero, il suo fiato gli solleticò il collo.  
«Ti amo» gli sussurrò a un orecchio e John si concesse una risata leggera e liberatoria, appena prima di rabbuiarsi, nascondendosi dietro a un’angoscia non trattenuta.  
«Non dirlo» mormorò in risposta, distogliendo il viso e spostando gli occhi a terra «se me lo dici vuol dire che sai ciò che sta per succedere e sai anche che ho una paura del diavolo. Perché hai visto la collana, sai anche quello che c’è dentro e conosci quello che ha in mente. Se mi dici che mi ami significa che sai cosa vorrebbe che diventassimo dopo che… dopo…» E mentre gli occhi gli si velavano di lacrime e la presa di Victor aumentava, come se cercasse di aggrapparsi, John si sentì davvero un idiota.  
«Voglio solo accertarmi che tu ci sia arrivato, dolcezza» si sentì rispondere «l’hai capito, vero? Che quello è il suo modo di sposarti? La sua maniera di dirti che ti ama più di quanto abbia mai amato chiunque altro, persino me o la sua adorata mammina.» C’era un velo di ironia tra quelle parole, appena percettibile ma per chi come John aveva imparato a conoscere padre Trevor, era facile notare l’ombra di drastica serietà che aveva intriso ogni respiro. No, a quello non rispose. Scelse di tacere e di liberare quel dolore lacerante che da giorni stava provando. Lo fece piangendo in silenzio mentre il terrore cresceva e gli mordeva lo stomaco. Stupidamente non voleva andare. Ciononostante, a farsi avanti non esitò un attimo. Sherlock avrebbe affrontato Moriarty con o senza di lui, questo era il guaio. Doveva essere lì al suo fianco, pronto a gettarsi nel fuoco al suo posto, a uccidere qualcuno per difenderlo o a prendersi un proiettile nella schiena. Tutto, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per l’uomo che amava. John sospirò pesantemente, asciugandosi le lacrime che già gli pizzicavano gli angoli degli occhi e, dopo aver annuito distrattamente, raggiunse la scialuppa e lì si lasciò cadere. Ciò di cui si rese conto in un secondo momento, era che per tutto il tempo le mani sue e di Victor erano rimaste intrecciate e che i loro sguardi non avevano mai abbandonato la figura di capitan Holmes. In futuro si rese conto che fu quello l’attimo in cui cambiò tutto. Fu allora che decise che sarebbe morto per il suo capitano.  
 

 

oOoOo

 

 

 

Ad ogni modo, si diceva, il piano era da pazzi e al punto che fu quasi tentato di afferrare Sherlock per i capelli e trascinarlo di sotto in cabina sino a chiuderlo dentro. Diavolo, lo avrebbe fatto davvero! Andando poi ad affrontare James Moriarty da solo o raggiungendo l’isola a nuoto. Tutto pur di non permettere al pirata bianco di mettere in moto una simile follia. Naturalmente non lo fece. Comunque, a Lestrade venne affidata la nave e il comando assoluto, al suo fianco mastro Stamford gli avrebbe fatto da timoniere e Sally da primo ufficiale. Generosa fu l’occhiata che il capitano concesse loro un’ultima volta, prima di distogliere lo sguardo e portarlo a quel mare, piatto e calmo, baciato appena da un filo di nebbia. Uno sguardo criptico e misterioso e che John non riuscì a interpretare sino in fondo, nessuno avrebbe mai saputo realmente che cosa stesse rimuginando in quel momento e se veramente era convinto che non avrebbe mai più rivisto quegli amici o le tante persone che lo amavano e rispettavano. Sherlock voleva morire? No, John non lo poteva credere. Non poteva pensare che desiderasse dare un dolore al piccolo Archie o al gentile Mike. C’erano molte altre soluzioni per sconfiggere Moriarty, diavolo, erano pur sempre dei pirati! Cattivi e notoriamente spietati. Avrebbero potuto tendergli un’imboscata e tagliargli la gola. O magari no, sarebbe stato troppo brutale e affatto nello stile del nobile pirata bianco, colui il quale non aveva mai ucciso nessuno a sangue freddo. Doveva essergli capitato, certamente aveva già tolto una vita per difendersi, ma il più delle volte si limitava a ferite più o meno gravi. Nessuno, a questo proposito, era stato chiaro perché effettivamente, nessuno se n’era reso conto. Eppure, John ne era certo: Sherlock non doveva aver mai ucciso nessuno volontariamente. E ci stava ancora pensando, in effetti non aveva fatto altro che riflettere, quando un’onda provocata dallo scafo dalla barca, lo colpì in pieno viso e l’acqua salata gli ferì la vista. Si trovava a bordo della scialuppa carica dei soli quindici uomini scelti per la missione. Con lui, a parte il capitano e Victor che gli sedeva accanto e che no, non aveva smesso di stringergli la mano, c’erano Angelo e Fortebraccio. I due corpulenti uomini sedevano uno a fianco dell’altro, remando con vigore e dandosi il ritmo delle battute con un canto che intonavano a bassa voce. Subito dietro, un tale massiccio di origine cinese sostava a fianco di Roux, il giovane francese mentre appena dietro, Rathbone capeggiava un gruppetto di tre uomini. Per l’ennesima volta quel giorno, John riportò lo sguardo al capitano che, in piedi a prora, fissava niente altro se non l’orizzonte. Respirare, in quei frangenti, sembrava essere la sola cosa che era in grado di fare.  
   
 

 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Calipso. L’ho scelta perché viene associata al film Pirati dei Caraibi. Ora, non ho mai fatto mistero di detestare quei film, però ho voluto comunque citarla perché rispetto ad altre divinità è meglio associabile da un punto di vista visivo e quindi aiuta nella fluidità del racconto. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calipso  
> Nel testo sono presenti varie citazioni:  
> -Libertinismo (si vedano i paragrafi sul XVII secolo e sul libertinismo religioso nella Francia del ‘600). La giustificazione religiosa ad atti e pensieri impuri, la bestemmia e l’ateismo di Victor (volutamente ambiguo) era considerato libertinismo. Ho creduto che la sua formazione potesse esser stata influenzata dallo spirito molto forte tra nobili e filosofi francesi dell’epoca. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libertinismo#Rinascimento  
> -I quindici uomini che Sherlock sceglie, non è un numero casuale. Si riferisce ai “15 uomini sulla cassa del morto” della canzone, nata proprio dalla penna di Stevenson.  
> -Rathbone è un rimando a Basil Rathbone, attore inglese di origine sudafricana, che nel 1939 recitò nel ruolo di Holmes nel film: “The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes”.  
> -Un uomo piccolo piccolo, che dà il titolo al capitolo, è una citazione al film di Monicelli del 1977 “Un borghese piccolo piccolo”


	22. Le cascate di Reichenbach

Dopo aver remato in direzione dell’isola ed essersi tenuti sulla destra della baia (dove non si erano addentrati a causa della nebbia fitta), avevano lasciato la scialuppa su una piccola spiaggia ben nascosta da un gruppetto di scogli. L’organizzazione non aveva richiesto troppa fatica, era bastato assicurare la barca a secco e recuperare le bisacce contenenti vivande e quel rum che naturalmente s’erano portati. John si ritrovò ammirato dalla maniera in cui l’equipaggio si muoveva, tutti sapevano con certezza ciò che dovevano fare e non c’era affatto bisogno che il capitano desse ordini, dicendo loro come muoversi. Era come se ognuno fosse la piccola goccia di colore di un unico, grande disegno. Li aveva osservati lavorare con attenzione, seppur con amarezza crescente e nel contempo non aveva fatto che domandarsi se mai, un giorno, sarebbe stato davvero parte di tutto quello. Sarebbe riuscito a interagire con tutte quelle persone come se le conoscesse da sempre? Gli era già capitato, in passato, di sentirsi membro importante di un qualcosa. Prima nella sua casa d’infanzia, forse più simile a un nucleo disorganizzato di persone che un focolare unito, e poi nell’esercito che probabilmente a tutt’oggi rimaneva la famiglia più affettuosa e partecipe che avesse mai avuto. Ecco cos’erano, quegli uomini. Persone abituate a stare insieme e che si conoscevano tanto bene, da poter considerare l’altro al pari di un fratello. E non importava non ci fossero legami di sangue. Si sarebbe mai fidato tanto? Se sino a pochi giorni prima gli avessero posto quella stessa domanda, avrebbe certamente risposto che col tempo si sarebbe abituato alla vita in mare e ad avere a che fare con la ciurma. A oggi, però, non sapeva proprio dire che cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo futuro a bordo. Con Moriarty in circolazione e pronto a tutto, che gli sarebbe successo se Sherlock fosse morto? Era una problema da nulla e alquanto sciocco, e lo sapeva. Tuttavia non poté non pensarci. Inquietato com’era dal silenzio nel quale il capitano era caduto da ore, infastidito dal broncio di Victor o dai grugni che di tanto in tanto Fortebraccio emetteva, John non riusciva a rimaner sereno. Stava seriamente per crollare in più approfondite riflessioni quando, per sua fortuna, una prepotente spallata da parte di dita di ferro, lo ridestò.  
«Andiamo, dottore» mormorò Angelo, ovvero il cuoco più pesantemente armato che avesse mai visto in tutta la vita. Poi, questi sparì nella foresta seguito dagli altri.

I marinai avevano la tendenza a cantare. Aveva notato che lo facevano piuttosto spesso mentre erano in mare e operavano sulle sartie, ma anche quando dovevano svolgere mansioni di mantenimento come pulire il ponte. Stando alle spiegazioni di Mastro Stamford, oltre che a essere un ottimo passatempo, cantare li rassicurava. Dava loro un ritmo e il ritmo influenzava il lavoro, rendendolo più omogeneo. Quasi agissero meglio unicamente per un paio di strofe intonate. Stranamente, gli uomini de la Norbury cantavano anche quando non erano in navigazione. Era stato dita di ferro, a cominciare. Una volta inoltratisi nella fitta boscaglia, ogni pirata aveva seguito il cuoco in un coro mormorato a bassa voce, da alcuni soltanto accennato come fosse una preghiera. Proprio come faceva Sherlock, il quale si limitava canticchiare tenendo serrate le labbra, distrattamente partecipe. Era un coro che, doveva vergognosamente ammetterlo, John aveva seguito a stento. Per la durata dell’intero tragitto dalla spiaggia a quello che sarebbe stato il luogo in cui trascorrere la notte, non aveva fatto altro che studiare le espressioni e i movimenti del capitano. Sherlock appariva piuttosto sicuro di sé, forse persino troppo. Nessuno aveva azzardato a domandargli come facesse a conoscere la strada da fare, dato che la mappa era molto imprecisa a riguardo o come potesse dirsi sicuro del fatto che Moriarty non li avrebbe sorpresi in un’imboscata, tradendo l’appuntamento dato per la sera del giorno successivo. Si era limitato a dar loro poche e imprecise informazioni, quasi dando per scontato che tutti lo avrebbero seguito senza batter ciglio. Cosa che era avvenuta, in effetti e come spesso accadeva: era molto raro che uno di loro si azzardasse a ribattere. Persino lui, sebbene di malavoglia, aveva abbassato la testa e si era messo a camminare dietro a Victor, facendosi largo tra la fitta vegetazione e mordendosi le labbra a forza per non porre domande stupide. Erano andati avanti a quel modo per molto tempo, procedendo a rilento perché ostacolati da rami e foglie. Fino a che, del tutto inaspettatamente, il capitano si era fermato. Aveva letteralmente bloccato il proprio passo nervoso, prima di voltarsi con uno scatto violento e puntare proprio in sua direzione. Per lunghi e spaventosi attimi lo aveva fissato, studiandolo con occhi piccoli e affilati in un’espressione rabbiosa e nel contempo le labbra gli si erano strette in un ghigno spaventoso. “Smettila di pensare così rumorosamente” aveva gridato mentre in John nasceva il dubbio di essersi lasciato scappare una qualche parola senza volerlo. Come si poteva fare rumore pensando? Si chiese, prima che gli occhi di tutti si posassero su di lui e questi prendessero a fissarlo con fare interrogativo. Che fosse il solo a farsi venire certi dubbi? O ad avere paura che Sherlock si stesse sbagliando? Che stessero andando incontro alla morte? Che Victor e tutti quanti si fidassero così tanto del proprio capitano da non mettere in ballo simili questioni unicamente per rispetto? E se, in questo senso, poteva accettare il disinteresse di Angelo e della ciurma, colui che comprendeva meno di tutti era Victor. Quante volte il prete gli aveva detto di amare il capitano? Che Sherlock era la persona più importante della sua vita, e ciononostante permetteva che rischiasse la vita a quel modo? Non lo poteva davvero accettare e avrebbe preso a pugni tutti quanti pur di farli rinsavire, e far capire loro quanto pericolo fosse giocare con la morte. Queste erano cose che già si era chiesto nel corso delle ultime settimane, ma sempre si era ripetuto che il rapporto che legava quelle persone a capitan Holmes era invidiabile e speciale perché tanta fede riposta in un unico uomo, era incredibile. Ora, però, con la paura di James Moriarty e di un atto scellerato e suicida a terrorizzarlo, John iniziò a domandarsi se non fosse giunta l’ora di ribellarsi. Se non fosse necessario imporsi sul capitano, per evitare che si facesse del male. Anche se aveva promesso che lo avrebbe lasciato procedere come desiderava, obbedendogli incondizionatamente e anche se sapeva di dover onorare la parola data, sentiva di dover render maggiore giustizia al proprio cuore.

In risposta a tutti quei dubbi e quasi gli avesse letto dentro nella mente, il pirata bianco indurì appena le espressioni e dopo essersi drizzato meglio su se stesso, prese a parlare.  
«La tua mappa è fastidiosamente imprecisa» esordì mentre impugnava la sciabola, con la quale aveva tagliato la vegetazione che lo intralciava e la conficcava nel terreno. «La X indica il punto dove scavare, ma molto approssimativamente. Considerati i picchi e gli avvallamenti, oltre alle caverne che scendono in profondità, questo tesoro potrebbe trovarsi ovunque. Sulla spiaggia così come sulla montagna più alta.»  
«E quindi dove diavolo stiamo andando?»  
«Al fortino, mi pare ovvio. Credo sia il posto migliore da cui cominciare, anche perché è vicino al segno sulla carta.»  
«Fortino?» replicò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Sapeva per certo che non c’era la civiltà in quel posto sperduto di Dio. Se così fosse stato, tempo addietro non sarebbe stato costretto a remare sino a largo, rischiando di morire di sete, nella speranza di trovare una nave che lo prendesse a bordo. L’aveva battuta palmo a palmo, quella dannata giungla e non c’era niente di niente, tanto meno delle costruzioni europee.  
«Un fortino spagnolo di più un secolo fa, venne assaltato dai francesi che in seguito lo occuparono. Fu poi raso al suolo dal Corsaro Nero un paio di anni fa e a esser sinceri non ne ho mai compreso la ragione. Mi son sempre chiesto per quale assurdo motivo avesse rischiato la nave e l’equipaggio per conquistare un forte su un’isola deserta, ma poi sei spuntato fuori tu e tutto è diventato più chiaro» disse indicando un John che non si preoccupava affatto di non dar di sé l’idea di esser confuso. «Ammetto di averci messo un po’ a collegare tutte le parti, ma quando ho capito... Ah! Questo mistero, Watson, grazie. Grazie davvero» concluse, esultando e saltando al pari di un fanciullo.  
«Sherlock, amore mio» intervenne a quel punto Victor, facendosi più vicino al capitano e tanto da carezzargli appena il dorso di una mano, che prese quindi tra le proprie, forse in un tentativo di calmarlo. Geloso? No, non era affatto geloso. Quei due erano come fratelli, non aveva motivo di esser astioso o di nutrire sentimenti di possesso tanto profondi, e poi era il momento peggiore per pensare a certe cose. No, non era geloso. Proprio no.  
«Caro, parla la nostra lingua perché nessuno ci ha capito niente del tuo discorso» aggiunse il prete con un fare accondiscendente che, al contrario di quanto sperava, riuscì a far irritar ancora di più Sherlock. Per quanto da settimane gli ripetessero che il capitano aveva un carattere bizzarro e particolare, John non lo aveva mai visto così tanto nervoso. Teso e imbarazzato sì, probabilmente anche agitato e maldestro, ma non tanto di cattivo umore. Per un istante si convinse che sarebbe esploso dalla rabbia o che avrebbe ucciso qualcuno. Non successe, per fortuna questi si limitò a prendere il cappello tra le mani e a ravvivarsi la zazzera di ricci, prima di prendere a parlare. Era un gesto che gli aveva visto fare spesso, era come se lo aiutasse a racimolare le idee o a placare l’animo. E infatti, poco dopo, prese a spiegare con inaspettata pacatezza e con una tranquillità che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato.

«Ad Antigua» esordì, annuendo appena «una delle prime cose che il dottore mi ha detto è che l’uomo da cui ha… avuto la mappa» proseguì gesticolando vistosamente, dopo aver indugiando appena. Non era propriamente andata a quel modo, ma doveva esser stato indeciso sui termini da usare, credette John. In parte era anche vero, sorrise. La mappa l’aveva “avuta” dal vecchio, anche se in un modo molto poco convenzionale. «Insomma, la persona che lo ha trascinato in tutto questo era un certo Joe, che in passato aveva servito per il Corsaro Nero. Egli diceva che Morgan era ossessionato dalla ricerca di un famigerato tesoro e che, dopo mille peripezie, era riuscito a venire in possesso di una mappa. * Questa mappa» proseguì, agitando davanti al naso del prete un foglio di carta arrotolato. «Io credo che il Corsaro Nero ricordasse come fare per trovare questo posto, ma che non avesse idea di dove fosse stato sepolto l’oro, dato che Joe si era già ammutinato. Per questo è venuto qui, ha assaltato il forte, lo ha raso al suolo e dopo aver cacciato i francesi, si è messo a cercare.»  
«Questo vuol dire che dovremo vedercela anche con lui oltre che con Moran e Moriarty?» grugnì invece Fortebraccio, brandendo la lama che teneva tra le mani e che prese ad agitare con maggior vigore. Come se non desiderasse altro che menare le mani.  
«Affatto, Morgan è lontano da qui e non credo tornerà mai su quest’isola.»  
«Per quale ragione ha rinunciato? Insomma, non è da lui. Sempre che non l’abbia già trovato, in questo caso sarebbe sensata la sua ritirata» sbottò invece Victor, meditabondo.  
«Sono sicuro che il Corsaro Nero non abbia trovato un bel niente. Se lo avesse fatto, Moriarty non sarebbe qui oggi, così come non sarebbe stato qui nemmeno la notte in cui è morto Joe. Ma non è questo il momento di perderci in chiacchiere, andiamo! Dobbiamo accamparci prima che faccia buio.» Detto questo e senza preoccuparsi di fornire una qualche spiegazione a riguardo, Sherlock Holmes recuperò la sciabola e riprese il cammino. Senza più avanzare domande o dubbi, uno a uno tutti quanti gli si accodarono pazientemente. Al calar del sole già avevano trovato un buon posto.

 

 

oOoOo

   
Durante i giorni di navigazione che avevano portato i pirati de la Norbury sino all’isola del tesoro, John Watson non si era impegnato poi molto per colmare il vuoto perenne del proprio “niente da fare”. Sebbene si fosse ritrovato più volte con le mani che prudevano per l’impazienza, a lungo andare aveva instaurato una sorta di quotidianità a cui si era affezionato. Le sue giornate si districavano piuttosto pigramente in un groviglio di ben poche occupazioni e con decisamente troppe cose alle quali pensare. Purtroppo il tempo che gli era possibile trascorrere con Sherlock era alquanto risicato. Dato che questi era il capitano, se ne stava per gran parte della giornata sul cassero mentre, per le ore restanti, si rinchiudeva in cabina a studiare carte o più semplicemente a suonare il violino. Lo aiutava a pensare, diceva. In un modo che John trovava piacevolmente sentimentale, ma che nonostante gli sforzi non era mai riuscito del tutto a comprendere. Ad ogni modo era assai raro che potessero stare assieme da mattina a sera, di solito erano le notti che dividevano. Per l’arco dell’intera giornata, invece era libero di fare quel che voleva e di andare come gli pareva. Una volta consumato il rancio aiutava Angelo con qualche faccenda, poi dava ad Archie una o due lezioni di scienza oppure si intratteneva con Lestrade e Mastro Stamford, i quali erano però sempre troppo impegnati per dargli retta. Capitava che passasse delle ore con Victor, ecco, quella era una delle poche attività piacevoli a bordo (oltre all’amoreggiare col capitano, ovviamente). Padre Trevor era un astuto giocatore di carte, abile a barare così come nella dialettica e le loro conversazioni erano straordinariamente affascinanti, oltre che piuttosto irritanti. Però lo stare con lui era addirittura divertente. Poi c’erano quei momenti in cui gli capitava di dover fare qualche visita medica. Sembrava che tutti quei pirati avessero uno o due acciacchi da far vedere a un occhio competente; non si trattava di mai niente di serio, ferite e tutti quei malanni che una vita in mare porta ad avere. Almeno era un buon modo per non annoiarsi troppo. Ah e sì, aveva iniziato a studiare. Mike e Greg erano ottimi insegnanti e gli davano una mano a comprendere il linguaggio marinaro o quale fosse il reale funzionamento di ancore, vele e sartie. Tuttavia era decisamente troppo presto per poter parlare di una conoscenza approfondita o per poter effettivamente svolgere un qualche compito senza combinare disastri. Pertanto e per non dare troppo fastidio o rallentare i lavori della ciurma, il più delle volte si limitava a leggere. In questo, fortunatamente, erano molto forniti. Trovava un buon libro e si accucciava nella propria cabina o, se aveva troppo caldo, in un angolo non trafficato del ponte principale dove tirava un po’ d’aria. Lì, rimaneva in attesa che capitan Holmes si liberasse dai propri impegni e quando ciò accadeva, oh, trascorreva le ore più meravigliosamente appaganti della propria vita. Per essere totalmente sincero avrebbe dovuto prodigarsi in un lungo monologo su quanto stupendo fosse baciarlo, magari facendone un altro sulle sue labbra e un altro ancora sui gemiti che emetteva le volte in cui lo stringeva a sé. Sì, stare insieme era bellissimo e mai gli era capitato un amante capace di tirargli fuori tanta passione, ma per il semplice fatto che non esisteva un’altra persona in tutto il creato simile a Sherlock Holmes. Gesti da poco come un sorriso o un abbraccio, gli scaldavano un qualcosa all’altezza del cuore facendogli provare un’insana felicità. Ovviamente non si trattava non soltanto di una mera questione fisica, stargli vicino era anche molto stimolante per l’intelletto. Le cose che facevano insieme erano sempre interessanti. Oltre alla reciproca esplorazione corporea, in quelle che erano ormai le “loro notti”, rannicchiati uno sopra all’altro là a prua, non facevano che parlare. Senza celare una punta di pretesa e imponendosi anche con un qualche bacio di troppo, John gli ordinava di raccontare delle sue avventure passate. E, incredibilmente, questi obbediva senza batter ciglio. Delle leggende sul misterioso pirata bianco ne aveva sentite davvero molte e nonostante ciò non disdegnava d’ascoltarle per una seconda o una terza, e persino per una quarta volta. Oltretutto, era certo ci fossero tanti particolari che i pescatori di Antigua avevano omesso perché considerati troppo scabrosi. Fortunatamente e dal canto proprio, capitan Holmes non si esimeva dal mettersi in mostra, magari lasciandosi baciare più del dovuto in alcune occasioni. Principalmente gli raccontava di quella che era stata la sua vita, rifiutandosi soltanto di menzionare l’infanzia trascorsa in Inghilterra (argomento che aveva intuito lo turbasse più del necessario), aveva quasi il sentore che per il giovane capitano fosse un problema ricordare la famiglia. Eppure e nonostante gli interessasse, evitava d’indagare così come di pensarci troppo. Per ciò che riguardava invece tutto quanto il resto, si poteva facilmente sostenere che era praticamente impossibile zittirlo. Ogni notte, Sherlock intesseva lunghe e articolate chiacchiere, aiutandosi con una gestualità esuberante e movimenti spesso bruschi e improvvisi. Proprio malgrado, lui, ingenuo dottore, si ritrovava schiavo di quei racconti. Assolutamente rapito dall’intelligenza incredibile di un ragazzino che giocava a fare il pirata, oltre che dalla straordinaria passione che aveva nel raccontare di sé e delle proprie trovate geniali. In cambio e vergognandosi appena del non rendergli poi molto (era costretto ad ammettere di offrire ben poco), rispondeva alle domande che gli venivano poste oppure indugiava in questo o quel tocco. Sherlock sembrava sinceramente affascinato da molti aspetti della vita di un medico soldato. Chiedeva della guerra, dei compagni, dell’addestramento. Domandava di suo padre e insisteva per sapere quale fosse il suo secondo nome. Acuto com’era, aveva notato che si firmava con un “H” puntata prima del cognome, ma che non lo aveva menzionato quando si era presentato. Detestava davvero il proprio secondo nome, ma il capitano si rifiutava di cedere e per giorni aveva continuato a insistere. Anche se invano. I momenti che preferiva, però, erano quelli in cui John gli raccontava di antiche favole e miti perduti nel tempo. Era decisamente più rasserenante per l’animo, il narrare di sirene e capitani dispersi, di tesori perduti e galeoni maledetti. Retaggi delle tante storie che il vecchio Joe gli aveva raccontato tempo addietro che probabilmente mai avrebbe dimenticato. No, non gli sembrava mai un giusto compromesso, prendere tanto e offrire così poco? Nonostante ciò, a Sherlock stava bene così e questo aveva il potere di zittire taluni orribili pensieri.

Capitò esattamente in una di queste occasioni, per l’appunto, che Sherlock Holmes gli avesse parlato delle cascate di Reichenbach. Un luogo incantevole, a sua detta. Unico come una perla preziosa custodita in una conchiglia. Un gioiello incastonato tra le montagne della Svizzera, nel cuore pulsante del continente europeo. Al solito era stato alquanto impreciso nel proprio racconto, ma in effetti lo era sempre quando i fatti si riferivano alla vita precedente alla pirateria. In quel caso, però, aveva avuto la sensazione che ci fosse dell’altro e che un qualcosa di vergognoso lui e Victor, lo avessero davvero fatto in quel di Reichenbach. Dopo avergli descritto la meraviglia di quelle cascate con una puntigliosa precisione (tanto da parlargli della maniera in cui l’acqua si riversava di sotto e con tanto di esposizione a gesti), Sherlock non aveva aggiunto altro se non che era stata una visita interessante e che gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero il poter vedere di nuovo un luogo come quello. Non si era però addentrato nei fatti con altrettanta passione e, nonostante la curiosità, non aveva voluto insistere. Da allora mai più ci aveva pensato. Almeno fino a quel momento. Già perché successe esattamente dopo che ebbero raggiunto il luogo adatto dove accamparsi, che John si ritrovò a ricordare delle cascate di Reichenbach e a quanto Sherlock sperasse di trovare di nuovo un qualcosa di simile. Erano stati decisamente fortunati.

Il luogo che avevano trovato per trascorrere la notte era quanto di più incantevole ci fosse in quella dannata landa sperduta, la cui vegetazione sembrava nutrisse il sincero desidero di far ammattire tutti quanti loro. Tra strane ed enormi foglie, radici sospese a mezz’aria e insetti grossi come topi, man a mano che erano andati avanti, John aveva lentamente perso la voglia di vivere. Fino a che quel miracolo, voluto certamente da Dio in persona, non gli si parò davanti agli occhi. Una tale e stupefacente bellezza, mai l’aveva vista prima. Tanto che si ritrovò meravigliato e in estasi di fronte di quello che doveva esser certamente un paradiso in terra. Si trattava di una radura relativamente ampia, costellata da uno o due massi di grosse dimensioni. C’era erba verde e un prato soffice e rigoglioso con bei fiori colorati. Sul fondo della spianata e proprio a ridosso della montagna, una cascata che cadeva dal picco più alto dell’isola, andava a formare una pozza di acqua dolce. In un attimo, tanti e tanti pensieri, uniti a idee piuttosto sconce, gli si affollarono nella mente. Se fossero rimasti soli, lui e Sherlock avrebbero potuto fare il bagno assieme e magari farci anche l’amore, sotto quella cascata. Quando mai gli sarebbe capitata una simile occasione? Oh, sarebbe stato stupendo e un buon modo per scongiurare la paura. Anche se forse era troppo impraticabile una prospettiva del genere e quello che era un sogno, sarebbe certamente rimasto un sogno. John ci pensò sopra a lungo. Lì fermo dov’era rimasto, appena dentro il limitare della foresta, rifletté su come si potesse fare per rimaner da soli senza esser troppo notati. Anche dopo che la notte fu scesa, rabbuiando ogni cosa e nonostante gli inviti dei ragazzi della ciurma che gli chiedevano di prender posto, lui era rimasto immobile. Con particolare attenzione osservava gesti e movimenti che i pirati facevano per allestire il campo, ammirando segretamente la loro serenità d’animo. C’era chi si prodigava per accendere il fuoco e chi si stendeva sull’erba fresca e bagnata di poco, appisolandosi. Altri montavano la guardia, nascondendosi fra gli alberi. Angelo invece preparava un qualcosa da mangiare e Roux, il giovanotto francese, aveva preso a suonare un piffero che per tutto il tempo s’era tenuto nella tasca del panciotto. Nel trambusto di quell’andirivieni indaffarato, Victor Trevor pareva essere il solo a pensare per sé. Era ancora parzialmente imbronciato ed era chiaro che la preoccupazione non gli fosse del tutto passata, ma invece che crogiolarsi in se stesso aveva pensato bene di spogliarsi e gettarsi nell’acqua fresca. E ora, dopo averlo cercato con insistenza con lo sguardo, lo stava invitando a raggiungerlo. John fu tentato davvero di correr là e togliersi gli abiti, per poi buttarsi nel lago e nuotare sino a stancarsi. La buona occasione per lavarsi decentemente per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, per togliersi di dosso sudore e preoccupazioni. E fece addirittura un qualche passo in avanti, accennando a un sorriso e forse anche a un assenso. Salvo poi fermarsi a metà del tragitto. Il suo sorriso scomparve nel momento in cui ricordò di avere un segreto da proteggere. Il tatuaggio. Quel dannato disegno che i selvaggi gli avevano fatto proprio su quella stessa isola, era stata la sua salvezza e al contempo la sua condanna. Grazie a quel disegno aveva conosciuto Sherlock e i pirati de la Norbury. Grazie a esso, non poteva mai lasciarsi andare come voleva. Non poteva permettere che qualcuno lo vedesse e ora più che mai doveva evitare che gli uomini dubitassero del proprio capitano. Pertanto, mestamente e a capo chino, John raggiunse Victor Trevor e si sedette a riva. Tutto ciò che concesse a se stesso fu di togliersi gli stivali, che lanciò da un lato senza troppa cura. In effetti e anche se era poca cosa, bastò il solletichio dell’erba sotto ai piedi e il vento fresco che faceva schizzare acqua dalla cascata sin sul suo viso, per rendere quel momento inaspettatamente piacevole. Forse non poteva fare il bagno, ma poteva godersi tutto quello nel migliore dei modi, pensò mentre si allentava il panciotto e liberava il collo dal giogo della camicia.  
«Dolcezza, che ci fai lì? Spogliati ed entra» mormorò un Victor rilassato e sorridente. Bello era bello, pensò notando la pelle incredibilmente bianca, baciata dalla luce della luna e accarezzata appena dalle lingue del fuoco di una torcia che avevano lasciato lì, incastrata fra due rocce e che illuminava in parte i loro visi.  
«Non mi va» mentì distogliendo gli occhi da lui, ma saggiando la freschezza dell’acqua con le punte delle dita.  
«Che significa “non mi va”?» replicò lasciandosi andare a una grassa risata, quasi avesse sentito la più grossa delle sciocchezze. «Come diavolo fa a non andarti? Dopo due settimane in mare anche il più maleodorante degli uomini vorrebbe farsi un bagno, persino quel puzzone di Largo alito fetido, il cui tanfo dicono si senta a leghe di distanza, si tufferebbe qui e poi è così fresco e piacevole. Ti entra dappertutto.» **  
«Ecco, magari più tardi» mormorò, arrossendo appena. «Angelo sta cucinando e…»  
«Beh, come vuoi, ma non sai che ti perdi» gli disse prima di nuotare indietro verso il centro del laghetto. Proprio allora, il capitano li raggiunse. Se ne stava ancora in silenzio e, a loro, non aveva concesso altro se non una rapida e veloce occhiata. John si domandò se lo avesse offeso in qualche modo, perché gli pareva arrabbiato. Anche se non poteva dirsene sicuro dato che aveva addosso la consueta espressione indecifrabile che lo contraddistingueva. Si era spogliato del tutto e ora si tuffava nel piccolo lago come se niente fosse, quasi non stesse nudo come un verme davanti ad altre persone. Davanti a Victor che, altrettanto nudo, faceva il bagno con lui. No, anche di questo non fu geloso. Che stava facendo in fondo? Lavarsi. Come un essere umano. Al pari di un comune e rispettabile inglese. Anche se pirata, Sherlock Holmes aveva una propria innata nobiltà. Non c’era da dubitare di quello. Certamente non c’era nulla di malizioso in quell’atteggiamento. Doveva assolutamente pensare ad altro, si impose.  
«Posso farti una domanda?» se ne uscì a un certo punto.  
«Tutte quelle che vuoi, dolcezza.»  
«Tempo fa, cosa è successo tra te e lui alle cascate di Reichenbach?» si decise a chiedergli, accennando alla figura del capitano che nuotava verso la cascata. Il prete tacque a fronte di quella domanda si limitò a osservarlo da dietro quei suoi occhi acuti e svelti. Nel contempo un sorrisino malizioso gli si dipingeva in viso, segno che non aveva buone intenzioni. In quale stupido errore era caduto? Accidenti, temeva di sapere dove sarebbe andato a parare.  
«Te lo dico se mi dici cos’avete fatto la scorsa notte.»  
«Sarebbero fatti privati» gli rispose, sbuffando vistosamente.  
«Allora è come credo?» esultò, senza aspettare risposta «e come è andata? Ha avuto il suo piacere? Sai, per lui era la prima volta e ho cercato di spiegargli come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi, ma oltre a essere testardo, Sherly è anche molto timido in queste faccende. Spero che sia stato un buon amante. Era lascivo? Premuroso? Attento? Oh, questo lo è stato di certo! Da che ti ha conosciuto, è incredibilmente attento a te.»  
«Tutto questo è piuttosto imbarazzante» ammise invece John, vergognandosi appena e distogliendo lo sguardo sino a rivolgerlo a terra. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi un discorso del genere da parte di Victor, d’altronde era come se fossero fratelli. Gelosia senza senso a parte, una profonda fratellanza era l’unico modo che aveva per descrivere il loro rapporto. Anche se con ogni probabilità, entrambi avrebbero detestato quella definizione. Da quello che aveva capito dovevano essere molti anni che Victor tentava di spingerlo in quella direzione, forse per timore che un giorno restasse solo. O magari semplicemente per qualche sua astrusa convinzione. Nei fatti e da quanto aveva capito, Sherlock era sempre stato bene anche da solo. John doveva essere realmente l’eccezione. L’unica e sola. Idea che gli scaldò il cuore e che gli fece correre un brivido giù lungo la schiena.  
«Le cose» borbottò, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. «Sono andate stupendamente» confessò prima di portare lo sguardo nuovamente sul pirata bianco. Stava ancora nuotando, lontano e senza quasi badare alla loro presenza. Meglio così perché non aveva idea di come avrebbe preso discorsi di quel genere. Male, con ogni probabilità.  
«Comunque a Reichenbach non è successo niente di che. Ci siamo sfidati a vicenda. Sai eravamo giovani e stupidi, e ci siamo semplicemente tuffati. Prima che tu me lo chieda sì» annuì, senza da modo di porre le già troppe domande che gli vorticavano in testa, né tanto meno di indignarsi o spaventarsi o fare qualsiasi altra cosa idiota avesse in mente al solo sentire di una cosa tanto ridicola. E sconsiderata. E folle idea suicida. «Era alta più o meno quanto questa, ma non è successo nulla di particolare. Non ci siamo fatti del male, anche se credo che lui se ne vergogni perché sa che ha messo a rischio la mia vita ed è un argomento che non gli piace mai troppo toccare. Ma ora, caro mio, parliamo di cose serie.»  
«C-che intendi?» balbettò mentre il prete si issava appena a riva, e lui si tirava indietro spaventato.  
«Che hai l’aria di chi ha bisogno di un diversivo. Ho dei dadi, con me e delle carte e con un paio di bottiglie di rum, i ragazzi saranno fuori gioco prima di subito. Aspetta solo che si siano addormentati e poi potrete darvi da fare.» E una volta detto questo, Victor uscì dall’acqua e si allontanò verso i propri abiti che aveva ammonticchiato da una parte. Tutto ciò che fece, a parte far arrossire John fino alla radice dei capelli, fu di ammiccare appena in sua direzione. Ah, quel diavolo di uomo.  
«Dio ti benedica» mormorò John Watson, parlando fra sé, prima di lasciarsi andare a una sonora risata.  
 

 

 

 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Qualsiasi citazione al Corsaro Nero non fa riferimento a nessuna opera letteraria o cinematografica inerente alla figura del personaggio o quella del realmente esistito Henry Morgan.  
> **John Largo (alito fetido), è un personaggio della serie animata “Jolanda la figlia del Corsaro Nero”, preso spesso in giro per via della puzza maleodorante.
> 
> Grazie a tutti per i kudos e cose varie...


	23. Amantes amentes

 

>  
> 
> Qualche volta il destino assomiglia a una tempesta di sabbia  
>  che muta incessantemente la direzione del percorso. Per evitarlo cambi l’andatura.  
>  E il vento cambia andatura, per seguirti meglio. Tu allora cambi di nuovo,  
>   e subito di nuovo il vento cambia per adattarsi al tuo passo.  
>  Questo si ripete infinite volte, come una danza sinistra con il dio della morte prima dell’alba.  
>   Perché quel vento non è qualcosa che è arrivato da lontano, indipendente da te.  
>  È qualcosa che hai dentro. Quel vento sei tu.  
>  Perciò l’unica cosa che puoi fare è entrarci, in quel vento, camminando dritto,  
>  e chiudendo forte gli occhi per non far entrare la sabbia.  
>  [Haruki Murakami]

   
 

 

 

Lo aveva ignorato. Per ore e ore. Non ne conosceva di preciso la ragione, ma per tutto il tempo che John Watson aveva trascorso assieme ai pirati de la Norbury, a bere e mangiare ma non disdegnando di unirsi alle chiacchiere di tanto in tanto, capitan Holmes era rimasto in disparte. Aveva rimandato indietro la ciotola col pasto e si era rifiutato di mandar giù qualche sorso di rum, giustificandosi col fatto che ingurgitare vino e cibo gli rallentava i pensieri. Certamente non c’erano dubbi sul vino, ma per quanto riguardava la cena, non credeva che una scodella di fagioli potesse essere tanto deleteria o che avesse poteri del genere. Per quanto la prospettiva di ribattere fosse allettante e, da medico sarebbe stato anche corretto il fargli presente che quelle non erano che sciocchezze, rimase stoicamente zitto e preferì quel silenzio che al capitano pareva essere tanto caro. Dalle espressioni che aveva in viso era evidente che la radice dei suoi problemi non fosse la fame, né la digestione. Da tutto il giorno era intrattabile e ancor prima che si sedesse da una parte, tutto solo e con l’intenzione di fissare il nulla, era stato di cattivo umore. John non si era mai davvero chiesto che cosa nascondesse dietro alle parole taglienti, pronunciate con rude maleducazione o quali sentimenti gli divorassero il cuore. Si era convinto che dovesse essere il brivido della caccia al tesoro e la sfida contro Moriarty, ad agitarlo. Ora invece che lo vedeva silente e rannicchiato in un angolo, quasi triste, con gli occhi sgranati e le dita che tamburellavano con insistenza sulle ginocchia, cominciava davvero a convincersi che c’era qualcosa in più. Che non si trattasse di semplice preoccupazione. Magari si era pentito di avergli dato retta e di essersi imbarcato alla ricerca di un tesoro che pareva impossibile da trovare. Perché Sherlock Holmes era pur sempre un pirata e per quanto misterioso e affascinante, per quanto straordinariamente passivo fosse in talune occasioni, restava un feroce filibustiere a capo di una grande e imponente nave battente bandiera nera. Era vero che non aveva mai mostrato un sincero interesse per delle ricchezze da accumulare e che si era molto più eccitato per l’enigma da risolvere, che per l’oro in sé. E John ne sapeva abbastanza del mondo da sapere che non era un comportamento usuale tra militanti della filibusta. Non solo non lo aveva minacciato di morte, come chiunque altro avrebbe fatto dopo aver visto la mappa, non soltanto non ci aveva pensato due volte a invitarlo a bordo, ma gli aveva persino proposto un accordo che comprendeva tutto il suo equipaggio. Per prima cosa aveva pensato al loro benessere e a quello di un banale Watson ovvero a uno sconosciuto (potenzialmente una spia al soldo di capitan Moriarty). In quei primi accordi, fatti in una piccola casetta di Antigua, Sherlock non aveva mai parlato di se stesso. Non una volta si era mostrato avido o smanioso di accumulare del denaro e col passare dei giorni, John si era lentamente convinto che non gl’importasse di nulla se non di distrarre la mente. D’altronde ogni monile che si portava addosso aveva un suo scopo specifico e per quanto potesse essere anche un po’ vanesio, non lo era mai in maniera eccessiva. In questo caso, decifrare una mappa imprecisa e scarna di riferimenti doveva essere ben più emozionante che la prospettiva di una cassa stracolma di tesori. Questo voleva dire fare il pirata, per capitan Holmes? Per molti dei corsari e dei malfattori che solcavano il mar dei Caraibi, non significava nulla se non depredare navi e uccidere i nemici e quasi esclusivamente per farsi una fama, affinché il proprio nome diventasse celebre e temuto da tutti. Eppure, Sherlock sembrava diverso già in quelle famose novelle che i pescatori di Antigua tanto spesso narravano. E a conoscerlo più approfonditamente, si scoprivano di lui delle sfumature sempre più affascinanti. Leggeva e suonava il violino, tanto per cominciare. Sapeva combattere meglio di un ufficiale dell’esercito o di un maestro di spada, era forte e rispettato da tutti e le sue radici nobili erano tanto evidenti, che il più delle volte pareva un Re che, seduto su un trono, trascorre le proprie giornate a impartire ordini con aria svogliata. Sherlock era di un’intelligenza sopraffina, considerava le persone come degli idioti incompetenti e si credeva più furbo di chiunque altro. Certamente era molto più acculturato rispetto a dignitari e ammiragli della stessa marina britannica. Pensava davvero di essere il migliore e il suo ego era talmente grande, che nemmeno evitava di sottolinearlo e di tanto in tanto lo rimbrottava con frasi come: “Ovvio, John” o “Perché io ho sempre ragione, John” e via discorrendo. Un uomo del genere, con un gigantesco talento sarebbe potuto diventare qualsiasi cosa. Eppure aveva scelto di solcare i mari a bordo di un veliero rubato a un Re spagnolo, e con un branco di canaglie a fargli da ciurma. C’era una ragione specifica oppure era puro e semplice desiderio di un’altra vita? John conosceva molti dei risvolti del carattere di Sherlock, li aveva sviscerati uno a uno durante quelle notti trascorse a prua. Insieme. Ma mai si era domandato che cosa avesse spinto quel ragazzo a fare il pirata. Che si trattasse unicamente del brivido dell’avventura? Anche lui aveva provato qualcosa del genere e specialmente da giovane, d’altronde era per queste stesse ragioni si era spinto sino alle Indie, poiché in cerca di esperienze emozionanti. Per sentirsi un po’ meno schiavo di se stesso. Possibile che per Sherlock non fosse andata diversamente? In questo caso, si disse a un certo punto e senza mai aver distolto lo sguardo dall’uomo che aveva già ammesso di amare pazzamente, si convinse che il rango c’entrasse ben poco. Non importava quanto colto capitan Holmes dimostrasse di essere, quanto ricca la sua famiglia fosse, entrambi avevano lo stesso spirito a bruciargli nelle vene. Che fosse questo il motivo del loro andare d’accordo? Non poteva dirsene sicuro, ma un qualcosa c’era fra loro e che dell’altro, oltre alla carnalità e al di là della passione, fosse scoppiata fin dai primi istanti. La loro era una profonda comunione di idee, un’unione di menti ben prima che di corpi. Un trovarsi di anime perdute. Era stupendo stare assieme a Sherlock, raccontarsi delle favole, di miti e leggende o anche più semplicemente rimanere in silenzio a guardare il mare di notte. La realtà risiedeva esattamente lì, in un fatto conclamato e palpabile. L’animo irrequieto di John Watson si celava vigliaccamente dietro un volto dai tratti comuni e apparentemente pacifici, un cuore selvaggio e nel quale dimorava un’inestinguibile sete di “qualcosa d’altro” che per tutta la vita era andato cercando e che lo aveva spinto ad arruolarsi, nonostante il diniego di suo padre. A esser incredibile era che, quando stava con Sherlock, tutto si placava. Sembrava nulla contasse e che il resto del mondo fosse del tutto inutile. Che l’amore fosse questo? Ciò che andava cercando era un semplice sentimento? No, era qualcosa di più. John era sempre stato avido d’emozioni ed egoista. Fin da bambino lui aveva sempre desiderato d’avere ogni cosa, voleva una travolgente passione, un amore profondo e al contempo di rischiare la morte e spingersi oltre i limiti umanamente possibili. Voleva che una sola persona fosse in grado di dargli tutto questo e che l’avesse trovata, che avesse qualcuno per cui valesse la pena rischiar di morire, a oggi, gli pareva incredibile. Vergognosamente doveva ammettere che per anni si era convinto che l’amore c’entrasse unicamente con la brama della carne, ma conoscere della fama di Sherlock e innamorarsene ancor prima d’incontrarlo, gli avevano fatto capire che c’era molto di più. Dopo solo due settimane erano già diventati inseparabili, come amici di vecchia data o compagni d’arme, legati perché salvatisi a vicenda. O, almeno, John credeva fosse così. Sì, perché fin da quel mattino il capitano era rimasto sulle sue e non gli aveva praticamente mai rivolto la parola, a stento lo aveva guardato e le volte in cui era stato costretto a spiegarsi, era stato piuttosto freddo. Che già la passione fosse scemata e l’interesse svanito? Per quanto doloroso potesse essere anche il semplice pensarlo, dovette cominciare a crederlo.

«Dolcezza, deciditi una buona volta.» Era stato Victor Trevor a parlare. Al termine di un’arrangiata cena preparata da Angelo, annaffiata da vino e rum, si erano messi a giocare a carte e a scommettere. L’ambiente non ci aveva messo molto a scaldarsi e ben presto erano iniziati dei canti e delle grida festose, ma adesso che era tutto finito e molti di loro erano già crollati per la stanchezza, un silenzio strano aleggiava nella radura che li ospitava. John doveva confessare che non aveva troppo seguito poi un granché, non in maniera seria. Si era invece ritrovato a pensare così intensamente al capitano da faticare persino a capire dove si trovasse, tanto che il tempo era trascorso senza che lui se ne fosse reso propriamente conto. Mentre adesso che era arrivato Victor e gli si era seduto accanto, sempre troppo vicino e al solito vagamente invadente, la realtà iniziava nuovamente ad assumere contorni tangibili. Per sua fortuna, padre Trevor era un catalizzatore di attenzioni e aveva la bizzarra capacità di affascinarlo al punto da fargli smettere di rimuginare. Un po’ come riusciva a fare Sherlock. Dopo aver mantenuto fede alla propria promessa, Victor aveva palesato la propria presenza con una poderosa gomitata nel fianco che aveva fatto drizzare John su se stesso come il fuso di un arcolaio. Adesso, invece, gli sorrideva appena e nel contempo lo studiava da dietro quel suo consueto ghigno da figlio di un cane, che andava come di consueto a tingere un volto dai colori falsamente angelici. Padre Trevor, insomma, che non sembrava malizioso come suo solito ma stranamente spazientito.  
«Non capisco cosa vorresti dire.»  
«Che devi tirar fuori il pise…» urlò, salvo poi abbassare la voce e farsi ancora più vicino e al punto che adesso, John poteva percepire il suo fiato solleticargli la pelle del viso. «Oh, per tutti i santi del paradiso! Lo stai fissando da così tanto che mi chiedo come sia possibile che tu non gli sia già sopra, o dentro, o dove Cristo gli vuoi stare.»  
«No, è che…» balbettò confusamente, gesticolando anche con una certa teatralità. Era naturalmente imbarazzato, come sempre quando affrontava simili discussioni, ma allo stesso tempo era sicuro che Victor fosse l’unico a poterlo aiutare. Lui certamente sapeva che cosa passava per la testa di Sherlock e come mai si stesse comportando in quel modo odioso. «Stavo riflettendo su alcune cose. E poi non penso proprio che voglia stare con me, non vedi che non ha fatto altro che evitarmi per tutto il giorno? Sono sicuro che si sia già stancato.»  
«Oh, John caro! Ma ti devo sempre spiegare tutto io? Fortuna che a copulare sei già piuttosto abile di tuo, perché non è che mi andasse di farti vedere come si deve fare per...»  
«Per piacere» lo interruppe in maniera secca e, questa volta, era ben deciso a non scadere in discorsi inopportuni. «Potresti evitare di scendere nei dettagli? E poi che diavolo stai facendo adesso?» Infatti gli si era fatto più vicino, aveva iniziato a sussurrargli all’orecchio e per una strana ragione lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, prima tirarselo contro. John si ritrovò così, stretto in un abbraccio malfatto e con labbra altrui troppo vicine. Era insolito persino per Victor, il comportarsi a quel modo perché non aveva motivo di tanta vicinanza, se non quella di stargli addosso e dargli fastidio. I pirati erano troppo ubriachi per capire una qualsiasi cosa e specialmente un discorso di quella portata. Anche se, in effetti, la poca creanza che Victor e Sherlock mostravano nel parlare di simili argomenti lo aveva sempre lasciato basito. Non avevano mai dato prova di voler nascondere che il capitano avesse una relazione romantica col nuovo venuto. Per loro era un dettaglio di poco conto, un qualcosa da non sfoggiare a tutti i costi sul ponte principale, ma che nemmeno si sforzavano di tener segreto. Come se fosse scontato che li avrebbero accettati, quasi la loro fosse una relazione sana e benedetta da Dio. Non aveva mai osato domandare il motivo, però più ci pensava e più quella scarsa cura lo incuriosiva e fu quasi tentato di intraprendere una o due domande, tuttavia neanche quello parve essere il momento meno opportuno. Subito, infatti, padre Trevor riprese con la propria predica.  
«Ascolta, tesoro» proseguì con fare condiscendente e con quel tono che, quasi quasi, lo faceva sembrare per davvero un prete. Circa. Se poi si andava ad ascoltare bene le amenità e sconcezze che era in grado di pronunciare… Beh, ma questo era tutt’altro discorso. «Sherly vive i sentimenti come farebbe un bambino e non è assolutamente capace di gestire un rapporto, specie uno di questo tipo. La cosa più vicina a una relazione che abbia mai avuto ce l’hai davanti e sappiamo entrambi quanto io sia la persona meno adatta alla stabilità di qualcuno. Te lo posso assicurare, per lui sei molto importante ma Sherly è fatto alla sua maniera e ha finito col convincersi che era meglio allontanarti, soltanto perché teme quello che potrà succedere con Moriarty. In pratica, ti ama, ma dato che non sa come andranno le cose ti caccia via e finge d’ignorarti.»  
«Ma è una cosa da idioti!» sbottò, forse con voce eccessivamente elevata e attirando a quel modo anche una qualche attenzione. Grazie al cielo quei poveri uomini erano troppo sbronzi per capirci qualcosa e, infatti, quel grido smosse appena il sonno di uno o due. Il suo urlo ruppe soltanto il silenzio della radura, facendo cessare d’improvviso il rumoreggiare insistente degli animai notturni. Stoicamente, però e scatenando in John una certa irritazione, Sherlock Holmes non si era voltato. Naturalmente aveva sentito, ma invece che mostrare una reazione era rimasto immobile, limitandosi a sussultare appena. Si chiese a cosa stesse pensando e quali ragionamenti stesse facendo, se gli si fosse avvicinato lo avrebbe cacciato? Non lo avrebbe mai reputato capace di tanto, ma alla luce dei suoi comportamenti recenti, la prospettiva diventava sempre più probabile.  
«Sai, averci a che fare è molto più facile di quanto credi» riprese Victor. «Lui è molto sensibile e ha la tendenza al martirio e, fidati, è l’unico lato del suo carattere che cambierei. Detesto quando si mette in mente certe strampalate idee, si farebbe impiccare per salvare qualcuno a cui vuole bene. Vedi, dolcezza, lui è come se non conoscesse mezze misure, o ti odia o ti ama. E quando ti ama, ti ama troppo e al punto da distruggersi da sé, se necessario.»  
«Secondo te cosa dovrei fare?»  
«Se è a Moriarty che ti riferisci, non devi fare niente se non fidarti. Ricordati che non stiamo parlando di un bel ragazzone qualsiasi che ti porti a letto, dolcezza, ma di un capitano. Del pirata bianco, le cui avventurose ruberie vengono narrate sino in oriente. Per quanto idiota, folle e sconsiderato sia l’obiettivo che si è messo in testa, ti posso assicurare che non ha istinti suicidi. Sherlock sa di star rischiando la vita, ma sa perfettamente che se qualcosa dovesse andare per il verso sbagliato potrebbe anche morirci. Però non è un pazzo. Se vuoi sapere cosa devi fare la risposta è una: obbedire agli ordini, metterti da parte quando necessario e non pensare nemmeno per un minuto che a me non pesi e che non voglia prenderlo e portarlo via, lontano da Moriarty.»  
«So che hai ragione, sul serio. Ma non è facile» ammise John che sull’argomento si era torturato a sufficienza. Victor aveva toccato un punto su cui ancora aveva dei dubbi e che lo lasciava profondamente diviso. Era certo che avesse ragione, perché esistevano valide motivazioni dietro la remissività degli uomini de la Norbury e c’era un valido motivo per cui questi si rimettevano incondizionatamente al proprio capitano, avendone un assoluto rispetto. Ma John era sicuro anche del fatto che solamente il pirata bianco sarebbe stato in grado di cavarsela in una situazione del genere. Poiché era già sopravvissuto a un impiccagione, perché aveva fatto ribaltare un veliero gigantesco e grande quasi il doppio rispetto a un galeone e perché Sherlock Holmes era l’uomo impossibile e con la pelle più dura del guscio di una tartaruga. Ci credeva davvero, certo. Sapeva che se la sarebbe cavata contro Moriarty. John, però, sapeva anche di amarlo. E l’amore, si sa, rende ciechi e testardi.  
«Mi rendo conto del fatto che tu lo sappia, dolcezza, ma le tue espressioni parlano chiaro e spesso è troppo facile capire a cosa stai pensando. È per questo che lo so, che ci credi veramente. Così come so che stanotte avete bisogno uno dell’altro. Solo… Ti raccomando di essere delicato perché il cuore di Sherlock è assurdamente fragile.» A quello, John non rispose e la conversazione finì allora. Una parte di lui avrebbe desiderato davvero rassicurarlo e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che il capitano non avrebbe rischiato la vita. Nonostante le parole gli si fossero già annidate sulla punta della lingua, tacque. Fu perfettamente chiaro da come questi si era steso a terra e aveva chiuso gli occhi, che desiderasse soltanto dormire. Si era addirittura voltato dalla parte opposta alla sua, dandogli la schiena e gli aveva fatto un cenno con la mano, come a volergli dire di andare e che non li avrebbe disturbati oltre. D’istinto e senza azzardare una parola, John lo strinse per un braccio e si chinò su di lui, baciandogli una guancia. Lo fece con forse eccessivo vigore, ma ricevendo in risposta un mugolio appena accennato che s’infranse in una risatina leggera. Non era mai stato capace di dire quanto teneva alle persone, al contrario era da sempre troppo chiuso in se stesso. Lì e in quel momento, però, aveva sentito di dovere a quel libertino di un prete molto più di quanto non avesse ammesso fino a quel momento. Victor, a cui era bastata la parola di Sherlock per convincersi che quel dottorino sbucato dal nulla nel momento peggiore, non avesse cattive intenzioni. Lo stesso uomo che lo accoglieva tutti i giorni col sorriso e che aveva fatto quanto in suo potere per farlo star bene a bordo de la Norbury. Lo aveva persino spinto a farsi avanti col capitano, anche se si era mostrato piuttosto protettivo e forse anche un po’ geloso. Victor che in quei frangenti era rimasto stranamente in silenzio e che, dopo che John gli ebbe sussurrato un “grazie” all’orecchio, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare alle maglie del sonno.

 

 

oOoOo

 

 

John aveva il vago sentore che Sherlock avesse capito quanto stava per succedere e quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni. Ciononostante non aveva dato segno di volersi muovere da dove stava o anche più semplicemente di rivolgergli uno sguardo. Se le premesse erano queste, iniziavano davvero maluccio. Tanto per cominciare avrebbe dovuto scusarsi per essersi comportato male e per un istante sperò davvero che lo facesse, che si alzasse in piedi e lo abbracciasse, magari mentre ammetteva di esser stato sgarbato. Lo desiderò davvero, anche se non pensava sarebbe mai accaduta una cosa del genere perché capitan Holmes non era proprio uomo da domandare perdono. Come troppo spesso succedeva sarebbe toccato a John l’onere il cominciare una conversazione. Gli si avvicinò un passettino alla volta, lentamente e cercando dentro di sé le frasi migliori con le quali rompere gli indugi. Ci provò davvero a raffazzonare un mezzo discorso, ma nessuno tra quelli che aveva cominciato e mai pronunciato, parve essere appena un pizzico decente. Qualsiasi cosa tentasse gli pareva inopportuna e fuori luogo, spesso persino sgarbata. L’ironia faceva sembrare le sue parole prive di significato (in questo non era bravo quanto Victor) e ogni altro ragionamento che abbozzava era sempre troppo sdolcinato. In fin dei conti, Sherlock rimaneva comunque un pirata, non una donzella dall’animo romantico. Il che stava a significare che accorate dichiarazioni o, peggio, poesie o sonetti, fossero assolutamente fuori discussione. Fu principalmente a causa di questo che rimase zitto, nonostante avesse fin troppe frasi a vorticargli nella mente e tante cose da dire, a danzargli sulla lingua, John tacque. Si fermò a un certo punto del tragitto e lì rimase immobile. Sebbene la luce fosse assai scarsa, guardarlo pareva la sola cosa sensata da fare. Guardarlo e notare con una certa gioia le guance colorate appena di rosso, le labbra strette in un sorrisino delicato baciate a stento dalle fiamme del focolare che stava poco lontano. Guardarlo era meraviglioso e in special modo lo era il bearsi della linea del suo corpo, ora raggomitolata in un intreccio malforme. Fu allora e mentre di lui si prendeva tutto ciò che luci e ombre gli consentivano di catturare, che si rese conto che dell’imbarazzo di Sherlock. Una confusione deliziosa. Perfettamente evidente dal suo mordicchiare di poco le labbra o ancora dallo sguardo, che teneva testardamente puntato altrove, così come dal respiro che si faceva sempre più accelerato. Come mai si sentiva così a disagio? Avevano già fatto l’amore e da settimane ormai non facevano che baciarsi, proprio non capiva… a meno che non fosse sufficiente a sua presenza per scatenare tanto rossore. Probabilmente era come aveva detto Victor, Sherlock aveva indossato come una maschera per tutto il giorno, spingendolo via e tenendolo lontano. Adesso, però, la situazione era ben diversa. Ora erano soli. In un posto magnifico in cui il tempo pareva aver concesso loro la grazia di fermarsi. E con i pensieri di John che vertevano unicamente su un punto, anche Sherlock doveva aver dato adito a qualche fantasia.

Il silenzio non dava di sé l’idea di volerli lasciare, specialmente non in quel momento e nemmeno dopo che i loro sguardi si furono incrociati. Un sospiro più rumoroso dei precedenti s’infranse nel gorgoglio della cascata, ma fu cosa da poco se paragonata a quell’insistente sorridersi e al guardarsi tanto spudoratamente. Sherlock aveva occhi bellissimi, grandi e di un colore che John non aveva mai del tutto capito dove andasse a sfumare. Si ritrovò a dover ringraziare la prepotente oscurità che lo avvolgeva e la scarsa illuminazione che i fuochi sparsi qua e là per la radura, erano in grado di emettere, altrimenti era sicuro che sul suo volto si sarebbe avrebbe notata un’espressione da completo idiota. Perciò tacque, non si fidava affatto della propria voce. Sapeva che gli sarebbe mancata tanto quanto gli stava mancando il fiato adesso. Quindi si limitò a guardarlo, perché posare gli occhi su di lui gli riusciva particolarmente bene. Anzi, era una delle poche attività in cui eccelleva. E quindi lo guardò, e guardò ancora studiandone con attenzione ogni espressione e ruga del viso, la postura delle mani, le cui dita erano ora intrecciate e si torcevano con insistenza. Fino a quando non trovò il coraggio di allungarsi in sua direzione. Solo una mano e nessuna parola, in una muta domanda che gli chiedeva tutto ciò che a voce mai avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dire. Già sapevano di fidarsi uno dell’altro, già sapevano di amarsi e che cosa fossero per loro carnalità e desiderio. Ma in quei momenti nuove paure serpeggiavano nello stretto spazio che li divideva e parevano voler irretire entrambi. Perché John lo stava implorando e Sherlock lo aveva capito perfettamente. Gli chiedeva di seguirlo, di baciarlo ancora, di stare con lui forse un’ultima volta. Lo implorava d’abbracciarlo e stringerlo, di sorridere. Gli domandava di mettere da parte qualsiasi altro pensiero e donarsi a lui. Fu ciò che successe. Fecero l’amore proprio lì. Dopo essersi spogliati vicendevolmente. Si amarono sotto la cascata, tra le risa di un piacere mal trattenuto. Baciandosi con l’ardore disperato di chi sa di non avere vie d’uscita. Toccandosi così come si sfiora un qualcuno che non si è ancora imparato ad amare per bene. Sherlock lo desiderava con la passione di un qualcuno che ha scoperto da poco d’avere un corpo, eppure e contro ogni aspettativa, c’era qualcosa di selvaggio in lui. Un’indomita ribellione a se stesso che celava dietro strati di freddezza. Aveva una lussuria dentro di sé, che avrebbe fatto arrossire la più navigata delle puttane. Sì, John lo capì allora. Comprese dalla maniera che aveva di baciarlo, che un qualcosa di terrificante stava per accadere e che a uno di loro sarebbe successo l’irreparabile. Lo sentiva e nonostante la voce di Victor che ormai aveva assunto l’aspetto della parte di sé più lucida e che gli ripeteva che doveva fidarsi del capitano. John sapeva che gli stava dicendo addio e che si faceva prendere come se quella fosse la loro ultima volta.  
«A cosa pensi?» si sentì domandare a un certo momento. Erano ancora in acqua, abbracciati. Danzavano sotto gli schizzi dell’acqua e, amaramente, sorridevano a ricordi che avevano ancora a venire. “A cosa pensi”, gli aveva chiesto e in tutta risposta, John si era lasciato andare a una risatina leggera. Forse perché il peso di quanto andava effettivamente pensando, era persino eccessivo da tollerare.  
«È troppo indecente, non posso risponderti.» Di nuovo risate, questa volta di entrambi. Un divertimento spensierato e fanciullesco, forse addirittura sciocco ma che faceva decisamente bene al cuore.  
«Sherlock, so cosa sta per succedere. Anche se non dici nulla e mi tratti male, io l’ho capito.»  
«Lo so» ammise questi distogliendo il viso, quasi vergognandosi di aver creduto che invece fosse il contrario e che John non avesse capito poi molto.  
«Non ti chiedo niente, ma non fingere che tra noi non sia successo nulla perché ogni volta che mi guardi come se fossi uno sconosciuto, io mi sento morire. Non lo posso sopportare, non dopo quello che abbiamo fatto e le notti che abbiamo condiviso. Non voglio essere uno qualunque, me lo prometti?»  
«Sì» annuì quasi timidamente e prima di suggellare il tutto con un bacio. Un bacio lento, prima. Ma poi appassionato e focoso. Un bacio dalle mille e più speranze, che lasciò John senza fiato. Un bacio che, poco più tardi, li trovò distesi sull’erba fresca dove si addormentarono. Nudi. Uno tra le braccia dell’altro. Forse persino felici. Di certo dimentichi di tutto, anche se per poco.

L’alba arrivò dopo poche ore e li vide ancora lì, a baciarsi. Ancora nudi e amanti. Ancora con un vago sorriso a dipinger le labbra. Il fato, però, aveva posato la propria mano guantata sulle loro teste e già non dava tregua a chi, come loro, non desiderava altro che più tempo. Il destino giunse coi giunse coi primi raggi del sole e si fece sentire a suon di colpi cannone e grida lontane. Le stesse che dal mare riecheggiavano in un vento soffiato appena. La guerra, infine, era cominciata.  
 

 

 

**Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Amantes amentes, significa più o meno “pazzi amanti”
> 
> Infine devo fare una comunicazione perché so che qualcuno ha scritto nel topic “fanfiction” (sezione Sherlock BBC) parlando con me e taggandomi (mi riferisco al forum di ITASA). Il fatto è che non sono più iscritta a quel forum, quindi chiunque sia stato taggato non sono io. Chiunque volesse palare con me, mi scriva qui su AO3 oppure su Efp.


	24. Il dolore di Victor Trevor

 

>  
> 
> Il più grande condottiero è quello che vince senza combattere  
>  [L’arte della guerra]

   
   
 

 

 

Sembrava, e in fin dei conti era proprio così, che il piano che capitan Holmes aveva ideato per sconfiggere Moriarty fosse molto più elementare di quanto chiunque si fosse aspettato. Dopo aver occupato una manciata di minuti per rivestirsi e nel contempo occhieggiare John con più di un mezzo sorriso addolcito da un vago rossore, si decise a prender parola. Lo fece con quella maniera spiccia e svogliata che era tipica del personaggio che si era costruito e le cui sfaccettature erano sempre imprevedibili. Anche allora pareva che stesse compiendo uno sforzo disumano e che semplici spiegazioni gli gravassero sulle spalle in modo quasi eccessivo. John ritenne stravagante persino quel suo soffermarsi per un discorso, che giustificò convincendosi del fatto che, in quanto capitano, nutrisse una sorta di obbligo morale nei confronti del proprio equipaggio. Senza nascondere un certo interesse per quel suo atteggiamento, si ritrovò non troppo segretamente ad ammirarlo. Nel vederlo severamente impettito, così come s’era sistemato, con le spalle diritte e tirate indietro, pareva un Re o un importante dignitario. Sembrava per davvero qualcuno che era stato investito dall’Impero britannico di un qualche titolo e che dovesse a tutti i costi mantener austera persino la postura. Per quanto bello e maestoso egli si levasse al di sopra di loro, John non poté trattenersi dal trovarlo buffo. Aveva un atteggiamento alquanto sciocco e tanto diverso da come gli si offriva nell’intimità. Dopo più di due settimane di viaggio e conoscenza, ancora non aveva del tutto compreso il senso di quel modo di fare. Sherlock non mentiva di certo quando parlava con la propria ciurma e si atteggiava a quel modo. Anzi, era sincero. Tuttavia manteneva sempre quello strano comportamento rigido e impettito e che lo faceva assomigliare a un qualche tipo di uccello selvatico. Si aspettava sempre che da un attimo a quell’altro che si mettesse a danzare come gallo che vuole attirare la propria femmina o che gli spuntasse una cresta sopra la testa. Al pensiero fu costretto a trattenere risata e tanto da doversi mordere le labbra, distogliendo lo sguardo altrove. Ignorò stoicamente anche un’occhiataccia da parte Victor, il quale aveva preso a fissarlo di sbieco prima di accennare a un ghigno carico di furbizia. Non badò a nulla, agli altri pirati e nemmeno allo stesso capitano che ora lo fissava con fare interrogativo. Semplicemente rise. E rise ancora. Ma proprio mentre quel divertimento scanzonato gli si allargava in viso, la realtà tornò prepotente. Come la mannaia di un implacabile boia, ogni paura gli crollò nuovamente addosso facendolo vistosamente tremare. Un sussulto e poi il sorriso che si spense sino a divenire un cruccio arricciato, erano il chiaro segno che un qualcosa era drasticamente mutato in lui. Gli occhi, allegri sino ad allora, divennero tristi e intrisi di una preoccupazione malamente trattenuta. Inaspettatamente fu Victor a trascinarlo fuori dal baratro nel quale era caduto e proprio lui che non era mai serio fino in fondo, in quel momento si preoccupò d’intrecciare la mano con la sua e di stringerla con forza.

«Lo so» disse in un mormorio mentre John si faceva avvolgere di consapevolezze. Era un gesto piccolo, a stento visibile e probabilmente di ben poca importanza. Ma gli permise di non crollare e di rimanere ancorato a dove stava. Victor non aveva aggiunto nessuna parola, taceva e guardava avanti a sé fissando le acque della cascata. Eppure, ciò che aveva detto era stato sufficiente. Fu incredibile ma John si sentì capito. Lui era la prima persona dopo Sherlock a non aver bisogno di troppe spiegazioni, gli bastava un’occhiata per intuire il suo stato d’animo. Lui sapeva. Certo che sapeva. Victor Trevor sapeva molte cose. Nessuno aveva idea di quale sconquassante terremoto sentimentale gli si agitasse dentro, e cos’era in grado di fare la paura quando ben istruita da un amore totalizzante. Lui solo sapeva che cosa volesse dire amare Sherlock Holmes e vivere nel continuo terrore di perderlo. E proprio a loro due insieme iniziò a pensare, in un modo come un altro di tener duro. Avevano trascorso una notte meravigliosa. Sotto la cascata a fare l’amore ci sarebbe rimasto per il resto della vita e tra un bacio e una carezza di troppo, era riuscito persino a fargli promettere che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa con Moriarty, nessuno di loro avrebbe mai dimenticato quei momenti insieme. John ci sperava davvero, era convinto di poter salvare tutti in un qualche modo e che ce l’avrebbe fatta a tenere lui e Victor in vita. Anche se non aveva nessuna idea di come fare o di come Moriarty avrebbe agito, quella era la sola consapevolezza che gli era rimasta. Ora, però, e con quella felicità a corrergli sotto pelle e che non la voleva smettere di sconquassargli lo stomaco, pareva quasi difficile rimanere con i pensieri volti al presente. Ci riuscì unicamente grazie a quelle dita che, delicate, si strinsero attorno alle proprie. Padre Trevor non aggiunse altro, sebbene avesse potuto indugiare. Quel silenzio unito a quel leggero sfregarsi di mani, permise a John di respirare. Con lentezza, un alito dopo l’altro ritornò a vivere. Fu allora che lo disse, per la prima volta ad alta voce, quelle parole che da troppo stava trattenendo uscirono fuori.  
«Sono innamorato di lui.» Lo aveva detto come in una confessione, a bassa voce. Mormorato su labbra bagnate di lacrime e umide ancora dei baci di Sherlock. Lo aveva detto a cuore più leggero e col fiato grosso di chi compie una fatica. Finalmente aveva ammesso di amare il pirata bianco e non c’era cosa più bella se non dirlo al diretto interessato, ovviamente (ipotesi che al momento era impraticabile). In tutta risposta, Victor stirò un sorriso e non rimase inerme, anzi, subito si portò la mano alla bocca baciando delicatamente le punte delle dita di John. In una carezza lieve, uno sfiorarsi impalpabile.  
«Anche io, dolcezza e sono innamorato anche un po’ di te se vuoi saperlo. Siete le mie due mogli.»  
«Smettila di scherzare!» lo rimproverò con una punta d’irritazione. Detestava sinceramente simili discorsi perché, in tutta onestà doveva davvero dirlo, non aveva ancora capito dove cominciasse lo scherzo e dove si nascondesse invece una punta di verità. C’era sempre un fondo di realtà nelle parole di Victor Trevor e le volte in cui tirava fuori i sentimenti e l’amore che lo univa al capitano, le volte in cui lo baciava o gli diceva di amare persino lui, uno Watson qualsiasi, John era sinceramente confuso. Anche in quel momento faticò a comprendere, era sicuro del fatto che fosse una burla e che non considerasse nessuno come “la propria moglie” ma doveva essere onesto quando aveva ammesso di amare anche lui.  
«Caro, devi rilassarti» riprese qualche attimo più tardi, spezzando con prepotenza il flusso dei suoi pensieri. «Cristo santo, hai la giovialità di un condannato a morte o di uno che ha avuto la sventurata idea d’invitare il diavolo a cena. Andrà benone, vedrai. Il nostro Sherly sa quel che fa e poi credi forse che un uomo che ha appena scoperto le gioie della copula, permetta a un signor nessuno di ucciderlo? Dolcezza, se lo pensi è perché non lo conosci affatto. Adesso che gliel’hai dato non ti mollerà più, fidati del tuo Victor che le cose le sa tutte e per benino. È come quando ha scoperto l’onanismo, uguale uguale. Per una settimana non ha fatto altro che toccarsi. Quindi, tesoro, stai tranquillo perché non ha senso che muoia. Gliel’ho anche detto: “che vuol dire che muori?” Proprio nessuno. Ness…» No, a quello non rispose. Non disse nulla, perché la voce di Victor si era rotta e aveva tremato appena, accentuando unicamente la stretta alla mano di John che non aveva smesso di tenere saldamente. Non sapeva davvero cosa fare perché non era mai stato bravo a stemperare la tensione con dell’umorismo e tanto meno aveva idea di comportarsi per rassicurare le persone. Proprio lui che durante la guerra, al suo massimo della compassione mostrata, aveva guardato i soldati negli occhi brontolando una qualche bugia nella speranza che morissero in fretta. Pertanto non disse nulla, fidandosi ben poco della propria voce e ancor meno della sensatezza dei propri discorsi. Però si voltò. Di poco. Appena verso un Victor che ancora tremava e che si martoriava le labbra coi denti, in un tentativo malriuscito di non piangere. Eccola lì, tutta la fiducia e le parole naturalmente sincere. Tutti i bei discorsi sul doversi fidare del capitano e delle decisioni che prendeva. Ogni parola pronunciata, ogni convinzione fino a quel momento serbata gelosamente, tutto era crollato in un pianto silenzioso. Il dolore aveva la straordinaria capacità di convertire l’animo di chiunque e di stravolgere sicurezze e buoni sentimenti. In particolare, il dolore di Victor Trevor gli arrivò dentro al pari di una stilettata. Poteva sanguinare il cuore senza che fosse effettivamente ferito? John in quel momento, e gettando all’aria anni di studi, fu certo di sì.

«Stai peggio di me» gli disse, ironizzando un poco e strappandogli un mezzo sorriso che subito andò a spegnersi, tanto in fretta che pareva quasi la fiamma d’una candela in balia della tempesta.  
«Scherzi, John? Sono almeno tre notti che non dormo e ogni volta che lo guardo, sento il lacerante desiderio di prenderlo con la forza e portarlo via. Lontano da tutti. Al sicuro da quel dannato Moriarty. La sai la verità? Che sono una pessima persona perché credo davvero che lui ce la farà, mi fido ciecamente della sua intelligenza perché so cos’è in grado di fare. Però ho paura lo stesso e nonostante io sappia. Ma nonostante ciò, più ci avviciniamo a quella montagna e più ho paura.»  
«Non credere che non ti capisca, perché per me è lo stesso.»  
«Una promessa» disse a quel punto il prete con rinnovata determinazione, prima di voltarsi con uno scatto verso di lui e fronteggiarlo occhi negli occhi. Occhi così grandi e azzurri, umidi di pianto. Dannatamente espressivi. «Giurami che qualsiasi cosa accadrà lassù, che l’uno si occuperà sempre dell’altro. Sherlock è un uomo straordinario, ma il suo animo è così fragile… se dovesse succedermi qualcosa lui potrebbe non prenderla bene.»  
«E se dovesse succedere a lui questo maledetto qualcosa?» annuì John, tremando vistosamente e senza mascherare rabbia. Sussurrando tanto forte da gridare quasi «e se morisse, Vic? Se lui morisse.»  
«Vorrà dire che farò quanto in mio potere per volerti bene, dolcezza e che ci sarò sempre per te, perché lui vorrebbe questo.» Il discorso cadde allora, con troppe paure e tormenti a oscurare i pensieri di John. Finì con quella promessa sussurrata appena, mormorata con la furia disperata di chi si aggrappa a tutto. Come un naufrago preda d’una mareggiata. Poco dopo, quando capitan Holmes prese a parlare, lui e Victor ancora si tenevano per mano.

A un dato momento di quel mattino presto, appena prima che si mettessero in marcia, il capitano prese posto accanto al focolare ormai del tutto spento. Senza che nessuno lo avesse concordato precedentemente, ogni pirata de la Norbury gli si fece vicino sino a formare un cerchio attorno alla sua importante figura. In un attimo lo avevano circondato e nel mentre, con sguardo caricato di una certa ansietà, lo studiavano attenzione. Coloro che aveva scelto di portare con sé, oltre a essere i più abili nella lotta e nei combattimenti, erano i più straordinariamente attenti alle esigenze altrui. Persino, e aveva dell’incredibile, a quelle del semi sconosciuto dottor Watson, la cui presenza a bordo era stata alquanto invasiva (almeno per i primi giorni). La loro reverenza nei confronti del capitano era a dir poco assoluta, era come se star su di un’isola deserta e per giunta divorati dagli insetti, fosse la loro unica ragione di vita. Il che lo si intuiva perfettamente dalla maniera che avevano di guardarlo, come se pendessero dalle sue labbra. Probabilmente mai ci si sarebbe abituato.  
«Miei nobili pirati» esordì Sherlock Holmes, prendendo parola. Aveva in sé tanta determinazione, oltre che a un certo fare stoico nel tono della voce. Al solito, a John faceva impressione e così come gli era già successo si domandò come fosse possibile per una persona essere tanto diversa a seconda delle occasioni. Vederlo lì e a quel modo, tanto differente da come aveva avuto l’onore di poterlo ammirare, pareva quasi impossibile che fosse tutto reale. Questa volta, però, non rise. Non lo fece perché la mano di Victor aveva lo straordinario potere di ricordargli chi erano e quanto stava per succedere. E di ridere, proprio non ne aveva voglia.  
«Ho invitato James Moriarty a raggiungerci sul picco più alto dell’isola. L’appuntamento è per il tramonto di oggi. Ho proposto un accordo equo ovvero quindici uomini per quindici uomini e uno scontro tra me e lui che si svolgerà senza interferenze altrui.»  
«E credi che lo rispetterà?» intervenne invece John, con una punta di scetticismo che venne accolta dai presenti con un borbottio sommesso. Non conosceva molto bene capitan Moriarty, gran parte delle cose che sapeva di lui gliele avevano raccontate. Inoltre non lo aveva mai visto, salvo quella volta in piazza, durante l’impiccagione. Ad Antigua non si faceva mai vedere, neanche nel suo andirivieni dal fortino alla nave, ancorata al porto. Solitamente salpava o attraccava in piena notte, tanto che a stento i più mattinieri pescatori ne notavano la presenza. In paese di lui parlavano ben poco e quel niente che aveva capito di quel tale, lo aveva intuito proprio da Sherlock. Anche se già quel giorno all'impiccagione, aveva ritenuto eccessivo il suo modo di fare e viscida la maniera che aveva di parlare. Nonostante il suo atteggiamento fosse da giustificarsi, a John aveva comunque fatto una pessima impressione. Sapeva che non si trattava d’altri che di un capitano della nobile marina britannica il cui scopo era quello di acciuffare un pirata, ma col tempo (e grazie a un certo Holmes) aveva imparato a capire che l’apparenza contava assai poco e che tante facce si nascondevano dietro maschere di perfezione o finta generosità. Letteralmente, un saio non faceva di un monaco un sant’uomo, pensò dando un’occhiata a Victor e abbozzando una risatina. E se un prete poteva aver preso i voti, ma non professar più la fede, allora un uomo che vestiva della divisa della marina poteva anche non essere una brava persona.  
«Se si trattasse di un pirata come me e voi non avrei dubbi sulla sua lealtà, ma James Moriarty non ha niente di nobile o di onorevole. Per lui non esiste la parola data, non c’è correttezza, né moralità. State pur certi che verrà almeno con trenta uomini.»  
«E se sbarcasse con un centinaio di persone?»  
«Tu dimentichi molte cose, dottore» borbottò quasi scherzosamente e prima di tornar serio. «Anzitutto abbiamo un enorme vantaggio su di lui. Un vantaggio che dovremo sfruttare perché l’occasione non si ripresenterà tanto facilmente in futuro. Moran avrà avuto bisogno del massimo della forza per tentare di arrembare la Norbury, il che significa che Jim non ha poi così tanti uomini di cui servirsi. Oltre a questo c’è una sua nota caratteriale che col tempo ho imparato a conoscere e che è senz’altro il suo punto più debole. Vedi, mio caro John, Moriarty pecca sicuramente di un gran numero di cose, ma la superbia è senza dubbio la peggiore. Lui non desidera sconfiggermi, è sicuro che ce la farà. Non verrà con trenta uomini per avere il doppio della forza rispetto a me, lo farà per farmi uno sberleffo. Per dimostrarmi che non accetta nulla e tanto meno imposizioni da un pirata che ha osato batterlo, prendersi gioco di lui pubblicamente e, soprattutto, che si è rifiutato di mettersi a suo servizio. Quindi» riprese sistemandosi meglio la lunga giacca scura «state ai miei ordini e non avrete nulla di cui temere. Anche perché nella ciurma di Sebastian Moran non ci sono altro che figli di cane e ubriaconi della peggior specie. Certamente non soldati addestrati.»  
«Et le trésor?» chiese a quel punto il giovane francese, sbucando tra la piccola folla che si era assiepata appena dietro Sherlock.  
«Per ora lo lasciamo dov’è. Aspettiamo prima di ricevere notizie da Lestrade, per il momento e con Jim in giro è più saggio non far nulla. Non nominatelo mai, non accennate alla mappa e nemmeno per parlare fra di voi. Mai. Perché Moriarty di sicuro non ha idea di dove sia stato sepolto. Ma ora basta chiacchiere, in marcia.» Il pirata bianco non aggiunse altro e, afferrata la sciabola, si addentrò nella giungla.  
 

 

oOoOo

 

 

Una buona strategia sta alla base di qualsiasi vittoria, così diceva sempre il maggiore Sholto, suo superiore nell’esercito e che ai tempi era diventato addirittura un buon amico, uno dei pochi. Di certo il solo con il quale avesse mai sinceramente aperto se stesso, prima di conoscere quegli strani filibustieri, ovviamente. Ciò che nella memoria gli era rimasto della sua pacata saggezza e della delicata intelligenza, che all’epoca lo avevano fatto spiccare tra quella marmaglia di soldatacci idioti e spaventati, gli tornarono alla mente ore più tardi. Il pomeriggio era già alto, faceva un caldo infernale e John aveva da poco terminato di ascoltare un lungo monologo di Angelo, il quale si era gentilmente preoccupato di fargli conoscere quello che era il metodo che usava il capitano in situazioni di potenziale pericolo. Tuttavia, l’approccio alla discussione aveva avuto un qualcosa di comico perché non si sarebbe aspettato una ramanzina di quel genere. Da quanto gli era parso di capire, Sherlock intendeva affrontare uno a uno quegli uomini e sconfiggerli in un corpo a corpo o in duello o magari prenderli a testate, così come intendeva fare Fortebraccio. D’altronde non era per questo che si era portato i “migliori” de la Norbury? Eppure, dalla convinzione che dita di ferro aveva messo nella propria spiegazione, pareva per davvero che tutti lì fossero sicuri di non dover affatto sguainare la spada o di doversi sprecare il meno necessario. Ad ogni modo, era stato un monologo molto sentito. Di certo interessante e specialmente perché condito di tanto in tanto da imprecazioni, oltre che da tutti quei gesti con cui Angelo accompagnava frasi e concetti. Divertente era stato il vedere quanta foga metteva nel racconto, ma anche i commenti sporadici di Victor, che caricava il tutto con una qualche battuta di spirito, appena sufficiente a distender la tensione. Tralasciando gli scherzi, ciò che era venuto a sapere altro non aveva fatto che confermare taluni sospetti. Se quanto gli era stato detto era vero, Sherlock Holmes doveva essere meritevole di ogni leggenda sul proprio conto. Anzitutto non aveva mai ucciso nessuno e se del sangue veniva versato, ciò accadeva per difesa. Durante i rari combattimenti che capitavano, cercava sempre di non far mai veramente del male. Magari feriva a una mano o a un braccio, oppure a una gamba. Diceva che la vita valeva troppo per farsela levare da un pirata durante una ruberia, eppure John aveva la sensazione che ci fosse anche dell’altro che non ammetteva, perché un comportamento tanto insolito doveva avere qualche più profonda ragione di esistere. Tuttavia, aveva evitato di porre simili questioni. Conosceva Sherlock abbastanza da sapere che se si trattava di faccende personali, a malapena si apriva con lui. Quindi tacque e rimase ad ascoltare, profondamente affascinato dall’idea di un pirata che ruba e assalti velieri durante la notte, silenziosamente. Spesso nei porti, quando non c’erano che poche guardie sul ponte e nessuno a vegliare sulle stive appena riempite, lui e un gruppo di fidati uomini s’infilava non visto all’interno della nave e portava via quanto necessario. Non di più. Di scontri e battaglie, invece, ne facevano molto poche. Erano assai rari poiché non succedeva spesso che si azzuffassero con qualcuno. Sherlock diceva che era uno spreco di energie e che usando l’intelligenza si potevano ottenere i medesimi risultati, ma senza rischiare inutilmente la pelle. Per questo motivo, anche in quell’occasione, il piano che aveva ideato era decisamente ingegnoso e richiedeva un piccolissimo sforzo.

Aveva fatto fare loro il doppio del cammino rispetto a quanto necessario, almeno così gli era parso di intuire da alcuni discorsi di Fortebraccio, il quale si era detto sicuro che la posizione del sole rispetto alle loro spalle fosse mutata di ben tre volte. Perché lui, che era timoniere, certi particolari li notava. Il motivo di tanta fatica, John lo intuì per davvero solamente quando gli venne chiesto di fare silenzio e di non muoversi. In un primo momento si ritrovò confuso e spaesato, ma poi, acutizzando i sensi, effettivamente riuscì a percepire un qualcosa. Voci oltre la boscaglia fitta. Un fruscio di lame che fendevano la vegetazione caraibica, tagliando liane e foglie di mangrovie. Erano gli uomini di Moriarty, lo informò Victor a bassa voce e fu ancora lui a fargli capire che cosa stava succedendo, indicandogli dove guardare e in quale direzione camminare. Come diavolo facevano tutti a sapere come comportarsi se il capitano non aveva dato loro nemmeno un’indicazione? John avrebbe desiderato che qualcuno glielo spiegasse. Certo che quei tizi erano incredibili! Anzi, era Sherlock a esserlo e fu mentre ci pensava che lo vide. Se ne stava acquattato, con un ginocchio posato al terreno e si spostava a schiena curva come fosse un animale, muovendosi agile tra alberi e cespugli. Inizialmente, John si sentì un idiota perché non aveva proprio idea di che cosa stessero facendo, ma invece che agire a sproposito, fece come gli era stato ordinato. Rimase fermo e in silenzio. Oltretutto, Victor lo teneva ancora per un braccio e gli intimava di non emettere un fiato, pertanto credette che obbedire fosse l’unica cosa sensata da fare. Per fortuna poi tutto divenne più chiaro. A un certo momento si sentì trascinare a giù e Victor scostò per lui foglie da un cespuglio, mostrandogli ciò che doveva vedere. Ora, di fronte a dove stava c’erano una trentina di uomini, forse quaranta. Procedevano a passo non troppo spedito in direzione della scogliera, verso la cima più elevata della montagna, la quale non distava che poche miglia. Alcuni cantavano, altri invece ridevano. E per quanto si sforzasse di scorgerlo, notò immediatamente che Moriarty non era fra loro. John faticò davvero a comprendere che cosa dovessero farci, lì nascosti. Persino lui che in tattica militare non era mai stato troppo bravo, sapeva che sarebbe stato un suicidio affrontare tutti quegli uomini a viso aperto. Erano più del doppio e pesantemente armati, se si giudicava la quantità di sciabole e pistole che si portavano appresso. Poi, però, capì. Successe in un attimo e fu Sherlock a dare il via a quello che somigliava più che altro a una strana danza, che a un piano ben congegnato. Invece che musica e passi ritmati, c’erano mugolii e fruscii inascoltati da corsari distratti. Il primo a farsi avanti fu il capitano, che mise fuori gioco l’ultimo della fila con un colpo alla nuca. Appena dopo di lui Fortebraccio ne afferrò due per il collo, soffocandoli. Infine Angelo che si liberò di altri due e poi Sherlock, di nuovo. Uno dopo l’altro i filibustieri a servizio di Sebastian Moran, crollarono sotto a un giogo intelligentemente congegnato. Era un meccanismo perfetto e studiato nei più minimi dettagli, incredibile a guardarsi. Appena un nemico cadeva a terra, due lo trascinavano oltre la boscaglia, al di là del sentiero e lì lo disarmavano. A quel punto Roux, il giovane francese, si preoccupava di tappar loro la bocca mentre altri li legavano, assicurandoli contro gli alberi con una corda. Ne misero fuori gioco più di venti, con quel metodo infallibile. Senza mai farsi sentire e muovendosi con la grazia di dame e cavalieri, impegnati in un corteggiamento. Fu da non crederci, di sicuro la cosa più meravigliosa che John aveva mai avuto la fortuna di poter vedere in vita propria. Si gustò ogni passo di Sherlock, ogni movimento agile. Ogni balzo e saltello. Più di tutto, però e ciò che John si godette sino in fondo, fu quello sguardo. Sherlock aveva un qualcosa negli occhi che era profondamente diverso da quanto notato sino a quel momento. C’era una luce che gli illuminava il viso ed era un qualcosa di simile a quanto aveva già visto durante il duello amichevole che avevano avuto giorni prima su la Norbury, solo che questo pareva più intenso. Così come il sorriso, furbo che gli tendeva le labbra in un ghigno. Sì, era assolutamente meraviglioso. Bellissimo. Guardarlo gli impegnò diverso tempo fino a quando, in un imprecisato momento, fu costretto a tirar fuori la pistola e a quel punto di spazio per far gli occhi dolci ne rimase ben poco.

«Ehi, idioti!» Fu Victor a parlare. Per esser precisi gridò, urlando a gran voce e attirando le attenzioni dei pochi nemici rimasti ovvero un branco di ubriachi dai riflessi lenti e con un tiro pessimo. Con due pistole sguainate, quello strano prete sbucò fuori dal rifugio che si era trovato e si mise a sparare a destra e a manca mentre, spaventati, i corsari scappavano nelle più svariate direzioni. In effetti, John fece ben poco. Non aveva sparato neanche un colpo che tutto era già finito. Si era limitato a fermarne uno che tentava di fuggire, lo stese con un pugno ben assestato sul mento. Ma nulla di più.  
«È stata la cosa più incredibile che abbia mai visto!» esclamò, ancora frastornato.  
«Ti è piaciuto?» ammiccò Victor in sua direzione, ridendo e mentre riponeva le pistole nelle rispettive fondine «effetto sorpresa. Lo dicevo a Sherly che non dovevamo dirti niente. Ora hai capito chi siamo, dolcezza e soprattutto hai compreso di cosa siamo capaci?»  
«Oh, siete… siete meravigliosi, ecco. Stupefacenti. Io… non credo di avere più parole. Pensavo che vedere il celebre pirata bianco sopravvivere a un’impiccagione fosse da non crederci, ma questo è ancora meglio. È stato stupefacente. Sherlock lo è stato, lui è… e come si muove poi. Mio Dio sembra un eroe dell’antica Grecia o un impavido cavaliere medievale. Oh, è bellissimo» concluse sospirando, prima di scoppiare a ridere come un idiota innamorato. Adesso lo voleva abbracciare, voleva stringerlo e baciarlo e poi dirgli che lo amava. Baciarlo di nuovo e farci l’amore. E non gli importava di esser visto da tutti. Lui doveva prenderlo e… e…  
«Se n’è andato» gli disse Victor, annuendo mestamente mentre il sorriso di John si spegneva. Non aveva bisogno di spiegarsi, né di essere più preciso. Era bastato quello per capirsi e intendersi. Nemmeno era necessario insistere o parlare ancora di quello che provavano, già sapevano anche questo. E infatti, Victor Trevor tacque e, a sguardo basso, si lasciò cadere a terra. Rintanandosi nel proprio infinito dolore.

John si ritrovò solo nel bel mezzo di quella piccola radura, con troppi sentimenti a vorticargli nell’animo e un’agitazione crescente a divampargli nel petto. Il momento era giunto, infine. La resa dei conti, lo scontro finale. John non poteva quasi credere che stesse succedendo per davvero. La vita di Sherlock era in pericolo e non si trattava più di un’idea vaga nelle loro menti, ma di un qualcosa di concreto e reale, che stava succedendo proprio in quegli istanti. Sapeva cosa stava per accadere, se lo sentiva nelle ossa perché già un qualcosa di terribile era capitato in passato. Una scogliera a picco sul mare, la stessa dove era caduto il vecchio Joe. La medesima che stata causa di tutti i suoi guai e che aveva condotto John Watson sino a lì. Tutto quello riguardava anche lui, per quanto detestasse ammetterlo sapeva che era vero e che non poteva mancare allo scontro. Sì, John era sempre stato un uomo istintivo, passionale e preda di feroci e spesso violente emozioni. Se c’era coinvolta una buona causa o un qualcuno che amava o a cui voleva bene, non era mai riuscito a ragionare lucidamente. Pertanto non lo fece neanche allora, non vedeva perché dovesse mostrare sensatezza quando tutto ciò che il cuore gli urlava era di correr via. Sì, lo fece. Con passo svelto raggiunse Fortebraccio, il quale se ne stava in disparte rispetto agli altri e osservava con crescente preoccupazione il cielo. Conosceva quello sguardo, aveva trascorso molte ore in compagnia del timoniere nelle giornate passate.  
«C’è aria tempesta» borbottò, con una punta di preoccupazione e nel mentre annusava l’aria.  
«Fortebraccio, mi faresti un favore?»  
«Certo, dottore» gli rispose, voltandosi appena in sua direzione e tirando quel sorriso sdentato.  
«Ti prego di non farmi domande perché la risposta che ti potrei dare non ti piacerebbe, ma ho bisogno che tu dia una cosa a Victor da parte mia» disse sfilandosi la collana, la stessa che gli aveva donato Sherlock. La medesima che conteneva un ricciolo di capelli scuri e sopra al quale, John vi aveva appoggiato una sua ciocca bionda, da poco tagliata. «Dagli questa e digli che… che sono dannatamente sentimentale» concluse con un piccolo sorriso. Come da promessa, Fortebraccio non gli chiese nulla. Semplicemente annuì in silenzio e dopo si voltò, incamminandosi in direzione del prete. Appena si fu allontanato, John Watson, che mai e poi mai avrebbe avuto una buona idea in vita propria, prese il sentiero e iniziò a correre. Lo fece seguendo il tragitto che Sherlock si era creato attraverso la giungla. Lo fece col cuore in gola e col sangue che gli ottenebrava la vista e l’istinto che gli dava alla testa. Lo fece perché non aveva mai amato nessuno come amava lui. Corse e corse sino a che, dal nulla, udì una voce. Sottile. Melliflua e carica di un vago tono di scherno. John fermò il proprio passo affrettato, rimase in silenzio e con orecchio teso si mise ad ascoltare. Notò la sagoma di Sherlock, oltre gli alberi. Se ne stava immobile, impettito e rigido si rivolgeva al proprio interlocutore. Già perché fermo sul ciglio di una scogliera a picco su un oceano tristemente agitato c’era lui, James Moriarty.

«Ti sono mancato?»  
   
 

 

**Continua**  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo va a formare una sorta di trittico, che si conclude qui. Dopo “La ballata di Victor Trevor” e “L’amore di Victor Trevor” questo è invece dedicato al suo dolore. Vi annuncio fin da subito che ci sarà una storia a sé dedicata a Victor, che uscirà dopo la fine della storia e che racconterà certi fatti (che per ragioni di pov) qui non avete potuto vedere.
> 
> Grazie a tutti coloro che stanno seguendo questa storia. Il prossimo sarà il penultimo. Sono quasi emozionata!


	25. Cronaca di una morte annunciata

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tu per me sei la porta del paradiso.  
>  Per te rinuncerei alla fama, al genio. A ogni cosa.  
>  [Chopin]  
>   

 

 

 

 

 

Acquattato dietro a un folto cespuglio di mangrovie, John Watson ci rimase per appena una manciata di minuti. Preso com’era dai propri pensieri gli parve fossero trascorse delle ore. Pochi istanti dal vago sapore di eternità, durante i quali tutte le sue attenzioni si districarono in una minuziosa opera di osservazione. Di fronte a lui, pacifico e sereno, un campo di battaglia ancora inviolato si stagliava in una spianata di erba, tinta di un verde lussureggiante. Guardando avanti a dove stava ebbe la sciocca sensazione che il terreno stesso sapesse fremere della medesima tensione di chi lo occupava, come se bruciasse anch’esso di aspettativa. Quasi ogni granello di terra e sabbia non attendesse altro che il sangue versato di uno storico nemico. Capitan Holmes, notò John mentre era assolutamente perso ad ammirare la bellezza del panorama, aveva scelto un punto alquanto spettacolare. Oltre la linea della foresta, infatti, si apriva una radura che culminava in uno scoglio a picco sul mare. Ricordava di esserci già stato, in passato perché proprio in quel punto gli indigeni lo avevano condotto dopo aver chiesto di Joe, facendosi capire malamente a gesti. Certo, non erano stati in grado di dirgli poi un granché, perché nessuno parlava la sua lingua, ma con non poca fatica avevano lasciato a intendere che fosse caduto di sotto. Come avesse fatto o per quale ragione fosse salito fin lassù, quando erano alla semplice ricerca di un tesoro sepolto, mai era riuscito davvero a comprenderlo. Fu mentre ci rimuginava ancora che si ricordò delle parole che Sherlock aveva pronunciato il giorno precedente, subito dopo lo sbarco. Si trattava di un mezzo discorso, confusionario e malamente espresso durante il quale aveva accennato al fatto che Moriarty si trovasse lì la notte in cui era morto Joe. Tuttavia, distratto come lo era stato e fin troppo preoccupato per quell’incontro, aveva smesso di pensarci. Ora, invece, ogni dubbio o incertezza riaffiorarono sulla punta della lingua, affollandogli la mente. Come accidenti era possibile che Moriarty sapesse che Joe sarebbe stato lì quella notte? Ma più di ogni altra cosa, come poteva il pirata bianco essere a conoscenza di simili dettagli? John parlava con fatica di quel periodo. Il senso di desolazione che aveva provato dopo aver scoperto di essere rimasto solo su un’isola senza civiltà, era stato immenso. Grande solamente quanto il suo sentirsi abbandonato. Da un attimo a quell’altro si era ritrovato preda degli eventi e costretto ad affidarsi alla buona sorte, con un’unica piccola barca a remi come mezzo per la fuga e una mappa disegnata sul petto. Se avesse anche solo potuto sperare nella salvezza sarebbe stato costretto a racimolare tutto il coraggio che gli era rimasto, dato che l’unica persona che sapeva come andarsene da quel posto sperduto di Dio, era morta. Ne aveva parlato a malapena con Sherlock, raccontandogli quel tanto che poteva dirsi sufficiente a far comprendere il disagio e la rabbia provati. Gli aveva anche accennato di esser rimasto per un giorno intero lì sopra a guardare il mare, intento a dare l’estremo saluto a una delle persone più affascinanti che gli era capitato d’incontrare. Di Joe non aveva mai saputo nemmeno il cognome, a stento ne conosceva la storia. Eppure lo aveva sentito molto più vicino di quanto non lo fosse stato ai suoi genitori o a sua sorella Harrieth; e Sherlock sapeva di quei sentimenti. Quindi dove stava il senso di tacere un qualcosa di tanto importante? C’era un motivo, come diceva sempre Victor? Stando a chiunque su la Norbury, capitan Holmes ne aveva uno per qualsiasi cosa facesse. Persino per restarsene chiuso in cabina per giorni senza mangiare. A John era sempre sembrata una sciocchezza e un comportamento alquanto infantile, ma ora non poteva non pensare a quale oscura giustificazione si sarebbe votato. Doveva esserci un perché, questo era certo ma per quanto si sforzasse di concepire una qualche idea decentemente logica, proprio non lo sapeva.

Sì, John Watson conosceva la scogliera. Ricordava di aver fissato per delle ore l’infrangersi delle onde sulla parete di roccia nuda, guardando le acque scure dell’oceano radunarsi in una delicata spuma bianca. Rammentava di non aver visto scogli al di sotto, né massi appuntiti sbucare dal mare. Nonostante questo, certamente non era il posto migliore dove inscenare un duello. Quindi per quale diavolo di ragione quell’idiota di un pirata aveva scelto quello per il suo appuntamento? A meno che il suo piano non fosse molto più articolato di quanto credeva di aver capito. Probabilmente non desiderava semplicemente uccidere James Moriarty, ma aveva in mente un qualcosa di diverso. Già e cosa? Che diavolo aveva intenzione fare? Scansò subito l’ipotesi di un’alleanza, l’aveva rifiutata almeno una volta (da quanto gli era parso di capire da certi discorsi di Victor) e poi, capitan Holmes detestava i corsari e il loro essersi venduti al miglior offerente. Eppure non c’era altro che gli venisse in mente e per quanto si impegnasse, non sapeva come fare per dare un senso a un’idea del genere. Perché non ucciderlo e basta? Sherlock Holmes era pur sempre un criminale, un feroce pirata. La gente già credeva che fosse un assassino, nonostante la realtà fosse ben diversa. Per quale motivo non comportarsi come tale, anche se per una volta soltanto? In fondo non si trattava di togliere la vita a un uomo innocente, ma quella di un nemico. Di un qualcuno che, sebbene portasse la divisa della marina britannica, era un bastardo figlio di un cane. Perché non si limitava a ucciderlo a gettarne il corpo in mare? Magari perché non voleva macchiare la Norbury e i suoi uomini (o se stesso) di un delitto a sangue freddo? Possibile, però, che l’etica e la morale del pirata bianco fossero nobili sino a quel punto? Tanto da mettere a rischio la propria vita? Mentre se lo chiedeva, rimuginando su mille mezze idee, di nuovo la sensazione che ci fosse dell’altro tornò a vorticargli nella mente. Un qualcosa di segreto e nascosto, un ennesimo mistero che circondava capitan Holmes. Indubbiamente c’erano particolari riferiti al passato che Sherlock era restio a confessare, le volte in cui ci aveva provato aveva saggiato in prima persona il suo cambiare rapidamente argomento. Troppe supposizioni, aveva e nessuna risposta certa. Tutto ciò di cui era sicuro riguardava quell’ondata di paura che gli stava divorando lo stomaco. Era un terrore viscido che non ne voleva sapere di lasciarlo andare. Un malessere che lo nauseava e gli faceva vertere i pensieri su di un unico, drammatico dilemma ovvero ciò che da giorni andava domandandosi. Quell’idea folle che più e più volte aveva tentato di scacciare, gli si ripropose assieme alle parole che Victor Trevor gli aveva rivolto qualche giorno addietro. Gli aveva parlato di suicidio e sacrificio, di un piano sconsiderato e rischioso. Sì, doveva essere proprio come il suo istinto gli stava gridando ormai da troppo tempo: Sherlock voleva gettarsi di sotto con James Moriarty stretto a sé. Nell’esatto istante in cui realizzò che era davvero così che sarebbero andate le cose, il cuore iniziò a battergli furioso nel petto e il panico divampò come in un incendio. In un gesto rapido e appassionato, John sollevò lo sguardo sino a portarlo alla figura slanciata di capitan Holmes, il quale stava impugnando con vigore l’elsa della sciabola e la puntava in direzione di Moriarty. Eccoli, il pirata bianco e il suo nemico più terribile. Se ne stavano a una discreta distanza uno dall’altro e si studiavano con attenzione, avvolti in un chiassoso silenzio. Mai John ricordava di aver visto tanta determinazione nello sguardo di qualcuno ed era incredibile che il suo dolce e timido amante, avesse il volto trasfigurato da un disprezzo tanto grande da divenir palpabile. Aveva occhi piccoli, chiusi in una fessura, la bocca contratta in un ghigno storto e la figura del corpo tesa così come i muscoli guizzanti e pronti alla lotta. Non aveva idea che cosa stessero rimuginando o chi dei due avrebbe fatto la prima mossa, ma era chiaro che entrambi fremessero dal desiderio d’ingaggiare una lotta vera e propria. Ciononostante, ancora erano immobili e zitti. Sino a quando, a un certo punto, uno dei due non spezzò gli indugi e prese parola.

«Hai apprezzato il mio regalo?» esordì Sherlock con fare criptico. Di cosa stava parlando? Si domandò, confuso. Che si riferisse all’invito scritto che gli aveva mandato tramite Anderson? Dubitava davvero che potesse essere considerato da qualcuno come un regalo.  
«Sei stato un vero amore e se tu non avessi già due mogli crederei che mi stai corteggiando, sicuro che il tuo adorato Vic o quell’altro animaletto da compagnia che ti sei trovato, non siano gelosi? Voglio dire, io lo sarei. E da morire» concluse con un sibilo inquietante mentre un ghigno gli deformava le espressioni del viso. Era il diavolo, si disse John ritraendosi appena e sedando l’impulso di farsi il segno della croce. Se si fosse figurato il demonio al pari di una persona, avrebbe senz’altro avuto quell’aspetto e la stessa identica espressione che vedeva in quel momento sul viso di Moriarty. Tutti sbagliavano ad avere scrupoli, neanche Dio avrebbe esitato a ucciderlo.  
«Non dire sciocchezze» replicò il pirata bianco «la mia è stata una scelta sensata.» A fronte di simili parole, però, quella maschera di finto divertimento s’illuminò di una sincera giovialità mentre una risata si levava, riecheggiando sino a svanire in un soffio che si confuse con il rumoreggiare dell’oceano. Era spaventoso e terrificante, al punto che John si ritrovò ad afferrare la pistola e ad estrarla dalla cintola senza quasi accorgersene. Poteva sparargli, anche se la distanza era molta lo avrebbe certamente colpito da dove stava.  
«Ah, giusto, non gliel’hai detto. Sì, ti posso capire. I sentimenti e tutte quelle cose lì…» proseguì, gesticolando vistosamente «o magari temevi che se lo avesse saputo, il tuo grande amore avrebbe perso quell’aria adorante che ha quando ti guarda. Sai, io so tutto di te. Philip mi ha detto anche di quell’altro, il dottorino. Dove diavolo lo hai pescato quello? Ma soprattutto per cosa lo usi? Per fornicare, scommetto e dimmi… a letto com’è?» Una rabbia incontrollata prese possesso di John, che si ritrovò a stringer con forza i pugni e a serrar la mascella. Sedare il desiderio di ucciderlo con le sue stesse mani, diventava ogni stante un po’ più difficile; come si permetteva quel bastardo? Svilire a quel modo un legame meraviglioso e bellissimo, a sminuire il loro amore in quella maniera? D’istinto portò lo sguardo su Sherlock, aveva irrigidito la postura e adesso tremava di rabbia. Probabilmente un paio di settimane prima avrebbe giudicato quel silenzio come indifferenza e magari si sarebbe persino infuriato. Oggi, però, lo conosceva molto meglio e di lui riusciva a ormai a distinguere ogni espressione del volto. Era come gli aveva detto Victor il primo giorno su la Norbury, capitan Holmes era sospiri trattenuti e battiti di ciglia, era fremiti leggeri dai quali fuoriuscivano sentimenti forse troppo grandi da esprimere a parole. In quel momento, di fronte a tanta sfrontatezza e volgarità, l’odio che il suo amato provava e il dolore che sentiva, erano tanto grandi da esser palpabili. E John la vedeva tutta, l’ira che diveniva furia e mutava in amarezza e sete di giustizia. Forse in Sherlock Holmes c’era anche un vago desiderio di mettere a tacere il proprio nemico e solo per vendicare la maniera immonda con cui aveva parlato di quel loro amore. Sì, John si sentì orgoglioso e fu proprio allora che le parole di Victor gli tornarono alla mente: “Imparerai a conoscerlo” gli aveva detto con un vago tono divertito e che ancora adesso ben ricordava. Almeno questo era riuscito a farlo, si disse appena un poco soddisfatto di se stesso.

«Non vedo l’ora di divertirmi con lui come ho fatto con quell’altro.» John tornò bruscamente alla realtà e lo fece sedando un brivido che gli corse giù lungo la schiena. Quelle parole e il tono con cui le aveva pronunciate lo spaventarono quasi. Si stava certamente riferendo al periodo di prigionia che Victor aveva subito e al ricatto che aveva riguardato Vivian Norbury e la sua testa. Ignorava cosa fosse accaduto e a quali terrificanti torture era stato sottoposto, ma sapeva che si trattava di un’angoscia ancora viva e mai del tutto superata. Quell’ombra amara che fuoriusciva di tanto in tanto tra uno scherzo e un gioco e che oscurava lo sguardo dell’amato padre Trevor, capitava spesso di riuscire a scorgerla. Fu in quel momento che capì. Che comprese che in gioco c’era molto più che il liberarsi di un nemico o di un qualsiasi ufficiale della marina di Sua Maestà. L’odio che Sherlock Holmes nutriva per James Moriarty era un qualcosa di così radicato nel suo cuore, da esser disposto a rischiare la vita pur di vederlo distrutto. E lui? John amava Sherlock e Victor, e tutti quanti gli altri de la Norbury, con così tanta forza?  
«Cosa ti ha fatto?» mormorò fra sé, in un sussurro spezzato unicamente da quel nodo alla gola che gli impediva di parlare adeguatamente. Non voleva nemmeno pensarci e in un attimo, il desiderio di proteggerli entrambi gli salì con prepotenza al petto. Poi, per fortuna e sedando un brivido, tornò a concentrarsi su quello strano dialogo.  
«Ho mandato Anderson» replicò immediatamente il pirata bianco, ignorando provocazioni e minacce, ma parlando a denti stretti e con rabbia «perché sapevo che se avessi incaricato uno qualsiasi dei miei ragazzi, tu lo avresti sgozzato senza neanche starlo a sentire. Cosa che credo proprio hai fatto oppure no, ma ho rischiato la vita di un traditore o forse pensavi davvero che ti avrei offerto due dei miei su un piatto d’argento? No, Anderson non meritava di morire e neanche lui che ha tradito me e i miei uomini e che mi ha venduto per qualche soldo. E sai perché? Perché anima viva su questa terra merita di morire per mano tua, tuttavia ho scelto coscientemente di mandare lui. Ho deciso per il male minore e per il bene di tutti.» John rimase in silenzio ad ascoltarlo. Lo sguardo vagamente sbigottito e la bocca spalancata in uno stupore non domo, mentre le dita si torcevano attorno alla pistola. Anderson era stato ucciso, dunque e il capitano lo aveva cacciato e spedito sulla nave di Moran il Corsaro, ben sapendo che avrebbe fatto una fine del genere. Il male minore, lo aveva definito. Aveva agito a cuor leggero o ancora portava con sé il peso di una simile decisione? John non ne aveva idea, ma pensò che non era nemmeno quello il tempo per rifletterci. Sollevato nuovamente il volto, quindi, riprese ad ascoltare.  
«Oh, Sherly, il male minore… il male peggiore… ne parli come se fosse colpa mia! Voglio dire, è pur sempre un pirata, no?» ribatté, come se si trattasse di un ragionamento ovvio. «Tu mandi un criminale con malvagie intenzioni a colpirmi sulla mia nave e ti aspetti che non mi difenda? E dici di avere una logica. Ah, sono molto deluso da te, molto. Insomma, che ne direbbe Mycroft se sapesse? Ti toglierebbe tutti i tuoi privilegi, ne sono certo.» Privilegi? Di che accidenti andava blaterando? Sherlock aveva dei vantaggi rispetto ad altri della filibusta? Ed era Mycroft, questo famigerato fratello, a offrirglieli? Gli pareva impossibile. In fin dei conti era un pirata, il cui volto tappezzava i muri delle case di Antigua e il cui “valore” cresceva di giorno in giorno, lo stesso la cui cattura valeva una nomina di prestigio o un incarico a corte. Ebbene un uomo del genere aveva dei benefici? Per quanto desiderasse sapere la verità, non ebbe poi maniera di fermarsi a rifletterci sopra. Moriarty, infatti, aveva smesso di palare e ora sembrava indugiare appena, come se stesse riflettendo sul da farsi. Poi, in un attimo afferrò la pistola che teneva alla cintola e la estrasse, puntandola avanti a sé. «Forse è meglio metter fine alle tue sofferenze, pirata bianco. A proposito, che nome ridicolo. Bianco come cosa? Come la tua anima? Il tuo cuore è nero quanto il mio, Sherlock, non sei l’angelo buono e gentile che le tue mogli credono tu sia, e quando lo capiranno ti lasceranno entrambi.»

Sì, successe allora. Fu a quel punto che John uscì fuori dal proprio nascondiglio, lo fece senza pensar troppo alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni e non dando modo al proprio amato capitano di ribattere all’ennesima provocazione. Semplicemente si levò da dove stava e, impugnata per bene la propria pistola, saltò oltre i cespugli. Non vide affatto Sherlock voltarsi in sua direzione e mettersi fissarlo, incredulo e in parte arrabbiato dal suo avergli disobbedito. Nemmeno badò alle domande che gli piovvero contro e non diede una giustificazione riguardo a cosa ci facesse realmente lì, e perché non stesse andando a fortino con gli altri. No, lui, il buon dottor Watson, ex soldato ora in congedo, fuggito ad Antigua poiché in cerca di avventure e con un ridicolo senso di giustizia a dimoragli nei sensi, non aveva occhi che per James Moriarty. E con stoica determinazione, con militaresca fermezza tenne l’arma puntata in sua direzione.  
«Abbassi la pistola» disse, mimando un gesto, facendogli così capire che avrebbe dovuto buttarla in mare «e la getti giù dalla scogliera» Inaspettatamente, questi gli obbedì.  
 

 

  
 

oOoOo

 

   
Victor Trevor era un uomo stupendamente imprevedibile, ogni volta che si trovava in sua compagnia, John aveva la chiara sensazione che al suo fianco la vita assumesse i contorni di una continua e meravigliosa sorpresa. Se non si fosse profondamente innamorato di Sherlock e lui e padre Trevor si fossero conosciuti altrove, con ogni probabilità si sarebbe potuto anche prendere una bella infatuazione. Ma lì e ora, John si era detto e ripetuto che fosse l’amico migliore che potesse trovare al mondo. Principalmente erano i loro discorsi a essere fuori da un qualsiasi schema di civile sensatezza, parlando con lui si aveva sempre il sentore che da un attimo all’altro le loro chiacchiere potessero virare su un qualsiasi argomento. Tuttavia quando questi balzò fuori dalla giungla con due pistole sguainate e in volto un’espressione dura e incattivita da un ghigno che lo rendeva quasi irriconoscibile, comprese che Victor non avrebbe mai smesso davvero di sorprenderlo. O di piacergli. E infatti non appena lo vide stirò un sorriso, un divertimento sincero che s’infranse contro la durezza delle parole del pirata bianco.  
«Che diavolo fate voi due qui?» tuonò capitan Holmes, severo e distogliendo per un qualche istante le attenzioni da un Moriarty stranamente silenzioso e il cui viso si era corrucciato appena di quello che pareva fastidio.  
«Vengo per evitare che succeda un disastro» spiegò il prete, estraendo dalla tasca della camicia una catenella d’argento che prese a brillare sotto ai raggi del sole. Nessuno di loro ebbe davvero bisogno di osservarla con attenzione o di domandarsi che cosa fosse, John l’aveva riconosciuta subito e mentre guardava lo sberluccichio che il roteare del ciondolo produceva, si diede mortalmente dell’idiota. Aveva stupidamente creduto che Victor avrebbe proseguito con gli altri in direzione del fortino e che mai lo avrebbe seguito. Pensava che fosse un uomo fin troppo fiducioso nei confronti del proprio capitano, troppo per disobbedirgli a quel modo e mettersi a correre nella foresta in direzione della scogliera. Eppure eccolo lì, a pochi passi da dove stava. Appena un poco avanti rispetto al limitare della fitta boscaglia. Arrabbiato, anzi peggio: profondamente furioso. Victor che portava lo sguardo da John a capitan Holmes e viceversa, studiando le reazioni di ognuno di loro come se ne dipendesse la vita di tutti. Probabilmente, pensò in un barlume di amarezza, era davvero così.  
«A un certo momento, Fortebraccio arriva e mi dà questa» riprese, agitando la catenella che lanciò immediatamente in direzione del capitano, il quale l’afferrò al volo. «È la collana di tua madre, Sherl. Non sarò intelligente quanto te, ma capisco come vanno certe cose. Perché diavolo me l’hai data? Ci hai messo una tua ciocca di capelli e me l’hai data, Cristo santo, che significa?» gridò, rivolgendosi direttamente a John. Aveva alzato drasticamente la voce, probabilmente senza voler urlare ma più che altro per l’impeto, per il desiderio di capire. O preso dalla foga del momento. Victor pareva un uomo più passionale rispetto a Sherlock, mostrava i propri sentimenti con più semplicità. Adesso, infatti, era sufficiente guardarlo per capire a che cosa stesse pensando. Il suo corpo si era proteso in avanti e le dita si erano strette con maggior forza alle pistole. Per quanto minaccioso potesse sembrargli, John non si fece intimidire e afferrata con ancor più determinazione la propria arma, si ritrovò a rispondere a tono. Sapeva di aver torto, ma non gli interessava.  
«Perché quella collana è importante, rappresenta la nostra unione. Quella mia e di Sherlock. Se dovesse succedermi qualcosa voglio che sia al sicuro. Per questo te l’ho data e sai che c’è, Vic? Che è vero: sei migliore di me. Perché tu ti fidi talmente tanto di lui che non gli avresti mai disobbedito, anche se ti struggi per l’angoscia. Io invece sono corso qui perché so cosa vuol fare e non mi fido a lasciarlo solo.»  
«Smettetela subito» intervenne a quel punto capitan Holmes, frapponendosi fisicamente fra di loro. Anche lui passava lo sguardo da uno all’altro come se non sapesse da quale parte girarsi, ma al contrario di Victor emanava una certa imperiosità. Il suo carisma innato si faceva vedere spesso e soprattutto quando impartiva ordini alla ciurma. A John era sempre piaciuto da matti osservarlo in quello stato. E gli piacque persino allora, nonostante tutto. «Mi avete disobbedito tutti e due e questo è intollerabile, avete rotto una promessa e ora entrambi rischiate la vita. Se vi ho detto di rimanere lontani è perché lui può usarvi contro di me, e lo sa perfettamente. Quindi ora vi girate e ve ne andate, procedendo di buon passo raggiungerete Fortebraccio e gli altri in una decina di minuti.»  
«E io ti lascerei qui da solo a rischiare la pelle per quel figlio di puttana?» ribatté John mai così deciso e indicando James con un gestaccio della mano, un James che ancora se la rideva (e piuttosto sguaiatamente). Pareva una belva che aveva avvisato la propria preda, ma invece che catturarla e mangiarsela, vi giocava e la stuzzicava. Moriarty doveva trovarli piuttosto divertenti. «Scordatelo! Io da qua non me ne vado, non se prima non mi dici la verità. Lui era qui la notte in cui è morto Joe, io voglio sapere perché e che cosa c'entra con me e Joe. E tu me lo dirai adesso.»

Ora, Sherlock non era quel tipo d’uomo che permetteva tanto facilmente di farsi dare ordini. Per questa ragione, John si era stupito parecchio della sua remissività a letto e del suo diventare incredibilmente docile in talune occasioni. E, sebbene non gliel’avesse mai strettamente domandato, aveva anche la sensazione che gli piacesse persino il farsi comandare. Naturalmente non si permetteva mai di ordinargli alcunché, né di tirar fuori il suo grado di capitano dell’esercito e specialmente quando si trovavano sul ponte di comando o le volte in cui dava all’equipaggio le specifiche del giorno. Il suo stare sul cassero o al timone era una di quelle cose che lo rendevano intoccabile e persino per lui che ne era l’amante o per Victor, amante platonico. Tanti pudori derivavano dal fatto che sentiva che sarebbe stato meschino il far pesare la loro relazione a quel modo, perché era certo che sarebbe stato sufficiente l’indurire il tono per avere la meglio. Il pirata bianco era un capitano che non disdegnava di ascoltare le opinioni dei propri ufficiali, ma alla fine era sempre e lui a prendere le decisioni e raramente tornava sui propri passi. Tuttavia, in quei frangenti di concitazione non rifletté affatto su quelli che dovevano essere i rispettivi ruoli. Senza pensare a nulla se non al bruciante desiderio di conoscere tutto quanto, prese coraggio e gli intimò di restar fermo. Come da previsione, Sherlock chinò appena un poco la testa e dopo qualche attimo di indugio, prese a spiegare.  
«Ti avevo già detto che il Corsaro Nero era interessato a quest’isola e in maniera particolare al tesoro che qui è stato seppellito più di un secolo fa, approssimativamente e secondo le mie deduzioni dovrebbe risalire dei primi decenni del ‘500. Morgan ha cercato per tutta la vita la mappa e quando l’ha trovata, Joe gliel’ha rubata e si è ammutinato.»  
«Questo già lo sapevo, ma non capisco che cosa c’entri tutto questo con lui» tuonò, agitando le braccia mentre Moriarty esplodeva in una risata fragorosa.  
«Questa tua nuova moglie è più lenta dell’altra, Sherly.»  
«Perché voleva il tesoro» annuì capitan Holmes. «Questo tesoro. Quello che è seppellito qui. Jim ha fatto carte false pur di ottenerlo. Ha persino promesso a Morgan la carica di governatore della Giamaica, tutto pur di avere la mappa. Quando il Corsaro Nero gli ha detto che il vecchio si era volatilizzato, Moriarty ha fatto l’impossibile per ritrovarlo e c’è riuscito. Ma forse credi che su quella nave spagnola tu e Joe non siate state scoperti per grazia divina?»  
«Intendi dire che quel bastardo era d’accordo con un comandante spagnolo?» domandò John, allibito. Ricordava di averlo sentito parlare di cose del genere. Accordi segreti col nemico giurato dell’Inghilterra, trattative che comprendevano traffici illeciti con Spagna e Francia, e ancora giustizialismo alquanto discutibile e vendette personali. E poi assassini, omicidi, pirateria del tutto illecite e fuori dalle sacre leggi reali. Sì, James Moriarty era una sciagura e andava fermato in un modo o nell’altro. Così gli aveva detto Sherlock e proprio così sarebbe stato.  
«Credo fossero degli anni che cercava Joe, ma deve averlo intercettato in Inghilterra e da lì vi ha fatti seguire. Quando siete arrivati nelle Indie avete trovato una caracca spagnola su cui viaggiare, il capitano vi ha lasciato persino fuggire con una delle sue scialuppe. Ma qui qualcuno aveva fatto male i suoi conti, non è vero Jimmy?» sogghignò Sherlock mentre il volto di Moriarty mutava sino a divenire di una fiammeggiante ira. James doveva aver compreso di aver commesso un drastico errore e non doveva esser di quegli uomini che amavano particolarmente quando qualcuno gli faceva notare i propri sbagli. Aveva infatti smesso di ridere e teneva i pugni serrati, quasi si sentisse pronto per ingaggiare una lotta.  
«Quel vecchiaccio maledetto ha fregato tutti, sapeva che senza le indicazioni era impossibile arrivare al tesoro» gridò, furente. «Quando ha capito che la volevo, ha ingoiato la mappa e si è gettato di sotto. Dannato figlio di un cane» borbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto. Fu in quel momento, mentre capitan Moriarty inveiva contro il caro ricordo del vecchio Joe, che qualcosa in quell'atmosfera tesa prese a cambiare. Già nella sua testa, uno dopo l’altro, ogni tassello di quel grande disegno stava iniziando ad andare al rispettivo posto. Ecco come avevano fatto a giunger fin lì indisturbati, perché Joe era morto e come mai aveva scelto di uccidersi a un passo dall'avere un tesoro. Il dramma, giunto a quel punto, furono quelle mezze idee che già si andavano a formare nella mente di John Watson. Una goccia, piccola e appena percettibile. Fu lei a dare il via alla tempesta. Cominciò con Sherlock che stirava un ghigno furbo ed esplodeva in una sonora e fragorosa risata. Dopo fu un turbinio di eventi e fatti che mai, mai il dottor Watson avrebbe dimenticato.  
«E se ti dicessi che la mappa del tesoro è sempre stata sotto al tuo naso e senza che tu lo sapessi?» ne rise capitan Holmes e questa volta era lui a sembrar divertito. Non lo era, notò subito John. Lo aveva davvero capito dagli occhi duri e dall’espressione fredda che si portava addosso. Per assurdo, nel contempo sorrise. Sherlock non era davvero più capace di ingannarlo.  
«Che intendi?» tuonò James, ringhiando al pari di una belva furiosa.  
«John, per favore, slacciati la camicia.»  
«Sherlock…» balbettò, spaventato perché no, non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Non pensava che gli avrebbe mai domandato di fare una cosa del genere e proprio lui che sapeva quale peso era stato il portare una mappa tatuata sul petto, e cos’avesse significato il doversi nascondere. Per mesi aveva celato se stesso dagli occhi indiscreti del mondo, per lunghe notti era rimasto solo, rifiutando persino al compagnia di una qualche puttana o di un amico con cui bere. In quei frangenti, per lunghi istanti rimase immobile. Fermo a guardarlo, indeciso sul da farsi o meno e profondamente spaccato a metà. Poi quella parola, piccola e appena sussurrata. Un “fidati” pronunciato a mezza bocca, detto dalle splendide labbra di Sherlock che subito si stirarono in un accenno di sorriso che andò a increspargli le guance. Per giorni e giorni si era torturato su quella parola, sentendosi alle volte persino inferiore rispetto agli altri membri dell’equipaggio. Si era quasi convinto di amarlo meno rispetto a Victor e tutto perché faticava a dargli credito. Si fidava di lui? Dell’uomo che amava e che gli aveva cambiato la vita? Più volte si era ripetuto che se lo aveva seguito sin lì significava che no, non si fidava affatto. Eppure in quel momento scelse di non pensarci e mise da parte ogni domanda e dubbio. Un laccio alla volta e la sua camicia fu tolta. Il suo segreto era stato svelato.

Il primo a uscire da quell’oblio di silenzio fu Victor, che si lasciò andare a un’esternazione delle sue. Un commento alquanto volgare e a cui Sherlock rispose con un impercettibile sorrisino, che subito andò a morire dietro a una maschera di modesto dolore.  
«John Watson, come saprai» esordì rivolgendosi Moriarty, il quale con ira funesta fissava quel petto disegnato, tremando al contempo «è stato ingaggiato da Joe a Londra e poi loro due, insieme, sono venuti qui. Joe doveva aver capito di esser seguito e quindi si è procurato una sicurezza. Nella zona a nord dell’isola c’è una tribù di indigeni, sono molto bravi a fare tatuaggi. Questo dev’essere stato parecchio complicato per loro, che di solito si limitano a figure semplici, ma contiene tutte le informazioni necessarie per trovare il tesoro. E io le ho decifrate tutte.»  
«Dannato vecchiaccio» sbraitò Moriarty.  
«E sai, Jim» soffiò Sherlock, con disprezzo «qual è la cosa più ridicola? Che John ha vissuto ad Antigua per tutto questo tempo, sotto al tuo naso. Nessuno ne avrebbe mai saputo niente se quel giorno lui non avesse deciso di seguirmi. La vita a volte gioca strani scherzi» concluse sorridendo. Il suo divertimento tuttavia scemò subito. Fu allora che successe, accadde in un attimo e tanto che nessuno riuscì a capire come avesse fatto a esser tanto veloce. Con uno scatto, Moriarty si scaraventò contro John, saltandogli al collo. La prima a cadere fu la pistola che finì a terra, lontana da loro ed esattamente dopo che un primo pugno gli arrivasse dritto in pancia, facendo piegare John su se stesso. Sentiva grida lontane, le urla furiose di capitan Holmes giungere alle sue orecchie e subito scivolar via. Il suo istinto agì per lui, rapido e svelto. In un frangente si ricordò del coltello donatogli da Angelo e che aveva portato con sé, lo estrasse e con forza, dopo averlo cinto da dietro, lo premette al collo di Moriarty il quale si lasciò andare a gridolini di compiacimento.  
«Allontanati da lui, John» lo pregò Sherlock «adesso ci penso io, tu però adesso butti il coltello e vai via con Vic, d’accordo?» Ma John non lo ascoltò e, un passo alla volta, indietreggiò sino al margine del precipizio. «Ti prego torna indietro» ripeté capitan Holmes mentre padre Trevor gli si avvicinava e gli stringeva il braccio, quasi avesse capito già tutto. Si guardarono, John e Victor. Per un lunghissimo istante i loro occhi furono drasticamente incatenati. Il prete aveva compreso che cosa stava per succedere e alla stessa maniera Sherlock, le cui lacrime già gli bagnavano gli occhi.  
«Vic, la nostra promessa è ancora valida, giusto?»  
«Sempre, dolcezza» mormorò, facendogli l’occhiolino e prima di rabbuiarsi. Soddisfatto, John annuì e quindi fece un altro passo indietro.

Le ultime parole furono sussurrate su lacrime salate, gli bagnarono le labbra e infine ricaddero giù sul terreno umido della prima pioggia. Pianse mentre il sole stava tramontando e quando lo disse, un tripudio di rosa e arancio colorava quel cielo all’imbrunire: «Sherlock Holmes, ti amo così tanto...» Poi, John Watson si gettò di sotto con capitan Moriarty stretto a sé. L’urlo di Sherlock fece tremare la terra e sanguinargli il cuore. Poi non sentì più niente.  
   
 

 

**Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorrei dirvi che un po’ mi dispiace per il “cliffangherone da galera”, ma la verità è che non è così! XD Prima di tentare la fuga, vi lascio con due note sulle citazioni. 
> 
> -Il capitanato di Sherlock: mentre scrivevo mi sono resa conto che assomigliava vagamente alla filosofia di James Kirk (Star Trek) ovvero un capitano che ascolta molto il parere dei propri ufficiali, ma che alla fine è sempre lui a prendere le decisioni. Ero tentata di togliere le frasi in cui la somiglianza era più evidente, ma alla fine ho tenuto tutto e questo perché mi piaceva l’idea di mettere una citazione da una serie che amo.  
> -Cronaca di una morte annunciata, è il titolo di un romanzo di Gabriel Garcia Marquez.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che sono giunti sin qui.


	26. Epilogo

 

 

Barbados, 29 gennaio.  
Anno del Signore 1656  
 

 

 

 

 

Martha Hudson era il ritratto della perfetta dama inglese. Pensandoci, a John Watson ricordava vagamente la balia sua e di Harrieth; una buona donna che lo aveva allattato e cresciuto e i cui ricordi di tanto in tanto riaffioravano. Sempre elegante, sebbene il luogo fosse dei più impervi e da quelle parti difficilmente notassero il buon costume, Martha riusciva a mantenere una qual certa compostezza nei modi di fare. Decisamente britannica, fine, posata, ligia ai dettami del buon Dio e a quelli dell’amato sovrano d’Inghilterra, ma anche profondamente legata ai propri cari ricordi, aveva sposato Frank Hudson in un tiepido giorno di primavera, ormai svariati anni addietro. A un certo momento, però, insoddisfatto da un’esistenza che reputava noiosa e poco propizia, Frank aveva espresso la volontà di cambiare del tutto vita. Insieme erano quindi partiti alla volta delle Indie Occidentali, in cerca di fortuna. Erano capitati a Barbados non per caso, ma più che altro per volontà. Avevano sentito da alcuni naviganti che quell’isola, molto più di tante altre, era un centro in grande espansione e che non esisteva luogo più civilizzato in tutto il nuovo mondo. Il che era assolutamente vero, Indian Bridge era ormai una cittadina di una discreta grandezza e tanto da non aver nulla da invidiare a Bristol o Cambridge. * Con una chiesa, strade, un buon porto marittimo e tutto quanto il necessario per una decente sopravvivenza, la città era il ritratto perfetto di come un inglese fosse capace di qualsiasi cosa, persino di vivere in un’isola tanto selvaggia e la cui natura era odiosamente impervia. Lì, i coniugi Hudson avevano aperto un bordellaccio malfamato, spacciato per taverna, situato ai margini più a nord della città. Lontano dai rumori e dai fastidi del porto, l’Hudders (questo il suo nome) era fondamentalmente un locale di puttane e ubriaconi, pirati mascherati da marinai. Tenuto magnificamente bene per essere una locanda infima gestita da una donna ormai vedova, aveva una cucina ben fornita, un buona quantità di alcolici e anche diverse stanze da letto al piano superiore. E proprio una di quelle, John Watson aveva occupato negli ultimi mesi. Otto, per l’esattezza. Otto mesi e dieci giorni lontano dai pirati de la Norbury e da Sherlock Holmes, il bianco pirata. Otto mesi d’inferno durante i quali non aveva fatto che sognarlo e figurarselo d’innanzi agli occhi, rendendosi conto con sempre più concretezza che, man a mano che il tempo passava, meno dettagli di lui ricordava. Quali erano le fattezze del suo viso? E i suoi occhi? Erano davvero stupefacenti come gli pareva di figurarseli talvolta? Ma soprattutto, la sua vita a bordo de la Norbury era stata reale? Perché c’erano dei giorni in cui dubitava persino di questo. Incertezze di cui si pentiva nell’attimo immediatamente successivo, sentendosi tremendamente sciocco.

John non aveva mai davvero capito perché lo avessero trasportato fin lì invece che curarlo a bordo de la Norbury, ma sapeva che a insistere per portarlo a Barbados era stato proprio il pirata bianco. Su diversi aspetti della vicenda, Mrs Hudson era stata assurdamente prolissa, raccontandogli per filo e per segno molti dei fatti di cui era venuta a sapere. Tuttavia pareva averne omessi degli altri e probabilmente di proposito. Era stata assai superficiale pesino nel suo ostinarsi a non rispondere alle fin troppe domande che John aveva tentato di porgli. Ad esempio, che fine aveva fatto Moriarty? E Sebastian Moran aveva davvero avuto la peggio nello scontro con Lestrade, come gli era parso d’intuire? Ma soprattutto, avevano trovato il tesoro? A questo non aveva mai risposto se non con un enigmatico: “Tutto a suo tempo, caro” che di solito lo irritava da morire. Ciò che si era limitata a dirgli riguardava la caduta perché, in effetti, del volo ricordava assai poco. Sapeva di essersi lanciato a capofitto giù dalla scogliera, e che poi aveva cercato con tutte le proprie forze di tenere la testa fuori dall’acqua per non annegare. A un certo punto, però, aveva perduto i sensi e da quel momento in avanti la sua memoria era piuttosto labile. Stando a quello che gli era stato riferito, nell’oceano doveva esserci rimasto per un paio di giorni o forse di più, e quando lo avevano finalmente trovato era preda di febbre e deliri. Ad aggravare la sua già precaria situazione erano le ferite provocate dall’impatto violento con l’oceano, che in quel momento doveva esser stato duro come pietra, tanto da provocargli una ferita profonda a una gamba e lacerazioni superficiali in tutto il resto corpo. Secondo il parere di Mrs Hudson, Sherlock doveva aver spinto la Norbury al proprio massimo della potenza e tutto per poter arrivare a Barbados il prima possibile. Nel frattempo, John era stato sottoposto alle cure del buon Mike Stamford, il solo a bordo ad avere qualche conoscenza di medicina. Probabilmente l’uomo a cui doveva per davvero la vita e che lo aveva riacciuffato per i capelli, assieme a capitan Holmes il quale aveva stupidamente rischiato il collo e soltanto per trasportarlo (rigorosamente in braccio) dal porto alla locanda. Da quel giorno ormai lontano, era trascorsa un’infinità di tempo e John Watson non aveva mai più rivisto il proprio grande amore, né nessun altro dell’equipaggio. Riprendersi era stato difficile, doloroso e alquanto impegnativo. Certe mattine pareva complesso persino l’aprire gli occhi, ma per quanto lo sconforto lo attanagliasse ogni giorno un po’ di più, era riuscito a guarire. Diavolo, non avrebbe augurato nemmeno al proprio peggior nemico, di dover imparare di nuovo a utilizzare una gamba così malridotta! Per le prime settimane era rimasto a letto, naturalmente, curandosi con erbe e medicinali che lenivano i dolori, ma una volta passata la febbre, rimarginate le ferite e passato quel male che aveva in tutto il corpo, era stato più facile pensare di poterci riuscire. Se fosse tornato in salute magari Sherlock lo avrebbe preso di nuovo con sé. Sapeva che era una vana speranza e che probabilmente capitan Holmes neanche stava pensando più a lui, ma doveva aggrapparsi a un qualcosa perché altrimenti sarebbe impazzito. Pertanto aveva ripreso a mangiare. Un boccone alla volta e permettendo al vigore di tornare quello d’un tempo, dopodiché si era sforzato di camminare e di riabituare la gamba al movimento con passeggiate ed esercizi. Il suo fisico aveva recuperato sorprendentemente bene ed era proprio la speranza di poter tornare su la Norbury a spingerlo a impegnarsi.  
«Tornerà» gli ripeteva sempre Mrs Hudson le volte in cui lo sorprendeva particolarmente sconfortato. «Un giorno lo vedrai entrare da quella porta e non ti sembrerà trascorso un singolo giorno dall’ultima volta» continuava, infondendogli quella speranza che a John sembrava ormai di aver perduto per sempre. Fondamentalmente, “Hudders”, come la chiamava affettuosamente, gli piaceva. Era la madre premurosa che non aveva mai avuto e teneva a lei ben più di quanto avesse mai tenuto alla propria sorella. Martha gli voleva bene in una maniera genuina e sincera e pareva apprezzare per davvero la sua compagnia. Piuttosto spesso si intrattenevano a parlare o anche semplicemente a spettegolare di questo o quel cliente, ma le conversazioni che John preferiva erano quelle che riguardavano Sherlock Holmes. Mrs Hudson gli parlava spesso di quando si erano conosciuti e di come, grazie a uno stratagemma, il pirata bianco fosse riuscito a far impiccare Frank, autore di un atroce delitto e di una combutta con Bartolomeu il portoghese; tutti reati che gli erano costati il collo. ** Ad ogni modo e dopo così tanto tempo, ora si trovava lì, ad aiutare a servire ai tavoli, a mantenere l’ordine all’interno della rumorosa taverna e spesso a dare una mano in cucina, le volte in cui c’era più lavoro. Si dava da fare come poteva per tenersi impegnato, ma la realtà era che aveva l’impressione di morire poco a poco. Viveva con un forzato sorriso impresso sul volto, camminava ancora con una leggera zoppia che lo rendeva appena un poco claudicante e sussultava ogni qual volta che sentiva la porta del locale aprirsi. No, John Watson non aveva per davvero perduto la speranza che un giorno tornassero a prenderlo e sentiva così prepotentemente il bisogno di abbracciarlo, che neanche si vergognava più di ammettere che ogni qual volta che passeggiava per le vie di Indian Bridge, sollevava la testa cercando di capire se Sherlock non si stesse nascondendo tra la folla. Persino le ragazze che intrattenevano i clienti avevano pena di lui, spesso ridevano e scherzavano prendendolo bonariamente in giro. Eppure e con l'andare avanti dei mesi, persino loro avevano imparato a capire quanto potente fosse il sentimento che provava, e fino a che punto potesse dirsi dolorosa la sola idea di star lontano da una persona amata.  
«Dirò alle altre di tenere gli occhi aperti.» Così gli aveva detto Sarah, un giorno di qualche settimana prima mentre John la ringraziava con un ampio e dolce sorriso. «Se qualcuna lo vede, sarai il primo a saperlo.» Erano brave donne, in fin dei conti e nonostante il lavoro che facevano erano gentili. Per i primi giorni si erano addirittura occupate di lui, portandogli da bere o da mangiare. Nemmeno si erano sognate di giudicarlo per il suo amore così diverso e peccaminoso nei confronti di un altro uomo, semplicemente lo accettavano. Un po’, John sentiva di dovere la vita anche a loro. Sì, proprio a un gruppo di baldracche dannatamente amorevoli. Aveva imparato a voler bene a tutte quante, come fossero sorelle e al punto che aveva persino insegnato loro a leggere e scrivere, con la giustificazione che un giorno magari sarebbe potuto tornare utile. La sua era gentilezza fine a se stessa, messa in pratica per il puro piacere di fare del bene a qualcuno. Ma d’altronde, tutte quante avevano fatto altrettanto. A iniziare da Sarah, che gli aveva terso la fronte dal sudore durante la febbre, Janine che lo aveva lavato o Janice che cantava per lui canzoni d’amore. Ciò che mai avrebbe creduto era che tanta gentilezza sarebbe stata ripagata.

Il fatto accadde una sera non molto diversa da tante altre. La taverna era così piena di gente, che il fracasso di risate e urla dei soliti avventori lo si poteva addirittura ritenere fastidioso. Sulla sinistra, accanto all’entrata, un gruppo di marinai sbarcato da un mercantile quel pomeriggio, si divertiva a bere e a giocare a carte. In un angolo, invece e vagamente in disparte rispetto agli altri, quel tale scozzese che vedeva spesso di recente, intonava la ballata del giovane Geordie e delle di lui disavventure. Mrs Hudson, tutta indaffarata, portava piatti fumanti e boccali di rum e whisky, e pareva così presa da non accorgersi di nulla se non dei propri passi messi frettolosamente uno avanti all’altro. E sì, fu proprio allora che successe. In maniera inaspettata ed esattamente nell’attimo in cui John si ritrovò a pensare che, tutto sommato, gli piaceva vivere lì. Nonostante la sera fosse già avanzata e ci fosse molto lavoro da sbrigare, se ne stava al piano di sopra, distrattamente appoggiato alla ringhiera. Con malavoglia e un velo di noia addosso, guardava giù di sotto. Al solito, perennemente in cerca di un volto di sua conoscenza spuntare miracolosamente tra la folla. Non avvenne, come sempre. In compenso un sorriso leggero gli nacque in viso, nell’esatto istante in cui fece caso alla maniera in cui Sarah aveva appena trattato un ubriacone. Perché era anche una puttana ma aveva una propria dignità; così aveva urlato mentre schiaffeggiava sonoramente il manigoldo, prima di roteare su stessa e andarsene oltraggiata. Già, fu allora che accadde, mentre rideva. Un refolo d’aria più fresca gli stuzzicò la pelle del viso, come in una carezza. Attirato da quella che reputava una stranezza, perché il caldo lì dentro era sempre molto intenso, si sollevò e portò lo sguardo più in là. Ed allora lo vide. Fermo sulla porta, giusto un poco dentro ma ancora indeciso sull’entrare o meno, Victor Trevor se ne stava immobile. Respirava sonoramente, con affanno e quasi fosse reduce da una lunga corsa. John non aveva avuto esitazioni di sorta, lo aveva riconosciuto subito e nonostante il saio che si era gettato addosso e che portava calato sopra la testa, aveva capito che era lui. Victor si guardava attorno con un miscuglio di speranza e aspettativa in viso; lo cercava pensò mentre i battiti del suo cuore acceleravano pericolosamente. Sbigottito e incredulo, rimase per un qualche istante a fissarlo e quasi stentasse a pensarlo come reale, con lo sguardo fermo e la bocca aperta in un sincero stupore, che già stava mutando in gioia. Dopo, a un certo momento, i loro occhi si incontrarono. Nella folla caotica di quella locanda, John Watson ebbe la piacevole sensazione che il suo cuore si stesse fermando del tutto e che la testa si fosse fatta più leggera. L’ultima cosa che vide fu il sorriso di Victor, il quale esplose in una fragorosa risata di felicità. Preso dall’impeto non badò ad altro e gli corse incontro. Senza pensare a nulla di concreto, si precipitò giù per le scale. Era come se ne dipendesse la sua stessa vita, quasi non avesse fatto altro che rimuginare e fantasticare su quel momento per tutto l’arco di mesi della sua forzata immobilità. Come se il dolore alla gamba non contasse più niente e tutta la sofferenza provata e gli sforzi per guarire e tornare in salute, avessero avuto lo scopo ben preciso di condurlo sin lì. Si trattava di una sciocchezza dannatamente sentimentale e tanto che Sherlock avrebbe disapprovato, di questo ne era certo, eppure non poteva fare a meno di dare un senso a tutto quello che aveva passato. Quando finalmente lo ebbe raggiunto, senza esitare o preoccuparsi di sguardi attoniti e occhiatacce curiose da parte degli avventori, John Watson lo strinse a sé. Abbracciò un tale vestito da monaco con la passione con cui avrebbe dovuto far proprie le grazie di una donna. Il loro trovarsi fu violento e quasi rabbioso. Di certo non gentile. Appena un poco doloroso (spiacevole per il cuore che gli faceva male, e ancora batteva all’impazzata), nel suo tirarlo a sé e poi stringerlo in un affetto sconfinato e che non concedeva tregua alcuna. Quando finalmente si allontanarono e subito dopo che John lo ebbe trascinato al di fuori, al riparo da tutti in quella che ormai era la buia notte di Barbados, si lasciarono entrambi cadere contro alle mura della locanda. Risero tutti e due, spezzando quel silenzio assordante di chi è troppo felice persino per parlare. Naturalmente fu Victor il primo a rompere gli indugi, tra tutti forse era il più sinceramente voglioso di metter parole e frasi tra loro.

«Ho pregato» esordì, accarezzandogli la guancia arrossata con la punta del pollice e prima di baciarlo appena sulle labbra, in un saluto lieve. Ne aveva patito troppo l'assenza, pensò John. Diavolo se ne aveva sentito la nostalgia, al punto che pesava tanto quanto l'assenza di Sherlock. Gli era mancata la sconsideratezza, ma anche i giochi, le battute da libertino impunito e persino quel loro discuter amabilmente di sconcezze come se niente fosse. Tutto di padre Trevor gli era mancato, anche l’ambiguità di quello sguardo che pareva triste e allegro al medesimo tempo. Persino la dolcezza di quei baci fraterni e colmi di un affetto, tanto grande da far male al cuore.  
«Ho pregato ogni giorno» ripeté mentre John si lasciava andare a una ghigno silenzioso, ma divertito. Oh, cielo! Esclamò, tra sé. Da quanto tempo non rideva a quel modo? Otto mesi e dieci giorni. Gli ribadì, petulante, una voce nella testa mentre l’amarezza tornava in superficie, scacciata però via da un sorriso da perfetto idiota che non riusciva davvero a fare meno far sbocciare in viso.  
«Tu?» scherzò «tu avresti pregato? Un prete? Un prete che prega? Tzé, non ci son più i santi monaci di un volta!» Di nuovo risate. Le loro. Le stesse di una volta, su la Norbury. Le medesime che anche allora e proprio come accadeva durante quelle occasioni in cui era in compagnia di Victor Trevor, scemavano in un silenzio leggero e delicatamente impalpabile. Poi, di nuovo, mille domande presero a vorticargli in testa e il bruciante desiderio di capire si fece largo, spazzando via tutto.  
«Come…» si azzardò, ma subito venne fermato.  
«Stanno tutti bene» lo interruppe «Moriarty è morto, Moran fu arrembato mesi fa. Ti racconteremo, ma non ti devi preoccupare. Ogni cosa è a posto adesso ed è questo l’importante.»  
«Sei qui per portarmi via?» si azzardò a chiedere John, con, nell’animo, l’impeto e la foga di chi stava fremendo. Di chi non voleva altro se non fuggire via e andare lontano, oltre i confini del mare. Al di là dell’oceano e anche più in là, ad arrembare navi e a trovar tesori e isole deserte. «Ti prego, Vic, dimmi che sei qui per questo. Io voglio bene a Mrs Hudson e a tutte le ragazze qui, ma non riesco più a vivere. Un altro giorno e impazzirò.»  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò Victor, stringendolo in un abbraccio questa volta più dolce «mi dispiace se ti abbiamo fatto aspettare così tanto, ma Mrs Hudson è stata categorica. Faceva rapporto a Rathbone tutti i mesi e ogni volta che ci arrivava un “no” come risposta, un po’ di tutti noi moriva. Ti aspettano tutti, a bordo. Hanno preparato una gran festa per il tuo ritorno.»  
«Aspetta… Rathbone?» ripeté John, confuso allontanandosi quel tanto da poterlo guardare negli occhi. Si ricordava di Rathbone, ovviamente dato era uno dei pirati a servizio di capitan Holmes. Era nella scialuppa carica dei quindici uomini giunti sull’isola del tesoro; per tutto quel tempo era rimasto lì? E mai se n’era accorto? Come diavolo aveva fatto a non capirlo e a non rendersi conto di nulla?  
«Proprio lui» annuì Victor «Sherlock lo ha lasciato a Barbados per tenerti d’occhio e per fare da ponte da te a noi della nave. Siamo sempre stati informati sul tuo stato di salute e se ora non fossimo più che certi che puoi venire con noi, non saremmo qui questa notte.»  
«Saremmo?» ripeté, nuovamente confuso e lasciando a intendere di non aver affatto capito. Forse era che non voleva veramente crederci. Eppure perché il suo cuore adesso galoppava a quel modo? Non poteva pensare che quell’incubo avesse finalmente una fine, anche se ci aveva sperato ogni giorno. Tuttavia, altre ombre si affacciarono dentro di lui. Se erano lì per recuperarlo, dov’era Sherlock? Perché non era lì? E cosa intendeva parlando al plurale? Chi altri c’era con Victor e per quale motivo non si era ancora fatto vedere?  
«Credi forse che sia venuto solo?» mormorò padre Trevor, stirando un sorriso sornione e furbo, prima di allontanarsi indietro di qualche passo e iniziare a guardarsi attorno. Che cosa diavolo andasse cercando, lo capì solamente più tardi.

«Ehi, hai intenzione di nasconderti ancora per molto?» urlò apparentemente in direzione del nulla più assoluto «no, perché qui c’è qualcuno che ha dannatamente voglia di parlare con te.» Dopo di quello, il silenzio cadde in quel minuscolo e buio vicolo, lì nel nord di Indian Bridge, fiorente centro a sud di Barbados. Poi, un fruscio e un tonfo lieve spezzarono la quiete. Victor non ebbe bisogno affatto di spiegare a chi si fosse rivolto e dal canto proprio, a John non servì chiederlo. Seppe solo che il suo cuore mancò un battito, lo stomaco si strinse come preda di una morsa e poi il fiato divenne corto. Infine, nella penombra, lo vide. Sherlock Holmes, avvolto nel nero della notte, camminava in sua direzione con passo posato e in apparenza tranquillo. Dio, se gli era mancato! Pensò. Tanto da morirne. Tanto da non rendersi neanche conto se tutto quello fosse un sogno o meno. Capì che era reale solo dopo che questi gli parlò. Di lui, aveva dimenticato persino la voce. Come aveva potuto scordarlo? Quel tono baritonale e profondo che tante volte lo aveva fatto ammattire e che arrivò al pari di un balsamo, a lenire i suoi nervi tesi.  
«Salve, John» mormorò il pirata bianco, a mezza bocca. In un sussurro che celava timidezza dietro un’apparente indifferenza. No, John Watson avrebbe dovuto esser più posato. Lui di stirpe inglese da generazioni, nato e cresciuto nei favori di Londra e nel fervore della cricca medica più in vista di tutto il Regno Unito, avrebbe dovuto mostrar più sensatezza. Eppure non lo fece, e non pensò neanche per un momento a rimaner fermo dove stava. La corsa fu impetuosa, la stretta sulle sue braccia prepotente. Il bacio fu da togliere il fiato.  
«Una promessa» gli chiese Sherlock, parlandogli sulle labbra pochi attimi più tardi «che non farai mai più una cosa simile, John. Ho bisogno di saperlo.»  
«Mai. Non lo prometterò mai» negò, con vigore e ben deciso a farsi valere «a meno che tu non mi giuri la stessa cosa.» Quindi un altro bacio, ora più approfondito e passionale. E la consapevolezza di non poter più fare a meno uno dell'altro. Poi la risata, quella di un Victor mai tanto sincero e che adesso scuoteva la testa, perché erano due idioti e questo era quanto. No, nessuno di loro suggellò mai quel giuramento. Perché la verità era che, per quanto faticoso fosse stato il riprendersi e per quanto dolorosa la separazione, John Watson non una singola volta si era pentito di essersi lanciato giù dalla scogliera. Perché lo amava, e davvero non c’era altro da aggiungere.  
 

  
 

  
oOoOo

 

 

La sera successiva già stavano viaggiando verso sud, a bordo di quel galeone spagnolo rubato chissà quando e preso nessuno sapeva bene dove, e che portava il nome della mai dimenticata Vivian Norbury. Viaggiavano col vento in poppa a far gonfiar il velaccio mentre Fortebraccio teneva il timone e gli strascichi di una festa li si percepiva ancora dal vociare leggero di risate in lontananza. Viaggiavano con le raccomandazioni di Mrs Hudson ancora a vorticar loro nella mente e le lacrime di Sarah impresse nel cuore di John. Viaggiavano mentre Donovan, dall’altro capo della nave, narrava a Victor storie di sirene e capitani incantati e Lestrade lo istigava a creder che fosse tutto quanto vero. Viaggiavano verso isole inesplorate, lidi ancora tutti da scoprire, verso mappe del tesoro che Mastro Stamford avrebbe analizzato e sulle quali il piccolo Archie avrebbe fantasticato. Viaggiavano con, nelle narici, l’odore del cibo di Angelo e gli ululati di Redbeard nelle notti di luna. Viaggiavano verso altri tesori che riempissero la stiva, così come “l’oro di John Watson” aveva fatto. Viaggiavano seduti a prua, distesi come potevano, uno tra le braccia dell’altro. In quell’angolo ristretto di nave tutto per loro e nel quale baciarsi era così dannatamente meraviglioso. Avevano appena finito di fare l’amore e John non aveva che voglia di ridere e sì, persino di cantare. Dopo tutti quei festeggiamenti e i cori in suo onore, dopo che era stato letteralmente ricoperto di gioielli, ancora non si sentiva stanco.  
«A cosa pensi?» gli domandò Sherlock a un certo momento, rompendo il silenzio e trovando in sé il coraggio necessario per parlare mentre con le dita giocherellava con una tiara d’argento e rubini. Doveva essere difficile per lui abituarsi ad avere qualcuno accanto, pensò in un lampo di lucidità che subito scacciò via. Non era questo il tempo per riflettere su argomenti del genere. Ora era la volta di baciarsi e di raccontarsi favole di stupefacente bellezza.  
«Penso che sono felice» replicò prima di far sue quelle labbra, ancora una volta. L'ennesima. A quel punto una sferzata di vento salmastro arrivò loro in viso, stuzzicandogli fastidiosamente gli occhi. Si separarono e risero, e quindi tornarono a baciarsi. Incuranti persino dell'aria da respirare. Mai stanchi e con, nel cuore, il desiderio di non far altro per il resto delle loro vite. Sì, Sherlock Holmes e John Watson su quella prua ci rimasero per tutta la notte. In attesa, un giorno non lontano, di trovare una nuova isola del tesoro.  
 

 

 

**Fine**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Indian Bridge, è l’odierna Bridgetown ovvero la capitale di Barbados. Venne chiamata “ponte indiano” dai primi coloni per via di un ponte costruito, appunto, dagli indiani.  
> **Bartolomeu il portoghese, è una figura enigmatica della pirateria. È realmente esistito. Ma le sue date di nascita e morte sono incerte. Si sa che fu attivo dal Messico alla Giamaica negli anni ’60 del 1600. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bartolomeu_il_Portoghese 
> 
> La canzone che cantano alla locanda è “Geordie”. Famosa in Italia perché De André ne ha fatto una propria versione. In realtà è un canto anglo-scozzese piuttosto antico e che ha diverse versioni. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQFfkRPZSgQ&list=PLXVfiYP3q6rLQpsO7hkt_8NwLpoKacjwW&index=8


End file.
